


The Price of MAGIC ...HAPPINESS?

by HideawayB3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parents Prince "Charming" James | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 143,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayB3/pseuds/HideawayB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this first Chapter, Regina is faced with a very important decision to make right from the start, Robin or Emma, and what is the price of Magic, The price of Happiness?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings? What is this?

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to any input prompts for the second chapter, I have written before, only on tumblr, mostly Hartbig, :P. hehehe. Please enjoy, Yes the beginning is confusing slightly but It will pick up the pace I don't wanna make it 30 chapters unless of course you like multi chapters. Thanks for reading once again enjoy. :)

     “I’m so sorry Regina, but we’ve been through this already,” the fairy who was once dressed in bright sparkling green, but now adorned the lesser accepted tone of it’s earthy nature and brown said to a very frustrated and exhausted Regina.

"Why... Why can't I have both, you must fix this somehow... My magic ...My family-" Regina heavily breathed,clutching onto the Garment that Tinkerbell was wearing. With saddened eyes the Fairy spoke once more and said nothing else after, leaving Regina lost in thought.

" Regina, I'm sorry, but you must make a decision, do you remember the price of your happiness. Either you choose Robin and Roland or Emma and Henry respectively. You keep your magic if you choose Robin and Roland, with Henry and Emma in your life, but never remembering you....or " Tink stopped. With her head sunken as she began to ascend into the upper level of the library.

**_For every fairytale creature, witch, dwarf, prince, princess, thief, or hero- there was always one thing, something there about each of them which would stand out and in the case of Regina it was her magic. Think of it this way. Magic is all Regina knew as a young teen. She grew to love it, desire it and eventually became engulfed in it, but to now give up something that makes up the fibres of your being is insane to anyone. to give up your drug or your addiction seems detrimental, and to Regina, her drug was her magic. That's like making a dwarf a full sized human, or turning a princess into some ordinary blonde rich girl with daddy's money, or even making the town thief a nobleman._ **

Regina nodded to noone in particular and continued on with her answer.."The Price of my happiness comes at the price of the thing I LOVED most, once loved most.. The price of my happiness is magic.. MY MAGIC!" She bellowed as she began crying.

"BUT, HOW... HOW do you expect me to continue to protect my son with no magic, protect Emma and the two idiots. The newborn who has finally decided to grace us with his spoiled presence," Regina ended scoffing slightly. " To give up who I am and what I've come to be. It was my magic that created this town, the curse will be broken, the barrier will cease to exist. No one will remain. You will all suffer at the hands of those on the outside if that happens dear sweet fairy" she ended in less of a saddened tone. More so determined and infuriated.

 

_Truthfully Regina wasn't in love with Robin. She loved him yes, but in love, far from it. However she felt if she chose Robin and Roland she could somehow still have her magic and make Henry and Emma remember who she was. That seemed way more logical...However, If she only had Henry and Emma, no magic and their memories along with everyone else's then no magic was not nearly as terrible as being with a man she never claimed she was in love with, even if he was her destined soulmate._

 

** Before she could close her eyes- quick and swift! FLASH OF WHITE LIGHT  **

 

Regina Awoke, gasping, the air in her throat seizing in all sections. Her mouth dry and beads of sweat ever so lightly trailed down her face. Tear stained and disheveled- she clutched onto the necklace she had received not too long ago, from who, that much was a mystery, but after she had enchanted a spell to scan this mysterious piece of jewelry and deemed it fit to wear, Regina accepted it.She glazed over at her clock... Great, it wasn't working. She rolled her eyes. She also felt a slight warmth in her bed and looked over. That side was ruffled and Regina knew that even though she may have had a few bad dreams she never tossed and turned this much in her bed. Something didn't feel right, but she couldn't let this get to her. She was Regina- the mayor, a badass at that as Emma would call her. The thought of Emma made her smile to herself, a light flutter in her chest surprised her so- that she immediately shook herself of the feelings she had been so confused about since the moment Emma had helped her transcend that portal with the Top Hat. She then checked her watch. 7 am.. not bad considering the dream felt it was neverending. At least she hoped it was all just a dream. Puffing away at hair draping her face, Regina rose from the bed, slightly weak in the knees and obviously decided that a long hot bath would be the solution to ease her pain, at least for now. During this bath she heard little noise, but the dream replayed and replayed as she scrubbed her skin. A little harder she would scrub with each time she thought of the loss of her son and new found happiness.... Emma.

After Regina had stepped out of the bath, cleared the mirror of it's fog and tousled her hair, she wrapped her robe around her body and descended down her stairs. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except the warm bed, but that was minute. Nothing identified that she had a new person living with her. Man or Woman. She also didn't notice the ring on her finger, but that was to be explained later. She stopped halfway when she overheard familiar voices. Robin... Roland.. Henry and Emma.. All in her house. She was certain at that point that it was all just a dream. She looked down at herself, wrapped in her robe and quickly changed into something more suitable and comfortable. When Regina finally returned she was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a a blouse that was snow white with a scoop neck with the sleeves stopping just before her elbows, her short black booties and her hair immaculate as always. In her living room she heard Robin and Emma arguing lightly over archery and swordsmanship, with Henry and Roland busying themselves with video games Henry had brought with him.

"Well isn't this a pleasant good morni-" Regina wasn't allowed to finish as Emma pitched up and brushed,absentmindedly at her clothing before stretching out her hand for Regina to take.

"Hi, I'm- Em-"

"Emma," Regina said not missing a step and unaware at this point that Emma neither Henry knew of who she was.

"Yeah, Emma and this is-"

"Henry, I know," Regina ended with a genuine smile that radiated. Regina knew that this could only be a dream.... RIGHT?! She's sure it's a joke, Henry and Emma remember her, surely... right?! So she'd play along.

She smiled at Henry who had stood up as well. Emma blushed slightly at Regina's beauty. Regina bowed her head a little continuing to smile.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am, mom when can we get pancakes, I'm starving," Henry begged staring at Emma with puppy dog eyes. His boyish features are what Regina remembered all too well. Emma's pale green eyes only due to the really bright sunlight shining into the mansion engulfed Regina. She was sure the closer she moved towards her though they would become darker. Those green emeralds would darken, the intensity would consume her. Make her feel heated in the best way possible. Warmth in her heart and between her legs.

"In a bit kid, promise, and some hot cocoa with cinnamon on top," she responded cracking at the sight of Henry being just the way she was at his age.

"Oh I can make you both pancakes if that is okay by you Miss Swan," Regina said playfully flicking her wrist freely.Henry quirked his eyebrow at Regina as if the way she referred to Emma rang familiar tones. He knew his mom had her share of women after he was born and realized Neal was a prick and she found women to be of better interest and safe. He shook his head and spoke up,

"Can we mom, please, pleeeeeaase," Emma nodded, as did Regina.

Robin picked Roland up on his shoulders. walking in the direction of his wife, (this much Regina still had no clue of) he kissed Regina on the cheek and she closed her eyes in rejection of his face, plastered small fake smirk on her face. She wasn't sure why the bandit felt the need to place his dirty lips that had probably seen far too many trollops in its life to touch regal skin. Then there was a faint," Come on mama," that escaped Roland's mouth before Regina froze slightly. What the Hell! Nervously brushing at the back of her head and wondering how in the fuck Regina knew who she was so quickly- Emma spoke as she walked into the kitchen alongside Regina.

"Jeez, I know we've only been here for about an hour, but does news really travel this quickly in StoryBrooke. Is it honestly that small or do you guys just not get visitors often?" Emma ended cockily tilting her head a bit and giving a smirk in Robin's direction before turning back to a little bit less than impressed Regina. Her smirk faded as she noticed Regina raise an eyebrow at her. Regina then chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"We do not get many visitors, dear. StoryBrooke is just a very loving and friendly town as all, I would know this seeing that I am in fact the mayor" Regina ended. Emma stopped walking. Gawking at Regina she could see why Regina would claim such high positioning in such a small town. The woman was a bombshell, Perfect body, Hair was on point and she seemed very friendly. Even the way she spoke leaked the true education in Regina's tone. Her clothes were impecable, not a wrinkle in sight. With a stammer setting the tone Emma opened her mouth,

"You-...You.. You're the Mayor. The Regina Mills!" Regina looked at Emma with inquiry wondering what she could have heard this early into reaching StoryBrooke. Regina straightened her back and tossed her hair a bit before responding

"And what exactly is it that you heard dear,"

"Oh," Emma responded being a little hesitant to say exactly what very colourful words the people of StoryBrooke have said...

"Well,.." Emma started.

"Well," Regina repeated "They called you a bit of a hard ass and a bitch and said that you were completely insane. You hated people and well.... you're unfriendly.... but- but I don't think that at all about you-" Emma quickly interjected after whispering the mean things she'd heard. (All the while Reality had yet to knock Regina completely off her high horse of belief.... What will soon come of her morning may cause utter destruction) Regina rolled her eyes slightly, with her arms folded beneath her chest seemingly relaxed. She let out a quick huff with a smile and spoke

"Well Miss Swan, people can say what they feel and understand what they want, but may I remind you that this town has been under my ruling for many elections these past few years. The things the lovely people fail to tell you is that not one person here is suffering, without a job and that when I mean business I mean business, so If that is what their definition of a "Hard ass" is then I most certainly am." She ended before turning on her toes and motioning Emma to follow. Emma heavily sighed, tilting her head to the side, then downward before shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and walking with a bit of a wide stride.

"This is gonna be great, Nice one me" Emma mumbled, Scolding herself to the tiniest of degrees.

After Regina had made them all breakfast, and Pryed just a bit into why Emma and Henry were already there although she already knew why... and after a few jokes on Robin's end and Roland calling Regina mama that kept making her flinch only so much, Robin blurts out the one thing Regina has been oblivious to this entire time- HER RING!

"Well love, I better go back to the archery classes at the other end of the town, I will see you later my love,- Ah yes Emma you should probably bring Henry with you to Regina and I's fourth anniversary." He trailed off. Regina's face went completely flushed white and her head snapped up with the mentioning of the words fourth and anniversary

"Uhh- I'm not really sure-"

"Yes honey they are new here no need to trouble them so early into visiting on such short notice" Regina interjected giving her best fake smile to sir Robin Hood. She clenched down extremely tight praying she wouldn't pass out from the sheer shock. Now that she had four years of marriage and no memory and could see fully well the Roland was in fact four, Regina thought one and only one thing....... She chose magic over her son and her family... her new family, who despite saw her as  a monster in the beginning loved her and cared for her. Regina could only think one word about herself in that moment "Greedy"

With disappointment and disbelief chewing away at her internally Regina did her best to give a fake smile as she saw Emma and Henry out the door, offering to show him around if he ever wanted to and offering him a room at the mansion if he so desired to stay over. Henry humbly accepted with his way of bouncing up and down. Emma gave Regina an honest smile and hugged and kissed her on the side of the cheek before blushing slightly, feeling she may have lingered too long. A quick twitch and Emma turned and left. Since she managed to spare them from the horror that is sir Robin's scraggly beard scratching regal skin Regina needed a way to avoid the celebration herself, but what, what could she possibly do?


	2. Memory..a distance. Time..needed to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and memory... Regina and Reality... Regina and possibly a plan. where will it go. Notes at the end. Thank you for waiting and reading

As Regina stood in her doorway and watched the woman she knows she would've chosen over Robin and her son leave, she waited in place thinking maybe something might happen. Maybe Emma would turn around and her memory would knock the shit out of her and She'd turn to see... well, Regina, the woman she was in love with as she's shyly admitted to Regina before. She zoned out to the sight of the backside of Emma's golden locks swaying as she walked. She remembers the first time she had ran her fingers through those Golden curls.

Regina and Emma had just come back from an evening of "getting to know me." Henry had stayed with the Charmings.. or as Regina liked to call them, the two fumbling idiots. She made a vow to stop referring to them as such when she realised it genuinely hurt Emma (the woman she secretly admitted to herself she loved). They had had the house to themselves and though there were snarky remarks on both ends and very light sarcasm, they always found themselves laughing or giggling at it in the end. Of course the night was filled with Emma's stories as a bail bonds person and Regina's massively, overly-exaggerated shocked faces. Her stories as Mayor were seen to be delightful to Emma and times she spent with Henry. Reminiscing over the times they both lost their minds when they thought they lost Henry. Oh God those Fucking smiles, those beautiful smiles, a smile so radiant from Regina and one equaling that because Emma's was so welcoming. That laugh of Regina's that Emma found so fucking attractive . Damn you Regina!The way Emma ran her own fingers in her hair. For fucks sake, you're doing my body in Miss Swan.! Either way they ended up in that giant ass mansion of Regina's. One Small tour, a change of clothes into shorts and a tank top for Emma and a skin tight v-neck for Regina," accidental" peaking.. Really!?and gazing at hips, lips and tummies from both women later and they were in Regina's living room, sipping wine Emma with her scotch, and they were more than okay, they were....comfortable.

Emma had suggested a movie and Regina agreed reluctantly.

"So, tell me, why did you agree to go out with me tonight," Emma said after she had changed the channel and turned her attention to Regina. Hoping to get a rise out of the Older woman she leaned in. The devilish smile peaking through her innocent eyes.

"Well Miss Swan that depends on what you mean by "going out", are we both fifteen and had you asked me to accompany you on a date to the Rabbit Hole of all places," Regina asked with a raised eyebrow as she sipped her wine before removing the glass and leaning in to hear Emma's answer. She smiled evilly before rolling her eyes playfully. Knowing Emma was trying something. She could hear a bit of a rise in Emma's breathing and knew that she had sunken her sex appeal oozing from her into Emma's mind.

"That's not what I meant and you know that Regina. Don't be such a smart ass," Emma retorted giggling slightly. Damn It Regina, always one step ahead.

"On the contrary Miss Swan if need for foul language is a must, please refrain from calling me such derogatory things as I am still capable of silencing you with the flick of my wrist." Cocking her head to the side and smiling slyly at Emma, Regina continued

"To answer your question Miss Swan-"

"Jesus fucking Christ Regina, it's Emma, seriously I've known you for how long now" Emma interrupted the brunette woman who took a bit of a hitched breath in when she caught hold of how sexy Emma is with such dominance.

"Very well then Miss- Emma, The reason I agreed to "go out" with you is because of Henry. He seems to think we may be able to actually get along if we do in fact spend some sort of god forsaken time together" Regina sarcastically commented.

"Way to go kid, First she tries to get rid of me, then she tries to kill me but still, setting me up with this hot piece of ass...score" Emma whispered that last part to herself, thinking Regina didn't hear, but she did. Oh she really did hear.

"Emma..." Regina began

"Yeah-"

"Hot piece of ass Miss Swan. Really?! I am not just some piece of meat you can eat when you wish" Regina ended rolling her eyes and tossing her hair. Getting up from the chair, seeming upset because she had thrown her head back when she tossed her hair, but really hiding her blush from the blonde woman, Regina smiled to herself and bit at her bottom lip.

Emma sat there with her mouth hung open trying to think of a response... and a nice one at that. She then reached up and grabbed hold of Regina's hand, bucking fingers but getting a hold of her fingers; Emma waved Regina's hand, hoping she would turn around and face her.

" Regina I-" and there was giggling, light giggling that Emma didn't hear. Emma had cut herself off because she really didn't have a response. Attempting to make everything better, Emma began again

"Regina I-" This time the giggling was audible. Emma raised an eyebrow, before walking around Regina to face her and see that the brunette was in fact giggling, for what reason... Emma had no fucking clue.

"Truly you must know that this is no insult, dear." Regina said before fluffing her hair and tilting it to the side, letting those thick brown locks flow free. Her cocky smile caught Emma off guard and the blonde tackled her into the couch.

"MISS- SWAN," Regina shouted. Emma was too quick, pinning her against the cushion causing Regina's balance to remain fucked. She began to slide her hands down Regina's arms causing Regina to shake.

"Miss Swan," Regina said more calmly this time,slight shake in her tone and her body relaxing, her thighs stiffening, body temp. was rising and Emma's hands found their way down Regina's sides, gripping lightly at the waist. Emma leaned in and nibbled lightly at Regina's shoulder, then her neck and finally her lips.. then there was the Kiss

"Mi-Mi-Miss....Swan," Regina breathed into the kiss that Emma had began. Emma gripped harder at her sides and anchored herself to hover above Regina. Emma could feel the weakness in Regina's lips when they quivered and she heard her moan lightly, tugging a bit at Emma's tank she had loaned her. Regina's eyes fluttered under the intensity and before she fully immersed herself into the kiss, Emma pulled away. With disappointment, slight anger, sexual desire and want seeping in and playing across Regina's facial expressions Emma spoke

"Do not, ever refer to me as Miss Swan, unless I'm fucking you and I tell you to or in public, and even still Madame Mayor," She leaned in closer, bringing her thigh up between Regina's heated legs

"You better pray to the Gods I have mercy on you then as well because as you can see, I do not back down from a challenge, dear," she ended tilting her head to the side, smiling cockily. Regina gulped in lightly and as her chest rose from inhalation she looked at Emma with pure and utter respect, a small smile played across her face before she sat up to meet Emma's eyes. Holding the blonde woman by placing her hands beneath Emma's shoulder blades, Regina tilted Emma closer to her.

"Eh-mma," Regina said with enthusiasm. Sincerity and sex appeal lining her tone. A bit of reassurance for the blonde woman was enough to make her give in to Regina's every wish. Emma breathed lightly before she attempted to lean in and kiss Regina. Regina however, kissed her.

 

(("Emma... I want you," Regina lightly breathed before she buried her head in Emma's chest. Feeling both shyness and embarrassment for the first time since knowing Emma for three years, Regina reluctantly gave in to her feelings at that moment. Emma sat there stagnant for a moment before she cradled Regina and responded "I've always wanted you, Regina" she said before she lifted Regina's eyes to meet hers))

_**This is all Regina hoped could be Emma's response to her feelings. Whatever it was she was feeling.** _

Emma pressed her lips to Regina's and immediately, small soft hands found their way in Emma's hair. Emma found her body melting beneath the touch. She moaned lightly along with Regina, into the kiss that made them both feel like they were floating. Gripping lightly at certain spots, and detangling curls, but pushing Emma closer into her and biting, pulling at her lips. Emma began to strip Regina's frame of the clothing she found to be so accentuating to the Latin woman's curves. Regina's aggression took over and She started to overly dominate the moment. It was almost a force of sexual desire upon Emma. Emma panicked slightly; she pulled away. She felt this odd vibe of Regina's and knew immediately Regina wasn't Regina.

"Re-Regina, hey, are you okay," Emma asked as she licked her lip that was bleeding slightly. She followed Regina's sunken eyes and bowed her head until it was back up to eye level. Noticing a bit of guilt on Regina's face, Emma sat up and held her close.

"You can talk to me, you know this Regina." Regina didn't respond. She just lay there in Emma's arms until small tears broke free which in some odd way Emma knew were coming. As brittle as Regina claimed to be she was still fragile.

..............................................................................................................................................

_Then Reality hit. Rushing back like a wave of fear_

That red leather jacket was gripping loosely at her body and her tall boots. Regina couldn't help but trace the shape of Emma from where she stood. Henry as adorable as ever bouncing down the walkway turned back to meet Regina's eyes. He snapped her from her daze and gave her a half smile before he waved goodbye. Regina smiled. Not just any smile. It was The smile she only smiled when she saw Henry or the time she Had saved Emma from falling off the horse and they had laughed about it for days. That smile. They both made her smile that smile and it had stayed with her for as long as she could remember, but now it seems to be a distant memory. A heavy hand and a smaller softer one came to Regina's side causing her warm feeling to fade, and like the scenes in the movie Robin stood behind Regina adorned in his dark Brown vest and green shirt, for which she gave a raised eyebrow to as she expected Sir Robin to be dressed much more...... "Foresty"

"Mama, who were they," Roland asked Regina suddenly causing her great fear at the use of the word.

"Just a few friends new to town son," Robin responded before placing a kiss to Regina's head. Regina remained quiet for some time until Robin broke her trance and asked her

"Are you alright my love,"

"............"

"Regina, are you alright," He asked again, this time walking towards her and resting a hand on her for which she rejected immediately. It wasn't so much  a swat as it was an irritated shrug of shooing. Robin- taken aback by this sudden hostility huffed loudly causing Regina to shoot him a death glare before softening to apologise. Her features mimicked that of a puppy and her head hung low. Roland's dark eyes met hers and he gave her a hug. Regina worded an I'm sorry to sir Robin for which he nonchalantly accepted. A broken smile across his face would be the last of him for the entire day... well he and Roland. Regina wouldn't see Robin until he came in and even still she would most likely pretend to be asleep once he arrived, just so there was no communication or unwanted sexual advances. The rest of the time spent was silent, only small giggles escaping Roland were heard as he watched television and giggled at the fucking Tom and Jerry cartoons Regina never understood. After she had dressed the little man and packed their things she noticed Robin began to hum to himself a sad sad tune played by the piper himself; picking the young boy up and bounding down their walkway to drop Roland off and head in to his archery lessons he left Regina be. That much she was grateful for. It was time to figure out how she could see more of Emma and Henry, and avoid having Emma there at the anniversary celebration.

Hours later and Regina was walking down the cobblestone walkway of StoryBrooke Dressed In all white under garments, Her signature white collared shirt, Straight creased black pants and her black pumps, when out of no where came Henry crashing into her.

"Hey kid, slow down, you almost killed her," Emma shouted from at least twenty feet away. She jogged up to Regina's side. Stopping and panting slightly to catch her breath. Regina began to laugh, earning her a small glare of death from the blonde. She motioned a zipper across her lips and smiled to herself.

"Well it's nice to see you two again Miss Swan. Henry, how are you enjoying your time here," Regina asked

"I'm still  trying to convince mom to stay forever but I don't know if she'll go for it, maybe you can help," He whispered before looking up at Regina with the most beautiful brown puppy dog eyes she's ever seen.

"Henry," Emma called in a slightly serious tone and tilting her head in his direction. His eyes widened and he hid behind Regina

"I'm gonna get you for stealing my doughnut, just you wait kid," She reminded him, laughing and stretching herself before smiling at Regina.

"Mayor, you gotta save me. She's gonna eat meeeeeeeeeee," Henry squealed as Emma chased him around Regina. Regina being caught in the middle of all of this began to giggle insanely, before Henry crashed into her stomach and hid in Her long black blazer. Emma stopped yet again to catch her breath, feeling she was no match for the little man.

"Well Miss Swan, for a very well built woman, you're not very good at running," Regina joked as she petted Henry's head. She had taken a step back with the young boy burying himself in her arms.

"Yeah...welll" Emma began, stretching and holding places on her body.

"He's a handful, I mean have you seen him. He's like running water. He's everywhere all at once,and I'm wearing jeans. These legs weren't made to be constricted Madame Mayor" She ended before slightly collapsing into Regina.

"Miss. Swan. I think it's your diet that's causing this," (Regina felt the warmth come back to her when Emma ended up against her.)

"Huh,"

"A doughnut... this early in the morning. I'm guessing you eat chili fries for lunch and a take out for dinner," Regina ended whirling her left hand in the air

"Are you spying on me now, Madame Mayor," Emma said with a smirk.

"Madame Mayor I do believe that's spying. I am appalled by your actions and I shall see to it that you are handled to the highest esteem in the court of law," she protested in a very old western voice.

"I am the court of Law Dear," Regina winked. With a raised eye brow. Some confidence and a nice suit to power on Regina turned to Henry.

"Henry would you like to visit StoryBrooke Elementary for the day, Mary Margaret would love to meet you I'm sure of it,"

"Who's Mary Margaret......Mom can I go pleeeeeeeaseeeee," He beamed.

"You don't wanna go to school when I try.. hear that. try to wake you up,"

"I know, but I don't actually have to do anything the Mayor is really pretty mommy and you said-," Henry ended, making Regina turn red with a serious blush of adorable, and causing Emma's eyes to widen before she grabbed hold of him and muffled the rest of his words.

"Miss Swan, it's okay. She will watch over him, that way I may be able to convince you both to stay a little longer,"

"Okay.....fine," Emma gave in when she saw two pairs of dark brown eyes looking at her with such innocence.

"Fine you can go.. where is it anyway,"

"Right this way,"

Moments later Emma had met Mary Margaret and David accidentally kissing goodbye and she cringed slightly.

"Oh God that's...why here,"Emma belted

"Hi. I am so sorry I'm David, nice to meet you," he panicked before sticking his hand out for Emma to take.

"Emma... Emma Swan" Emma said before wiping her hand on her jeans and shaking his.

"Oh my I am so sorry, I am Mary Margaret, this is My husband David Nolan. Madame Mayor I am sooo-"

"That's quite alright Ms. Blanchard. This is Henry, Henry say hello to Ms. Blanchard,"

"Hi, do you guys have cookies,"

"Why yes we do Henry," Mary Margaret said as she shuffled him away, smiling at them both. With distant questions lining the hallway and a happy Henry, Regina outstretched her hand to give Emma the go ahead to walk.

.......

"So, Robin, is he your...." 

"Husband.... yes, yes he is," Emma chuckled.

"No, I was meaning, is he your soul mate," 

"Miss Swan, that's a very forward question,"

"It's Emma, and I don't find it forward at all Madame Mayor,"

"It's Regina and very well then.... Yes.... he is my soul mate,......"

"Then why aren't you happy about that. Usually your soul mate makes you the happiest person on the planet and yet, yours seems to make you miserable."

Has Regina really been that predictable in the mere moments a very new Emma has seen?! Frozen in her own thoughts and stumbling over her emotions Regina tried with a response

"I, uh... I um-"

"It's okay, Regina, I was just asking. But... Are you happy, is he really your soul mate," Emma asked as she now stopped and turned to meet Regina's eyes. The were mere steps away from Granny's before Regina answered.

"He's not the soul mate I need.... so.. no. No he is not, and I am not happy Miss Swan," Regina ended before tears began to fall from her face.Emma immediately shrouded her in her arms and rocked her silently before Regina realized that she felt Emma's heartbeat, She felt Emma's skin. She smelt Emma's perfume. Only Emma ever made her feel safe in seconds. Only Emma made her feel wanted, loved and protected the minute she would ball up and just cry. She did that more than she could count because she felt the blonde woman would suddenly up and leave her, leave Henry, leave the one person she claimed to be in love with and the son and family she loves behind.... Then Regina remembered she was in front of Granny's with prying eyes and nosy townsmen. She immediately came out of her happy safety and stood up straight, drying her eyes quickly before plastering a smile on her face and saying.

"Shall we go in," Hesitant at first but ultimately giving in to the temptress that had to do little to nothing to get women and men alike to drool over her, Emma smiled and held her hand out for Regina to go inside. Ruby had the booth ready and waiting, greeted them both with a smile, quirked an eyebrow at Emma because she was just in there with Henry, but didn't have anything as she stated the little man stole her doughnut. The powdered sugar gave it away. She brought over an iced coffee and tea, a bottle of water and The newspaper for Regina.

"Woah you drink all of these, seriously, how are your teeth still this impeccable," Regina laughed

"Ruby dear, come here for a moment please" Regina whispered her request into the brunette's ear and winked at her. Ruby responded with

"Right away Madame Mayor," seconds later "One grilled cheese and a powdered cherry doughnut for you, served with the ice coffee and whipped cream," Ruby winked

"Uh , hey can I get some-"

"Cinnamon- Of course...enjoy"

"Now to answer your question Miss Swan the Iced coffee was ordered for you, as well as the doughnut and grilled cheese,"

"Yeah, but how did you know I liked cinnamon, I mean seriously and grilled cheese.. you -know-if Roh-bin doeshn't treat you good enoough I could marry you in scheconds for this Regina," Emma declared with a mouth full of grilled cheese. Regina chuckled before responding

"It's a thing we have here with new visitors if they eat with the mayor, An iced coffee and either grilled cheese or turkey club,cinnamon was a guess and  the doughnut was a special treat since that precious son of ours stole it from you," _Shit did i just say ours. SHIT DID SHE JUST SAY OURS._

_"_ Well thank you anyway,"

"My pleasure Miss Swan, shall we go when you're finished, I do have work to do as acting Mayor of StoryBrooke," 

Prying eyes and ears were all happy to see and feel the warm energy radiating from Regina, No one has ever made her this happy ever.

A while later and one long tour of the city hall later Emma collapsed onto the couch in Regina's office

"Make yourself at ho-, I see you already have," Regina giggled.

"Yeah, sorry about this, but I'm exhausted. How do you do this everyday,"

"I'm not quite sure about this Miss Swan,"

"Hey..."

"Yes dear,"

"Can I come to your little celebration that you guys are having,"

"E-mma, I don't think you'd like co-,"

"I could keep you company, I mean I could help you prepare and everything. You know cooking, though I am not very good at that," Emma chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her head," Yeah and I could just you know, distract you from Robin... NOT NOT THAT IT'S I MEAN.. YOU JUST... UMM I MEAN-"

"Emma, Emma calm down, it's fine. Of course you can attend. Bring Henry as well," She smiled

"Okay...okay, sorry I tend to put my foot in my mouth alot,"

"That's quite alright. I'll teach you my special lasagna recipe Henry will love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly need my own things because i enjoy writing, but as college classes have restarted I am in the biggest loop of no free time writing that and My focus on a very special lady soooooooo..... yeah sorry for the long wait. I am posting two today no matter what so thank you so much again for reading and waiting


	3. A dream of confusion, Anniversaries, kids, The Bandit, Emma and Me. HELP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to find a way to avoid her and Robin's anniversary party all the while this necklace begins to do things at certain points of the story..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for not setting the tone in the first chapter, Everyone except Emma and Henry remember Regina. However things do change, as well as people, keep reading to find out

"Regina, I'm going to give you something,"

"What are you talking about you puny fairy, Help me. Just help me,"Regina belted feeling the irate pressure rising in her head. She started to widen her eyes a little, suddenly feeling drained of all things she's come to accept.

"I can't help you darling, it is your choice and your choice only, whether you do it for your good or their's or the good of everyone or just because you want to be selfish Regina, you and only you can make this choice. Here, take this," Tink said to her. Holding out her hand; whatever it is Regina had gotten sparkled so bright like the only thing she's ever seen shine that way that even in her dreams seeing it was blinding.

"What am I supposed to do with this god forsaken thing. Please just help me,"

"I'm sorry I can't," 

"This will do what exactly," Regina questioned with tears and anger still apparent. 

"You'll know because you will feel and then and only then will you fully know if you've made the right choice,"

"So....so you're helping me,"

"No, No I am unable to use such magic to assist you, It's either the price of your magic or the price of your happiness. The emotions inside you and the want for love in your heart are the only things that can dictate if you've made the right choice,"

**_White Light. and yet again she wakes up... Sweating and heavily gasping. Clutching on to the necklace she had around her neck_ **

It was the morning of the anniversary celebration and Regina woke up with nothing but regret and a distaste for that day. She had managed to avoid most sexual contact with Robin all week and also managed to spend more time with Emma and Henry. She never neglected the two men in her life at home, but she never felt that they were her family.... ever really. Emma and Henry had come over early and they went shopping with Regina, Robin had gone to his archery lessons and Regina had taken Roland with them, it was a special day off every time around that year. There was special meaning behind that day for Regina. For a while she only had one reason.... then later she had two. Now she's not sure if she can even call it special with the Anniversary blocking it for her.

The birth of the town came at a price, to give up on love, on freedom and on herself, but it was replaced by a new love a new freedom and it was invaluable what she received. Henry was the first of the two reasons that day in StoryBrooke was special for Regina. The other would have to wait for years.. Years until the stars in the sky and universe deemed her heart ready to be taken and not broken but mended and patched up. Deemed her fit to be loved again so that she'd never experience heartbreak ever.

_Something that only lit up in the faintest of lighting. It longed to feel complete._

_It was another broken half, For my soul mate and I to meet_

_It danced and it sparkled in front of my face_

_and brought out the child in me_

_It reminded me of someday I would feel your embrace_

_Over the horizon of lit emerald sea_

_And if you lie awake at night in that moment you would see_

_That it sparkles in the sky at night_

_In a sea of  incandescence The Green light would lead you to me._

Roland had asked Regina if he could take Henry into the "big kids room" that Regina had specially built for Roland and his friends and she gave him permission, warning the boys to both be extremely careful but to enjoy themselves, they dashed out of the room with water guns, ignoring the careful part of the request and they had yet to fill up these weapons of mass fun when Emma shouted

"Henry, watch out for your brother,"

"Got it mom," Regina raised an eyebrow

"Brother, Miss Swan" she said laughing heartily

"Yeah, Henry sees him as a little brother so I just went with it," Emma nervously laughed. Regina reached out and held Emma's hand and waved it a bit. She smiled at the blonde who smiled back.

"You know Madame Mayor, you're pretty beautiful this early in the morning, Robin's one lucky fucker,"

"Miss Swan, please refrain from use of such foul mouthed words as you are in the house of a woman with regal presence," Regina joked before locking their fingers together.

"So, this is new huh, you-me, hands being held. You like me don't you Mayor," Emma sarcastically asked, slightly raising her voice and raisin an eyebrow before wiggling it at Regina who chuckled under the covering of her hand.

"You know your laugh is beautiful, you shouldn't hide it," Emma pressed

"I'm shy Emma,"

"REALLY, YOU'RE SHY, BU-"

"Shh, shh, yes I am Miss Swan, for the love of all that is quiet in this world, please just ca- calm down," Regina embarrassingly giggled.

Before she knew it they were mere centimetres apart. Emma had slid off the bar stool and ended up so close to Regina's lips after Regina had taken one step forward, her long boots making a slight click as she stepped closer. The breathes were light. There wasn't any wanting in their eyes, at least not at that moment, but there was an enjoyment of each other and the close proximity of their eyes. Emma's emerald green that sparkled in the only so much the natural beauty was hidden. Regina's dark brown eyes that were full of desire, but innocent at the same time. Emma licked her lip lightly and Regina had looked down at them. The breathes got heavier after that with each passing second and just when they were about to kiss, Roland and Henry are seen in Regina's peripheral. She and Emma are both frozen in fear, but it didn't stop there,in walks Robin from the upper level of the house from his own personal study. bounding down the stairs he addresses his household partially unclothed

"Good Morning Everyone. Hello beautifu-, oh, Emma, you're here," he said seeming very irritated as he has seen Regina happy with Emma and impatient with him.

"Mama, what  you guys doin'," 

"Hey Rooooooolllllaaaaannnnddddd," Henry said trying to distract the little boy,

"Yeah,"

"Wet Willy," Henry whistled before tackling the younger boy and tickling him to the ground. Henry was a smart boy and he knew when his mom was feeling things, he could always tell when Emma was more invested in someone and something. This may have been the one most amazing thing about her son single-handedly. She sighed internally knowing he just saved her ass again and she loved him for that. Henry and Roland ran away giggling with their action figures and Regina could hear Henry yelling

"Race ya,"

"Henry sweetie be careful that way so you don't get hurt," She said letting go of Emma's hand and rushing to the other side of the wall allowing her voice to echo down the hall. Emma is still stunned and staring at Robin's partially naked top half before he snaps his fingers and she hazily turns around.

"So ladies," Robin said attracting their attention.

"Care to explain the awkward silence," he joke half-heartedly

"Oh yeah I uh, I had something in my eye and me being me told Regina not to help,"

"Ah yes that would explain the hand holding would it not," He pushed still laughing somewhat

"Yes dear it would," Regina interjected,

"I had to hold her down because she wouldn't keep still. She is very unruly, Miss Swan for the life of me I don't understand how you are this accident prone with your face" Regina said without much expression. She knew she was rambling when she doubled over her own statement ACCIDENT PRONE WITH YOUR FACE?!?!?!?

"Fair enough. Miss Swan am I to be concerned that you are wooing my lady,"

"Trust me Robin I don't need to woo her to have her,"

"Ah and I suppose you just what, bat your eyes and toss your hair is it,"

"Hello, still in the room here, and when you two bumbling loons stop acting silly I'd like to plan tonight's menu if that is okay with you ancient townsmen,"

"Hush those sweet lips cupcake, arrow boy and I are fighting for your love, let us lady loving loons handle this," A loud boisterous laugh from them both had Regina red with embarrassment. Robin had taken a liking to Emma and Regina wouldn't dare destroy that at that moment. She was more than grateful he focused on another besides her. 

"So you are attracted to my wife then,"

"Obviously Captain rub-it-in," Emma cracked 

"Hey Regina I think I'm just gonna go for now, I'll be back around three-ish right?,"

"Ah, yes yes that's fine, Henry can stay if you want,"

"Yeah sure that's totally cool with me, If you need me to come earlier and help you plan before you cook that's cool, just let me know,"

"Will do Miss Swan,"

"Aww cupcake what did I tell you about calling me Miss Swan, it's Emma, darling"

"Goodbye Emma," Regina said before laughing that sexy, husky laugh of hers,

"Robin, dear sir Robin, I shall see you later to finish this duel good sire. Take care of the lady,"

"Will do Emma,"

"That's  Swan, Sherri ff Swan to you punk,"

\ 

 

 

After Regina closed the door to her mansion- that she obviously now knew she shared with the bandit and his... their... her.. beautiful little boy, Regina regrettably and  slowly made her way back to the Kitchen. Analyzing Robin's face she immediately felt a sickness in her stomach She could feel it.. see it. She could see his distraught face that he had hidden from Emma for the morning though Regina has no clue why. She stopped thinking for a moment. She looked down and saw Roland who told Henry he was getting tired and wanted his mommy. Regina looked back up and saw Henry looking at her and smiling. Roland looked up at her and smiled happily. Regina couldn't help but crack a small smile at the little boy. He wanted her to lift him, though she hesitated slightly she gave in and lifted him. He curled into the crook of Regina's neck and mumbled

"Mama, I'm sleepy." This made Regina flinch and stop rocking the little boy in her arms. She glanced at the floor for a second and a small sigh of confusion engulfed her face. Her breathing slowed, but she began to rock Roland again. Robin being the man he is probably thought it was PTSD from Regina's pregnancy with Roland. so he spoke up

"Regina, are you alright love. You seem a bit out of it this morning. Are you feeling i-"

"I'm Fine," Regina bit back before he could finish. Robin sunk back into a slump position and opened and closed his mouth a few times before remaining completely silent. Regina didn't even think to apologise, she had even forgotten Roland was in her arms, but she apologised anyway.

"I'm sorry Robin, I'm just not in a very cheery mood at the moment,"

".... I see, you've been this way for the past few weeks Regina. Have I done something to bother you so," he inquired. Regina looked down and looked back up at Robin. She sighed heavily, she could still see Henry standing by the wall and immediately thought to address the spat

"Henry, sweetheart I am so sorry you saw this, I know it's probably frightening for you,"

"No. It's okay. Can I talk to you please," He wondered before looking down and scuffing his shoes on the tiles. Regina only knew one other person who did something like that..... Emma.

"Of course you can Henry, what is it," Regina asked batting her lashes intensely but more so through questioning

"Not here," Henry answered before sneaking a peak at Robin. Robin noticed that Henry hadn't taken too much of a shining to him though he admired his archery skills the most, to him Robin was just another opportunist.

"You two go have a chat I'll put Roland to bed and then I'm off to the Forest until later love," he chimed. Regina nodded and walked back to her front door with her coat, car keys and bag in hand, now Henry and left him there. Robin sighed heavily and shook his head in utter disbelief. He started to think he and Roland were just a project in Regina's life that she claimed an A for and then dumped after she realized she no longer needed said project. He felt neglected, but that's only because he and Regina were fused at the hip based on this fucking decision she may have or may not have made. Whatever the case was, Robin being the attention seeking merry-man he is  can't bare to share his prize as he sees Regina fit to be.

 

_I've been this way for the past few weeks. What the hell is it that's ma-_

_"_ Ummm, do you like my mom Mayor Mills,"The young boy questioned Regina as he sat in the passenger seat of her car. Henry had glanced out the window and saw a very disturbed Robin staring down at them as they exited the driveway. Regina stopped the car instantly causing Henry you shake in his seat. With a choked breath and a stutter of words falling helplessly from her lips Regina responded with

"I-uh,I um, Henry I- you, Your mom and I- we- ummm," she stopped, gathered her thoughts and continued

"You can call me Regina, Henry. I don't think I should answer th-,"

"You know my mom likes girls. Her last girlfriend was a liar, I hated her, but Regina I can see the way she looks at you. I can see the way you both look at each other. I like you Regina, but my mom really likes you, and I wouldn't be upset if you liked her too. I kinda like having two moms, you're nice to me and you care about my mom" he ended putting his head down. Henry sat there, Regina sat there. They both sat there quietly before Regina huffed lightly, turned to meet Henry's sunken eyes and petted his head before caressing his cheek

"Sweetheart, of course I like your mom, I do, but we're just friends. You and Emma are really sweet and I'd love to someday have you both with me forever.... What do you say I ask your mom to let you stay with us until we convince her to stay here, how does that sound," A clear flash ran through Henry's body making him feel the warmth of when Regina said sweetheart

"That's just it, I wanna stay with you guys,..... kinda without Robin," he whispered

"Henry," Regina began, " Things are complicated," She said as she drove aimlessly through StoryBrooke. 

"But they don't have to be, you like each other," 

"Yes, this is true, but Henry things are fairly new, I've only known your mother and you for five days sweetheart,"

"But that's enough to make us a family isn't it," He pleaded before throwing his head down. For some reason to Regina it felt as though Henry automatically took a liking to her. Another clear flash ran through him ringing those familiar tones in his ear of Regina and him. He squinted before shaking his head free of confusion.

"You make my mom happy, please make her stay," Henry pleaded for the final time. Regina sighed sadly at the little boy who was twiddling his fingers in his lap. At that moment Emma was passing and she walked towards the car.

"Hey kid, hey Henry come here," She said quickly opening the door and engulfing him in a hug so tight he needed to shift himself. Emma looked up at Regina with concerned eyes. Regina's mouth hung open before she got out the car and knelt down with Emma and Henry on the pavement.

"What happened Regina," Emma whispered

"Let's get him into the car and then we can talk about this,"

.................................................

"So he wants us to stay and he wants you and I to be together is what you're telling me," Emma queried before looking at her tired son passed out in the back. Face still partially tear stained was now resting peacefully with hitched breathing seeping in at times.

"Miss Swan Henry seems to think it's that easy to just pick up and make a new family, tell me something, why is our- I mean your son so fixated on stability. Have you not provided him with that or were you too into your ex girlfriend who may I add he disliked highly," Regina breathed out seeming disappointed.

"Hey, you don't get to do that, and when since did he become your son. I try to make sure Henry's safe and okay, okay. God I thought you knew me better than that with the amount of time we've spent together Regina, I can't believe you wou-," then there was the smashing of lips against hers. Regina immediately doubled and pulled away before she had time to even know fully if her lips landed exactly on Emma's. Emma shook violently in surprise before she squeaked and leaned back in, tempted to really kiss Regina. Emma scooped Regina's bottom lip between hers and the makeout session began. there were the sounds of lips parting and coming back together, Emma sucking on Regina's, Regina's husky laugh. giggling, slight moaning and pure excitement. Forgetting that the little man was in the back Emma said

"I've wanted to do this from the day I met you,"

"Emma, you and I. We need to figure this out. For my sake. For yours. For Henry's,"

"Regina, just kiss me,"Emma said but not waiting on Regina to kiss her. The heat and passion that rose up in Emma and Regina in that moment was enough to make the jewel around Regina's neck heat up. Emma eased her into the kiss tangling her hands in brunette locks, she whispered sweet things across Regina's lips. She nibbled lightly at Regina's bottom lip and before she could even analyse anythings she mumbled

"I think I love you," 


	4. Time didn't stop, She just started to remember

_"I think I love you,"_

 

 

* * *

 

"E-, Emma I-"

"Yeah I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that Regina, I really should go, just forget it ever happened. I don't know what I was thinking" Emma said in a hurry as she swung Regina's car door open, attempting to escape.Before she could lunge herself free of the car, Regina instantly grabbed hold of her; pulling a reluctant Emma back into the car,

" Miss Swan," Regina said in a reprimanding tone

"Regina," Emma begged

"No, Emma Stop it. You listen to me. First you can't just say something of that magnitude and expect me to pretend as though it did not just happen. This isn't some kiss gone wrong you can rewrite or exclude from a story Miss Swan, and I needn't make that clear to you seeing that you are one who should know this.... We will figure this out together. You do not get to run away from this Miss Swan,what are you expecting me to do.. just forget it. Really" Regina bantered still gripping extremely tight onto Emma

"I am not running Regina, and yes of course it's what I fucking expect you to do. It never should have happened to begin with Regina, you don't get that. You kissed me Remember" Emma hissed lowly before turning to see Henry's little face still in deep slumber. Her face immediately softened and instantly she felt regret kick her in her head. She just wanted a normal life for her and Henry and now this hot piece of ass is making her second guess just her and Henry. Regina huffed softly before taking her eyes off of Emma and focusing on Henry as well.

"Of course I remember you bumbling idiot. I did it because I felt and still do feel things for you," Regina whispered in such an aggravated tone the veins at her temples flared." You DO NOT get to run away Emma, You don't; So stop being such a cowardice little girl," Regina ended

"I just wanted him to have a normal life, Regina. That's it. that's all I wanted for him. Fucking hell why do I always mess things up for him,"

"Emma, you didn't mess anything up.... okay" Regina asked more lowly and less abrasive.

"Yeah," Emma answered, barely audible

"Emma," Regina said again, this time with a pleading tone as she loosened her grip on the blonde woman,

"What is it Regina," Emma answered putting her head down and turning back to stare straight ahead at the road. She seemed guilty, but Regina didn't know for sure.

"Please stay Emma, please. I want you both to stay," Regina sadly chimed. It took Emma some minutes before she finally said 

"I can't afford to stay at Granny's anymore Regina, I've got an apartment back in Boston and a job, I-" and once again there was a kiss on the lips. Regina didn't let Emma think, she just kissed her multiple times sucking and tugging at her bottom lips. After she pulled away and stared into those green emeralds, her jewel sparkled causing it to light slightly. Emma sighed sadly before she smiled at Regina. Her lips parted before she closed her mouth. Emma shook her head, she just wanted normality, but she also wanted Regina at whatever cost. She buried her face in her hands and grunted before Regina stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Then in that moment she had a stroke of dangerous genius.

" You can stay with us, you and Henry both. He can become a student at StoryBrooke and I'll make sure he's got the best care here. Also I "hear" the police station is looking for a new sheriff, Miss Swan" Regina smiled, hopeful that Emma would consider staying even if only for a few extra days, to Regina it would in a sense be all she needed.

"Regina..... you do realize you have a son and a husband right. Aren't you supposed to like- I don't know check it over with him first before you decide that my son and I can stay with you," Emma grunted

"He's my son too," Regina sadly said, really low and almost just as inaudible as Emma's Yeah.

Then there was now  the slightest glow from Regina's jewel around her neck. The glow could barely be seen, but it was enough to send a clear flash of memory through Emma and Henry, causing the little boy to wake. Emma and Henry both shook their heads free of confusion, but for some reason Emma remembered StoryBrooke a little more and She now remembered the whole never-land journey, though she couldn't quite connect why she even knew of this place. Henry saw visions of the fairy tale book he received from..... from.... from

"MARY MARGARET," he shouted as he pitched up causing both Regina and Emma to look at him with pure and utter worry.

"Sweetheart what about her," Regina queried

"She, she gave me something, a book.... A book about fairy tales,"

"Kid," Emma started

"No mom she did, I remember, she gave me a book,"

"Henry, you're still sleepy, you must've been dreaming kid, just take it easy, I have a surprise for you later tonight,"

"But MOM I SWEAR SHE DID.......O-kay," he said as his excited tone dialed down. based on the look he received from Emma it was best

"I assume you will tell him later you are both staying, correct,"

"I never agreed that we were, Regina" Emma bit

"You never said you wouldn't Emma," Regina bit back

"Regina...... Do you really want us to stay," Emma asked as she tried not to be angry with Regina since she knew she had no reason to be.

"Of course I do Emma," Regina responded not missing the chance to show her a genuine smile

"Alright then let's get to making this lasagna," Emma winked after she sighed lightly with a smile.

.....................

Time had long since passed and 3 o'clock turned into 5 o'clock, but it didn't matter since Regina now had help from Emma and possibly Henry, if the little man ever woke from his sleep. Regina had excused herself for a moment to talk to Mary Margaret

"Regina, how are you is everything al-,"

"There's no time for trivial questions Ms. Blanchard. Something has happened today and I'm not quite sure if you've done anything to disrupt that,"

"Regina, I-I don't understand what you mean,"

"Henry," Regina belted a little too loudly,

"What about Henry Regina,"

"He remembered the book.... the one about fairy tales, he remembered,"

"Regina are you sure,"

"Of course I'm sure you insolent woman.... I'm sorry, it's just he remembered. He remembered you gave it to him and I don't know what else he may have remembered,"

"It's okay, I understand, but maybe we need to meet and try to figure this entire thing out because Regina it's hard enough knowing your daughter and having to pretend you don't. To pretend that all the years she spent here and her happiness have all just disappeared for the sake of sustaining human life is not making it any easier,"

"I'm sorry," Regina spoke

"Regina," she pleaded

"No.... I'm sorry. I don't have the slightest of clues which decision I made or why I made it and it seems to have been in a guilty favour of no one's but my own." She breathed.

"We need to find a way to make things right again. Tomorrow, we meet at Granny's and we'll figure this out,"

"Yes, that's fine.... Oh and Ms. Blanchard,"

"Yes,"

"Don't be late this evening, dear"

"Of course not Madame Mayor," she laughed. Regina nodded to no one in particular and ended the call.

........................................

With music of Emma's taste playing and cooking in full mode,

"So, what's so special about this lasagna anyway, is it gonna give me super human strength, or help me fly or something" Emma questioned nudging playfully at the Brunette woman who was stirring the ground beef, for which she received a happy Regina shaking her head and face dressed with a smile.

"This," Regina said as she held out the wooden paddle spoon to give Emma a taste. Seconds into ingesting the meat Emma licked her lips and her eyes widened.

"Regina this is amazing, what did you put in this,"

"Come here, I'll show you," Regina ushered the young blonde over. Regina stepped aside and let Emma survey her kitchen counter. She eyed the spices and tilted her head with a quirked eye-brow before picking up the bottle and turning like a ballerina rather quickly to meet Regina's eyes.

"Red pepper flakes," 

"Si. Muy Picante Miss Swan," Regina purred in Spanish. "Gives it a little extra kick," she exaggerated. Regina stepped behind Emma and held her hand. She started to stir the pot, Emma's hand still beneath hers, it made them both smile.

"This is a family recipe I'm using Miss Swan, dates back to at least sixty years. My grandmother taught my mother who taught me" Regina said as she grinned tilting her head around Emma's shoulder to smile at her. Emma had more height seeing that Regina wore flat shoes and Emma was sTill just a really leggy blonde.

"Then why are you sharing it with me Regina," Emma asked feeling a bit guilty, but not removing her hand from Regina's grasp.

"Because....... You and Henry are my family Emma," Regina responded with a smile before she looked down and slowly removed her hand from Emma's. She rubbed Emma's arms at a warming speed, not lingering for too long. Her necklace had started to glow yet again, this time a bit brighter than when Regina had claimed Henry as her own. It sent a clear flash through Emma only this time. Now dawning a half smile Regina went to layering the pasta in the dish with a very intuitive Emma coming right to her side

_(Cutting down an apple tree with a chainsaw..... Answering the door in my underwear to... to... a brunette woman with a basket full of apples... mmm cider that Friday evening) The memory was mixed up but for some reason Emma seemed to remember the apples most.  Breaking Emma's train of thought_

"Emma, I do hope you'll help with dessert after we're finished with the food for this evening,"

"Sure, WAIT, WHAT. How many meals are you cooking woman," Emma shouted causing Regina to slam a hand over her mouth and laugh at her surprise.

"Three More Miss Swan, Just three,"

"JUST THREE," Emma shouted again.

"Ye-es," Regina laughed

"Shit," Emma whispered..."So what's for dessert anyway,"

"Apple Pie and apple turnovers, I hope you can bake,"

_SHIT DID SHE JUST SAY APPLES.... FUCK NEXT SHE'S GONNA TELL ME SHE HAS AN APPLE TREE IN HER BACK YARD._

"Sure, cool. Baking... ehhh I don't like to often, but I actually can bake,"

"Excellent, then you wouldn't mind picking me a few apples from the tree outside," Regina winked

_SHIT!_

"Yeah sure no problem," Emma hastily responded. With panic tracing her fingers, Emma mumbled to herself and tugged at the apples dangling from the beautiful tree. When she went back inside, Regina had Henry washing his hands and ready to assist in helping to layer lasagna and make dessert,

"Mom, Regina said I could help her make stuff," He beamed. Emma smiled back, placed the apples down and ruffled his hair

"Look at that you're just tall enough to reach over too kid,"

"Okay Henry, now you take this one and I'll take this one and you do this...." Emma watched as Regina taught Henry the secrets of perfect lasagna layers and couldn't help but admire the way Henry in some odd way really resembled Regina. They were almost done with that when Regina called for Emma to help Henry finish as she started the chef's salad, prepped the Parmesan chicken and rice and veggie stir fry for Emma especially though Emma didn't know. Emma's a take out kinda girl, she never denied that. It felt like a family moment the entire time and as time went on, Regina's pendant began to glow even brighter, as did something else. Something In a duffle bag and a small teddy bear backpack started to glow with the beautiful green hue. Flashes of clear ran through Emma and Henry with each passing minute that they all in unison felt like they were a family. It made Henry accidentally call Regina mom and Emma call her babe. Small little things slowly crept back in and both were remembering as they went along. With four meals near done and everyone slightly covered in flour after a secret food attack by Henry, Regina told Henry to go upstairs and wash up

"Yes ma'am," He shouted as he ran up the stairs. Emma and Regina were left to clean.

"Well Miss Swan, thank you for helping today, you are better in the kitchen than you think,"

"Aww sweetie," Emma teased as she shuffled over to Regina, being playful she tugged at her wrist attempting to kiss her but pulling away. Regina stung her with the kitchen towel lightly and giggled.

"The party starts in two hours... shit, we're gonna be late,"

"Emma... calm down, I do have a spare bathroom upstairs. You brought Henry's things with you right," Emma scratched the back of her head and shrugged

"I kinda forgot those, besides I came with you so I really forgot them," Regina rolled her eyes before huffing a bit

"Okay, umm,... Henry," Regina called from the stairs as she ascended. She knocked on the door and informed him she and Emma would be back, she asked him to watch Roland who had long since woken from his nap and was snacking on cookies and watching cartoons in his room. Henry answered happily and Regina thanked him, kissed his head and kissed Roland. She and Emma hurriedly left and came back in minutes. Henry was in his t-shirt and little man briefs and sitting in the room with Roland. Emma went through the mental list of "Did you do this" with Henry and Regina gave Roland a quick bath. She and Emma ironed the boys' clothing, got them dressed and sat them down. coincidentally enough the boys were somewhat matching. They gave them each something to munch on whilst they got dressed. Only the gods know how Emma ended up in the shower with Regina... actually it's pretty simple. When they both went back upstairs Emma slammed Regina against her room door and began to aggressively kiss her. She bit and she bit and her hands frantically loosened and un-tucked Regina's clothing. 

"Emma," Regina gasped as Emma's slightly cold fingertips of her right hand slid down Regina's tummy and into her pants, past her underwear and between the lips.

"That.... that I wanted to fucking do from day one," She heavily breathed

"Why.. why...mmmmm... why didn't you," Regina barely got out as she felt Emma stroking her clit so slow the air escaping choked up

"Because," Emma started

"I wouldn't have been able to do this," She finishes, picking Regina up and holding her ass in hands and toppling onto the bed with her. Regina began to ride Emma's fingers slow and hard and Emma wanted to see more. to feel more. to taste more. She wanted all of her and she was gonna get it

"Clothes are fucking stopping me....." Emma stopped, stripped Regina and herself and began to devour the soft supple skin of the brunette. She sucked at the nape of her neck and trailed kisses down Regina's spine as she had her on her knees still riding her fingers.She could see the string of clear cum dripping from her and made her turn over. Regina's red little clit was staring at her and before she tasted the nectar spilling she kissed her on the lips, sucked at her exposed nipples and kissed straight down her tummy. She stopped just above the clit, teasing by licking it's tip making Regina moan and squirm before she climbed into the bed and made Regina spread her legs and slide herself down onto her fingers. Anchored by Emma's shoulders and told to just enjoy the ride, Regina started shaking and twitching with every thrust of the fingers Emma had slid in and out of her. Emma went slower and harder just the way Regina actually liked it. and in minutes of riding and stroking Regina rose up as she came and called breathlessly

":Emma..... ,"

Regina took her time with Emma when they went in to take a shower. The water cascading down their backs and over their faces as they kissed in the running water, wetting their hair and water tracing their glued bodies. Regina went slow with Emma, had her pressed against the cold wall and on her toes. She stroked from behind and made Emma lose it. Needless to say with the amount of technique Emma showed her in their other life, she reapplied those and made Emma cum in seconds. They felt refreshed when they were done, and like two teenage girls who just made the most amazing amount of love for the first time they couldn't stop smiling. It's a good thing they're both quick with things. Emma , after she had her hair blow-dried and slicked into a high ponytail that she put one giant long curl into then fluffed out was wearing tight fitting jeans, sneakers and a white v-neck with a black leather jacket.. she changed her shoes to boots afterwards. Regina however dawned her va va boom red skin tight dress and black suede pumps with hair flat ironed bone straight and her bangs swept to the side. She tucked her hair behind her ear on one side and Emma thought she looked like an adorable little elf. Since they were now ready... and guests were arriving in mere minutes... it was time to "Celebrate" Her and Robin, which she dreaded instantly at the thought.


	5. She didn't need proof, the glow was enough to convince her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

 

Emma and Regina descended the staircase that lined the medial section of Regina's home. Smiles piercing through their unbound emotional frames. They kissed and pecked at each other's lips playfully, with Emma cornering her at the curve of the imperial staircase. She teased her lips with light kisses for which Regina whined slightly because she craved more. She pulled Emma in and rubbed her nose against the blonde woman's lips before breathing across them lightly and leaving Emma with a trail of Red Lipstick on her neck. Regina pouted afterwards because she knew that Emma had yet to make a decision and she was getting attached to her rather quickly, yet again. Even though she was positive she had convinced her to stay, Emma would still be reluctant to stay there with Regina if she had to watch Robin drool on her cheek or kiss the lips she so desired to cradle between her teeth and suck on. Or to even lightly rub her thumb across them if the woman ever began to cry so she could kiss the tears away. Emma knew something was wrong and with that she held Regina close to her, she whispered in her ear

"I'll stay, Regina... We'll stay, we both will. Because... I love.. you" instantly causing Regina to shake but ultimately calm down and smile. She shed a light tear at the decision, and even though they were moving rather fast with the emotional side of things. Regina's pendant began to glow much brighter than it had before. The other two in the duffle bag and the teddy back pack broke though and hit the moon. With the three aligned the flash of clear air ran through Emma and Henry aggressively, causing her to stumble back.

(She's my mom, you're my mom, I have two moms)

( _Pan... Killian.. Mary Margaret.. David... Neal.. Gold....Graham, Ruby, WHAT THE HELL)_

_Emma had no clue why she remembered any of those names, so she shook herself free of it all and took hold of Regina's hand and walked her down the staircase, completely oblivious to the glow that blasted through the Window that meets the upper level of Regina's staircase. Regina however eyed it for a moment as Emma led her down the staircase and she could immediately pinpoint where it came from. She raised an eyebrow, but shook her head and followed Emma._

**_The lit Emerald sea would lead you to me_ **

 

The boys came strolling into the kitchen with their snacks in hand and sat at the island. Henry had helped Roland into one of the high chairs that were there and boosted himself up onto the other.  Emma and Regina just watched in shear awe at the two boys who acted more like siblings than boys who've just met each other less than a week ago. They had quiet endearing conversations until it was nearing party celebration time. Sir Robin had returned moments before the party was set to begin. He placed a dry kiss upon Regina's forehead, greeted Emma and Henry and high fived Roland, he then proceeded up the stairs. He barely changed his clothing and even if he had attempted to take a shower, the scent of Forest would still engulf his frame. When he cam back down, he was careful to make any noise that would stir the four people sitting much like a family.  They were all sitting on the couch, the two boys between them, Emma flicking through the channels, her arm loosely slung across the back of the couch and Regina smiling and giggling, not only from her but from the boys as well. Some part of him despised Emma for doing what he couldn't. He watched them all for but a moment, before Regina sensed his presence.

"Robin, sweetheart, are you coming to join us," Regina spoke, trying to make it all less uncomfortable, all whilst she avoided his stare. Emma unknowingly removed her arm from he back of the couch and placed both into her lap. Robin raised an eyebrow, but ignored it after.

"Ah, In a minute love, I'll go and retrieve some refreshments for you all and then I shall join you," He responded, feeling slightly better she didn't give him some dry conversation. Truth be told With Emma around, Robin and his antics could be tolerated. She made things tolerable. Then came a knock at the door. In it's view stood Mary Margaret and David, who were the first to arrive and Regina had excused herself from the room for the moment to give David and Emma time to "get to know" each other though her already knew enough about his daughter as it stood. Brushing past Robin, who gave her a confusing look Regina and Mary Margaret entered the foyer of the house. The glow was finally decreasing on the pendant, seemed to only do that when she left Emma's presence.

"So have you told her anything yet," Mary Margaret queried

"No, nothing as yet, though she seems to be remembering. I'm not quite sure what, but she has been losing concentration for brief moments in time of conversation." Regina responded. There was a beautiful glow only lightly accented with a gorgeous smile that radiated from Regina and Mary Margaret saw it, she said little, knowing the extent of which the glow's presence came about. She avoided mentioning the one thing Regina could not deny she had done with Emma.

"Regina, you're glowing," she teased however, causing Regina to blush deep red and turn away.

"About Henry," Regina tried to distract her,

"Regina.... I'm happy you're in love with Emma. She deserves it, and so do you," Mary Margaret mentioned as she turned her head around Regina's arm to meet her face. "But go on, what about Henry,"

"He remembered the book of fairytales, " Regina whispered. Mary Margaret turned her lips to the side before she tried to speak, though she couldn't think of much. Regina spoke again

"And.. this.. this around my neck," she said as she took it off.

"This,... Regina, isn't this the pendant from Zelena," the jewel was obviously broken meticulously to seem as though it was an uncut piece, but looking at it even more it had incantations within that could only be set by one person. Even broken each piece of the pendant held power. As far as Regina knew, there was only her piece, Emma knew of only hers and it had no magic, Henry knew of his and it was given to him by Emma who couldn't even remember how she received hers.

_But there was a fourth piece that none of them knew of._

_"This glows anytime I am near Emma and something...." she took a breath in slightly embarrassed to mention what exactly has her so floaty,_

_"Something..." Mary Margaret pressed,_

_""Anytime, something.... sexual or sexually charged happens between us, it glows. Just this evening when she had told me she loved me,-"_

_"WAIT WHAT," Mary Margaret belted a little too loudly. She had caused Emma to pull her attention away from David to get up and see what was wrong. All other Party Guests had arrived by then and the food was being shoveled into faces left and right, dessert, apple cider, wine and beer._

_"Will you quiet down you loud mouthed woman," Regina hissed, as she slammed a hand across the woman's lips. It forced her to get closer to her almost in a sexual manner" Yes she told me she loved me, is that so hard to understand and comprehend in the moment of existence you refer to as life," Mary just stood there stunned.  Regina breathed out heavily and calmed down_

_"Regina I just came to see if - Oh, you're busy," Emma said lowly after thinking Regina also had her fair share of women._

_"Oh no I'm not busy, Emma," Regina said as she moved away from Mary Margaret, "Could you give us some time please," The woman nodded and left_

_"So, is she another one of your little play things I should know about.  You know this doesn't really surprise me....Am I being fucked around Regina because I think I should know If I'm just another notch on your wall here, because I don't have time for this shit, I mean seriously, you're a married woman and you fuck around with me and Mary Margaret, but I'm supposed to believe I have a chance with you right" Emma said angrily, as she [paced back and forth and let her hands guide her direction._

_"Emma where is this coming from, No you're not some play thing of mines, what kind of woman do you think I am Miss Swan,"_

_"Oh CUT THE CRAP REGINA," Emma belted out as she stormed away, ending up outside against the tree in Regina's back yard. Thank Christ there was music playing and no one except Robin noticed the two women had disappeared_

_"Emma will you stop it already, why is it that when you dislike something you run away. WHY, tell me why I should believe you seriously love me when the smallest thing sets you off and makes you believe what you see rather than believe me, I AM NOT GALAVANTING AROUND WITH MARY MARGARET WHY WON'T YOU JUST BELIEVE THAT, AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU IF YOU CAN'T EVEN TRUST ME."_

_"BECAUSE YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING BELIEVE ME, THAT'S WHY, BECAUSE I ACTUALLY FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I'VE NEVER LOVED ANYONE LIKE I DO YOU, THAT'S FUCKING WHY REGINA..... THAT'S WHY," Emma heavily breathed out, veins flaring, arms tense, mind disheveled. She couldn't think, she no longer wanted to think. She lunged forward, crashing her lips against Regina's and battling with nothing but herself to make her believe she loved her, though Regina already knew she did. She slightly injured the woman, a bruised lip and a bit of bleeding, but nonetheless she was okay._

_"That's why, Regina." She ended after she had pulled away and let her breathing slow._

_"Okay," Regina responded as she searched Emerald eyes for an answer. What she found was past those eyes. Her pendant shined so bright that it flashed across the sky, breaking past all other natural light, and it was met with the light of two others. The fourth was yet to be lit. It needed the most greatest sacrifice to be activated. Emma spun around quickly and just stared into the night sky with Regina._

_"Emma," She began_

_"Uhuh,"_

_"Do you believe in magic," Regina asked lightly,_

_"I never did before....... but I think I do now,"_

_.........................................................................................................._

_Regina and Emma stared for a few moments before the brunette attempted to prove to her that magic did in fact exist._

_"Emma..... look," she said as she twirled her fingers to reveal a light of beautiful lilac smoke. Emma looked as though she was just looking at the cloud of smoke, but in seconds she collapsed into Regina's arms and passed out._

 


	6. She didn't need proof, the glow was enough to convince her pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an extension of the last one

 

"Emma, wake up," Regina began to call to the blonde who had since passed out on the ground, but was now in her arms. She was cradling Emma, gently running her fingers through her hair, noticing the light sweat glistening over her face. Regina had paused then slightly panicked when she realized she had been holding an unresponsive Emma in her arms for quite sometime. She opened her mouth to call to her again

"Emma, sweetie.......Emma come on dear you must wake up," She begged hoping her plea was enough to cause the blonde woman to at least mumble, and she did.

"MMM...Re-Regi-...na," She groggily got out, eyes still closed, lips almost un-parting. Regina smirked, then her face relaxed into a small smile. She placed her free hand over Emma's chest to measure her breathing. Her fingertips ran up and down the medial frame of the blonde woman.

"Emma, sweetie I'm here, wake up please," she sung as she rocked her and placed a chaste kiss against her forehead. With a dry taste lining her mouth and the obvious feeling of chapped lips, Emma painfully opened both her eyes and her mouth.

"Now.. why is that beautiful face of yours so sad, before I lost consciousness I could've sworn I was mere inches from you and wanted to kiss you. Do I need to kiss you to make it better," she reached up without much pain, not necessarily asking, more so a suggestion she didn't need an answer for because she would do it anyway.

"It is a crime to worry me so, Miss Swan," Regina giggled, before she was completely sat on the ground with Emma. Trying to get up, but yelping out in pain instead, a muttered

"Shit," left Emma's lips. "What the fuck did I do, bash my skull in or something," She asked no one in particular as she felt around her pounding area lightly. There was some very thick dark red blood with a few pebbles and grass on Emma's fingers when she removed them to examine her injury. It was conveniently placed near the Nape of Emma's neck, Somewhere oh so sensitive to the blonde that Regina was all to familiar with in their other life in StoryBrooke.

"It would appear so dear," Regina agreed. A sigh from Regina made Emma know she was worried,

"Hey, babe, I'm okay, just a little knick that's all," Emma said rubbing lightly at the back of her head and giving her most genuine puppy dog eyed smile.

"Come, I'm going to take care of it. We need to ensure that it does not become infected." Before Regina could even shift to get up, Emma pulled her on top to catch her lips. Regina melted under the soft caress of Emma's tongue across her top lip. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands found their way to Emma's nicely made ponytail. Regina untied said ponytail and Emma's hair fell free. It relieved the tension of the pain at the nape, she slid her hands up Regina's side and sunk her nails in. She held on just tight enough to hear her moan, and boy did she moan. Then slowly Regina parted their lips, leaving the sting and the tinge of taste there. She and Emma looked at each other with nothing more than pure want and the aroused Mayor's eyes had gotten even darker, almost black to that degree where Emma had made her feel so wanted. Emma's pale Emerald green eyes darkened, a new fire burned inside them.

"Don't worry okay, just a scratch, I'll be good as new, _nurse Mills,"_ Emma winked. Regina couldn't help but share a small smile with Emma.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Regina said. Emma nodded

..........................

"So Regina," Emma called as she watched the brunette woman walk around her bedroom getting the necessary medical supplies to tend to her wounds. At the same time Emma had managed to reach her bag and pull her necklace from it. She was sprawled over the arm of the chair trying not to hurt her head so much. Thankfully she could lay on the nape of her neck, but if she dare slide down, she was fucked to say the least

"Yes, Miss Swan,"

"Regina, can you please stop calling me Miss Swan, Jeez you're starting to sound like those people at the home I stayed in when I was younger," Emma belted, forgetting she never disclosed that with her brunette love interest.

"Home, dear... you mean a group home, Emma" Regina inquired, not wanting to pry so much, but somewhat unsure of what Emma meant. She sat beside her in the long one armed chair she managed to get her to lie down in because a reluctant Emma preferred the floor instead. Using the strength she had she muscled herself up into the chair, she clasped the necklace around her neck...backed over a bit so that Regina could lie down next to her. Regina placed a warm hot towel behind her head after she cleaned the area and applied some cleansing oils to it. Bandaged it little, but allowing the towel to remain behind her head. Then and only then began the story- a very short one of Emma's past

"Come, lie down next to me....... Yeah I lived in a group home, my parents gave me up for adoption when I was a baby. I bounced from Home to Home until I was about fifteen. Left and never looked back, met Henry's dad, got pregnant, at 18 he left me for dead basically, in jail and pregnant. The only thing of value to me is Henry... this.. this stupid necklace for whatever reason, and... you" Emma said as she stared blankly at the ceiling.

  The emotion was drained from her, it didn't phase her. It couldn't be found, not a stitch of it was apparent across her face. Even in their Storybrooke, Emma never mentioned it to Regina. With the silence there in the room,  both women parallel to the ceiling. Emma was playing in the loose curls of her hair and Regina's hand was rubbing lightly at her own stomach. Shoes remained on and it looked as though they were both having a therapy session. Regina shifted to lie on her side and she just lay there and Emma's breath. She watched the rise and fall of her chest and placed a hand over it. Regina then traced up to the necklace and cradled it in her fingers. Emma shifted her view down to Regina's hand and reached for it. She held it near her heartbeat, gulped in lightly and closed her eyes. She fell asleep after she and Regina talked for a while about the magic and other things. Regina did after Snow had walked in and interrupted just a bit. Regina reassured her that Emma was fine, sleeping peacefully and that they may not come back down stairs to enjoy the rest of the evening. Regina gave her apologies and asked Snow to inform Robin, who for some reason was not angry or upset, Robin began to realize the obvious. It was only a matter of time before he would say something to the women. Then later on as the night went on, in search of his ni-ni cuddles and kisses, in walked a sleepy Roland and sleepy Henry, as if it mattered who they lied on top of, the little boys climbed on top of each other's mom and fell asleep. Roland's thumb was in his mouth and Regina never scolded him for it as she had done the same thing when she was his age, Henry had a tiny little snore just like Emma. With Henry on top of Regina's chest and his little feet dangling, and Roland on top of Emma, the smooth rise and fall with the tiny snore, they all slept. Robin had managed to entertain everyone the rest of the evening, he informed them Regina was exhausted and fell asleep upstairs, for which they understood considering the amount of food cooked was more than they'd seen for the last three anniversaries celebrated. After attempting to clean up, but ultimately needing Snow and Prince Charming to help him in the end, Robin thanked them for their help and offered that they stay over, they accepted and he showed them the guest bedroom. Robin went to check on the four people asleep in the chair and gently switched them all to the bed. For some reason, he began to understand the smile on Regina's face. It wasn't so much that it was him causing her pain, it's that she followed something he knew and she knew she wasn't ready for. She was never truly upset with him, more so the choice she made all because of fate. He placed the boys between them and covered them all. kissed Roland's forehead and left them be the rest of the evening. Robin slept in his study, ironically it had a bed, dunno why, but the man requested a bed in there. The jewels around their necks began to glow, Henry's too, and the fourth one, the fourth one began to glow as well (we'll have to get deeper to know what the fourth one is).Emma dreamed and Regina dreamed.

"Regina, if you go outside the walls of fate in any of these choices you make, you'll face consequences that can't be undone,"

"What kind of consequences are you on about,"

"Only you will know,"

 

.................................................

"You're Henry's birth Mother,"

"Hi,"

.................

"Sorry I'm late,"

"WHY IS SHE HERE,"

"I invited her,"

...........

"Thank you,"

"You already said that,"

"For inviting me,"

"Henry wanted you to come,"

......................................

The next morning Emma woke first, Roland had curled into her and Henry was again lying on top of Regina. She smiled, but the minute she shifted the stiff pain shot through her neck and she remembered she smashed her head.

"Great," she muttered as she again rubbed the back of her head. "Regina," she whispered to the brunette asleep next to her. Again she whispered her name, this time earning a small grunt from Regina.

"What," she whispered not wanting to be woken from her sleep,

" Regina, who moved us from the chair to the bed," instantly Regina's eyes shot open.

"What," She asked trying to get up, but realizing Henry was asleep on top of her. She claimed defeat to the little boy passed out on her chest.

"I guess Robin would've," she said, staring into the ceiling.

"You mean he saw us, laying together, HERE," Emma belted a little too loudly

"It would seem so," Regina responded flatly, not very phased by it at all.

"And You're not worried about this are you,"

"Not necessarily dear,"

"Not necessarily, Regina, he... you.. I. God,"

"Emma, calm down. I will speak with him later today about it, but for right now let's get these boys up and ready for today, It's family day,"

"Right,...okay," Emma said trying to even her breathing and calm the fuck down,

They both got Henry and Roland up and went to give them a bath. Emma leaned over to kiss her before she woke Roland, she wrapped her arms around Regina and made her squeal bit. Before they got too far, Roland stirred and woke up. Henry and Roland shared the bath without a fuss. Regina went to wake Robin, when she smelt a dish that she knew only one person cooked... Seeing no problem with it she walked around in her robe and leaned over the staircase. Robin was not there. She headed for the spare bedroom and saw David still passed out asleep in the bed. So that was a check mark, it was definitely Snow in her house making breakfast. Regina then made her way to the study, just in time to see Robin sitting up shirtless, hands gripping the edge of the bed, breathing a bit labored, but nonetheless he was fine.

"Good morning dear," Regina said...it took Robin a few moments before he responded.

"You could've fallen off of the chair love," he said laughing a bit. He was relaxed. No longer jealous, or angry, he was understanding the magnitude of one's true happiness.

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish last night darling," she said as she sat next to him on the bed. Regina kissed the side of his head and he let her..

"We all knew you were tired, it's okay love,"

.... In that moment Emma had walked out and seen Regina give him another kiss this time on the lips. She couldn't make out the words Robin had said to Regina, but she didn't care. She stomped down the stairs and plopped onto the chair. The boys followed suit thinking Emma was just being silly. Regina's head swung around, her locks bounced in unison across her face. Robin told her to go after her.... so she did. Snow greeted them all. food was ready and they began to eat. Noticing the angry look on Emma's face , Regina reached for her shoulder and asked to speak with her.

....

"Emma, it's not what you think,"

"Oh and what is it then. Because I'm pretty positive You kissed him Regina,"

"Yes I did, but it was to thank him," Regina said.

"For what,"

"For placing us into the bed last night and not becoming violent, or aggressive for no reason,"

"Oh,"

"Yes, Oh Miss Swan," Regina said quirking an eyebrow.

"Regina, I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine dear, let's just enjoy family day,"

........................

 

Family day was successful, Henry's mood towards the arrow bandit had changed because he noticed Robin had calmed down. Snow and David remained with all day, and Regina understood why they would anyway, she said nothing of it, and for once again in this new StoryBrooke, she had her family back. The weeks would past and It was now officially two months of them being in StoryBrooke, Henry and Roland wen to school together, Emma was the Sherriff, Regina was well, still Mayor. They all ended up spending a massive amount of time together, which no one had a problem with. all the while memory seeped in. It was going good, everything was. Robin backed off of Regina, still yet to say something, but that was to come soon. Regina would consult with Snow and David to try and find Tink and get her to tell Regina what she did and didn't do, or why she did it. Only problem was, Tink had been missing since that evening

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may attempt to post another later this evening, not quite sure, sorry this one was so short. I actually wanted to genuinely create the pictures this time, not just have you imagine things thanks for waiting and reading. In the next chapter I will extend from the dream with Regina and TInkerbell, it's actually really vital surprisingly enough. it will dictate the flow of the next chapter  
> here's a view  
> "10 months left Regina,"


	7. Emergency Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for whatever amount of time I could steal. So the following chapter are all for you guys. Enjoy and thanks for reading

** Emergency Care **

** OUT FOR A JOG **

"Ten months" was all she heard ringing in her ears as she went for her early morning jog- not noticing a very reluctant Emma about twenty feet behind her. Regina accidentally slammed into a pole the moment she decided to cast her eyes down and swing her hoodie over her head. It had momentarily covered them and obviously it was too late to see sed oncoming pole as it and her beautiful nose met... well face to face if you will. A loudly muttered "SHIT!" left her lips after having collapsed into the fetal position and clutching her now pain sodden bridge; this prompted Emma's steps to hasten then quicken from a light jog to a mad dash and then a sprint straight to Regina's side. Fully Disoriented and unable to hear Emma rushing to her side Regina claimed defeat. Regina lay there flat on her back  trying to stop the bleeding and it would've worked too if it had not been for her hemophiliac like body releasing it like a sprinkler. She could taste the blood seeping down her throat and all she could do was swear again. Oh Boy did she swear.

"Well Madame Mayor, if I didn't know any better I'd say you've got you a potty mouth. Kinky -I like it," Emma said in her cheekiest of grins. She then knelt down next to the blood covered Mayor and attempted to remove Regina's hands from her face,

"Okay let’s see what we’ve g- Shit," Emma whispered slightly disgusted and oddly intrigued at Regina's dislocated Septum. As Regina tried to let the image of Emma focus in her mind her head began to swing. She managed to ask

"How badly have I fractured my septum Miss Swan," calmly, before her eyes started to whirl in her head and vertigo set in.

"Well it's not fractured," Emma began making a face. Regina became hopeful

"But it is broken. Like really fucking broken," she ended an uncomfortable smile settling on her face. She felt around Regina's nose when her thumb accidentally sunk into the segment where Regina's septum should've been. This caused Regina to scream out in pain and the blood began to pour again.

"Shit- Shit-Shit. Fucking Shit Regina, I am so sorry," Emma said trying to slow the bleeding. She quickly grabbed a towel from her pocket and shoved it to Regina's face. She cradled her head and rocked her and until the pain began to decrease. Emma huffed loudly and tried to calm herself before she slowly brought the brunette to her feet and could not stop herself from apologising again and again.

"Miss Swan, it's quite alright, I've had far worse,"

"Oh yeah like what... child birth," Emma joked hoping to get Regina to smile. She didn't. Her smile faded and her worry settled in. "Regina, is everything okay....Regina-hey.. talk to me," Emma cooed. Regina's mind ran back to what Robin had said about her being the way she was for some time and the gut wrenching sickness had squeezed at her beating heart causing a light gasp to escape her lips for which she winced, feeling irate pressure build even more, then she thought of the fact that once again she wasn’t Henry’s birthmother Emma was. She had changed and she knew she had changed, so why was it in this StoryBrooke she seemed to be nothing more than the evil queen. Regina muscled her way through it and went into Mayor mode.

"I'm fine Miss Swan, just thoughts. I’m alright dear there is no need to worry," She ended before sharing a small smile.

"Okay, well we better get you to the Hospital then... THE hospital.. not that there is much to choose from in this place" a hint of sarcasm lining her tone.

** ON THE WAY **

"Am I to believe that you were just out for a run this morning, Miss Swan,"

"Actually, I was out.. looking for you.. kinda stalking you I guess if you'd call it that- does it count as stalking if it's only like half an hour and you smash your face into a pole- I mean I wouldn't call it stalking, you'd have to for at least like a week right for it to be officially stalking," Emma continued to babble, never actually answering Regina's question. Regina started to giggle causing the blonde to stop her tap of a mouth from running like water and blushed a deep red. Emma bit at her bottom lip and composed herself before she spoke again

"I was looking for you.. to thank you.. and to talk to you. You know-for convincing me to stay. Henry really likes this place Regina, and it feels like we've been here before .. you know." Emma said as she stared into the grey sky. Morning had yet to fully break pass the ever running clouds that only seemed to be chasing each other into the next state or continent or world Emma thought. Their steps slowed "It feels like.. home" She said before stopping her feet from carrying her any further. Emma huffed

"Regina, about Henry and me living with you guys," She began, causing Regina's eyebrows to rise with excitement and hopefulness in her eyes.

"Yes Miss Swan,"

"Regina- It's Emma, seriously, call me Emma. Only Sheriff in public," she laughed a bit "Not to make this an instant lesbian U-Haul before the second date Regina, but Henry and I need our own place so we don't impede on your life with Robin," With Guilt lacing her next flow of words Emma let it all out in one breath.

"That's not the only reason- I mean it's not the actual reason- I mean it's not - Not THE reason, but it's a part of it. Regina I like you, I mean really like you, and so does Henry. He loves you, but Regina... I feel guilty about this a little- NO a lot actually. I mean don't get me wrong this is fun it's exciting and it's something I've never felt before and I love you and I love this, but... but I hate it at the same time that it has to "be" this. I can't get this feeling off my mind that Regina; we're not supposed to be together, at least not in this world or this life. In another lifetime yes of course but not here not now. I do love you and yes I know saying it within less than a few weeks makes me fit the stereotypical bull shit, but I do wanna see where this goes with you- with us. .. and.... and I can't do that if I don't have you entirely and completely, I mean this is making you- no forcing you to choose between me and Henry and... and them," Emma flung her hand out and waved it aimlessly "Some part of you has to  love Robin.. right? I respect the guy as much as I didn't want to or intend to- right this minute- but he does love you and he obviously loves Roland, Regina- he really does and I can't break up a happy family, I just can't" Emma ended feeling she said absolutely nothing of sense or value. All the while Regina had listened, mentally noted and made her own assumptions and responses based off of Emma's almost less than impeccable babble. Regina shut her eyes once more to fully immerse herself into what was to come of this conversation-to Emma it appeared to be an annoyed distaste and rejection to how emotionally splayed she had tried to make herself, though not very well articulated. Regina having felt brave to continued dared to remove the towel and speak to Emma

"Have you gotten used to being in StoryBrooke," Regina said looking nowhere in Emma's direction, she simply began to walk rather slowly, almost as if she was dragging her ten ton emotions

"Regina," Emma began only to be cut off

"I've heard news from the Sheriff's department on Graham's behalf. He's really taken a liking to you as well. He enjoys your company and Work Ethic Miss Swan. You're doing an excellent job dear. David also seems to have gravitated towards you," (Obviously, he's her father, she dunno that :P) Regina said still looking everywhere but at Emma.

"Regina-"

"I also heard that Ruby finds you to be.. what were her favourite words " So delicious she needed her big brown eyes - it makes it all the better to see you with," " Regina quoted "And Henry, yes of course he's such a sweet child. He's adapted so well, I'll have to thank Mary Margaret for that."

"Regina I-"

"Oh and" Regina started only this time she was cut off,

"REGINA!!!," Emma yelled "Could you just talk to me PLEASE," she begged, pain hacking into her words. Emma looked as though she had just killed a man, but regretted it at the same time. Then the moment of deathly discomfort came. There was silence as they walked. The only sounds that could be heard was Emma's breathing leveling out and the light huff she had let out afterwards.. Emma couldn't take it the longer they walked, it had been near half an hour until she realized one- they were walking so slow the elderly would feel insulted and two- she couldn't stand not having Regina talking to her.

"Fuck it-Regina I need you to be okay with this, seriously, please,"

"Miss Swan do calm down dear" She responded, no happiness in her tone. Regina's head had begun to swing yet again and she felt they would never reach the fucking hospital. I mean how bloody long does it take the find the damn place in this small town and be serviced? If she could poof there right now she would but she's more than positive she'd have poofed them halfway cross the damn universe with the way her thoughts are going.

"We shall talk thoroughly when my nose has been snapped back into place dear," Regina said ending their soon to be impending death of a conversation neither of them had prepared for. After about another ten or fifteen minutes, they finally reached StoryBrooke General. Thank Fuck. Regina sat and signed her slips and registration forms as best she could- what with the broken bloody nose and tremor slowly creeping in from blood loss accented by the fact that she had to keep her head tilted back and hold the clipboard in the air to see anything- how embarrassing. They only waited a few before Pierce came into the waiting room. And by Pierce- we mean lsla- the Isla Pierce (Tinkerbelle’s sister) (hehehehe surprise- plot twist character swap for a second).

**_ History on Isla _ **

1\. She is Tinkerbelle’s older sister-only by like four minutes

2\. Isla has red hair- not fucking fire engine red like Ariel, no like a nice copper- highlights and streaks. Dark blue eyes. tiny little nose, some freckles and a cute giggle.

3\. Isla and Tink both did Medical- however Tink chose to go back in history as in old timey Medical practice " That's why she dabbles in this fairy dust shit now. "- Isla. Isla chose the 21st century.

4\. Isla and Emma have met before

5\. Isla and Regina have met before

6\. Isla and Regina have dated

 

**_ To the back story _ **

Isla was Regina's one-time girlfriend before Emma came. Truth be told that Friday evening is the actual day Regina found her true love.. at least according to Isla she already had it standing in front of her. Their relationship didn't come off as anything more than a fling that is if you were just looking from the outside, which Isla always seemed to be guilty of doing. It had started in secret and remained that way for some time as Regina had made it her business to flaunt the nonexistent relationship she had with Graham to reduce media and gossip she knew she had no time, patience or courage to handle- see Regina could be a coward herself sometimes. Emma's arrival had not changed the relationship Regina had with Isla, because Regina truly cared for the woman- she felt she may have actually been falling in love with her. She wasn't sure but she wanted to keep Isla around- however she also wanted to keep herself and her heart and her little heart .. well- Safe obviously. As far as Regina was concerned, her son was in danger of his crazed mother trying to kidnap him, and take who she knew to be her only true love-at that time away from her. Isla however being the jealous woman she is, did I forget to mention that- anyway... Isla being the jealous little thing she is assumed based on the glassy look in Regina's eyes that she had had a relationship with Emma as well. Oh Isla!. See before Emma arrived, Isla here had told Regina she loved her- in love with her, no but she said she loved her. Regina on the other hand mentions Henry as her reason for not going any further- granted it was a part of the reason but not THE reason, at least not the entire reason not that it wasn't A reason, but it wasn't the reason reason. Jesus Regina really did pick up Emma's babble huh! She tells her she doesn't want to introduce someone into Henry's life who would just run when they can no longer handle her mood swings or her late hours with no quiet turn down kind of time, no rest and relaxation snuggle time- no time to build on the relationship and fall in love over and over again. Isla promised Regina she was in it for the long haul and that she wouldn't run. I'm talking on your knees baby I promise kind of promise. She said she'd be there. She said she can take anything and everything- because she loved Regina and she loved Henry.

The night Emma came to bring Henry back to Regina, it had changed a few things. Since not having received a clear answer from her girlfriend at the time, Isla made her way to Regina's the same time Emma and Regina got, somewhat acquainted,

"You're Henry's birth mother,"

**(DROOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLIIIIIINNNNGGGGG,GOOD GOD THAT WOMAN'S VOICE IS GONNA MAKE ME WET.. EMMA GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. DERP!)**

"Hi," (fuck me that was sheepish. Is she Spanish, or Italian, she looks a bit German too... Focus Swan FOCUS!!!)

You know those cartoons that have their eyes fly out of their heads when they see something oh so delicious in their peripheral, put it this way, Emma had that image in her head- Regina's her Jessica Rabbit. Isla had it in the negative way of "WHO'S THIS BITCH WITH MY WOMAN!" rofl I'm in stitches over here.  As if she already didn't have to compete with Regina's fake relationship with Graham, she also had to deal with another one of the Mayor's scandalous secrets- Adventures in lady loving. (I should write a book about that). All Isla could think was that Regina had lied, she had used Henry as her pawn to win this game of chess, she would be Mayor with a dirty little secret lover and never have to actually immerse herself in this love if she claimed her child's safety and her name's sake.

"Regina's always lied, " she thought. "She's been lying and she will forever be a liar."  Isla in some odd way felt Regina had seen her true love I mean she was RIGHT FUCKING THERE!!!. God damn it! Isla fell to her knees and began to gasp, the air seemed thick, like a photochemical kind of smog, her eyes watered profusely and her vision blurred; she managed to get to her feet not much without stumbling however and made her way to the end of Mifflin street. She then collapsed once more into a fit of tears. She sat there and watched her eyes create pools on the cold concrete, It was cold that Friday evening but she didn't care. She stayed there huddled against the wall and cried. Like the first fall of raindrops on a gloomy day, her tears trailed down her cheeks and into her hands. They pooled and she clenched her fists tight before cradling her face in her hands.  **_Whatever happened to the on your knees baby I promise I can take it declaration?!_**

Emma didn't stay at Regina's very long they had short sweet to the point conversation and Emma left. Passing through in her bug, she saw Isla on the ground. You know Emma wanting to make sure everyone and everything is okay, she hopped out and went to tend to the pain sodden soul.

"Hey, are you okay," Emma asked kneeling to Isla's side.

"I'm fine," she said, not noticing who she was referring to until she looked up,

"Are you sure you don't see--,"

"I SAID I'M FINE. GO AWAY," she shouted. Emma held her hands up and backed away. That's the last time I try to help a stranger.

 

**_ Hop into the story  _ **

**_ AT THE HOSPITAL _ **

When their eyes met this time around Isla did not refrain from saying what she felt was absolutely within her right. There again, another clear flash of memory ran through Emma, allowing her to remember who Isla was this time, as well as the explanation she received from Regina as to why Isla damn near snapped her head off her body that evening she tried to help.

"Regina," She said promptly, "I see you still haven't found the courage to introduce me to your.... ummm.. person," she said with distaste cradling her words as she peered around the brunette - an annoyed eyebrow raised in Emma's direction.

"Isla Dear... you left," Regina said flatly even as she still held her nose in place. " You didn't just leave dear, you made assumptions and borderline insane accusations about the mother of my child. She came to bring him back to me after he had run off to find her which might I add I have told you time and time again is what truly happened. That evening as well as your refusal to hear anything but your own conflicting thoughts made you believe your own reasoning over what I've told you Isla," Regina stated, forgetting Emma's presence. That irritated smirk on Isla's face really made Emma remember that evening. She still couldn't get over the anger she saw boiling in her eyes, even though the pendants had lost their glow, memory remained .

"Baby," Emma began as she rose from the chair and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. This new surge of territorial feelings overtook her "it's okay. Isla we weren't together when you two were dating. We didn't even know each other at that time, and had you let me tell you that, this wouldn't be like this" she whispered lightly at Regina's ear sending a tingle down her spine. She kissed Regina's cheek and gave Isla a shit eating look. Regina smiled a little and turned her head to meet Emma's eyes. She was also confused to notice Emma had remembered? Or was she playing along?!, but it didn't strike Regina's chords yet, she wasn't focusing on Emma's memory in that moment. Isla huffed lightly after she realised Regina was more than serious about what truly happened that evening, well and Emma was here to stay whether she liked or accepted it or not the blonde was here and she was staying.

"Am I really to believe that you are with her Madame Mayor," she questioned just once more

"Am I REALLY to believe that you genuinely care to know Doctor Pierce...I am with her, now," (whatever with her is meant to mean at this point in time) "or dear believe whatever allows to sleep at night, but as I've told you, what you assumed that evening was not the case,"

After a few seconds, Isla held out her hand to allow the women in, and after minutes of analyzing Regina's obviously broken septum, Isla finally said

"Regina.. it's broken," she breathed stating the obvious.

"Yes dear I know that, how much will it be to fix."

"Well oddly enough, it isn't broken to the degree that you need surgery, it's hanging on for dear life but... just a quick snap and a brace," she said feeling again to be sure," and it should be back in place. Swelling for the next 4-6 weeks, and we'll give you some pain medication to manage for a while." Regina nodded." You may want to brace yourself for this however," Isla said taking some sadistic delight in the pain she was about to inflict on her ex.

"Isla you've yet to tell me the price still,"

"On the house Regina, get ready," she said also bracing her ears for the glass shattering shriek she knew was coming.

Regina had clawed around reaching frantically for Emma and once she steadied herself it went

1...2...3... SNAP!. Without warning Isla cracked Regina's septum two ways prompting the Mayor to let out a yelp followed by the fuck you for fixing it tears. Isla smiled somewhat when she saw in Regina's eyes the relief of having her nose back, well almost it was still black and purple. She placed the miniature brace into Regina's nostrils, tightened it and clipped the excess bandaging. Isla then scooted across the room in her chair, wrote Regina's prescriptions and scooted back over with it, a cup of water and pain killers in hand.

" You're advised to take two now. Recovery pain is worse. Please do follow the instructions Regina," she said ripping the paper from its pad

"Thank you,"

"That's quite alright Madame Mayor,"

"Regina..."

"Yes Doctor Pierce,"

"Isla, Regina. Just Isla,"

"Yes Isla," she said sharing a smile

"I've gotten a message from Tink to give to you. "

_ Time is Important _

_ Love is life _

_ Consequences speak your magnitude _

_ Remember the choices you've made _

_ -tink  _

She left Regina to read the letter she had handed to her and Emma followed her out the room,

"Hey listen," Emma started "Thank you... for fixing her nose." Isla smiled then nodded, shook Emma's hand causing Emma's Memory to bounce into the realm of her meeting with Tinkerbelle; after she shook her hand she left Emma be. Emma went back into the room and pressed her back against the door before letting out a small sigh. She let her body go and slid down the door frame.

"Are you alright," she heard Regina ask her,

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine, Regina. We need to talk about a few things,"

"I'm well aware of this dear, about you and Henry staying with us."

"Yeah that's not exactly what I meant"

Regina quirked a very confusing and interested eye brow at her

"Regina there's some things we really need to talk about,"

"Emma, you've said this already, what is it you're avoiding dear,"

Emma paced and paused and paced, and paced some more,

"Okay this is gonna sound really insane but.. " Emma started to suck her bottom lip.

"Emma spit it out," Regina somewhat shouted

"I remember Regina,"

And there it was, that moment where their eyes met again as realization dawned on Regina. Had Emma truly remembered?

"Remember what dear," Regina asked not wanting to say anything lest she be incorrect.... The feeling of the medication had begun to take effect. Her tone groggily continued

"What.. is it you remember, Em-ma"

"StoryBrooke. Everyone and Everything in StoryBrooke"

"How,"

"True love I guess.. True love.. that's,...that's... You.. fuck," Emma began to laugh in a sarcastic manner almost to the degree that disbelief had plagued her, "she was right," Emma kicked the hospital door

"I remember Isla that evening I came to bring Henry back to StoryBrooke, I remember my parents, I remember Pan taking Henry, I remembered all this when you kissed me. You trying to kill me was funny, but hot at the same time... I remember I was with Neal and Killian, god that was a mistake. I remember Ruby and Graham. I remember why my mom and dad gave me away, I remember when Hook came to bring me back to StoryBrooke. I remember that I brought Marion back to StoryBrooke and I ruined your relationship with Robin, not because I wanted to but I- I wasn't exactly sorry either, because then, then when I saw you happy without me in your life, when I saw you with.. with him I just knew I knew I made a mistake in not telling you sooner how I felt about you Regina... and I knew, I knew you felt the same way about me as I did you, and I fucked up, I really did, I missed out on being able to wake up next to you and tell you how beautiful you are, how much you mean to me; how much I.. Love you Regina. I should've said something sooner. But I only remembered and it's all because of.. you," Emma said before she spun around to point to Regina who had long since passed out from the medication. At the same time Henry was hit with the biggest clear blast of memory that had made him pass out and collapse and fall from his desk chair. Mary Margaret screamed-

"HENRY!"  and cried out for help. She took it upon herself to pick him up and take him to A&E , calling David and having no luck, calling Emma and only getting her voicemail.

**.................................................**

"I guess I'll tell you some other time," Emma said before kissing Regina's forehead. She sat there and fiddled with her phone, indulging herself in one of the oldest games to ever come with a Nokia. Snake! Emma being the little computer nut she is managed to install this old game onto her phone, I mean how did you not enjoy using even numbers to move this dude and not eat your own body the same time. She heard her mother screaming Henry's name,

"What's going on," Emma asked wide eyed and panicked after she blasted through the door. Today just didn't seem like Emma's day, first Regina smashes her face into a pole and now Henry's passed out in A&E on a stretcher for God knows what reason with Mary Margaret screaming hysterically.

"I don't know, he just, Emma he,"

"MOM- Mom, calm down and tell me what happened,"

"I - I was teaching trigonometry,"

(Fucking Trig!?.No wonder the kid passed out *self-note- remind Regina these are kids not adults* change the curriculum)

"Then what," Emma questioned as she rubbed her mother's arms and smiled.

"He, there was a gust of wind and he passed out.,"

"Okay, hey listen," Emma said following her weary eyes," He's gonna be okay, he's a tough kid remember" she gave another crooked smile.

"Okay.. okay," she responded

"Mom-"

"Yes,"

"I remember"


	8. Another StoryBrooke

**Chapter 8**

"Why is this happening,"

"Why is what happening,"

"This choice, why must I choose between love and destiny, or fate, why must I choose between what's right and what I want, for once in my life, why is it I'm forced to choose between having what I truly want versus what fate and destiny said I should have," Regina babbled, trying to think as well as build time for herself

"Because this,"

Tink said as she pointed down to the crystal

"This determines what you believe, who and what you believe in, Regina,"

Regina held on to Zelena's crystal she had given to Tinkerbelle, what was so special about this anyway? She heavily breathed out, nothing more she seemed to be able to say

"Good luck, Regina,"

"I don't need luck, I need an answer,"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** INTO THE ROOM WE GO **

* _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_ Regina's alarm blared loudly in her room. The piercing sound shattered her deep sleep and she brought her hand up, flicked her wrist, crushing the poor alarm clock with magic and anger. A bit of pain shot through her arm, but she ignored it

"Thank God for magic," she praised - eyes still shut, groggy as groggy can get; Hair an obvious mess and the feeling of not giving a shit quite apparent. She lifted her head and heard the slight clink her necklace made around her neck, she looked down at it and grunted, throwing her face back into her fort of pillows. Then-

 _*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*_ her phone started up and she pleaded with the Gods to make it stop. Reluctantly she sat up as the god forsaken electronic wouldn't stop screaming at her. Regina reached over feeling some pain in her ribs and grabbed her phone, Snow's picture popped up on the screen

"Yes Snow, please inform me why you felt it necessary to call me at such an early time as it is Saturday and I am trying to rest," Regina calmly but directly said.

"Regina it's three in the afternoon, I've been trying to call you all day," Snow said an obvious panic there for some reason

"Why, wait, three in the afternoon, YOU MUST BE INCORRECT," Regina said then shouted before she looked over at her alarm. It was in fact after three in the afternoon.

"Regina- look at your calendar," Snow said. Regina sighed, got up and made her way over to her calendar

"Yes dear all I can see is that it is a calendar. Obviously it's October now but I don't see what you're hoping I would,"

"Regina, look at the date on the calendar," Snow said sounding impatient,

"It's the 12th," she muttered, somewhat confused as the date she recalls last was not the twelfth.

"Which day did Emma come to StoryBrooke,"

"The 12th, But that was in August"

"Regina, something's gone wrong. No one except David and I realize something's off about today. Today's changed Regina..StoryBrooke isn't StoryBrooke "

"That's impossible," she said as her head now began to hurt. Regina dashed outside and grabbed up the newspaper of the day- not noticing the marks on her skin or feeling much of the pain that coursed through her muscles.

**HEADLINE**

**_"GENIE LIKEY!"_ **

**_October 12TH_ **

 

     StoryBrooke seems to be failing as a town, but thriving in its republic dictatorship, Let's hope we all survive this crazed reign. Gods help us all. If the Gods can't we'll have to accept our inevitable doom to the reign of the insane," **Source says**.

Regina couldn't read any further as she was pulled from her trance by Snow.

"Regina-,"

"That's impossible. Where- where is she- where's Henry," she asked in disbelief only saying it loud enough that it was audible

"They're not here. Regina, we need to find Tinkerbelle, and fast, this is starting to freak me out and nothing is making sense" Snow said just as determined as Regina, but more so because the poor woman couldn’t handle much of any stress.

"Yes, Yes we do, it would appear we are reliving the day or the days when Emma and Henry came to StoryBrooke. Snow- dear, what is the last thing you remember,"

"Emma said she remembered.. you,"

"Same thing dear," Regina said now blankly staring at her wall, a little uneasiness in her tone but her wheels were turning

"Do you remember the day we came here Regina,"

"Yes very vividly dear, I did create that day," a small laugh

"No I mean the first day we came here, when it wasn't named StoryBrooke, when your mother took you and me down to the edge of the Enchanted Forest and told us to make a wish and we somehow managed to make our wishes very similar. Then months later.. when you met someone, and you wouldn't tell me who,"

"Yes, yes I do, however I can't remember directly who it is I'd have met dear,"

"Figures you wouldn't," Snow joked

"Well yes dear, our memories were wiped near clean only the positive and happy memories remained. It warped and our ages seemed to have suffered as well, that is before we came back the second time. We aged normally if I do correctly recall,"

"I can't believe I'm almost 50... IN EVERY STORYBROOKE.. GOD!"

"And I appear to be 30 in this Story Brooke.. In Every StoryBrooke."

"Lucky," Snow joked. They both laughed...

"Snow,"

"Yes,"

"If Emma and Henry didn't come this morning like the last time... where could they be,"

"I'm not sure, Regina, across the town line again maybe"

Regina raised her head slowly and paced her floor.

"Regina," Snow said almost asking for her attention

"Yes dear,"

"There's something else you need to know,"

"And that would be," Regina said becoming exhausted that it seems never-ending,

"It's Robin,"

"What about him,"

"He's here. Drunk; Belligerent. He's not the Robin we met in the enchanted forest,"

"I don't quite follow, where are you dear,"

"The Police station, he was arrested for assaulting a woman. Roland seems to be traumatized as well. Regina... Roland has bruises on him,"

"WHAT," she shouted before her ribs began to hurt once again,

"No, no this, this is impossible, are you telling me that, that he, he's "

"In this one... he is," Snow said sadly. Fear crept into both of their minds and Snow handed the phone to David,

"Regina,"

"Charming," Regina said both mocking his name and in reference to him. Their light banter had been something they'd grown accustomed to and it was more than funny after a while when they both realized the names and references they used for each other were childish but entertaining. He laughed slightly,

"Regina, we're gonna have to keep you safe. He's not who anyone remembers him to be and in this StoryBrooke, here and now, the only thing everyone remembers is that they hate him for what he's done to both you and Roland,"

"What are you referring to,"

" Well I went around like I usually do in StoryBrooke and Everyone’s changed in demeanor, they’re all upset and it isn’t the coffee, it’s Robin, he’s assaulted more women in StoryBrooke and vandalized more property than what is allowed to be accounted for. Roland shows signs of abuse, and if it's evident on him, he won't let anyone look at him or talk to him. He just keeps asking for you...." he sighed, "I need you to go and have a look at yourself in the mirror," he waited... David then heard a loud gasp from Regina,

"I'm sorry Regina.... It gets worse," Regina scoffs as she swings her head feigning defeat

"You're not the Mayor either,"

"Who is,"

"Genie is,"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"(Guess that would explain the name on the StoryBrooke newspaper)

"Yeah I know- I know,"

Genie, Genie, Genie. Buddy of Aladdin both a thief and a con man falls in love with Jasmine and damn near dies for his true love, or so the story is told. Here's how the Story of Genie in StoryBrooke went. Aladdin Broke Genie's lamp for him- the fool, thinking if he freed Genie peace and Harmony would come to his soul, or whatever he was, A mist of blue air?! Anyway- that was not the case. Genie's form changed and he became a man, very tall, very well read, obviously he had magic and power. The way he became Mayor was by fucking every woman he could to get to the top, not only did he do that but he promised each person one wish without limitations, so long as it wasn't his head on the chopping block or the death of another- he had to have some sort of dignity and standard right?! RIGHT. No one fell for it so he just swung the votes and voted himself in. So little Aladdin died at the hands of his best friend, Genie took Jasmine and turned her into his own personal slave, we know the kind of slave that a bigot would impose. He reversed every right that house wives would have, forcing submission to their husband's every whim, you'd think he'd think that one through- only Regina was married in StoryBrooke;, and there was on account only about a handful of men in StoryBrooke. David and Snow- they already had a positive relationship so there was no sense in the spell shrouding them, they were immune to it ; Regina however was not. David explained Genie's rules as it relates to his views on women in power when it comes to anything; He made it known by leaving books of

**"Genie's rules and regulations for all women of StoryBrooke, Men Fuck your wives"**

 If they weren't allowing you to fuck them or parade them like prizes they were useless. To add insult to Regina's already injured frame Robin and Genie are best pals... AIN'T LIFE FUCKING GRAND! Sexist I know...They talked for some time and David told Regina they can only keep him in the cell for so long, but she is going to need to be careful. She can't use magic on him she was told, they had no idea why but they knew she couldn't (It was because of the rule imposed over married women). She was also going to have to protect Roland who in this StoryBrooke is seven-turning eight in a month. They say their goodbyes after they wished Regina well, offering her a room with them if he tried anything. She humbly accepted and ended the call.

** Another StoryBrooke Part Deux **

** IN THE CAR **

"Hey Henry,"

"Yeah mom," Henry answered Emma with a slight heaviness in his voice. In this StoryBrooke Henry has aged- he is now 15. He was fiddling with his chain. It had the same jewel setting as Regina's. The same as Emma's. Henry had his chain set with pieces of jewelry he liked as he grew up, never took it off, and never wore another besides it as did Emma with hers.

"Listen kid, this place is pretty small, the people are really nice, well most of them, there's always-"

"An asshole," Henry said finishing her sentence for her and laughing. "I know mom"

"Good, it's just, I came here once before when I was younger.. With your dad, "

"And" he said prompting her response

"And well, it was... nice, calming, it's....magical. They didn't have any Wi-Fi but I'm sure they do now," she said before tossing him a grin. "Just have fun kid, alright, there's a lot to do once you put your cell phone down you know,"

"Oh yeah like what," he asked challenging her

"Well, there's a park, a beach, a pond, the forest, anything. They don't have limitations here, anyone can do any job they want, there's no *no trespassing * signs either, you're allowed to roam wherever you want, it's safe here”.

"That's awesome," he got excited again “Wait, how many people live here,"

"Ohhh about 100 if that,"

"Any cute girls I can hit on,"

"Haha, dunno kid, If there are, they're probably my age and then is when I'll need to pull out the magic and show you how it's done," Emma said before chuckling loudly in the car earning her an eye roll from Henry who laughed after.

"You promised you'd teach me the ways oh wise one," Henry joked.

"Think you can handle it,"

"Hell yeah,"

"Alright then we'll see. Hot cocoa,"

"With cinnamon,"

"You know it,"

"Yes, totally. Chili fries too,"

"Oh but of course,"

"And a beer to wash it down," he piped up trying to slip that one past his mother, she was too quick and caught that one,

"Uh-No," she said slowing the car before she came to a stop,

"Your turn, drive,"

"Mom, are you serious,"

"Would I let you drive my bug otherwise?"

Emma's bug was shiny, newly painted, freshly cleaned and vacuumed; still the same yellow she liked, the seats were leather interior, it was the only way to have it not smell like cigarettes from the person she bought it from as well as her ex-not ex, but ex not ex Katie.

_Fucking Katie. Pretty, not very bright. Really hot, still not very bright. Great at sex... fuck she's as dumb as a rock. Wonder if she knows 2+2?  She'd probably say 9. You can't even come that close with 2x2. Why? Because it's still 4. Fuck Katie you're dumb as a rock. All Emma could do was think about that and the honest to goodness reason she'd been to StoryBrooke before and why she was going back. Emma never told Henry she'd seen this Beautiful young girl who she'd have been older than by only a few years. Emma had Henry at Seventeen. At 21 she and Neal visited "StoryBrooke" at that time it was Edelweiss, At 19 Regina was already ahead of her course and Graduation from college by an entire year. She graduated at sixteen and was deemed for greatness. Cora made it her business to give her daughter everything she possibly could after Regina's father had died; Her little Brunette was the only person she had left. Cora soon died after Regina's big graduation. Had she been alive she'd have killed Robin for the pain he inflicted on her child. Regina remembers Growing up in "StoryBrooke" as does Snow and David, the others moved there after searching for peace and some were transferred for jobs etc. Now 32 and 30, Emma remembered this meeting, she can remember the beautiful brunette with the piercing dark brown eyes, husky laugh though she was very petite it rang and shook at your core if you were ever lucky enough to hear it, and she could play the violin and the Piano like no one else. She met her on the beach at a bonfire in Edelweiss, they had a masquerade and Emma somehow managed to woo Regina rather quickly, not to screw her, just enough that Regina would talk to her and let her get to know her. They walked the beach for hours that night and just talked. The sun even came up with Cora's frantic tone on the other end of Regina's phone when she had not returned that night. Emma would just stare at her and smile causing her to blush. She remembers lying to Neal telling him she was going out for a jog or a hike when really she just hoped she'd see her again; she'd bump into her and just be able to Basque in her new attraction. Then Regina found out about Neal and Henry one day and assumed she was being toyed with. Fair enough. Emma had seen the way she acted around her after that and confronted the situation explaining the complications of it all hoping that the brunette would understand. Regina remained hesitant, but couldn't bring herself to give Emma up. The rest of their days together were spent at Granny's the usual table the usual meal, every day they went there. Emma was sure to leave her mark underneath the table of course, and her name in Granny's menu The turkey club and Grilled cheese-Swan style.. Regina however wouldn't have remembered that part or any part, at least not yet anyway. Emma would need to do something to bring that memory back to Regina. She would have to make her remember. Emma would have to find her first._

 

Henry's driving shook her awake and she smiled a little watching him handle the roads with some ease. He was getting better every time. Slowly but safely they reached a Sign that Emma could make out with not much difficulty-

**YOU'VE REACHED, STORYBROOKE, FORMERLY EDELWEISS. DO ENJOY YOUR STAY**

**POP. COUNT- 100 or less**

***(census has not been conducted for years)***

**MAYOR- GENO GENIE**

**__ **

"That's such a stupid name GENO, GENIE!" Emma lost her shit laughing, but once again they crossed over the town line and were new.. but not new to StoryBrooke.

"Kid, pull over here," Henry did as he was told and Emma hopped out, She was glad to see that nothing had changed... at least on the outside it seemed.

"I wonder if she's still here," Emma questioned,

"She, who mom,"

"Granny,"

"Granny?" He puzzled,

"Yeah, she owned this diner, I'm wondering if she's still here or not. Come on let's check it out," Emma ended before skipping a little to the door of Granny's diner,

"GRANNY," Emma called out loudly, after she had pushed the door open and set her jacket down "Grannnnnnnnyyyy," she sang once more before she heard a familiar voice call back,

"Emma, sweetie how've you been. Ohh let Granny look at you," Granny said as she hobbled out and took Emma's hand spinning her around,

"My my Emma you've put on some weight since the last time haven't you," Emma blushed. The bell above the door clanked once more and in walked Henry

"Emma-," Granny asked shocked. Emma nodded with a smile.

"Henry.. that's little Henry. Oh My Goodness me oh my," Granny couldn't take it anymore she went over to Henry and nearly crushed him with a hug.

"Mom..mom-help-help she's suffocating me,"

"Emma he's so grown now,"

"I know he's a handful,"

"I'm sure he is,"

"Grans- where's Ruby,"

"She's out and about she should be back soon," Granny responds idly waving a hand. Just then in walks Ruby, Emma didn't even need to turn around, the scent of passion fruit is one that Ruby wore every day. Sweet, sweet Ruby,

"RUUUUUUU-BBBYYYY" Emma chanted as she spun around to meet her leggy friend.

"Emma," Ruby said with shock in her eyes,

"In the flesh," Ruby almost knocked her over with a hug. They began to get distracted in talking until Henry's stomach interrupted them. Ruby giggled and Emma gave her a wink

"The usual Em, I'll get that right away. You remember your table right,"

"Of course, I carved my name in it underneath with a nail file," she chuckled. Ruby and Granny busied themselves with making Emma and Henry's lunches whilst Henry asked Emma a million and one questions.

"So mom, you came here when I was about three, Is that why I don't remember this place,"

"Yeah kid, I always wanted to Bring you here but something kept getting in the way,"

"Has anything changed," Henry asked looking between his mother and the Menu.

"Doesn't seem that way- Hey Granny- Rubes, Who's this Geno Genie guy," Emma asked with pure confusion,

"I'll have to update you on the things that have changed in StoryBrooke, Em," Ruby piped up, but then her smile turned into a frown. Emma nodded with her mouth hung open and then raised her eye brows

"I guess a few things have changed then,"

"Sounds it,"

"Hey, you alright kid," Henry avoided her eyes for a bit then shrugged,

"Hey... you can talk to me,"

"Mom..."

"Yeah kid,"

"I've got a question,"

"Okay, what is it Henry"

"When did you know," he whispered lowly

"Know what," Emma asked mimicking his actions

"You know.. you liked girls. When did you know,"

"Ahhh," Emma said as she slowly rose from the table her hands sliding back to her sides as she sat up straight. Ruby brought their food over and Emma gave her a nod of thanks, peeled her Grilled cheese apart and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed for a little bit,

"When I came here, I already knew," she said somewhat nonchalantly "I dabbled a bit when I was younger, but I didn't well couldn’t fully accept it, Catholic foster Parents; so I dated your dad and realized it was one huge mistake, but what made it better was when I had you; still Catholic Parents with the out of wedlock you go to hell stuff," she said taking another piece of her food. "I tried to love him, even got close to marrying him just to make them happy but by then it was too late to say it was because we weren't compatible. I was just, in love.. with someone else," Emma ended breathing in and eating another piece, "Your dad is a good guy... sometimes, but he wasn't my guy. Because truth be told kid, I didn't need a guy," Emma ended as she fiddled around with her food. She stuck her spoon in her cocoa and kept stirring. Henry could see there was something else on her mind but didn't push.

"Catholic parents got it.....So this place is magic huh," he asked smiling a little

"Yeah it is. It really is," she said looking around. She dusted her fingers lightly over the remaining crumbs on her plate and rubbed her hands on her jeans for good measure.

"Emma, is it okay if we show him what we mean by magical,"

"I think he's old enough to know," Emma looked up and smiled at her,

"Okay, Henry, come with me," Ruby said, and he went. Meanwhile Granny informed Emma of the change in government and who "Genie" was

"Seriously... that's what this place came to since I left,"

"I'm afraid so dear, it's never-ending isn't it,"

"Yah," Emma said with a slight scoff and a laugh. There was a loud shout

"AWWWW-WWW--EEESOOOOMMMMEEE," Emma heard Henry enjoying himself with Ruby. She was one sexy wolf you had to admit.

She had shown him what they meant by magical; After he had been sworn never to reveal StoryBrooke's history or power. Ruby explained why all of that was so important as well as dangerous to not only his life but to theirs as well. He agreed, crossed his heart over it and swore once again never to reveal it to anyone. After which Ruby showed her true form

"Have you told him," Granny asked pulling Emma from her happy thoughts of Henry's laughter,

"Huh.. told him what,"

"About her, and the real reason you came back,"

"No.. no I haven't. "

"Why not dear,"

"Because... I don't think she'll still be here waiting on me Granny. When I left .. when I was leaving I told her to wait for me, I told her I'd come back, I promised her I'd come back.. soon at that. But look , look how long I took to come back. She's not here, she wouldn't still be here, at least not ... not like this. She was smart, and she was gonna be successful, why would she have stayed here. Why would she have waited for me to come back, with my kid and expect her to just fall into a life with me and not follow her dreams. She.. It’s impossible that she'd be-"

Before Emma could finish her words, the door of the restaurant opened allowing a cool gust of October wind to settle inside. The chimes above the door danced for a moment before settling and the blinds in Granny's rustled before ceasing their happy dance in the air, and in walked.... Roland.. and Regina. Dressed in a pair of dark sunglasses to hide her new editions she never asked for, a casual pair of dark wash jeans and a blue and crème striped button up with a pair of loafers; her dark chestnut brown hair in a high ponytail as it hadn't been cut from its near ass length position- something Regina's mother told her had accented her beautiful face even more. She had kept it that length after Cora passed. Regina was like the modern day Hipster Rapunzel. Roland was holding on to her as if his life depended on it and he clung to her leg, never letting his eyes settle on anyone. She reached down, though the pain shot through her like a blast of electricity and picked him up, hiding his bruised face and protecting his fragile soul. He was very short and very tiny for a 7 year old. His height matched that of a five year olds.

"here," she ended as her mouth was agape for only the gods know how long, staring at the woman, the 19 year old girl she remembered she walked the beach with, who was destined to be successful. She now had a child; did that mean she was married? Was she a single mother like Emma?

"You were saying dear," a very sarcastic Granny said before reaching her hand out and shutting Emma's slack jaw. Her teeth clamped shut and she stood there still frozen for some time as Regina had still yet to notice her. Emma spun around quickly, hoping Regina wouldn't notice her presence because she felt she was nowhere near prepared or looked of any decency to approach her. For God's sake she was wearing a really old T-shirt that said Florida Line Flat stake on it and her more than worn in comfortable cuffed jeans and more than skater dirty Chuck Taylor’s.

"Roland sweetie, mommy is hurting baby you're going to have to get into the chair darling," Regina tried as she attempted to settle him. That only made it worse as Roland began to shake violently in her arms. The was panic settling into the little boy that if she let him go he'd never see her again. More so, he'd see his father again and he knew that never ended well. He buried himself deeper into Regina's grasp, hoping and praying she wouldn't set him free to his fate.

"Mommy - no. Please don' let go," he cried his body still letting the panic roll through him. He tried to keep his eyes closed; he tried not to let the images of Robin hitting on Regina take hold of him. He tried not to remember his father smashing her Crystal glasses everywhere. Slamming her into the walls before attempting to rape her in the front of Roland countless times. He tried not to remember the one time Regina fought back and ended up with a broken rib from Robin's drunken sadistic nature that had settled in him. He tried not to hate his father for turning his mother into his own personal punching bag whenever he needed to release his anger. He tried not to remember that when Regina wasn't enough to wail on he was next in line. Or that anytime he tried to fight for her he himself was thrown against something. But what Roland couldn't understand was why she stayed. Why did she remain in a relationship that could kill her. Robin had held up this Exterior that he was nothing more than a gentleman, one who yes had his fair share of problems but was nonetheless a man of his word when he swore never to return to his old life, he promised Regina- the Regina of Edelweiss, one past life she can't remember, that she had nothing to fear. She could trust him. He would keep her safe. He vowed never to lay a hand on her. He managed to sink his fallacies into her mind, pulling her away from awaiting Emma's return to be with her. He got to her and stayed like the Tick he was, preying on her for months-years, until she caved.

"Baby, please settle down and have a seat, mommy isn't going anywhere," she tried once more only to see the magnitude of the life this Regina and this Roland were living.

"NO," he belted before his shaking took hold of him and he began to seizure in her arms. The shock cracked through her and she collapsed to the ground holding and cradling and crying over him. Pleading for him to hear her voice and calm down. Emma overheard it and ran to her side, taking Roland from her bruised arms and laying him on the floor. Regina's emotions got the best of her and she lunged forward trying to get a hold of Roland. She couldn't bear to watch his fear control him. This was something her magic wasn't powerful enough to prevent. Emma quickly grabbed hold of her and held her away from him. She knew that in cases of seizures it was best to let the seizure happen. Recording the time it took from the time it started til it ended then followed up by figuring when last it happened and what caused it to happen. She turned Regina into her chest and rocked her from side to side having since forgotten Regina may have remembered who she was, however Regina's focus was solely Roland. His seizure slowly subsided and Regina could hear past his sniffles,

"Mommy...why'd you let go," she pushed herself away from Emma's arms and to the ground she scooped him into a long embrace and rocked him.

"Sweetie, mommy will never let go again, I promise," She said rubbing his back and soothing his tear stained face with a kiss. There was silence that fell for a moment until Henry came in and asked

"Mom, what happened,"

"Henry go get the first aid from the car for me will you," Emma whispered in his ear.

"Sure thing," he nodded and left. Emma helped Regina up and sat her into the chair. Regina hid her face away from Emma, knowing full well she'd be asked about the bruising. Granny and Ruby made Regina's usual order. The one her past self (and her present with Emma- that's if she's with Emma) ate with Emma in "Edelweiss". Granny handed her a makeshift ice pack followed with a sad smile-knowing full well she'd have some really bad bruising and she accepted it with a small smile, still hiding herself away from what else was on her body.  Emma pulled Granny aside and before she could quietly berate the poor old woman for not keeping Regina safe like she'd asked Granny answered her question

"We didn't know at first, Emma. She hid the bruising until I saw them one day and asked her what they were from. She claimed she slipped and fell on the staircase. She hit her eye on the cupboard. She ran into a door. She-,"

"Okay I get," Emma said beginning to become disgusted with the words

"Is she married?"

"Unfortunately yes and the rules of Genie's manual have no escape ropes available. She's bounded to him until he dies.. or in her case.. she," Granny said knowing the weight those words held. They both turned their gazes to Regina and watched as she cradled Roland whilst she held the ice pack to her head

"What's this guy's name," Emma asked, trying to formulate a plan the same time,

"Robin,"

"You mean like Hood..."

"Yes,"

"GREAT, why'd it have to be that asshole," Emma questioned to no one in particular. Granny only could respond with a shrug. Emma paced, and paced and paced some more before she rushed back out to where she heard some sort of commotion.

 **SMACK!!!** What in the name of the gods just happened?

There was Roland, curled up into a corner with Ruby wrapped around him, Henry standing in the front of Regina trying to prevent the next blow, and Robin there, the devil himself sat in his mind. His eyes bloodshot and the rank scent of rum on his breath. He had backhanded Regina in the face, no wonder she herself held onto the counter as if she was near passing out. The death grip of a smile crept across his face as he raised his hand to push Henry to get to Regina. He managed after a struggle to make Regina weak before him once again, no protection,

"Never, DIS -respect ME IN YOUR LIFE," He threatened as his spit trailed down his face and his eyes bulged. He raised his hand as if he was the almighty and she should bow before him. Regina didn't look at him, she simply stood there and was ready to take the abuse- the red hand print now becoming visible on her face. Robin swung down with all the demons he'd gathered in him

 **THWACK!!!** A loud thud and there in an unconscious slump... was Robin. The remnants of the ceramic plate from Granny's diner trickled to the ground, clinking as they hit the tiles. The first aid kit fell from hands unknown. It was a double blow to the head, he was out like a light that had lost its glow, Robin was a lump of nothing at this state. Henry fell to his knees, then backwards onto his butt and held onto the first aid kit,

"I couldn't let him hurt her," he whispered just loud enough that it was audible,

"Me either," Emma agreed, mimicking his actions before. Regina was standing there shaking in her loafers. Violent shaking took hold of her and she couldn't attempt to open her eyes. Roland wiggled free of Ruby

"MOMMA-" He shouted and flung himself into her, "Momma it's okay now, he's asleep. Don't cry mommy, it's okay now, see," he said pointing at his father's almost lifeless body. Emma noticed the violent shaking and took her jacket to wrap around Regina. She led her to the car after giving Granny and Ruby the- I'll go to keep her away from this fuck head look. Ruby packed some food to go and Granny gave her some pain killers for Regina and something for Roland to be distracted with. Granny called the Sheriff's department and David came over with Graham, cuffed the bandit- only asked Emma a few questions and they hauled him away.

"Hey, what are you guys doing to make sure she's safe, she's a mother for Christ's sake, she's got a kid, he's only what, six, seven. He's traumatized and so is she, can't you do SOMETHING, Anything to keep this guy away from her. Have you seen her face, her arms, I mean fuck are all of you just going to turn a blind eye to this defenseless woman," She bantered

"We, can't do anything that would go against the rules, all we can do is hold him for as long as we can anytime this happens to her. That's the law now and none of us agree with it but we can't change it either," Graham responded knowing Emma is a bit more than fuming at this point.

**...........................................**

Henry helped Emma get Regina into the car and lay her down in the back. He put a blanket on her and sat in the front with Roland laying on his chest, so tired from the stress in his life. Roland's breath kept hitching the entire ride- possibly nightmare driven reactions of his father. She pulled into Regina's home on Mifflin after a lengthy, quiet drive and carried the woman's passed out frame in bridal style.

 

****

** CASA DE MILLS **

Before Emma could make it past the foyer she noticed a hole in the wall. That hole was from the one time Robin threw Regina so hard her arm went through it. Emma's knees went numb then weak and she shut her eyes at the painful realization that she was cradling in her arms. This woman was more than an occasional housewife with an angry husband; she lived with the devil himself. Not even Lucifer would applaud this kind of behaviour. Emma placed Regina into the long chair she had in her living room and put Roland into his bed, tucked him in and closed his door. She roamed the house, finding more than a handful of hole's unhinged doors and small shards of glass in a few areas she must've missed from the countless times he's smashed her things. Henry stood guard, watching over Regina as if the fate of her life rested within his hands. He checked the doors of the first level of the house, as well as the windows. He locked them all and shut the lights off where he felt necessary. He and Emma stayed there that night, Kept watch until Henry fell asleep. Emma took over fully. She sat in the chair she had placed Regina into and lifted her head to place it into her lap. Emma's eyes scanned Regina's body, taking in and noting all the bruising and the marks on her. She lifted Regina's shirt and ran a cool hand across the woman's stomach eliciting a shiver to take hold, Regina curled into a ball as if the touch sent pain rather than pleasure through her core. Emma cleared her hair from her face and took in the noticeable and new bruising on Regina's face. She lightly stroked it with her thumb, knowing it would swell after a few more hours.

"God, why'd it have to happen to her," Emma questioned the skies. She shook her head and just stayed there, running her fingers in Regina's insanely long hair. It was nightfall and Emma was still wide awake, staring ahead at the walls, mentally scolding herself for not returning sooner. Why hadn't she come back sooner like she promised Regina she would why hadn't she-

"Emma," Regina managed to call out in her nightmare of a rest

"Em- Emma, mmmm Emma it hurts.... I .. need you," Regina mumbled the faint plea out into the room.

"Hey-Hey I'm here. I'm here. Regina I'm right here," Emma said, quickly grabbing hold of the woman's hand and holding it near her heart. "I'm right here, Regina"

The night was filled with violent shaking and small whimpers pleading for it not to happen again by Regina and a very traumatized Roland curling into Emma's arms. So she sat there in the chair with her arm around Roland and her hand on Regina's chest.

**.....................................**


	9. Settling the unsettled in StoryBrooke, LIFE begins Anew

 

Regina stirred awake, her head resting in Emma's lap; before she could fully rise from her position the pain shot through her like a thousand burns all at once. She whimpered in pain and instinctively grabbed onto Emma's shirt. She held herself there for a while before her pain got the best of her and she whispered,

"Emma," through gritted teeth. "Emma," she called again, earning herself a small moan of response. Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked to her side noticing Regina's humped position.

"Are you okay," she asked groggily before sitting up some more and shifting Roland in her arms.

"No," a small voice without it's face responded causing the pain that had to yet hit Emma since she experienced what had happened to the woman she remembered - Strike her all at once. Emma could physically feel the pain tightening in her throat; she could feel the air stopping where it had traveled. She started to choke, feeling the way Regina must've felt when Robin had his filthy hands wrapped around her neck. She shut her eyes and winced feeling it get worse, like she was near blacking out. Then Emma shook violently, waking herself and Regina and Roland. Regina sat up straight away and looked at her, searching to see if she was hurt or having a terrible nightmare.

_Like all the boys before, like all the boys before_

_You left a bloodstain on the floor,_

_You set your sights on him_

_You left a hand print on the door_

_Like all the boys before like all the boys before_

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

_I'll see you in a fight you lost_

_I'll see you in a fight..._

_We're under the sheets and you're killing me_

_In our house made of paper your words all over me_

_We're under the sheets and you're killing me_

**__ **

"Are you okay dear," Regina asked the blonde woman who sat there gasping for air, her hair sticking to her face.

"Yeah-yeah, just a little... a little dream, that's all," Emma managed to get out, not really convincing Regina very much however. Regina just gave a subtle nod. She plucked Roland from Emma's arms and took him to give him a bath. Emma followed behind her wanting to make sure she was okay. Though she struggled a little, winced through the pain and grunted with each step of having Roland pressed so tightly against her bruised sides she was successful in her ascension to the second level of the house.

"Emma I am perfectly capable of giving my son a bath, there's no need to worry in that department is there sweetie," Regina said smiling at Roland who had meekly smiled back. She began with pouring warm water on to his head wetting his hair to lather it for shampooing She was trying so hard to make things feel and seem normal. God was she one strong woman. Emma watched the way Regina so skillfully hid all her pain and problems with one radiant smile though she was there to hide her face more often than not. She wanted to make sure Roland wouldn’t dwell on his trauma the same way she was taught not to dwell on hers. It’s why most people assumed she was bitter, not understanding that had she give in every time she would be weak to all things in her life. That much Cora was able to teach her in a very easy way with her father’s death. Yes she did cry and scream and brake things but her mother showed her how to emotionally manage without falling apart and now it was evident that she had been using it over and repeatedly.

"Momma," he asked

"Yes baby,"

"Can Emma stay with us, please," His eyes held hope in them, they glistened, maybe he was near tears.. then again the boy was just really fucking adorable.

"Hey kid," Emma said as she walked into Regina's master bath

"Of course I'll stay, but don't tell anyone okay," she ended smiling at him. He gave her a thumbs up and asked Regina to run his bath so he could be a big boy and show her how good he got at doing it by himself. Emma and Regina shared a laugh and she ran the water, just enough that he wouldn't drown, but not too little that it was ineffective for bath time.

Regina left the door slightly ajar in case Roland needed her and she offered to make them breakfast for staying the night. Emma went to wake Henry and clean up the place. She and he removed all the broken glass and fixed the hinges back on the doors that Robin had fucked up whilst Regina made their favourites. Cinnamon pancakes, Apple honey, orange juice and crispy bacon. Emma could smell the scent drifting through the house as she went to open the curtains to let some light in. Emma had also called in a favour to Graham's cousin to help fill the holes in the walls. Nostalgia smacked her in the face on the one morning she remembers spending with a 19 year old Regina when Cora was going to be out of town for a few days. Regina had made her that exact same breakfast when Emma was reluctant to leave because she just wanted to make love to her. They had almost got caught as well because Cora shortened her time away from her daughter. Emma had to pretend she just came over for a visit around the same time Cora came through the door. Cora knew better however. She could see the twinkle in Regina's eyes when it came to Emma and her, she could see that her little brunette was in love and she wouldn't dare get in the way. As if that wasn't enough Regina's blush gave it away.....

She noticed an odd stain on the couch and knew instantly it was blood. The smell of those pancakes weren't enough to cause Emma's anger to not bubble over and storm into the kitchen. She gripped Regina's arm and swung her around. She gave her the most chilling stare she could muster sending fear into Regina. Regina sank into a scared position thinking Emma had picked up Robin's evils. More than fear was apparent in her eyes.

No one had ever laid a hand on her and now that she had experienced the heat of someone's unbent anger she felt everyone would take a swing at her. Regina flinched and huddled into herself, putting her hands above her head and begging for Emma not to hit her. Emma wasn't going to, she never would. Unlike Robin she meant what she said, she was just upset, Upset that Regina didn't wait longer for her, upset that Regina didn't even bother to tell her this was happening to her, She knew she'd come to get her if she found out sooner. She was more upset with herself that she didn't come back sooner to get Regina and take her away from this place. Or stay and start a family, I mean she already had Henry, that and Regina in essence was all she needed. She'd cater to her every whim; move countries if she had to just so Regina could be the successful woman she always dreamed to be. Then Emma noticed that even without resting a hand on her she had inflicted the same fear into Regina as Robin had done mere hours before, Countless times before. She slumped down to her side. Her face softened. She regretted the hold she put on her

"Regina," she began, but Regina's eyes were still cast downwards

"I'm sorry Regina. I wasn't going to hit you, I promise I wasn't. It's just.. I saw some things in the house... all over and I can't understand why you didn't tell me any of this sooner. When I left here I thought I would come back to your smile, your embrace....not you battered and bruised, in fear of your life. There are holes in the walls, doors are fucking unhinged, there's glass everywhere and there's.... blood on your couch that I can only assume is yours," Emma ended.

Regina's gaze remained where it was, to the hardwood flooring in the kitchen. She’d been in a daze, hearing nothing Emma had just said. Her ears were muffled and it was as if She’d gone deaf Emma attempted to clear her long bangs from her face causing her to flinch once more before calming down, she trusted Emma of course, but she was afraid of her now as well, that maybe, just maybe Emma would do the same thing to her as Robin did. She knew she shouldn't compare the two of them to each other but it was hard when the death grip and anger in her eyes said otherwise. Emma huffed then somewhat straddled her, raising no shock in her because she still refused to let her eyes fixate on Emma. Emma hovered above the brunette because had she rested her weight on the woman it might’ve added more pain to her than what was intended. Emma brought her face up to meet her stare and placed a kiss to her lips. She held Regina's face at a comfortable distance to show her the amount of regret she felt that was just in her facial expression alone. Emma deepened the kiss by placing her hands to Regina's cheeks and battling with the woman's tongue to sink herself into Regina's soul. Regina's tired and bruised arms rested on Emma's sides weakly clutching on to her shirt and she let them stay there as she felt a new form of comfort shroud her. Regina sighed into the kiss. Her body relaxed and a free tear fell from her face. She didn't know if it was pain or relief. She figured now or never would she have to make Regina remember when she could hear the faint heavy footsteps of Henry nearing the kitchen. Regina lightly pushed Emma back and once again her eyes lost contact with Emma and were glued to whatever section didn’t show Emma in her peripheral. The footsteps got closer and closer, Emma scrambled to get off Regina, hitting her head on the way up but managing to shrug it off. She stretched out her hand for Regina to take and the woman accepted it not without hesitance. Emma wrapped a free arm around her and helped her to her feet, slowly. When Henry got into the Kitchen and saw her struggling to reach her feet, he ran to her side and helped Regina into a chair nearby

"I'll finish breakfast, and get Roland dressed before I do that; it's okay you guys rest, and I'll call you when I'm done with it okay," Henry said before turning their tv on and covering Regina with a blanket and kissing them both on the head

"Thanks kid," Emma said with a smile, before rooting his hair. As Henry busied himself with Roland and the food, Emma made herself and Regina comfortable in the couch she had slept in the previous night. She placed a pillow on her lap and lay Regina down so that she could rest her body and watch tv the same time. Emma absently rubbed at the younger woman's arm, soothing her to relax into her even more. Regina felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep once again, it was actually just the toll the pain had taken on her body, for the first time she didn't have to make sure things were perfect to the eye and behind closed doors. She felt herself drift into a small nap before Henry and Roland came in with breakfast for the four of them. They all sat in comfortable silence and ate until Roland asked to change the channel to Tom and Jerry. No one protested against the show and they all found themselves to be rather entertained by it. Henry and Roland cleaned up after they'd all eaten not before Regina had offered to help for which she was told to just relax. Regina's phone rang and Emma reached over to pick it up, answering before looking at the photo on the phone.

"Listen here you son of a bitch-,"

"HEY, woah hey it's not me you should be trying to kill, Swan, It's Graham. David told me to call and give Regina some news..."

"Oh," Emma said before embarrassment got the better of her.

"Yeah, we can keep Robin in here for about a month max, continuous reports of assault and battery as well as child abuse and key witnesses willing to testify, we may even have a trial that could rule out this law of housewives in this case, because from what I've read and recorded this son of a bitch has.... he's gone above and beyond even Genie's standards of how you handle your wife. There's also no special rules on child abuse so even if the law conks on that one we can still put him away on the charge of child abuse." Graham said with more confidence. Regina watched from her position on Emma's shoulder as Emma's face brightened with the news

"Okay, sounds good.. Hey Graham Cracker.. thanks man,"

"No problem Swan, what are friends for," he said laughing at the nick name he got from way back.

"I owe you one,"

"Nah, We've all been trying to figure out a way to keep her safe and away from this guy but these fucking laws are so concrete down the line it's hard to get around them. She's followed them to the tee when it comes to him. He's a real dick when he's drunk,"

"No he's a real dick all around.....Tell me what's gone on Graham," Emma pushed, the delighted look ceasing with every second

"Em are you sure," Emma took a deep breath...

"Yeah.. yeah I'm sure,"

"Well okay. He parades her around like she's a prize. Makes her wear things you know she wouldn't. Short skirts, no bra. Smacking her ass because the rules don't have anything against it. He's allowed to turn her into a trophy and she can't stop him. He gets belligerent when he's drunk. Says and does whatever he wants. We've seen him smack her around a few times in public and we can't stop him. We've tried but the last time that happened he called Geno and Ruby ended up in the slammer for almost six months. She's had to hide her bruises because we'd just get angry and knowing that we can't do anything we hate to see them on her. Em we really tried to keep her safe, offering her a room every night of the week, but once again he calls Geno and it's added to the list of rules that he's got to approve who she stays with, and with him that means no one. Cora's probably rolling over in her grave right now. If she knew this was happening to Regina, she'd have killed him herself. We all keep waiting for the day that she'd be found lifeless because she's taken more than I could ever tell you or describe. She's had a broken rib a couple of times, Black eyes. A broken arm. He broke her nose. Hit her when she was pregnant with Roland, he-,"

"Alright.. alright, that's enough Graham.., thanks," Emma said as she looked down at Regina, who was laying with her head in her lap blankly staring at the tv. The horror of it all shook at her core and she couldn't stop herself from letting angry tears flow. She breathed very heavy and ended the call after he apologised about not being able to do more.

"Why," Emma said barely audible, "Why.. why would you," she said, her tone picking up an octave.

"Wh-Why wouldn't you tell me something like this," Emma questioned. Emma reached down and turned Regina's face to meet hers.

"He-he hit you. When you were pregnant with Roland... he broke your ribs.. he... he's hurt you Regina," Emma said with the crack settling into her voice. The tears broke free and one dropped onto Regina's expressionless face, prompting a blink from the brunette. She looked up into Emerald eyes that had seen better days. The light that shone in them was lost, it was gone, it was lacking. Emma had lost her spark, because her spark was Regina and Regina was hurting, so she couldn't light up Emma's world. Regina's face fixed into a small smile followed with her own set of tears. She reached up weakly and brought Emma to her lips. Placing a light kiss to her lips before pulling away and turning back over.

"I guess I thought I deserved it dear," Regina said as her smile faded and her true pain came through. Eyes red and blood shot- she cried quietly.

"No.. no you didn't no one and I mean no one deserves that especially you, Regina," Emma reassured her

"I'll protect you. I give you my word on that. I promise you I will protect you,"

**.......................................................................**


	10. Repair

 

Later that evening, Graham's cousin Leo came around to assess the damage and obviously loud mouthed Leo only could say what was on his mind,

"SHIT, what happened here a fight or some shit," Emma gave him the side eye and huffed out a comment not nearly audible enough that he would hear her

"No you asshole, they were having sex and his penis turned into an iron rod and he put a hole in the wall," Emma internally high fived herself for that one.

"So how much is it gonna be Lee," she breathed out

"Well, remember that one time I took you that one place to see that thing,"

"Uhuh," Emma answered followed up with internal questioning of how Leo managed to graduate high school with his lack of vocabulary,

"Well... it's worse than that, see here," he said pointing at the biggest hole of the first floor

"Well this one is near the foundation pillars of the house. Problem is, if you look in here," he continued, now eating himself fatter with that damn chocolate bar he pulled from God knows where,

"I don't see anything Lee,"

"Exactly.. okay now look over here,"

"That's the foundation pillar,"

"Exactly... we gotta knock out this wall and put the foundation pillar in,"

"Why," Emma became concerned

"Well.. okay, this section of the house has the most weight... above this hole," he said as he began to trace upward, following the huge crack that reached the roof "is the master bed, all your plumbing and pipes run through there and in this section, this crack means a lot. It's not very sturdy, one little blow and this entire part of the second floor caves in," he finished as he made an almost circular reference of the upstairs.

"Shit,"

"Yeah, It could take weeks, but with this we need to reroute the pipes and put the support beams in so she doesn't fall through while takin' a bath or somethin' ya know,"

"Yeah.. I get it, thanks Leo" Emma said falling into a daze of thought

"No problem Swan. This one is on me. You remember how to fill the holes like I showed ya right,"

"Yeah"

"Good, well I'll be off and I'll get back to you. Be safe Swan"

"Yeah you too Leo". With Leo's seemingly half assed assessment out of the way, Emma surveyed the damage for herself and felt around all the walls before she concluded he didn't half ass it at all, he full assed it, "Is that even a term, half assed, no assed, full assed... so much of the ass," She mentally battled

(She wanted Regina's ass... HAVE YOU SEEN IT; IT'S LIKE THE FUCKING ANGELS THEMSELVES SAID FUCK THE TEA AND TABLESPOONS WE USE ICE CREAM SCOOPS FOR THIS WOMAN'S ASS)

**..................................**

"Hey Henry,"

"Yeah mom,"

"Where's Regina,"

"I think she said she was going for a walk,"

"AND YOU LET HER GO BY HERSELF," Emma belted, spitting out her mouthful of water she just happened to drink around Henry's response.

"Mom, mom chill... in the back," he said as he pointed aimlessly to the backyard that was more than safely guarded by the high fencing..

"It's pretty big out there too. She seems fine. I've been keeping an eye on her. She seems .. at peace," he paused to look outside at Regina sitting at the huge table set in her backyard that overlooked the hills and the setting sun when the time was right.

"Roland's upstairs he's taking a nap, I'll take him out for ice cream later at Granny's. I'll keep him safe mom, I promise," Emma nodded and pulled him into her arms

"What would I ever do without you kid,"

"Have way more sex I'm assuming,"

"HENRY,"

"Sorry, sorry," he said giggling. Emma swatted at his arm and unlocked the back door to go and intrude on Regina's one woman staring contest with the plains.

"It's beautiful isn't it dear," Regina said instantly taking Emma's presence in

"Yeah, it is,"

"Sit with me,"

"Of course,"

"......... Mother bought this place a long time ago... she wanted it to be special to me.. and to my sister at the time.. when father died she put the property in my name and told me that whenever I chose to come back this would be my home," Regina said as she sniffled a bit. Tears were slowly building within the creases in her eyes and she put her head down, shaking it before laughing and wiping the tears away roughly.

"I don't remember anything much after that however, I only remember leaving here after mother passed, but meeting someone prior to that.... I'm not certain who it was, but she-she was beautiful. She kept me safe. She kept her word to treat me like a lady,; she respected me and my rules and my boundaries. She was... perfect. I fell in love the evening she left here, I remember how she waved goodbye to me, and just before she left, before she left Edelweiss...she gave me this ring," Regina said as she fiddled with her ring on her ring finger. It was the first ring Regina ever wore on her hand and she kept it on that finger as hope that the woman she fell in love with would come back to her.

"She told me to wait for her and I waited, for years I waited, but she, never came. I guess I'm just a fool who fell in love with the wrong person"

Emma wanted to say so badly that it was her, she was the person Regina had met those years ago, she was the person that Regina fell in love with, the person Regina said she would wait for, the fool she fell in love with-The one who gave her the ring. But Emma couldn't say it so instead she said...

"You know... this place still can be special to you, Regina"

"How," she asked raising her head and inhaling her tears. She laughed in mockery of the words.

"Start over,"

Those words seemed so simple, yet they were so hard to accomplish.

"Emma,"

"No I'm, serious, start over.... with me.. and Henry," she said rising from the other side of the table. Emma walked around and knelt in the front of Regina. She took both her hands and placed airy kisses to them.

"You, Roland, Henry and I- we'll start over, we'll leave this place and make new memories.. together," Emma held on to the words like it was all she'd hoped for. Regina put a cool hand to Emma's left cheek,

"Dear, it's impossible. In this StoryBrooke.. I'm bound to a man I never claimed to be in love with... I'm bound to a man who I'd have never chosen if I knew this is the way it would be," she dropped her hands to her side. Regina turned her gaze back to the plains

"Someday, Emma... someday"

"Okay.... tomorrow I'll call the Doctor to come by and take a look at you," she said before rising to leave the woman be... as Emma made her way back to the door she heard Regina say

"Thank you Miss Swan," Emma just smiled and kept walking

**........................................................................**

Dinner was spent in comfortable silence on certain parts of both Henry and Roland who quietly ate their spaghetti Henry and Emma made. They got to know each other a bit better, then left to go and play some video games and watch tv in Roland's room leaving the two women to themselves. Roland had opened up to Henry because it now felt like he had a big brother to count on; Henry liked being able to comfort the young boy seeing that he was much more himself when his demon of a father wasn't present. Emma watched as Regina struggled to get from the table and went to help her

"Come on let's get you in the couch to rest and I'll take a look before the doc comes by tomorrow,"

"Emma-" Regina tried to protest

"No, just sit, I've got this, okay,"

"But," Regina began again

"Yeah,"

"I'd like to help... to spend some time.. with you," Regina said sheepishly

"Oh.. o-okay, well let me get you something for your back," Emma went and got the pills Granny had given her, handed them to the brunette who took them without complaint. They washed the dishes together and cleaned up the dining table. Emma put on some music that she had kept of Regina's. It was one of the times she caught the brunette playing the piano. Emma popped it in the CD player and began to sway to the music. Regina's eyes shot up feeling the familiar vibrations hit her frame,

"This sounds oddly familiar dear, wherever did you get it,"

"I know a guy who knew a girl who loved a girl who played the Piano.. a baby Grande at that," Emma said flashing a megawatt smile at her love. She swayed some more before wrapping her slightly damp hands around Regina's waist. Emma was still holding on to the kitchen towel but couldn't bear to not have Regina close to her. They swayed to the beautifully played piano and Emma felt Regina relax into her. She rested her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma's hands traced up to the curves in her back and she pulled her closer.

"This is nice," Regina said meekly

"It is," Emma agreed. Henry came down the stairs and stopped just before the entrance of the kitchen. He heard the sound of the piano and remembered when he was younger Emma would play it almost every day and she'd dance with him when she did. He remembered when he asked her where she got it and she said

"A girl who loved a girl gave it to me,"

 He peered around and a smile crept across his face....

"A girl who loved a girl," he whispered, and made his way back up the stairs. They continued to dance to the piano until it stopped and the sounds of the violin came in. Emma spun Regina and brought her back in with a smile on her face. She lightly ran a thumb across the woman's beautifully bruised face. Emma had managed to make her forget she was such a beautiful mess, but the lightest touch sent pain through her and she put her head back down. Emma took her face and brought it back up to her eyes

"You are beautiful, with and without the bruises Regina... you are... beautiful," Emma ended before placing a kiss to her nose. Regina blushed and couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

**.................................................................**

The next few days, more like a week and a half, were spent with Emma repairing the holes Robin had put it the wall as well as filling in the gap for where Robin had failed when it came to Roland. She filled and sanded and sealed and painted for those days, occasionally stopping to pick Roland up from school and taking him to Granny's for a meal before bringing him in and watching him and Regina bond and converse as she and Henry helped him with his homework. Henry would take him in the morning and stay around for a while to watch over Regina and help her when she couldn't manage for herself, then he'd go out and engage in some fun activities like football and basketball, and of course searching for the pretty girls. Oh Henry! Emma and Regina hadn't really spent much time together when it came to Emma's attempts at making her remember, she just wanted to make the house, well a house, if she could of course. Emma even went as far as baby proofing the place and she bought some shelving to go in Regina's basement and attic for all the crystal glass Cora had left her. She packed them away- shut and locked the cabinets and told Regina to keep the key somewhere safe. Regina would nap for hours. The poor woman's body was still in shock, still trying to recover and it wasn't getting much better because Roland still didn't understand that recovery was necessary for momma. She couldn't blame him however, she would've done the same if it were her mother. The good ole doctor did drop by, days later however. Dr. Pierce.. daddy Pierce apparently was Regina's childhood doctor. Cora and Regina's father had agreed he was best suited for her welfare especially with the special delivery her dear baby girl came with. He was almost her godfather, but he turned it down saying the position meant nothing he'd love the little brunette as if she was his own- thank God that didn't happen, she dated his daughter. His assessment wasn't stating the obvious, more so stating the gut wrenching and sickening feelings that was after he of course embarrassed his favourite baby girl on the planet

"Well, Gina Gina, hello there my pretty little girl, you've grown haven't you," He said smiling at her. Grey had filtered through every follicle upon his face, hair and arms. His beard was salt and pepper, but it didn't age him one bit. His hair was neatly combed as well, he was just dressed to impress but also very well educated and highly down to earth. His laugh was robust, but wouldn't put any fear in you. It would almost put you at ease.

"Boy I remember when you had just slipped out of your mother, I assumed you were trying to kill her with the entrance you made," he joked

"Doctor Pierce I'm 30 now, no longer a baby as you can see,"

"Ahhhh nonsense you'll always be mine, and my favourite delivery at that. Did your mother ever tell you that you opened your eyes the instant you came out the womb, you had grey eyes as well, she ever tell you that. Beautiful little thing I tell ya, Head of hair, it was the first I've seen with you having that much hair on top of your head, like an Alfalfa do almost," he continued. Regina blushed a deep red, the embarrassment had gotten to her

"She sounds like she was special," Emma said as she walked in, cleaning the last bit of spackle from her hands

"Oh she was. Well your face hasn't been here for a while; Swan isn't it. I'm glad you're back.. Now let's take a look at you baby girl. Tell me if this hurts," He said as he pressed lightly at her bruising. Regina didn't flinch, so he pressed a bit harder each time around the areas of her body. Most were obviously there for a while, but this tender skin woman wasn't so easy to heal.. she never truly was easy to heal. He pressed lightly to assess the new bruising on Regina, a wince and a yelp left her mouth and Doctor Pierce felt more than sorry with what he was going to tell her. He finished his assessment of her entire frame and concluded along with the old X-rays she's had from another Doctor

"Regina, he seems to have worn down on your cheek bones, you have pieces of your rib still inside you," He noted as he held up the X-ray photos "the reason you're in this much pain is because you have inflammation as well as internal bruising and some obvious internal bleeding. You're putting extra weight on your body in some way.. have you lifted anything you shouldn't have lately,"

"Only Roland, but he isn't that heavy doctor,"

"Well darling, you'll have to leave him be on his own two feet until we can reduce the inflammation, take out the shrapnel of your rib and you recover fully,"

"Will it kill me if it stays inside me,"

"No, no, it's not like that, but I did promise your mother and your father that I'd take care of you and I am so sorry I haven't done just that," he said slowly breaking down in the front of the two women.

"I should've done more digging on this Robin boy, I have failed you, your mother and father my sweet little angel. I walked you down that aisle to this demise and for that I am so sorry Regina. Yet you've never held me accountable, I am more than responsible for this,"

"No, you're not, how could I hold someone responsible for a decision I made," she said holding a genuine smile and hugging the man tightly. He remained there for some time catching up with her and Emma, however he didn't say much that would remind Regina that she had met Emma before, in their old StoryBrooke.. in Edelweiss.

**...............................**

"Well I truly must be going now my dear girl, I've got a family dinner to host with Isla and Tinkerbelle and the missus," he said before laughing,

"Wait Tinkerbelle... she's still here," Regina questioned, her heart racing as she felt a new surge of hope come up inside her. Emma watched Regina's eyes and came to some conclusion she had an obsession with the woman.. maybe?!

"Yes, Isla attends most of the time, but with Tink. She's travelled quite a bit and we usually don't see much of her, but she's supposed to come in tonight and have dinner with us. She's flying in from Ireland so hopefully she's not too jet lagged to not have dinner, If you'd both like, you can come as well. The more the merrier,"

"Thank you Doctor Pierce,"

"Regina, call me Stan, uncle Stan," he smiled and bid them adieu.

"Well that would be a nice night out," Emma said breaking Regina's thought process. Regina turned to face her,

"Yes it would. Could you excuse me for a moment dear,"

"Sure, I'll just finish up in here and I'll take a shower,"

**...................................................................................**

"Are you sure she'll be there tonight, Regina"

"It seems likely that she is going to be present yes," Regina said.... so so hard for her to break her regal speech.

"So what do we do,"

"Well, I intend to go tonight and question her about this incessant repeat of days and why it is happening,"

"What should I tell David,"

"Nothing much for now, but I will update you both when I have something dear,"

"Okay... hey Regina,"

"Yes dear,"

"This isn't your fault.... you know that right," Snow said trying to bring the guilt out of her so some relief would come to the woman.

"I hope it isn't dear," she said.

“We got word of what Robin had done earlier and Regina I am so sorry to hear that,”

“Don’t feel any remorse for me dear, I guess I deserved it all,”

“No You do not Regina, how could you even think that, you are a human being, a woman. One who I’ve seen follow every rule to it’s core and yet still you reap the harsh benefits of abuse of hate,”

“Snow dear there is no use in becoming enraged with what my life results in it’s not as terrible as it seems,”

“You’re making excuses for being hit Regina, do you hear yourself. You helped grow me up the same way I helped you, and you are strong and you are beautiful and you are brave, this is not the woman I knew when I was younger. THIS, this is not the Regina I know,” Snow said in an angry tone, she was becoming more upset with each second which was honestly a rare occasion. Free tears fell from her face and she sniffled roughly. Regina had her own flow of tears fall from her face and she tried to compose herself,

“I’m.. you are right dear, this is not who I am, thank you for believing in such a broken woman,”

“You are more than that Regina, and there is no need to thank me because you always believed in me even when I royally messed up,”

“We’ve all made mistakes dear,”

“Yes but my mistakes nearly ruined your entire life,”

“Contrary to your guilt I’m actually grateful for everything that has happened. Good or bad it has helped me find myself every day. Snow I must get going now dear We will talk another time,”

“Of course. Be safe Regina,”

“I can only try to be dear,” she said ending the call.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** CASA DE PIERCE **

"Stan," a woman with Red.. no not fucking fire engine red hair, called out from the first level of the mansion.

"YES DEAR," he shouted from his study,

"Your favourite delivery is here," she said giggling. She took Regina by the hand and pulled her inside soon after gawking at Emma as well. Dr. Pierce's footsteps could be heard bounding down the staircase and he leaned over

"Gina Gina and the marvelous Miss Swan.. Olivia darling could you entertain these two beautiful little women for a moment I am just finishing up my analysis on a rare cancer case,"

"Of course honey," . Olivia Pierce, we will make this simple and say Isla was carved from her Mother, every detail, every freckle, every crinkle of the nose and arched eyebrow, she stole from her mother, it seems to fit what with Tinkerbelle being such a beautiful duplicate of her father.  There was light conversation between the three about Emma's return and Regina's bruising before Dr. Pierce rang the dinner bell and they all sat to the table,

"Shouldn't we wait, for Isla and Tinkerbelle," Emma asked a little hesitant in taking her seat and engaging in a family dinner that she'd almost never seen except on a good day and even then it was spent eating arroz con pollo y frijoles negroes in the comfort of her room and stuck reading the new testament of the bible shortly after because her foster parents didn't think their weekly mass was enough. She didn't miss it one bit she thought, It was good to see that religion wasn't such a huge thing here in St-

"No dear, Isla will be joining us shortly. She's upstairs trying to find some wrist watch she apparently can't go without...." TIME! Regina thought.. It's time. She made a mental note to jot down a few thoughts onto the note she had received.. That’s if she still had it.

"Oh- okay then, well should we pray or are you guys like super awesome hippy just give thanks to the gods kind of parents," Emma said causing laughter to erupt from the two eldest in the room

"I assume our less than cohesive household has given you some idea that with the amount of items we have from all over the world we've refused to stick to one religion," Olivia stated.

"Well, yeah, I mean you guys have something it seems from all over the place,"

"That's because it's all Tink's crap, isn't it daddy," A voice sang as it descended the staircase.

"Isla dear, it's not crap, it's all very intriguing,"

"Yeah, really... tell me... how is a shrunken head intriguing daddy," she said as she tossed it around in her hands. She placed it back in its spot and took her seat. She fluffed her hair and flashed a smile at everyone,

"I'm starving, daddy did you make my favourite, I CAN smell it... mmmm Steamed veggies with Lobster thermidor and a side of mashed potatoes,"

"Yes and I also made your sister's favourite as well,"

"oooo goody," she mocked. Emma, Regina and Olivia just looked on and couldn't keep from snickering at the banter. The bell at the door buzzed and Stan got up to get it

"TINK," he shouted before he scooped his youngest into a big hug almost crushing the poor girl to death

"Hello daddy.... it's.. good-to see you too," she said trying not to both pass out and manage as he swung her like a rag doll in his embrace. When he released her she stumbled slightly and laughed. Boy did he love his daughters.

"Mummy, where are you,"

"In here dear, trying to keep your sister from shoveling food into her face," her mother said.

She gave her a hug and put a kiss to Isla's forehead.

"Hey sis," Isla said before she sneaked some bread into her mouth

"I see you still haven't mastered how to efficiently sneak food yet Isla," Tink whispered before nudging her. Isla giggled a bit and almost spat out her chewed food. Tink's eyes sparkled like none other when her gaze fell upon saviour Swan and regal Regina.

"Emma, Regina," She said with delight in her tone. She leaned in to hug them both and Regina gave her a look of, we need to speak before You leave again for which she nodded and she looked down at Emma's chest and noted

"She's still Wearing it, and Regina.. she's still wearing hers as well"

"Tink can you PLEEEEASEEE take your seat so we can eat, I'm starving and daddy made our favourites,"

"I can see that Lala," she quipped

"Okay, Okay, before you two begin to bicker let's give thanks to our respected gods and enjoy the feast that has been brought to us," Tink got on a bent knee, Emma did the sign of the cross as did Regina. Olivia and Stan both held hands and put them to the sky before kissing the opposite... Isla just started eating. Guess she was the only one with no form of Religion. Dinner was an obvious success of banter and jokes and teasing. Some really old stories Stan told them, boy could that man tell a story, he grabbed and kept their attention throughout each one, meanwhile Henry and Roland had been With Snow and David.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CHARMING'S LOFT**

"This is really good, my mom makes hers just the same," Henry said as he shoveled more chili fries into his mouth, and attempted to add a bite of his hotdog to the list of things he was already crushing with his teeth.

"Well I'm glad you like it Henry," Snow smiled "Roland, what about you, do you like your chicken nuggets sweetie," She asked brushing his shaggy hair from his face.

"Yep... Henry... where's momma,"

"Well buddy," he began before he turned to Roland, "My mom and your mom went out for Dinner, but they'll be back later tonight. I'll tuck you in, I promise okay bud," he said before he knelt down where Roland was.

"Kay," the little boy responded before he hugged him and went back to finishing his food,"

"Hey," he whispered to the others......"can I talk to you both about something later,"

"Of course," David said almost eager that he can at least converse with his grandson even more

"It's about my mom and... Regina, I think I know why my mom came back here"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	11. Time and Consequence

 

"You do," Snow questioned, somewhat unsure what she may be told

"Yeah... have you guys ever met my mom before.. I mean-when she was here.. she would've been 21. She said she came here before-with my dad, and she met someone, she fell in love,"

"Well no we didn't meet her at that time," David piped up

"Well, I think- no I'm positive that she.... She came here before and the person she met was a woman... She used to play this every day," he said pulling the CD from his pocket and handing it over,

"What is it,"

"It's a CD I think from that time she came here, it's got someone playing the piano and violin on it. When I asked her where she got it, she said a guy who knows a girl who loved a girl gave it to her, but I think she means she got it, I think she got it from-,"

"HENRY," he could hear his mother shout for him as she knocked on the Charming's door. Henry yanked the disc from Snow's hand and shoved it back into his pockets

"Yeah mom," he answered a slight crack in his voice that gave away he had been up to something he probably shouldn't have mentioned.

"Wait Henry, who, who did she get it from," Snow asked searching his eyes. David bolted for the door to answer it and swung it open, greeting Emma a bit too excited

"Uh.... hi, Hey kid, time to go," Emma said as she motioned out the door, " I can't thank you guys enough for keeping them for the night, they must've been a handful, Hey Ro, how's it hanging short stack,"

"EHHHHMMMMMAAAAAA," He screamed before he lunged himself into her arms. She hoisted him up on her hip and blew bubbles into his neck eliciting the joys of laughter to escape his tiny little body. " Come on bud, mom's waiting in the car, Henry, stop holding up the happy couple and let's go,"

"Coming mom, just give me a minute,"

"Okay, but we're waiting in the car kid," She said before leaving with the little tyke.

"Henry, who is it from,"

"Regina," he breathed before he rushed out the door. Snow and David gawked at each other for a moment, then David spoke up

"Is this the same person you told me you teased Regina about when you were younger, the person- that person... that-that... that was our daughter.. OUR Emma, our Emma met Regina 12 years ago and somehow Regina doesn't remember anything.. nothing-at all" he asked in only so many words because his head began to pound and he couldn't fathom how that managed to transcend

"How did they manage to meet before then in Our StoryBrooke,"

"Cora.. she told us to make a wish, and I remember that my wish was to see Regina be happy and she had wished the same for me, We didn't realize it until we both came here, to Edelweiss that we had wished something so similar for each other we just didn't know how to take it.. but she met someone and she wouldn't tell me who, maybe she feared I'd have judged her or told Cora, but Cora knew that Regina's interest fell with women. She knew because the first girl to ever break Regina's heart- Cora told me it was just something in the way she said it that made her know it was a female... she said, they just stopped being mine. They weren't ready to make it official. They were immature, didn't know what they wanted. The light they had when I would meet with them just went out. They must've been ashamed of me. Ashamed of themself." David took a seat, held his head in his hands and rubbed at his eyes

"So you're telling me, Regina, got her heart broken.... by Emma,"

"No," Snow said immediately, " No, Emma.. Emma fixed it. She met someone at a bonfire, but never told me who, and I guess it only could've been Emma because Regina had spent little to no time with anyone besides me, Cora and few people she knew through her parents. She spent those few months out and about and wouldn't get in til late. I could see that she had changed, for the better.. she was.. whole again"

"And Emma did that," David spoke once again

"Yeah, yeah she did," Snow responded as she looked out the window of their loft and down to the pair in the car.

"What do we do now, do we tell her,"

"I don't know but maybe they'll find each other again somehow in this StoryBrooke"


	12. We Shall Converse dear sweet fairy

 

 **"** Daddy, the meal wash delicious. Mum, Isla, Emma, Dad, could you excuse me for a moment, Regina if you don't mind I'd like to speak with you privately please," Tink said as her facial features changed to prepare for their conversation. Before Regina nodded and left, Emma grabbed hold of her hand and gave her a look of concern, Regina smiled and held on to her hand. She bent down and whispered against Emma's ear,

"I'll be alright dear, we just need to talk about the past," and she kissed the side of her head before patting Dr. Pierce's back and joining Tink

**_ LET'S GET STRAIGHT TO IT THEN SHALL WE _ **

**"** Yes, I know what you are about to ask me, why are the days repeating, and for that all I can tell you Regina is, I'm not at liberty to tell you,"

"Then how the hell am I supposed to figure out how to fix all of this," Regina hissed,

"Regina, I've given you more than I should when it comes to helping you realize the true mistake you've made and the sacrifices you must make," Tink hissed back, not realizing she just spilled more to Regina that she was ever allowed to. Regina stood up straight and tilted her head at the fairy,

"Mistake.. Sacrifices" She repeated as her eyes widened and she feared she may have done worse than what she'd hoped. Tink turned her gaze away from Regina and uttered out an I'm sorry, She sighed and couldn't manage to show much happiness in her facial features

"The letter," Regina said almost hesitant

"What about the letter," Tink asked, her face still turned away from Regina's stare

"You said to me, Time.. Time. Time was important, Love was-IS life. Consequences speak my magnitude and to remember the choices I made. I'm living out this note you wrote for me aren't I," Regina questioned not very surprised by the nod she received from her friend-not friend but friendly little fairy.

"How do I fix this," Regina asked again as if she had never asked this question before; Tink's reaction to her being asked again was also well predicted... a huff and head tilt and the obvious answer

"I'm not at liberty to help you anymore than I already have, Regina,"

"Time... Time-Time-Time," Regina kept whispering to herself as she paced the first level of the Pierce household. She frantically searched for a pen, something to write on and conveniently placed was a pad with a pen used for calligraphy on the foyeur table of the Pierce House. Regina jotted down what she could acquire based on just remembering what the note had said and she figured out one of the four keys to making it right, TIME... was one of them, why would they be reliving that particular day to begin with is what Regina's quarrelling mind had focused on. She needed to figure out what LOVE meant in this case as well did it mean her love for Henry or Roland Or Emma or herself; she was oblivious to her CONSEQUENCES and would be for a very long time because Regina's whole life seemed to be a consequence and then there were CHOICES. Regina didn't know what importance these held in her life or at all for any matter in any StoryBrooke she and Emma were living in. She couldn't understand what was so significant about these four words.

"You're still wearing it," Tink said lowly as her finger lifted lightly to point at the necklace Regina was wearing around her neck. She walked toward the brunette woman and slipped her two fingers behind it before twirling it with her thumb to reveal a monogram.. not just one monogram, but three monograms. They were set within the stone, Calligraphy based as well. Only one person could actually place those kinds of lettering into a stone - any stone at that- because it was taboo to do so... No not Mr. Gold either, the twisted little imp wasn't allowed to enchant letters when it came to this case of Time and Consequence and all that other shit Regina really didn't wish she had to figure out just to find out what her end has to be. Tinkerbelle was responsible for placing the letters into the necklace, but it came at a cost, however the cost was something she had just gotten back and now.. now is when she had to decide if to help a friend or be selfish, Tinkerbelle Pierce was anything but.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AHAHAHA, Well if it isn't my favourite little speck of dust, here to make me my deal, Dearie,"

"Enough with the chit chat Gold, can I have it or not,"

"Ah- Ah-Ah, you must first give me what I asked for," he said flashing his slightly rotted teeth at her.

"And how do I know you'll give me what I asked for," She quipped. Gold let out a minion sounding laugh and POOF! Out popped a contract,

"Why it's simple, Just.. sign... here," He said making a pair of legs with his fingers and walking to the dotted line

"I'm not stupid enough to sign a contract with you," She hissed

"Well Someone may call you stupid for making a deal with the dark one, Dearie" he laughed out

"Just hand it over, Imp,"

"Well of course, but first... your fairy wings, Dearie" He said as the sinister smile splayed across his face like a child who had just seen the candy store for the first time. Tink huffed loudly and whirled her fingers in the air, Poof.. her wings that held the load of fairy dust and all snapped free from her back and dissipated into the air. Gold quickly made it disappear into one of his flasks he sealed with his blood magic. Only one single cell of fairy dust was needed  to do whatever you wished with it; and now the Imp had an entire flask to do what only the Gods know, with. As per agreement he handed over a wand to Tinkerbelle that was made for times like this, Search and rescue kind of missions Henry so cleverly named. Find the one made for you or the future you're destined to have. Tink wasn't stupid, she held on to her own Fucking standard ice cream tub of the fluorescent green sparkles that never lost their glow, besides He only asked for her wings, not her actual magic. She wasn't every other fairy who kept her magic in her wings to begin with. Fairies may be tiny but they hold some seriously shroom make you go boom boom magic in them wings. She eyed the wand suspiciously and tilted it in different directions before she spoke

"Thank you, Rumple," she breathed

"I hope you made the right choice, Dearie, one would think you'd have given up on the Evil Queen by now," He said knowing all too well about Tink's intentions

"How did yo-,"

"Ah- I may be the dark one, but that doesn't mean I'm not observant about people's intentions my favourite speck of dust, especially good ones that could put a stitch into my plans for power" He said with a, what's that.... a genuine smile :0

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Well of course I am, why wouldn't I be," Tink responded quickly by saying

"Nothing, it's nothing," but Regina pushed

"Tell me, what is so important about this Necklace, Tinkerbelle," Regina had said a little too loudly prompting Emma to rise from her seat, She sat back down after Doctor Pierce waved his hand to let her know it was okay. Tink breathed out loudly and rubbed at her face angrily before she paced then swung around to snap the necklace from Regina's neck. "She's not getting it, she's really not getting it," she thought to herself.

Somewhat angrily shoving it into Regina's face she said "Look at it," . Regina eyed her friend for a moment- slightly confused but nevertheless took the necklace. She felt around it and could feel some ridges but couldn't see them, She then held it up to the light and her eyes widened. Carved into the fragmented piece of cut emerald were three monograms and H, E & R....HER!

"Those are- are-our monograms," She said raising her eyebrows in a questioning stance,

"Yes,"


	13. Time and Consequence Part Deux: Let it Begin

 

Two and a half weeks ago Emma and Henry came to StoryBrooke, well Emma came back to StoryBrooke- Henry was new to StoryBrooke. Two and a half weeks ago she watched a woman almost take a heavy hand to the face, Two and a half weeks ago She struck a man down for attempting to hit said woman, Two and a half weeks ago She realized this woman was her first love. One week ago she took this woman out for a horseback ride. Six days ago she took her to see a movie at the community hall. Five days ago there was family day and she escorted the family to their destination- not long before being taken as one of the parents. Four days ago they all lounged around in pjs and watched tv. Three days ago she went to the prison and nearly killed the fucker sitting oh so smugly in his cell. Two days ago, she kissed her, but not like the first time, she kissed her so it would linger, so it would sting and the craving for it would never go away, but one day ago, just one day ago, this happened-------------------------------------

"Graham, we have a problem-"

"What- what is it,"

"He got out,"

"WAIT WHAT, SHIT... Call Swan and let her know,"

_____________________________

"Regina I'm just going out for a bit to get Roland and I'll be back; make sure you lock up when I go okay, and please don't answer the door unless you're sure it's me, call me if you need anything" Emma said as she was putting her signature red leather jacket on and walking out the door. A text came through from Henry,

** Henry- **

Mom, I'll be out a little later today, hope you didn't have anything planned, met this really cute girl and she wants to take me to the park. I'll let you know how it goes.

Emma smiled to herself when she saw this, thinking only so many things about Henry becoming a ladies man; however Emma never bothered to double check to see if Regina had heard her when she said all those things, and she left the house only locking the bottom lock of the door.

______________________________

"Where could he have gone, where are you, you son of a bitch" Graham asked rhetorically

"How far do you think he's gotten," David asked as the worry in his eyes grew with every minute they wasted trying to track down that damn bandit.

"Hopefully not far, but he's lived here long enough, he knows his way around this place.... a lot better than most of us," Graham said as it seemed he would claim defeat. He kept turning through corners, picking up and dropping speed to try and spot Robin, but to no avail.

________________________________

"Hey, Ro," Emma said as she greeted her new favourite little child.

"Emma, do we get ice cream today," he asked happily as he walked with her down his school’s pathway, handing her his oh so heavy backpack. She could swear the poor kid was carrying bricks.

"Of course we get ice cream today buddy, hop in let's get some for me and you, and then for momma and Henry okay,"

"KAY, WAIT, where's Henry,"

"He's got a daaaaaatttteee," She joked. Roland giggled and Emma started her bug up and rode down the strip of StoryBrooke after buckling him in of course. Her phone had buzzed and buzzed until the lyrics to Warbel's Ten feet tall came on and she reached to get it. Emma's hand slipped- sending the phone down between the seat and she tried to slip her hand between it to retrieve it, but couldn't come close enough. Emma found the nearest open space to park her car and climbed into the back seat to fish her phone out of the clutches of the leather interior

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

"No Answer."

"FUCK," Graham shouted, he too like Granny promised Emma he'd keep Regina safe and now, this fuck head was missing, they couldn't reach Regina and Emma wasn't answering. Then David's phone rings and it's Emma,

"Hey, sorry about-"

"Emma, I need you to listen to me okay,"

"Okay bu-,"

"EMMA, FOCUS, Robin got out and we can't find him anywhere. Where's Regina,"

"WHAT, " Emma belted, not wasting another second to hop in her car's front driver seat and speed into the direction of the mansion, " I just left her place to pick up Roland, shit," She swore aloud, forgetting the little boy in the backseat,

"We don't know how long he got out, but he's out and we need to find him, how far are you from Regina,"

"About another seven minutes,"

"Okay we'll meet you there,"

"Yeah," she says flatly before hanging up and tossing her phone, Emma kicked it into high gear and hauled ass down and through the corners.

"Emma, what's the matter,"

"Ro," She began

"Buddy we're gonna have to get ice cream later, momma might be in trouble,"

"Is she in trouble with the teachers?"

"No buddy, It's your dad, he's out again,"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Our Regal Queen was in the shower at the time Emma had left, so she didn't hear a single word Emma said. On the first level of the mansion, Robin had scaled the wall and found "his" front door was locked; he only jiggled it a few times before becoming enraged and kicking the fucking knob into its wooden frame post. He managed to brake the entire thing clean through and pushed the door open. Robin walked around the first level of the house and noticed the holes in the walls were filled; he could also hear the shower upstairs going and knew Regina was there. The sadistic little fuck decided to make himself at home, his beers, his cigars, and his chair he had left his lazy ass print in for all those years. Robin put his feet up on the coffee table and lit the cigar before relaxing comfortably into a slight slumber. Regina stepped out of the shower and the one board in the house that would creak in their bedroom, creaked as she walked across it to get dressed for the day. A creepy little smile crept across his face. Some shorts and a t-shirt with socks were fit for that kind of day she thought, it was sunny, but cool at the same time. When Regina had finished getting dressed she descended the staircase. She noticed before she reached the first level of the house that the door was left wide open. She saw the broken knob dangling in the door post and immediately knew something was more than off. Regina quietly backed herself into the kitchen, then she smelt the cigar she knew only Robin smoked.... sadly enough in the kitchen was Robin. He walked up behind her and when she bumped into him, she turned around swiftly and tried to run, he lunged forward, slamming a hand across her mouth, eyes wearily settling on her, light beads of sweat on his face, a cigar hanging from his mouth and his fake attempts at soothing

"Shh-shh-shh-shh-shhhhhh," He breathed out that irritating scent of cigar into her face. Regina's eyes were wide with fear and she tried to wiggle free of the death grip he held on her, worse than a pair of cuffs. He pulled her closer, but not without a fight and whispered

"I've been waiting to see you for days, I think I deserve a welcome home gift, don't you love," He said with one intent behind his words. Regina bit on his hand and stomped really hard on his foot before she attempted to round house kick the fuck out of him. He caught her leg and let it go, not long after; he took her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, raising her on her tip toes. Regina's left hand frantically tried to bend his arm so that he could let go of her neck but he just got closer and sniffed her like a dog before he laughed vindictively. The more she fought the angrier he got and before she could actually get him to let go, he struck her in the face, weakening her. Robin took the opportunity to unbuckle his pants with a frantic pace and pulling Regina back up to her feet he pressed himself up against her, forcing a cry of pain to escape from her. Tears began to flow from Regina's eyes and she felt the only thing left to do was claim her Consequence. Though she still tried to fight him off of her, Robin was too strong. He reached for Regina's shorts and started to rip at them until he got them past her clenched thighs

"PLEEEEEEASSSSEEEE," She bellowed, trying to get him to stop,

"PLEE-EE-EEEEEE--AAASE," Regina cried out, but he wouldn't stop. Robin twisted his fist into her underwear and ripped it off angrily

"This, will teach you never to disrespect me, again," He said as if it was true justification for sexual correction upon a helpless woman. Regina's last words were

"EMMMMMMMMAAAAAAA," before he raped her. Robin clawed her legs apart and forced himself into Regina. She cried out with a gasp, pounding at him and pounding at him, but he kept going, over and over and over again, he kept going. Robin thrusted multiple times, with so much force, Regina's crackling screams broke through the glass windows. He spoke to her like she was his victim, correcting her with each thrust

"Never... dis..respect..me..in..your..life," he continued. He was near his disgusting climax and thrusted one last time before he shook violently and pressed even harder against her. What felt like forever for Regina was soon cut short by Emma.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," She screamed before she tackled him. Regina slid down the wall of the kitchen because her legs had given way and her thighs were bruised. She was shaking violently and trying to hold on to her face, but couldn't manage to keep the crying at bay and her hands from shaking so terribly fast. She curled up against the wall as tight as she could, meanwhile, Emma and Robin had come to blows. Robin punched Emma in the face before she punched him back several times. He clothes lined her and attempted to correct her the same way he did Regina before Roland came running at him trying to help. He started punching with all his might but Robin picked him up and damn near threw him across the room. Roland smashed the back of his head on the chair, but thankfully he wasn't knocked unconscious, just in a fuck ton of pain and crying loudly. The fight With Emma and Robin ended after David gave him one solid knock to the jaw and Graham kneed the fucker in the face. Graham went to check on Roland and take him to the hospital. David hauled his ass away, this time with the intent of not taking him to a hospital to be checked out, at this point the scum bag wasn't worth wasting time over. They figured letting him bleed out was a better option than shooting him. Emma immediately took her jacket off and her shoes before she went to Regina's shaking frame and picked the woman up and carrying her up the stairs. She put her in the bed and covered her whilst she ran her a hot bath and put Regina's homemade apple cider scented bubble bath in the water. Emma then checked its temp before she placed her in, taking note that Regina had fallen mute. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't seem to blink much, but she was still shaking. Emma slowly poured the water on her back and washed the brunette. When she got to her chest, She couldn’t help but drop the sponge she had been washing her with and running her fingers across the new editions. Emma swore to the heavens before she went back to washing over the red and purple bruising. No matter how soft Emma had attempted to wash Regina; Regina fought back. She was even more dangerous when mute. She threw a fit. Her legs flailing and arms swatting and all Emma could do was hold on to her tightly, hug her tightly as she fought in her arms. She held her until it slowly ceased and the woman began to cry... She stroked Regina's hair and pet her head before rocking the brunette in her arms. She tried endlessly to soothe the woman's pain by staying in the bathroom with her until she felt need to come out of the water. She didn't think she could wash herself completely rape free and she didn't try. Regina couldn't try. She was too weak to even dress herself. Emma dressed her, tucked her in, called in Doctor Pierce and filled Henry in. Henry became outraged and wanted to bash his skull in with a bat, could you blame him?! Emma went to check on Roland in the hospital and he was released under very high supervision. He was put on some very high mg pain killers, considering the small gash he got stitches for and the amount of pain he was in. Emma gave him a bath when they got back, looked at the bandages around his head and decided within herself he was not to attend school; she then tucked him in next to Regina. She shut off the lights and thanked Doctor Pierce for coming over to take a look at her. He nodded and gave Emma a prescription to fill for later. Henry stayed in the room where Regina lay and made up a bed on the floor. Emma got Graham's cousin over and then realized the entire door needed to be replaced, so she paid for that and once again it was on the house considering she did most of the work anyway. This is kinda why he made sure it was on the house, Emma knew how to do these things she was just also really good at second guessing herself. Emma made them dinner, but she wasn’t hungry, Regina refused to eat, Roland was asleep and Henry was still fuming he was sure he’d have smashed the plate. Emma slept downstairs in the dark. She slept light in case she had to stab the ass hat if he came back. Hours went by before a frightened Regina got out of the bed and painstakingly made her way down the stairs, stopping only slightly when she noticed the part of the kitchen it all happened in and that the door had been replaced. She shook Emma awake, no sound just actions and offered her a silent hand for which Emma accepted. Emma went upstairs with her and Regina pointed to the bed, Emma took the hint and changed her jeans to some tights and climbed into the bed. She had put Roland in the middle, but the young boy stirred awake and went to cuddle up under Henry who wrapped him tightly in the blanket. Regina got under and turned to meet Emma's eyes in the darkness only so much natural light from the moon

**_"The lit emerald sea would lead you to me"_ **

Those words Regina remembered had bounced around in her head once again. She inched closer to Emma who inched closer to her and buried herself in the crook of the blonde's neck. Silently she cried herself to sleep in Emma's embrace. Silently she cried herself into oblivion, Silently she cried herself into recovery.

**_ One day ago- THIS was just one day ago. _ **

**_ Note: Next chapter, forward about another few weeks into recovery for Regina and Regina is with Snow, a white board, a marker and she starts connecting what time means. As in The date that keeps repeating, 12th of every two months turns out to be the day Storybrooke- Well Edelweiss was created, the same day she met Emma at a bonfire Storybrooke recreated for the second time and ZELENA'S DEFEAT _ **


	14. When Do I recover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-upload because I Posted two chapters backwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry even though they flow either way I refuse to let that slide, I knew I did something wrong

That next morning turned into that afternoon. Around Two in the fternoon to be exact. Regina had refused to get out of bed let alone speak to anyone or do anything. Emma couldn’t even get her to take a shower because she refused to look at any of them. She refused to converse, to smile, to eat; to even make so much as a peep was beyond Regina’s ability to be even slightly human. Not even Roland's adorable little face or Henry's offer to rub her feet made the woman bat an eye in their direction. Emma grunted loudly before she sat in the couch on the first level of the house and just let the day replay in her head. She had gotten up- well she never really slept to begin with, but nonetheless she pried her eyes open and could only feel the warm figure asleep next to her, breathing lightly against her neck in that moment. There was a slight shift in the sleeping figure beside her, the body wasn't at ease and Emma felt it, she was tense, still shelled up in what only could be her mind's projection of safety. She remembers feeling her arm was numb; Regina must’ve fallen asleep on it throughout the night. She remembers her hand gliding up Regina’s bruised skin, stopping periodically at each point because her skin had turned a different texture and there was swelling at every inch of her bruising. Regina's eyes had fluttered open, but only periodically as they shut once again. She just wanted to be sure she awoke to Emma and not Robin, cradling her so gently. Regina's slight peek for that moment helped her fall asleep once again. Emma remembers holding the shaking brunette in her arms, tremor had set in and she was more than traumatized by what Robin had done, almost as if, it never happened to her before, Emma thought. She scoffed at the thought that this was the first and only time, she had proof; like the day she came back to StoryBrooke with Henry, She remembers Regina having bruising, so it was obvious he not only threatened her but he had hit her, more than once because Emma could remember how Regina hung her head, she didn’t fight back, almost as if she knew it was coming regardless of if she did anything or not. Emma remembers feeling the aftermath of yesterday's fiasco. Her back felt like tiny imps had been dancing on it and leprechauns were too busy tap dancing on her brain for her to muster much strength to get, no, to fall out of bed and roll to the fridge, that's if she didn't mind hitting her head on the way down the imperial staircase.  Emma huffed out her distaste for the day, her hair was a mess, it was always a mess. If awards were given for bed hair, Emma would've received the first place trophy for that forest that erected itself upon her head every day. Rather than do nothing all day she reluctantly removed Regina from her arms without waking her, climbed out of bed and managed to get a fussy and in pain Roland and her log of a son awake and clean before she took them out for breakfast, offering to take Regina as well, but only receiving silence as a response. Emma remembered climbing back into the bed and looking the brunette over, searching for some sort of response in her eyes, but Regina shut them, as if she was shutting Emma out. She just let her in, why was she shutting her out again, already. Emma shifted her body closer to Regina and ghosted a thumb across Regina's cheek then kissed her forehead. She saw the brunette make a small face, not one of irritation, somewhat depicting pain, but an attempt at a smile, it was one of appreciation even though she winced slightly. Her skin, it was bruising more easily each time she was hit, or hurt herself, however she managed to. Emma kissed Regina's forehead one last time and this time her eyes were met with small, tired brown ones that fluttered under the thick lashes. Regina graced her with a small smile, managed to creep her hand to Emma's cheek and mimicked the ghosting thumb across the cheek. She mouthed out words that Emma couldn't understand. Screwing her face in pure and utter lostness (not a word I know, go with me here),Emma looked at Regina and Regina knew she had confused Emma. She was able to hide her giggle, but not her devious look and Emma took delight in seeing her have some form of peace even if it were at her dismay. Once again she reluctantly left the bed and she got in her bug, Henry in front, Roland in the back, all buckled in; she was more concerned about his safety in every aspect after having met him and thinking Regina would appreciate someone having enough common sense to keep her child safe. She was able to distract Roland from his pain, periodically removing the bandaging to check his stitching, Emma needed to remember he had an appointment in a few days and he had six pills he needed to take before then so it assisted with the blood clotting and that damned pain. Poor kid- she thought. He didn't deserve that, Regina didn't deserve it, and frankly no one did. Emma jerked awake, a little drool settling at the corner of her mouth, She had only dozed off for some time but felt she slept for hours and that was her day, all wrapped up in one.

She rubbed at her eyes and made dinner preparations, Pizza it was. Angry food she'd call it. Grumpy food, Happy food, sad food, your food- my food, it was food and Emma wanted it along with hot wings and root beer soda, though Regina was very curt on Roland not having any junk foods or soda at all. No wonder he was such an active little guy, but se felt at his point in time he could use a sugary pick me up. Then Emma had an amazing idea, she remembered someone had liked Root beer floats and her wheels began turning.

"Hey Ro, has your mom ever let you have root beer floats,"

"No, what's a roobee foat Emma," Emma laughed a bit

"Root Beer float buddy," she corrected annunciating the letters better,

"It's vanilla ice cream and root beer soda bud, stick a straw in it and boom, magic,"

Roland's eyes went wide and he started bouncing,

"I want it, I want it, please Emma" He pleaded and bounced some more before she nodded her approval. So it was pizza hot wings and root beer floats. Emma had made Regina's special, with Henry's assistance of course. She remembered Regina liked pistachio nuts on top of hers shaped into a little heart. She preferred red straws over white ones because she always wore red lipstick, no other colour. Regina would ask Emma to sit on the stools at the counter rather than in the booth and she would spin around in it anytime she felt at ease. She would laugh at Emma's jokes and that one time Emma shot soda through her nose, swallowing it too fast. Emma also remembered Regina liked listening to Use your love and Girls just wanna have fun, every time. It was every single time, she'd requested the song from Granny to be played every day they had them, then again that meant everyday they were in there which literally was every day. Grilled cheese and Turkey club with root beer floats and Regina's musical request was their routine every day for lunch. They had gotten so sick of those two songs Regina begged Emma never to let her choose songs again lest she be vulnerable to becoming addicted to one and belting the chorus all day every day for weeks on end. Henry never bothered to ask why Emma was doing all of his for Regina he just simply helped her where she needed him to. All he remembered was that Emma was a girl who loved a girl and that Girl was Regina. He wanted to see his mom happy in any way he could, both having such a strained relationship with his father and Katie being as dumb and basically immature as she was, he just really wanted to see her happy. A string of women bent for over and repeatedly, women she took verbal abuse sometimes even physical abuse from, it was just a train wreck; but now, Henry felt now was the time she could get back on the train and the tracks wouldn't take her on some unexpected detour.

Emma made her way up the stairs with Regina's food on a tray. She knocked before entering to a seemingly sleeping Regina, when Emma thought she had truly been asleep she turned to leave and heard the sheets of the bed ruffle. Emma turned back around to see that Regina had begun moving so she could sit up, then reached over and pulled the chord to turn her bedroom light on. She'd taken a shower, Emma noted. Hmm Progress. Regina's silky pajama top's thin strap fell from her shoulder down the side of her arm. Her skin smelt of Almonds and vanilla, a slight cherry blossom scent was also present and Emma wondered if Regina had found some secret Chinese sanctum and bathed herself in its nectar. She mentally berated herself for finding Regina so irresistible, but she couldn't help but find her to be anything less than absolutely gorgeous, she was her Regal little nineteen year old love interest from those years.

"Hey," Emma said with such a sweet tone to her voice. Regina smiled in her direction and she continued on

"I uh, I brought your favourite treat. I know you don't really like Pizza, but I do know something you absolutely would love," Regina waved her over and the blonde sat on the edge of the bed with the tray in hands and took the root beer float off of it and handed it to Regina. Regina looked down at the tray, noticing the detail and careful consideration put into her root beer float. She couldn't help but light up when she saw the pistachio nuts in the shape of a tiny little heart and the red straw.... as if that wasn't enough Emma turned on her phone, pulled up YouTube and played Regina's now ruefully despised but still really fucking fun to sing, songs she requested at Granny's. Robin never bothered to remember the small things about Regina in the other StoryBrooke and she was more than positive he didn't remember in this one either, ha she'd be lucky if he even remembered her birthday or Roland's for that matter. Regina's eyes darted up to meet Emma's, they were gleaming, she started to tear up somewhat and she smiled, she really smiled at Emma. Regina only knew of few people who took the actual time to follow her requests when it came to Root Beer floats. For someone so regal and well educated, that was her sin and her sweet tooth was ice cream and sodas in the form of dollops upon fizz, sugar upon sugar. Regina took a sip and instantly her body relaxed into comfort, she had comfort food, her favourite at that. A mix between salty and sweet, she could do with something a bit fattening. She reached for the spoon Emma had also brought up and took a spoonful of the ice-cream. Emma didn't give her plain old ice-cream, There was caramel folded into the light dairy mix and Regina's eyes fluttered when she realized Emma really took her time to give her a treat. Emma watched her and Regina caught wind of her staring, when she looked up, mouth half full of ice cream she chuckled at the same time she was swallowing causing some of it to drip down the side of her mouth. She wiped it with her thumb and swallowed before whispering a very soft

"Thank you," to Emma, who responded with

"The beautiful lady speaks," in a rather calm and relaxed tone.

"You took a shower," Emma pushed, knowing she'd either get words or motions.

"I felt it necessary to keep myself clean dear," Regina said not looking at her, more so fiddling with the ice cream. She swirled it with the spoon and curled her bottom lip inward almost as if to say something, but she didn't, just yet.

"Do you wanna hear a story," Emma asked, for which a nod was given in response.

"Are you going to eat the pizza," She smiled.

"Yes... Later,"

"Okay. As long as you eat it, I just wanna make sure you're eating, even if it is bad for you," the blonde joked. "Okay so this is a story about.....," and there began the retelling of one of Emma's most laughable memories growing up. She had gotten comfortable against the headboard of Regina's bed and stretched her legs out before crossing them. Regina followed suit and watched Emma's lips as she told the story; her expressions and hand gestures as well, giggling when she heard a part that made her go Oh Emma!. She continued to listen as she consumed her float and took small bites of the pizza before she dusted her hands of the remaining crumbs and got a bit more comfortable against Emma. A while after and Regina rose from the bed to brush her teeth patting the blonde on the shoulder who assumed Regina was going outside of the room. Emma looked on from her position at the bed and asked

"How do you do it," There was a moment before Regina responded

"Do what dear,"

"Be so strong, so regal and so beautiful all at the same time. You're holding yourself together better than I've ever seen anyone do anything," Another pause before her response

"Mother taught me how to channel the negative things in my life into something more practical- positive and to focus on what's most important, my son's and my life and the fact that she as well as my father believed I had more strength I ever gave myself credit for," Regina ended without much else sound after. She focused on brushing her teeth, Emma took it as it was and nodded to no one in particular.  She let the brunette finish up and climbed back into the bed before settling under the covers and pulling the chord once again for the light. They shut off and Regina reached over to pull apart the sheer curtains of her room window. In came the light of the almost settled sun inside her room and she lay there looking at the horizon.

"I'm not as strong as I pretend to be Emma, I'm still the frightened little girl who has always needed her father to chase away the monsters in her life," Regina said as she stared out her window. It was said flatly, almost as if it meant nothing, but it meant everything to her. Regina missed her father, just as much as she missed her mother. Her father would read to her every evening, he'd take her out every Saturday for walks in the garden, take her to ballet, piano and violin lessons. He made sure never to lay a hand on her or scold her beyond what was necessary. He wanted his daughter to know that that was how men treated women, if he was alive long enough to see that his little princess would marry a respectable young man. Arthur and Cora had some inkling that Regina wasn't even thoroughly interested in men, not at all actually.. probably. There was that one time she'd been caught kissing another girl in her room. Blackmail was easier to do away with when you were younger in school, just give them something worth their while like hall passes or something they can snack on throughout class without getting noticed and it was all good. Thankfully Regina wasn't on the receiving end of incriminating evidence and she wasn't in school, she was at home. It was a Tuesday evening, a bit after 4:30 ish, there had been a cheerleading practice that was supposed to extend well after 5 but apparently their snobby Captain Mindy had somewhere to go so she dismissed them. Regina and her friend at the time.. Christie... Crystal, oh wait, Cara, yeah her; they were both mucking around singing to a song Regina can't remember for the life of her in her room. Her mother neither her father were present so they had the house to themselves. Regina at her teen years was absolutely stunning. Dressed in her Black, White and Red cheer top and short black skirt and Black converse sneakers with Cara matching her in both that and their high ponytails, they were one gorgeous duo. Cara was also a brunette, however she had put some streaks of gold and honey highlights in her hair. She was just slightly taller than Regina at that stage though both of them barely passed 5'3. They both had similar interests though Regina was more refrained about her sexuality; Cara was full on experiment mode because conveniently enough Cara had hippies for parents. Bless them they were lovely. Cara had toppled over on top of Regina, getting her watch tangled in the scrunchie of brunette hair that was fairly long for Regina's height. Cara's breath hitched when her lips lightly slid across Regina's and she shied away from her brunette friend. Her skirt had hiked up quite a bit as well, revealing her black short shorts underneath. Regina hadn't realized Cara fell between her legs or that her skirt was practically on her back until she shifted her thigh to raise it up and found it rubbing against the slight heat between Cara's legs. Her friend blushed before she somewhat buried her face against Regina's shoulder; she tried pulling her skirt back down and succeeded. Regina's hands absently made their way to her waist in an attempt to either steady the girl or remove her, but they just remained there somewhat limply. Cara tried propping herself up on her elbow to free her watch from Regina's hair, but it proved trying. Neither girl seemed to mind the fact that they were flush against one another and neither attempted to move. Cara finally took notice of her Brunette friend lying there on the plush carpet in her room, her long hair streaming through the fibres and a relaxed smile settled across her face. Her eyes met Regina's the contrast from ice blue to dark brown was intensifying, Cara forgot about trying to free her watch from Regina's hair and scooted up onto her a little bit more, rising to create space, but not far enough that it was missed. She used her free hand and traced From Regina's eye down her cheek and to her chin. Her finger lightly caressed Regina's bottom lip before she gently tugged it downward- opening her mouth. The brunette beneath her began to breathe in heavily and Regina's hands gripped a bit tighter at her friend's waist. Cara leaned in a bit more, closing the space and lightly pressing her lips against Regina's. They held it for a bit until Cara shifted above her and deepened their kiss by biting her bottom lip a little. Her free hand rested in a cup form on Regina's breast and slid to her toned stomach. Their cheer tops didn't cover that so it wasn't hard to get to her destination. Her thumb dipped into Regina's navel and Cara moaned in delight of her soft skin. Her cold fingertips slid beneath Regina's top and once again cupped her breast. Regina began moving her thigh slowly between Cara's legs, rubbing teasingly against her shorts causing her to bite down harder on her lips. Cara slipped her tongue past full pink lips and kept in control of the kiss pulling Regina's lips up along with her if she decided to shift again. She didn't have to as Regina pushed back with her own force, her hands now trailing beneath her shirt. Cara released her lips and rubbed her nose against Regina's before she smiled at her and dipped back down in to kiss her once more. Regina's hands trailed the expanse of Cara's back down her skirt, curving as they went over her hip and up under the fabric of her cheer skirt. Her fingers trimmed and trailed the outer hem of Cara's shorts before she snapped them eliciting a giggle mixed with a moan. Cara took it one step further when her cold fingers found their way to Regina's nipple. She took it between two fingers and began to play with it until it formed a stiff peak. Regina moaned heavily, breathing out her friend's name. Cara forgot that her other hand was held hostage very conveniently above Regina's head and when she went to shift to the arm she pulled at Regina's hair and a yelp left Regina's lips before they both collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Shit, sorry I forgot, Reg" Regina as well as she was still giggling

"I know, that really did hurt, I think I may be missing a chunk, good thing you're cute" she pecked at her lips, surprising the girl before she softened her features and once again their noses rubbed against one another. Cara smiled, but that instantly turned into a search to taste her lips once more. Regina's father had gotten home in that time frame and went upstairs to check on his little girl,

"Regina, darling guess what daddy brought his beautiful little princess tod-," Arthur stopped mid-sentence and dropped the glass teddy bear he'd picked up from the craft store for her. It shattered into some pretty hefty pieces and that startled the two teens. Cara yanked her hand so swiftly she snapped Regina's scrunchie and her long hair fell free.

"DADDY,” she shouted.

"Wh-What .. what are you doing sweetheart," his expression was unreadable

"Daddy- I- We," Regina fumbled as she and Cara scrambled to untangle themselves. Cara immediately got up and grabbed hold of her items, rushing she said

"I think I should go, I'm sorry Mr. Mills, Sorry Regina. See you at school,"

"Cara stop," He said sternly before resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked sheepishly at him.

"Both of you .... sit, Now,"

"Yes daddy,"

"Yes sir,"

Arthur took a deep breath before he knelt in the front of the two girls

"Daddy I-" he held up a hand and she shut her mouth.

"Regina," he breathed

"Yes father," she fidgeted in her spot on the bed

"Sweetheart.... it's okay," He said concluding with a smile.

"It's- It's okay,"

"Yes my angel. Listen to me, you are young and experimenting, I neither your mother will disown you for whatever choice you make or whoever you choose to love, or anyone you just happen to fall in love with; that is not how we want to raise you. We want you to grow to be the young woman who respects herself and if your love falls with either man or woman.. or both," He shrugged, "Your mother as well as I support you darling," He smiled once more before he pinched her cheek lovingly. Arthur got up and Regina dove into his arms and began to tear up,

"I love you daddy," she said through sniffles and tears.

"I love you too sweetheart, but we need to tell your mother what happened here today okay, I think she was more fixated on finding you the perfect prince charming than I was with you even dating anyone," He laughed heartily. For a man of 6 feet 4 inches and the strength he had, he lifted his baby girl up and hugged her close. Regina wrapped her legs around her father and giggled when she realized he must've still thought she was nine and hadn't put on much weight. He then felt old age kick in and he crippled

"Jesus what has your mother been feeding you,"

"Junk food daddy,"

"Cara," he addressed after putting his daughter down,

"There's no need to worry about today. Cora won't send anyone to kill you... I hope,"

"Daaaaaddy,"Regina whined playfully,

"I kid.. but do be careful next time, this is my darling baby girl. My only baby girl. Treat her with respect; but so help me if you so much as hurt even a hair on her head though, you'll have more than her mother to worry about,"

"I will sir. I'm sorry," she responded some fear settling within her blue eyes. He nodded still holding his stern stare.

"Well how about I take you girl's out to an early dinner and give you a ride home Cara,"

"Really daddy," Regina and her big brown eyes looked up at her rather tall father

"Anything for my baby girl," he responded kissing her head.

 Regina was pulled from her memory by the light huff Emma let out next to her. She shifted from her position with her hands beneath the pillow and turned to look at Emma who lay there on her back, staring at the ceiling. Emma peeked over and managed a crooked smile. She lazily offered a hand to the brunette and it was accepted. Regina never contemplated her reason for the immediate safety she felt with Emma neither did she contemplate whether her father had been trying to tell her that he felt her true love may have been with a woman, God knows Cora accepted it like second nature as did her father, but it never rang any alarms in her that maybe she had been going about things in her life the wrong way. Dictation of her life rather than her heart's one true desire, what she wanted and felt she deserved even for the smallest window in time. Emma snaked a hand beneath her and wrapped her in very close, stopping her sudden train of thought. She kissed the side of her head and whispered sweet things to Regina who managed to drift off into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Henry took care of Roland, getting him bathed and tucked in, he gave him his medication and that was that, Roland was out for the night. Henry lazily made his way down the stairs, washed up and cleaned up what was needed to be tended to. He triple checked every lock on the door and checked on his mom and Regina. Emma was still dressed and he knew she must've been uncomfortable but he didn't dare move her because he knew he'd wake Regina, so he just pulled the covers up over them both and added another pillow, He turned Regina's bath light on and left the door cracked. He also left the room door cracked and went to sleep in the spare bed room Regina had.

Silently she slept herself into oblivion. Her tears were non-existent. Silently she slept herself into recovery.

...........................................


	15. Recovery

Early the next morning Regina woke up and instantly felt the sharp and intense bodily pain shoot through her like a thousand suns. She winced and whimpered lightly before muscling her way through it and making her way downstairs. She turned on the CD player with the disc that Emma brought with the piano and violin melodies and began to make breakfast. Regina switched it up this morning, instead of the regular fat sizzling breakfast; she made some apple and cinnamon oatmeal with a side of fruit for everyone. She was tired of the same routine every morning, the same breakfast every morning, the same feeling of nonchalant every morning. Her eyes met with Henry's as he had also gotten up early. He sat at the island and with enough energy to power five cars it seemed he smiled and said

"Good morning," almost slipping at the word mom seeing that he was so used to addressing Emma. She didn't respond, she did however walk towards him and placed a kiss to his forehead before she pat his shoulder and busied herself once more with breakfast. It was going to be an easy morning in that department. He watched her in comfortable silence and just made idle conversation and telling her stories, receiving shocked expressions, raised eyebrows of interest and smiles. Henry was good at getting anyone to smile. But this morning would be different. Regina wasn't one to dwell on negativity long and even with the rape she managed to change her mindset and her wheels began changing gears into recovery mode and that didn’t ensure she’d smile anytime soon. She needed to be Regina again, and she wasn't going to do that sulking, and letting the disgusting feeling of Robin's remnants stop her from being the fucking megawatt woman she was. Regina slinked pass Henry and made her way back upstairs to wake Emma and Roland. She didn’t speak she just shook them and motioned downstairs. They both somewhat sleepily made their way down the stairs to the kitchen table and weren’t too surprised at the changed breakfast. Meanwhile, back upstairs Regina busied herself with straightening her room and fixing her bed back before she ate; not that the poor woman had much of an appetite to begin with. She was mentally trying to grasp on to her sanity, but physically would have to wait. She needed to take it one step at a time. Emma, concerned, went back up the stairs to peek on Regina. She found her mechanically placing everything back the way it was and watched her for some time. She watched as the brunette fluffed and re-fluffed the pillows, turn them to fit symmetrically and tuck the comforter beneath them before folding it back and running a hand across it to flatten it out. Emma leaned up off the door post and spoke with a smile

“I didn’t expect to see you up so early this morning". Regina somewhat smiled at the comment, but continued to clean up.

“So I’m not really a healthy eater, which I’m sure you can tell and you give me oatmeal for breakfast,. I dunno if you believe I already have diabetes or if this is punishment for that time I sprayed you with Roland’s water gun. It’s tasty, don’t get me wrong but I don’t know if I like eating something that could turn into cement in five minutes of sitting.... or something that lacks my cholesterol inducing chub” Emma said sarcastically poking at her nonexistent body fat, this time causing Regina to giggle silently at her

“I KNEW IT.. you’re trying to kill me with your health food,” she chuckled.

“You know, this is the same way you were when I met you a while back. You were always so neat. You were just so regal, so clean- obviously a germiphobe.” The time Emma was referring to was the day she stayed with Regina. Regina assumed the time Emma was referring to was just those few weeks ago and figured Emma was just monitoring the way she was. That didn’t stop the sweetest of smiles to play across Regina’s face. Emma took it as gold and ran with it. She skipped her way to a less than pleased, but giggling Regina and wrapped her arms around her before spinning her around, twirling her like a ballerina on her tip toes and pulling her back into her arms. The brunette let out her husky laugh because she couldn’t contain that Emma somehow managed to make her forget her pain. Emma twirled her once more, slowly and brought her in gently. She and Regina’s lips were mere inches away from each other. She didn’t look, she stared into those brown pools of passion and could see the fragile soul screaming to forget, but she could also see the happiness and relief Regina felt in being just with Emma, she could see the appreciation in her eyes and the obvious relaxed tone in her body. Regina looked down at her chest and took Emma’s necklace into her fingers and twirled it. She saw that it was the same piece in this StoryBrooke as well that she and Emma shared, and she knew that if in the other StoryBrooke she, Emma and Henry shared the same meticulously cut piece of Emerald in that StoryBrooke they each shared it yet again in this one. Regina’s thoughts were cut short by Emma. Her mouth was open slightly as if she were going to say something, but she let her lips speak for her, kissing the brunette woman so softly it was as if the cool October air brushed across her lips for a moment. Regina only kissed back for a brief moment before pulling away and turning her head to the side,

“I-…I’m sorry,” Emma said lowly, “Too soon, I’m sorry,” she said again, but her hands remained at the woman’s waist, holding her close. Regina lifted a hand to her face and slid it down to where Emma’s hands were resting and she removed them with reluctance. Before Emma could protest, she twirled Emma this time and led her to the bed where they sat. Regina put her head down and Emma watched as her tears moulded to her cheek bones, before watching a painful smile splay across the woman’s face. Regina mockingly laughed out at herself before it ceased and her face fixed into thought, then she wiped away her tears.

“Thank you,” she said very softly, almost causing Emma to miss it. Emma didn’t respond she simply just smiled at Regina and hugged her tightly. This much Regina was grateful for. Regina then laid on her back and stared at the ceiling; the light from the sun breaking through the sheer curtains of her room lit up Emma's eyes like Christmas lights. They sparkled and with every blink Emma made, the joy that Regina once knew in their StoryBrooke, in their new StoryBrooke, in....Edelweiss, rushed back to her like an ocean's waves constantly craving to beat against her feet. Regina began to remember, but only one thing came to mind... the root beer float and the way it was constructed for her enjoyment as well as the music. She wondered its significance, further pressed thinking and she remembered she at them every day for months when she was nineteen, at Granny's. Emma lay on her side next to Regina and looked at her with pure and utter appreciation for the beautiful woman next to her, though she could tell Regina was deep in thought she made no fuss of disturbing her. Dangling there in the front of Regina's face was Emma's necklace. The sunlight was just enough to create a glare that showed the same three monograms that Regina had in hers. Emma noticed her stare and looked down a bit before she blushed with what she told Regina

"A friend gave it to me, she told me that I'd find my soul mate if I believe she truly existed,"

"Does she," Regina asked quietly

"Well, she did,” Emma said, looking away, Regina's eyes cast downwards, though she hadn't the slightest clue why. She knew the three monograms were the same, but what if hers was an Ethan or an Emily or Evan and Emma's was a Rachel, or Richard, or Rory or Ray- or- shit she really needed to stop internally panicking and determining her end, or Emma's for that reason. Besides, Tinkerbelle agreed that it was _their_ monograms.. right?!

"She's existed for fifteen years...and, she still does," Emma smiled. Regina's fingers lightly touched Emma's cheeks and she pulled her in close to kiss her before her fingers curled at the side of the blonde's face. Before she could remove her hand Emma caught it and kept it there caressing the back of it with her thumb. Regina relaxed into it and bit at her bottom lip, never before has she been so observant of how close she and Emma get when they just admire each other, or stare, or Basque in each other's smile. Emma leaned in hesitantly the second time and placed her lips to Regina's forehead, then to each of her cheeks she kissed them as if it were goodbye, then to her nose, causing the woman to crinkle it in such a cute way and then she stopped. In her eyes she asked permission to kiss Regina, she searched her eyes for fear and found none. Regina nodded and Emma dipped down, capturing the woman's lips in her own, slightly tugging at the bottom lip with her teeth, sighing sweetly against the brunette. Regina bit back, capturing Emma's top lip, before Emma slipped her tongue past Regina's lips. Regina bit at her own bottom lip and shyly looked at her. Emma's fingers ran through Regina's long hair and she used it to push Regina's lips back to hers, which the brunette did not protest to. Regina squeaked lightly and a small smile danced across her lips. She kept her hands to Emma's cheeks and then down to her neck, feeling Emma's left finger run across her collar bone and to the dip between her breasts. She shuddered and moved the hand so that Emma's right hand rested atop of her stomach and she ran her thumb across the woman's navel gently, before tracing up her curves and back to her face.

"Slow," she faintly heard Regina whisper, and she knew what that meant.  Emma rolled over and held Regina's body flush against her own as she lay on her back. Her hands on either side of her love's waist, she curled her fingers into the loose fabric. Regina's legs were crossed in the air and Emma traced the way her body dipped in as it curved to hers. Emma parted their lips

"Regina," She breathed.. Regina just looked her in the eyes and in that moment as odd as it seemed, Regina felt no fear in her heart, no pain in her body, no disgrace to her soul. She felt nothing detrimental, nothing at all and in that moment and in some way, Emma made her feel brand new, Emma made her feel like it never happened.  She sat up with the woman in her lap, arms wrapped around her as if she were her safety blanket. Regina nuzzled in the crook of her neck and they stayed there, comfortable and at peace

Even though she thought it would seem and feel strange that she recovered so quick from such a violent situation, Regina knew she hadn't. It wasn't that she actually did recover not even in the slightest; it was just that short period of solitude, that small moment of lust, that tiny window of true affection, which is what she truly felt. Her worries had dissipated. She knew she would cry about it hours later, days later, weeks later, maybe even months later, but in that moment she was safe and if she wanted it to stop, it would, because unlike Robin, Emma respected her requests.

Henry stumbled and stopped at the door before his eyes widened almost with delight, but then he remembered he was watching his mom caress and hold the really hot brunette in the bed and he became squeamish and shook his head in such a cartoonish way he made himself dizzy. Stumbling in behind him is Roland who immediately asked

"Momma, What ya doin'," Emma and Regina were so wrapped up in in each other they didn't hear the little boy until he walked towards them and tapped Regina's back and asked once again

"Momma, What you guys doin'" Emma startled, partially toppling over with Regina and fumbling frantically to sit up. She tried to fix her clothes, though there wasn't much to fix at all. This elicited a giggle from Regina and an eyebrow wiggle from Henry. Emma glared at the two of them and laughter erupted in the room, bringing pure embarrassment to the blonde.  To distract herself from being completely beet red Emma scooped Roland up and did an airplane spin with him, she tried to pretend none of that just happened, only for the simple fact that she didn't know how to handle the situation. Henry whispered something in Roland's ear and smiled at the pair before he closed the room door.

"Soooooooo, that, was... interesting," Emma started only getting a somewhat confusing facial expression from Regina. She sat down next to her and held her hands

"I meant and mean everything I've ever said to you, I promise you I will keep you safe, Regina, I promise you this. I will prove to you that you deserve only the best in life. Come on, I'll run you a bath and give you some quiet time okay,” Regina nodded and got up to go in her master bath.

Emma set the water and attempted to leave Regina be, however the brunette reached out swiftly and grabbed her arm and held on tight to it. She didn't need to look up at Emma, she just looked forward and Emma knew that meant she needed her to stay.. so she did just that. Regina must've jinxed herself because only mere minutes into her washing did she break down and cry once again. _Recovery.. Progress._ Emma knelt near the side of the tub and rubbed her back, watching the woman sniffle and her breathing hitch really was tearing her apart. What really made Regina break was the sight of her own body battered and bruised. She felt numb otherwise when It came to the actual memory of what Robin had done, she practically blacked out. It was her skin that was still so tender, her body that was still so sore, her inner thighs still so bruised and her dignity wiped clean, her innocence ripped from her. She took the term literal that her body was her temple, not in a religious form, in the form of her seeing her body as her innocence, she knew how to guide and guard her mind and her heart from and with a lot of people, but with Emma, that was like seeing nine green lights one red light and two yellow ones. The Green would outweigh the red no doubt because she was always anxious to advance but would the yellow indicate that she go slower in her advance or to simply take caution. At this point whether she wished it differently or not, Regina had been stuck taking things cautiously since that day she and Cara ended their fling, Well Cara broke her heart, so her guard was up from then. Not until she met Emma, those walls started to crumble. So she would be cautious, but she'd do it by taking the reins, no more dictation of her value or her life based on other people.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Determined to prove to Regina that she was beautiful and deserved better than Robin’s insane ass Emma thought the only way to do that was to recreate the days with Regina, and by recreate, she intended to relive every single day she had ever had with Regina, from the first day she arrived in 'StoryBrooke'. That meant she had to compress those few months into weeks so that Regina would A, Recover and B, be Regina again, so Emma sat down and put pen to paper, her penmanship may have been questionable at best but she scribbled down her list on some paper and tucked it away neatly before beginning the planning process of operation “Remember Us”.

**_Operation Remember Us_ **

  1.       Bonfire- be spontaneous. Don’t repeat all actions like a routine
  2.       ~~First~~.. ~~second~~ , A date at ~~Granny’s~~ … Ausho’s is better. **note** She ordered Steamed Lobster and a Caesar salad.. Make her eat pasta, she giggled the last time when I fed her
  3.       Picnic by the river?!!!
  4.       Breakfast at Granny’s ~~on some mornings~~ … Every Morning
  5.       Get her another ring
  6.       Buy her Another baby Grande Piano.
  7.       Dance with her like there’s no tomorrow



 

With the list made, Emma now had to enlist the help of none other than Granny, Ruby and of course Henry. Afternoon came and Emma told Regina she wanted to spend a little time with Henry. Regina nodded her understanding and Emma got her a few bottles of water and some snacks as well as Roland's prescription and his favourite juice. Henry even gave him his PSP to keep him busy in case Regina just wanted to be alone and put his little stuffed teddy on the bed he so cleverly named Oliver.

 

"So mom where are we going," Henry asked as he bounced in his seat next to her,

"Well, I need your help with planning a special something for someone,"

"A girl who loved a girl," he responded instantly with a smirk.

"What-,"

"NOTHING," he frantically covered. Emma squinted at him and he shrugged out a smile

"We're going to Granny's,"

"Huh,"

"You asked where we were going, I said Granny's,"

"Ohhhhhh,so what's it called,"

"What's what called," she asked as she slowly turned the corner for Granny's

"You know.... the plan. What's it called," he made a motion with his hands. Emma brightened,

"Remember Us," she smiled softly. Henry smiled back

"I like it mom.. Operation remember us. Did you make the list like usual,"

"You know me well kid," she said before reaching into her pocket with one hand and trying to keep them on the road with the other. Emma made a face and was finally successful in retrieving her haphazardly folded paper. She blindly passed it to Henry who unfolded it somewhat carefully and scanned over it quickly. He was really impressed with the list. Henry nodded his approval and tucked it into his own pocket. He began to tell her how good a job she'd done on it and how he thought it was really nice that she wanted to do something romantic for someone, it didn't go without a bit of teasing though. They'd pulled up to the parking spot at Granny's and went inside to the usual table, getting the usual order and having the same old good conversation. Emma ushered Ruby over and pulled out the spare chair at the other table. She patted the vinyl seating and Ruby tucked her hands under her butt to flatten her skirt and take a seat _. So fucking ladylike._ Emma curled and uncurled her hand a few times at Henry, motioning for the paper; his eyes widened slightly before he caught on and handed it over. She slid the paper to Ruby who read it faster than she riddled off orders to Granny. Ruby's lips curled into a smile before she whispered

"A girl who loved a girl." Emma had been on her phone but when she heard Ruby say it oh so faintly, it caught her attention.

"Ruby," she started, "say that again,"

"What, dance with her like there's no tomorrow," she quirked a brow,

"No- no, before that... you said-"

"A girl who loved a girl,"

"Yeah," Emma responded as she sank back into her seat. She ran a finger through her hair before she leaned on her arms.

"Ruby,"

"Yeah, what's the matter,"

"How do you know that,"

"Know what, the girl who loved a girl...,"

"Yeah," Emma said lowly.

She was sure no one ever heard those words except Regina and she only said it in maybe the last few days.. maybe even hours before she left Edelweiss to Regina. Ruby held up a finger and excused herself. She pointed to the group who had walked in and whispered to give her a minute to handle the bunch, after a few minutes of blind ordering on their part and Ruby holding a smile _, It was a wonder how she did that,_ she gave Granny the order, whispered something in her ear; Granny looked back in Emma's direction and nodded and dashed upstairs. Ruby had held on to something from sometime back. She reached up on the shelf in her closet and pulled out a wooden box. Ruby rifled through it before she realized she should just take the entire box with her; when she came back down the staircase she noticed Emma gave her a look. Emma spotted the box and tilted her head in confusion. Ruby rested it in front of her and went back to help Granny in the kitchen. Emma and Henry both stared at the box before the young boy just reached out and grabbed it, ripping at the lock and flipping the lid open. He started to go through photos, some little heart shaped cards and letters, one in particular _"A girl who loved a girl"._ Emma hadn't written it. At least by the looks she didn't, like it's been said her handwriting was questionable. She watched as Henry read and rifled and looked and took mental note of how each thing affected him Emma heard footsteps and looked up. Ruby was going past her with the first few orders. Hesitantly she reached over and took a stack full of notes pictures and what seemed to be charms. Emma's eyes widened before she grabbed them all, even the ones Henry was looking at. She separated them all. The pictures were ones she took when she came to Edelweiss. There was one of Emma on top of the cliff out near the forest with her arms outstretched as if she'd beaten the mountains to their peak. There was another she took of Regina being cute, chewing on the eraser on her pencil when she was still doing her thesis paper for her course. That one was one of her favourites, because as clean as that brunette was, when it came to college she was a pack rat with so many papers sprawled out on her bedroom floor and her hair up in an adorable messy bun. There was another she took of the brunette when she was sleeping.. Emma cringed a little, that felt slightly creepy, but she only did it to show Regina that even resting the woman was gorgeous. A few others were with them in the car out for a drive, the sunset oh boy they were beautiful; Regina would always dawn a pair of sunglasses and that insanely white and beautiful megawatt smile. Her smile was so intense yet so beautiful it seemed unrealistic because no one and I mean no one has ever had a more beautiful and energetic and welcoming smile. Photos with them kissing each other on the cheek and one in particular with the sun just barely left in the sky where they held hands, the backdrop was the sand on the beach they’d went to. It was a secluded, quiet and absolutely breathtaking beach view. In the corner of it you could see Emma’s feet with specks of sand on them,, even a handful from the bonfire were in the stack; Emma dawned her signature white wife beater, her hair in messy curls. That dressed with short shorts that had rips and holes in them and her mask that she look like she got from Bourbon Street in New Orleans at a Mardi Gras fest. Emma had Henna all over her, Some tribal, some animalistic and Some just pure tramp stamp and bad ass worthy. Regina however wore the sheerest beach dress that clung to her when the wind blew and that night, the wind seemed to be a little pervert itself. The slits ran up both thighs and it had no straps. A beautiful green it was, Regina as usual had her hair pulled tight; it was hard styling that beautifully long Mane of hair on her head. She dressed it with a few Indian tribal head bands and wore the Egyptian brace around her forearm. Her mask was black, with silver jewels. Emma kept rifling through the photos until she got to the letters and stopped to the one Ruby had mentioned. Emma pulled it out and fanned it a couple times before she looked at the handwriting. Ha It definitely was NOT hers, she knew that handwriting and compared it to all the ones she'd seen, that was what was so great about her job as s Bail bonds person, you had to remember basically every little trait annoying or not about the person who had an FTA on their hands. It wasn't Regina's "sister's", Or Regina's for that matter. Emma knew that for sure, Regina usually wrote in print however when she wrote her name or any word with the letter R in it, the R was written in a calligraphy format, so with those two ruled out, now including herself which made it three. Regina's father had died before Emma came so he was out of the question and that only left Cora. Emma thought and thought and thought before she could truly match the hand writing. Henry watched as her eyebrows knit themselves into a crease and then delight, realization and finally and outcome

"Cora," Emma whispered

"Who's that," Henry asked,

"Regina's mother," Ruby offered before she sat at the table once again.

"She-,"

"She died after Regina graduated from College," Ruby answered knowing Emma had no clue. It was apparent; the blonde's gaze fell upon Ruby who offered a sad smile. It was heartbreaking, Ruby stretched out a hand to her friend and Emma had smirked an almost painful smirk. Regina had truly lost everyone, and she was so close to losing herself.

"Cora wrote this," Ruby said taking the letter from Emma,

"I know she did but I don't know why she did it," Emma responded, taking the note back. She gave it a once over and then decided to just read it

**_She was sad when her father was diagnosed_ **

**_She was sad when he never came home from the hospital_ **

**_She was broken when he died_ **

**_Her soul died everyday trying to relive the days before he passed_ **

**_I wasn't strong enough to keep her tears from crystallizing on her cheeks_ **

**_I wasn’t strong enough to keep her from breaking down in her classes over his untimely death._ **

**_I wasn't strong enough to keep my dear sweet baby girl from feeling this sort of pain and sorrow._ **

**_I wasn't strong enough to keep Regina from losing herself_ **

**_And now... I'm not strong enough to keep Regina from losing me either_ **

**_I am dying... slowly, inside, from my own broken heart and soon the time will run out and it will stop ticking and life will cease to exist. I can only hope and pray that she has someone who loves her the way her father loved me, someone who understands her the way he did me, someone who will take care of my one and only daughter and child, my baby girl. She needs to find love before I die and I won't leave this earth until it exists for her. She made a wish, but I know her heart. She deserves the love of another._ **

**_pg 2_ **

**_She met someone, I can see it in her eyes_ **

**_She met a girl, I'm not surprised this girl seems nothing like Cara_ **

**_Maybe she'd always dreamt of this girl? She's a beautiful blonde girl, green eyes and I trust her with my daughter_ **

**_She's keeping her feelings a secret from me, but she's yet to realize I'm well aware of her love for this person_ **

**_She's falling in Love... with... Emma_ **

**_She's fallen in love with Emma_ **

**_She's in love with Emma_ **

**_She's.... a girl who loves a girl_ **

**_Regina is a girl who loves a girl_ **

**_Emma is her happy ending_ **

**_I can leave this earth now, she's found her true love._ **

**_The lit emerald sea has led her to thee_ **

****

"These words, they seem so detached, I mean, it’s almost as if she knew from the beginning this would happen, as if she created this- this happy ending for her. It's as if she figured out how Regina would fall in love and who it would be with," Emma confusingly let out. Henry's eyebrows knit into a confused face and Ruby just squinted and looked disgruntled.

"What do you mean,” she asked

"Look, right here, I was pretty sure Cora knew nothing of me, no one did, not even her sister knew, we were never out and about when anyone was around," Emma pointed at a line in the paper. She continued with

"See right here it's as if she updated it weekly or daily to record how Regina was being, it's not an actual letter it's like notes. It's not to say that this isn't genuine, but what I am saying is that Cora knew, somehow she knew," Emma trailed off. Her fingers trailed across the paper several times before it hit her. She'd pulled out the lines of the "letter” and reread it,

**_Her soul died everyday trying to relive the days before he passed_ **

**_I wasn't strong enough to keep Regina from losing herself_ **

**_I'm not strong enough to keep Regina from losing me either_ **

**_And now...She's met someone, I can see it in her eyes_ **

**_She's in love with Emma_ **

**_She's.... a girl who loves a girl_ **

**_Regina is a girl who loves a girl_ **

**_Emma is her happy ending_ **

**_I can leave this earth now, she's found her true love._ **

**_The lit emerald sea has led her to thee_ **

****

"Shit," Emma muttered

"What," Ruby perched up on to the table

"She knew," Emma breathed out

"You sure,"

"Huff, yeah.. I am I'm sure she knew, read it this way," she told Ruby. Ruby’s face fell slightly before it had dawned on her as well.

“Fuck, she really did know,” the brunette/red head whispered shocked. Emma leaned back into her chair and huffed desperately. She ran her fingers up and down her eyelids and grunted slightly angry. Emma’s anger was somewhat building and she didn’t know why she was angry at all or why it made sense to her that she felt that way in the slightest. Emma got up and picked up the chair ready to lunge it across the room. Instead she slammed it against the table where she sat and paced angrily.

“Mom,” Henry whispered

“It’s okay kid. Ruby,” she tried to calm before she continued

“Why do you have these?”

“Regina gave it to me,” she responded directly. “After Cora died and we had her funeral, I went over a couple days throughout the weeks and helped her to clean out the house. Her mother and father’s things were all put into storage. Well what we could fit anyway. The rest, she donated to aids and less fortunate members in the community. Then there was one day that we were cleaning out the upstairs. We got to the master bedroom and Regina found that,” Ruby stopped before she pointed.

“Huh,” Emma replied. Ruby coughed and continued

“It was in the dresser with another box. She told me that was the box her father bought her mother. That’s where she kept her memories,”

“What kind of box,”

“It was… chestnut,” she said as she began thinking. “Her name was carved in the bottom of it and on the front it said Memories. We opened it and It was empty, but there was a part of it on the inside where you could tell was fiddled with a lot,”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, there was only one way to open the box,” Ruby answered and when Emma didn’t latch on she rolled her eyes. “That means it had a secret compartment in it. You had to put something as small as a hair pin, ball point, into the little hole in the corner and turn it before you heard the click,”

“What was in it?” Ruby shrugged almost as if her response would have been nothing, but

“Photos of Regina when she was born. Ones with when she was growing up each year. Photos of Regina’s father before he was diagnosed. Ones of Regina with her dad… none of herself though, and that,” Ruby indicated with her chin,

“That was tied to the box.” Emma pulled out the slightly battered chair she’d thrown against the table and sat there.

“Where’s the piano,” Emma asked almost rhetorically as she hunched in a slump over the table. She was staring, at only god knows what, but DAMN IT the woman was staring at something and she was staring hard.

“What piano,”

“Baby grande. Had an off sounding key, fifth white one from the left, carved my initials under the hood of it. Underside was mahogany, outside was chestnut,” Emma trailed off as she continued to stare off though she answered Ruby rather bluntly and shortly.

“The one with the dent,” Ruby questioned obviously avoiding Emma’s gaze. Emma nodded slowly but had nothing to piece together her confusion. Ruby fiddled with the mug on the table Emma was almost sure was not there before and then answered,

“Gold.” Emma’s stare fixated on her friend and before she could think of the question, before she could formulate her undoubtedly questioning emotions, Ruby answered her thoughts and queries,

“He said Cora wanted him to have it,” Her eyes lazily fixated on Emma

“Did she,”

“Yeah, said it in the Will and everything,”

“Why,”

“First love,”

“Huh,”

“Gold... was her first love.” Ruby responded. Emma’s mouth open and Shut a few times. She had nothing. _I got nothin’,_ she thought. So instead Emma made a

“Huh,’” sound. It was understood though she really wanted to ask why in the fuck those two had anything going, then again she remembered that Gold wasn’t as bad as he was set out to appear.

“She still has the ring,” Emma whispered,

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed.

“I wonder if she still reads what I got carved into it,”

“She’s read it every day for years until she married Robin.” Emma scoffs indignantly at that prospect,

“It’s strange how he’s never questioned why she wears it,” Ruby continued on before rolling her eyes as if she were shocked.

“He’s never seen it I’m assuming, or that would be in Gold’s pawn shop, or in the trash. The guy’s an absolute jerk off,” Emma responded before she turned her stare back to the stack of items before her. She looked at Henry and smiled to herself; boy was that kid special.

“What does it say mom,” Henry asked as he rifled through the photos, looking at the backs of them, at the time stamps and dates and miniature titles etched on the back obviously in Regina’s handwriting, much like Emma his handwriting was questionable at best and they mimicked each other so he knew for a fact that the words written on the back had only come from Regina.

“Your love is the blood that runs through my veins,” she smiled a small smile, almost a smirk.

“Woah, how’d you get all of that to fit in the band,”

“The guy I know carved half of it on the outer rim of it and the other half on the inner rim. There’s an emerald set in the middle. Almost doesn’t look like one, it’s got black swirling through it. Green is so dark it takes sunlight to show what’s in it,” she trailed off before once again taking the stack of photos in her hands,

“Hey Rubes,” Emma said instantly gaining her friend’s attention,

“Yup,” Ruby responded, popping the P a bit loudly. She may have been distracted which could be taken that way because of how she snapped from whatever it is she was doing, causing her hair to fly in different directions and her eyes to mimic that of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

“Woah shit, eyes Rubes, what’s with the eyes,”

“Haha nothing, you just surprised me that’s all,” she giggled. Emma and Henry couldn’t keep the smiles from creeping across their lips.

“I need your help,” Emma huffed out before she ran her slender fingers through her hair

“Wiiiiiittthhhh,” Ruby asked extremely interested as she stretched her one word answer. Henry cheekily tapped at his mother’s arm and said

“Show her already,”

“Emma,” Ruby called trying to sound demanding and concerned. Emma hesitated halfheartedly attempting to retrieve the paper. Henry couldn’t wait anymore and just rolled his eyes before he blurted it all out.

“She’s trying to make Regina remember who she is from that time she came here when I was three,”

“Well thanks for saying it all in one breath kid,” She laughed before she leaned over to punch his shoulder. He dodged it not long after was he hit with a nice thump to the back of his head, Emma yelled

“GOTCHA,” and caused the rowdy bunch at the other table to look over with more than confused looks on their faces. Emma shrugged in response before the group grumbled under their breath and turned back to their honest to goodness just purely useless conversation. Ruby just looked on and laughed,

“Sometimes I wonder what useless shit they get to talking about. StoryBrooke is so small the only thing left is the stupid paper that revolves around Genie’s stupid ass,” Ruby belted not remembering Henry was right there. It didn’t seem to matter to Emma either she just went along her conversational ways,

“Soooooo, you gonna help or what,”

“Well duh of course,” Ruby answered quickly, “Just show me the damn paper already,” She nearly shouted before reaching for the paper anxiously and grabbing it out of Emma’s hand. Ruby angrily fought to unfold the paper causing the giggles to erupt between Emma and Henry. When she finally succeeded she read through it at almost lightning speed, she probably skimmed more of it than what she read.

“Okay,” she breathed out. Emma had a confused look on her face,

“Okay what,”

“We can do this... all of this,”

“Seriously,” Emma’s eyes widened

“Yeah, it’s not that hard,”

“Ruby... you are THE best,” Emma grinned before squeezing the poor girl a little too tight.

“Hey mom shouldn’t you call to check in,”

“You’re right, I’ll be right back,” Emma excused herself, and Henry waited until she was a safe enough distance away to ask Ruby,

“Hey Ruby, do you know why my mom’s been... well uneasy and jumpy about this Robin guy,” Ruby sighed before she nodded

“She blames herself for all of this,”

“But it’s not her fault,” Henry defended

“I know that and you know that but to Emma it is her fault,”

“But.. how,”

“Emma came here when you were three right,”

“Yeah,

“You’re fifteen now, that’s twelve years Henry. She made Regina promise her that she’d wait because she said she was coming back. She promised her she’d be back, soon at that, to Emma she caused this end to Regina’s life, she caused her to marry a man she never claimed to love more than likely because she was lonely and couldn’t wait for her any longer. She didn’t hear from her, she didn’t write, nothing, but Regina kept reading the inscription on the ring every day. She kept coming into the diner everyday and waited and waited but nothing. She told me every day that she believed Emma would come back but years go on and nothing still, she felt... used. I know Emma wishes she could reverse it all but what damage is already done is done, she can’t fix it, all she can do is recreate what they had and hopefully Regina still feels it all the same.”

“Yeah,” he sighed,

“Hey don’t worry we’ll fix it okay,” Ruby tried at reassuring him

“I hope so,” Henry pouted and Ruby rubbed his shoulder,”

“I gotta get back to work, tell your mom leave this to me and Granny,” Ruby said pointing at the note


	16. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I summarize it'll just be the chapter lol so I won't. Do enjoy.

_After hours of idle conversation, Cora sat at her office desk with basically you could call her Cora's niece, Tinkerbelle._

_"Tinkerbelle, dear I need you to promise me - promise me you will help Regina find her happy ending. I've already got a clue as to who it may be but I need you to ensure that it is this person in any realm of existence for her_. _I need for her to have love dear, she's all that's left of our family and I refuse to see my daughter die alone the way I will.she deserves love. Please I just need for my baby girl to be loved the way she deserves. She needs to be happy," Cora said as she held onto Tink's hands._

_"Aunt Cora, I can't promise anything.. fairy dust," Tink trails off the sadness was apparent in her eyes as she shook her head " it" she huffed audibly "it never actually works the way we want. The universe, the stars - any and everything that comes together in alignment for two people is what we are supposed to put our trust in. That is what we are supposed to let determine our lives and our futures with whomever the gods and the celestial bodies choose. These people that are supposed to be our "soul mates" as it's put is decided for us." Cora held her head in her hands and wiped away her stray tears before she spoke._

_"I just want her to be happy,"_

_"I know you do. We all want her to be happy. We all deserve to be happy. I can't change my own future either. I'm told I'm to marry a man nearly twice my age and have three children with him and be happy. Not only do I believe fairy dust is without a doubt wrong, but I also believe in finding love for myself not altering the universe for it. All our lives will suck,"she scowls._

_"ALL OUR LIVES IS RUINED BY FUCKING FAIRY DUST," she belted, before sitting beside Cora. Cora attempted to wipe away her tears and straightened her posture. Cora touched her cheek sAdly and smiled.before she kissed the side of her forehead and said_

_"I hope you find your happiness darling." Tink leaned into her and hugged her before she Cora had an idea. Not just any idea. A magical idea! She excused herself and went into her box which read memories. She removed the covering for the secret compartment and pulled out and emerald cut jewel equally sizeable. She brought it back to the fairy and handed it over_

_"Use this," she said before receiving a quizzical look._

_"It is to be cut in fourths. Regina however must have two. But she cannot get them now. I will let you know when she can. Her significant other as well as their child each have one fourth. Tink nodded slowly._

_"Its to keep their hearts together. No matter what realm of existence they are in I want them to be able to meet every time. Can you promise me you will ensure they get these?" Tink nodded once again. Her understanding unclear on who the S.O is but she would find out soon enough._

 

* * *

"You think this is gonna work Grans," Ruby questioned as she fiddled with the scented pink paper in her hands. She and Granny had managed to plan several events for operation R.U.

"I'm almost certain it will dear. Now hurry along. We need to prepare for Sunday," she smiled before she kissed her granddaughter's head. Ruby nodded and headed over to the table where the remainder of the items Emma had rifled through were left. Emma had insisted on keeping the box and the photos. She was warned not to let Regina see them however because that was kind of breaking the whole safety out of sight out of mind rule between her and Ruby. Emma intentionally left Cora's note however, that would've been too much too soon.She put the remainder of the items away before she went back and leaned over the counter, fishing her phone out blindly from where it sat and dialing Regina's number.

Ruby was concerned when it was answered and the line was silent aside from usual feedback, that was until she heard a faint

"hello," on the other end. It was so meek, so small, so fragile and yet still so broken and traumatized and vulnerable all at the same time.

"Hey sweetie how are you," Ruby asked sincerely as she smiled against the phone.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Ruby. How are you dear?" Her question was met with a sigh, followed with a sentence that was either cynical or just the way Ruby was feeling at that point in time

"Alive, but wishing I was dead. Exhausted really, but energized.Contradiction I know," she giggled before Regina had a chance to point it out.

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay sweetie, I'm here if you need me,"

"Thank you Ruby,"

"For what,"

"Everything," Regina responded instantly.

"Regina it's no problem at all. Just let me know if you need anything okay,"

"I will, thank you dear."

She smiled again though she knew her friend could not see her. They hung up and she went back to find Granny and finish plan the first day for Emma and Regina.

____________________________

When Emma and Henry reached the mansion, Regina was M.I.A or so they thought. Turns out that falling asleep in Apple scented bubble baths were not only normal for Regina but frequent as they'd helped her ease her mind and do away with her trauma or tension. Emma and Henry had already trashed the place and panic was near settling in, that was until Roland came down sleepily and gave them both a confused look.

"Hey buddy where's your momma," Emma asked as she knelt in front of him. He shrugged first before he thought and pointed up the stairs. Thinking maybe momma is up there

"I think she went to have a baff," he finally said before walking away and climbing into the chair. He turned the television on and opted for cartoons once again. Emma sighed in relief before she told Henry to stay with Roland he nodded then left. Emma was happy, that was until she walked into Regina's bathroom and the brunette was beneath the water..still.. No air bubbles escaping her nostrils. She looked, pale and... dead. That was enough to make Emma freak out. She lunged forward, not caring that she would soak her clothing or herself and immediately after grabbing hold of Regina the woman's eyes shot open and she began to panic and flail. Fearing the worst of the situation Regina began thrashing and flailing more, not realizing who was holding her or calling out to her so loudly. Emma continued to remove her from the water until she had Regina sat sideways on her lap

"Regina- Regina it's okay,it's okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Everything's fine sweetie." She cooed as she began rocking her in her arms hoping the woman would cease her efforts in battle, and after a while, it was replaced with violent shaking in Emma's arms. Silence fell between them as Emma rocked her and stroked her wet hair that acted as veins against the frame of her body. Regina shivered and Emma took it as a sign to get her up and dress her. She scooped her up bridalstyle and sat her on the edge of the bed before fishing through her drawers and handing her a pair of underwear and a t shirt. Regina did not respond and she did not move. Emma only noticed after she emptied the bath water and gathered the clothing before tossing them on the hamper that Regina was not only still naked, but she was now staring purely at the wall in a crippling silence. She'd fallen mute not only to reality but in the realm in which her mind sat. With the creepy shiver still wracking it's way through olive skin, Emma attempted to reach out her hand and touch the woman, but opted not to after realizing it may send her into shock. It now felt like a sudden invasion. What would have happened had she taken Regina's hand. What if she had pulled her mind from that hollow trance and could not get her back. What if she was taking away sanity and throwing her back into the harsh reality where no matter how strong she acted or honorable she appeared or how much she seemed to be a force to reckon with. No matter how much she wanted like to remain sane, it just wouldn't be anymore in that exact moment, She was broken. So instead of touching her,Emma sat on the edge of the bed and called to her lightly. When she received no response she knelt before Regina before falling back on her launches once again calling out to her. The brunette responded by blindly sliding her fingers to Emma's lips, silencing her instantly. Regina continued to stare off blankly, but her fingers moved slowly, almost as if they were becoming acquainted with Emma's features. It was as if she wanted to.feel the real structure of Emma's face. She cupped her cheek. She smiled, it was small but it was enough for Emma. Emma took the opportunity to reach for her fingers, taking hold of them and kissing them softly and lightly. She instantly regretted it when she saw crystal streams of water trickle down chiseled features. it was a Region's stare that had turned into a flood of tears. Yet still she stared blankly at the wall. She began to laugh through the tears,a slight hiccupped breath to hide and mask the pain. The next flow of words came as an airy whisper almost unheard. You'd not have heard it had you not been awaiting a response or searching for so much as a word.

"stay with me," was the faint plea. And it was all Emma heard. Just as quickly as she rose, she was leaning forward to lay the brunette down as she was falling slowly onto her back. Emma dressed her slowly and it was as if time slowed, the way things followed. The way their bodies worked in tandem. It was surprising how they both rolled into the bed. On their sides, not facing one another and rhythmically into fetal position, with Emma wrapped around Regina. Once again they were met with silence as the room was slowly losing its natural light. What had managed to stream through the sheer curtains, brought Regina's silence into reality. Then and only then did she break. Then and only then in that moment did she truly become broken.

Itstarted with shivering, but Emma had thought it was merely cold air causing Regina to shake so she draped a blanket over them, however it did not stop. Tremors settled into her frame as she was sent into shock. They were boring a hole into her soul and her mind, pulling her last fuse of sanity. Her emotions blew up inside of her, but fear won out over all of them. She's never felt this kind of fear since she was a child,but that fear never came with abuse. No one raped her, no one nearly strangled her to death and no one beat on her. Her body was now stricken with panic as she felt darkness shroud her and thought it best to shut her eyes which did nothing to Alleviate her mind's constant turmoil. The tighter Emma wrapped herself around the woman the more she felt she was near death. Claustrophobic it felt.Then without warning, tears came out like a rushing ocean. They soaked through her pillow and sheets. Her face was drenched with sweat and the pain she tried to muffle and contain the tears that seized in her throat, came out in a whimper. Then it was full on crying until she was nearing screaming as the images flashed wildly in her head. Emma pitched up and watched on in horror as the woman she loved fought her demons.

"NEVER, DISRESPECT ME IN YOUR LIFE!" Regina heard over and over, she could still smell the stink of rum ridden breath and she remembers the bloodshot eyes. The devil inside the man who claimed he loved her.

"Make it stop. Please. Please just make it stop. I'll be good I promise. EMMA PLEASE MAKE IT STOP," Regina thrashed and flailed and screamed and shook. Losing all control of herself she was near seizuring.  Then she felt it. The hand wrapped around her throat, tightening with each second. The lack of oxygen. The way her throat dried and she chokes on dry brittle air that exists within her lungs. She was still screaming,muffled, but then it slowed and slowed and slowed until finally the air became thicker, the voiced stopped, the images disappeared, the voice of security faded as did the light. Then the light blackened and she was out. She blacks out in the dead of fading sunlight. Slowly. It was as if everything hit slow motion, her soul leaves for that time and joins the darkness in slumber. Her body no longer quakes, no more whimpers to make it stop. Her body retreats into the fetal position once more this time on its reversed side. Her eyes have lazily slip shut. Her hair is splayed throughout the fibres of the sheets and along her frame and amongst the sheets. The night light streams through and rests atop olive skin, bathing her body in it's stripped innocence once again. Emma lays beside her again and right before the last bit of Sun fades from the sky one more sentence is uttered through plush limps and uneven breathing. It's a plea in that moment. A whisper. A whimper. A soul reaching out for another. It's safety

"stay with me," is mumbled out and followed with the collapse of a tired frame into a light snore.

Emma strokes away a stray hair and tucks it behind Regina's ear before responding with Just one simple word.

"Always."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS. YOURE GONNA WANNA READ THIS
> 
> Okay so I know someone thought I killed Regina. I didn't because well obviously this entire thing is based around her I will tell you all however for those of you who are confused. There is one person and only one person responsible for this repeat of days and it's not the person or people you think it is. I realized so far there's at least two people you guys are assuming is the cause. Let's just say there's a possibility they are and aren't.. hmmm what else. Oh the fourth jewel won't be revealed any time soon it has to happen after Regina has lived out the twelve months of whatever this whirlwind is. Yes there is like a second novel to this and it may be mentioned either in the ending of this or beginning or that. Thank you so much for reading. Umm another thing. This story is supposed to confuse you if you're searching for answers. Hell I even confused myself with it. But if you actually read and pay attention to certain lines and xyz youI probably already know what the fourth jewel is. What else... ummm. Yes this side of Cora is nice and sweet no it won't last forever even though she's quote on quote dead. And that much I can't go past because that'll give it away. Ummm yeah I think that's it. Oh I would've put the visiting Robin in jail thing in this one but that's a clashing focal point and I would like to create a picture with that scene. Regina's father has the name Henry Arthur however Cora preferred the name Arthur, just so you guys know I didn't screw his name up. Anyway thanks I know these notes are long but it clears of most of the story in case you couldn't follow. It's time jumps and different scenarios and I do have them counting down through calendars and dreams so don't be worried or alarmed.and to the lovely comment on why Emma can't tell Regina it's because our saviour is a coward and she prefers this way to show Regina who she is and hopefully have Regina remember because either way it's put Regina remembers nothing. It's nostalgia that works but those seven days or several events that are planned will either do what they're supposed to or fall apart. Have a good day chocolate bunnies. All the kisses
> 
> Megan.  
> Btw I'd like to dedicate this and my other two works to my girlfriend because she is my muse and some of these stories are based off of us. She inspires me more than I can say and I love her more than anything. Love is tough but she makes it worth it. So to my beautiful lady.


	17. Chapter 17

This is not a chapter. This is an announcement. So I'm going through a lot of tough shit in my life things are not looking up I have lost the love of my life my dad has damned me to a christless hell and I've yet to actually cry because things keep slipping and falling through the cracks and my only stability is the person I broke up with so updates may actually start tomorrow no promise. I'm sorry I'm vacant but I don't know what to do with myself because apparently I'm not allowed to be sad. I do have like six chapters worth of new stuff but they aren't for the same two months we are currently dealing with. This is my first ever swanqueen so I'm feeling out through my mistakes. I've already created two new months worth of storyline one of which will loop together or maybe two I actually can change them rather fast so that there's less confusion and more answers however I will not directly release anything even though the answer is literally right there.   
With that being said thank you for reading kudos up. Nd just browsing through even if it doesn't pique your interests. You guys have a good day. I feel like a kicked puppy


	18. Preparation and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happeningggggggg  
> I have a very special announcement to make at the end of this.

Sunday was vastly approaching in just a few days, three to be exact.Granny and Ruby had planned to the best of their combined ability, memory and own personal experiences the perfect first night For Operation R.U. They started by holding a secret meeting in the Town Hall, making it known that this bonfire night needed to exceed all bonfire nights they've ever had in StoryBrooke. Store owners gladly offered to donate food and fairy lights and sleeping bags and anything else they could think of that would turn it into a literal fairytale version of Fairytale Land; just as good samaritans offered to help set up and prepare. When it counted, StoryBrooke was a force to be reckoned with. Amongst all the good samaritans were the Charmings.... Charming!

"Did, Granny or Ruby ever tell you exactly why they were planning this bonfire I mean these were rare even when Regina was Mayor because everyone was too busy trying to keep the town from being blown up or iced over," David questioned Snow as he fell in step with her. He was carrying a rather large box that he only could assume was important if Granny insisted that he take it to the back. 

"Yes actually," Snow began to answer as she ducked and bobbed her head, scoping out persons around them to ensure no one actually knew what they were secretly yammering about.

"This is to help Emma make Regina remember who she is, and it's going to be this whole elaborate scheme to get them back to where they were before all of... well you get the point," she waved her hand as she stopped. She turned to face David.

"So can we help,"

"No," she answered almost immediately, "No we can not and will not become involved or I'm pretty sure we'll mess this up. You know I can't keep secrets and you well... David you're not the best at lying," Snow finished. He'd have taken insult to that if it wasn't true. He just nodded and continued on until he somehow managed to drop the box he had been carrying on the floor,

"Shit," he hissed as he bent beside the box he'd been carrying,

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh God oh crap," he kept chanting praying to whatever Gods existed he did not just brake whatever was in that box.

"Oh thank Christ," he breathed. It was a box of really old, really fancy dishes that granny requested David put in the back to avoid what he'd just managed to let happen. He was lucky she put extra padding in there because the shatter he heard nearly made him wet himself. Snow snickered at his fear and found herself the recipient of his glare. He couldn't manage to keep her from laughing any louder however.

"Co-come on, let's," she stopped to laugh more, wheezing slightly, "let's get the rest of these things put away," Snow pat his back and he conceded.

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered under the intensity of the new light streaming into the room through sheer curtains, dawning the beginning of a new day. The night prior was a windy surprise. Regina lay next to Emma shivering and whimpering the blonde's name which woke her and she realized the brunette next to her was without cover. The blonde then took the nearby blanket and draped it over both her and Regina. She hummed to her until she too fell asleep.

Regina stirred against Emma, shifting from having her head placed on Emma's stomach to resting on her shoulder. She breathed lightly against the blonde's ear and Emma couldn't help the moan that leaked from her lips.Her right arm that she was almost positive had gone numb, shifted beneath the brunette. Her hand accidentally slipped beneath the fabric of Regina's night shirt. _"God her skin is so soft,"_ the blonde thought to herself. Emma shifted her body towards Regina to better accommodate the sleeping brunette. Emma could not help but find Regina's sleepy mumble of "I don't wanna," cute. Emma smiled and whispered back, "Okay sweetie get some rest." She kissed her head and snuggled in closer to the woman; it was only for another few minutes until Roland made his presence known by climbing into the bed, crawling over Emma, slightly crushing her and Regina and balling up next to her. He then formed a mini spoon around her and said

"Wake up mommy I have school today,"which was met by a grunt from the sleepy brunette. He began to play in her hair and she couldn't hide her smile any longer,

"Buenos Dias Mijo," she said in her raspy tone as she began to wake.

"Como estas mi amor? Regina sleepily questioned as she began opening her eyes.

"Buen dia mama, bien gracias,"he responded happily. He'd been learning Spanish and was becoming rather good at it. Roland shifted and gave Regina space to roll over and look up at him. She blinked a few times before smiling at the little boy. He wrapped his arms around her and lay on her chest. "I can hear your heartbeat momma," he smiled.

"That's because you make it strong mi amor. Te quiero,"

"Te quiero mama."

"Hey, Ro buddy time to go get dressed for school okay,and I'll take you to get some breakfast okay,"

"Okay," he smiled once more after responding to Emma. He climbed back out the bed and made his little feet take him to his destination. He stopped midway and held up a finger, "Can you AND momma take me,"

"Only if momma says yes," they both looked over at Regina hopeful. The brunette nodded and smiled at them both,

"Of course mi amor," she began softly, "Now vamanos little one or you'll be late," "Kay," he bounced in place before moving again. The moment Roland had left the room Regina's smile faded. She slowly brushed her long hair from her face and immediately began shaking; soon after she'd begun to cry. Emma wasted no time in hugging the sitting brunette from behind tighter with each moan of pain. Regina began to cough rather violently as her crying would not let up and found some way to lunge herself free of Emma's protective grasp. The brunette rushed toward the bathroom and heaved. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink because she couldn't get close enough to the toilet. She heaved aggressively, forcing herself up onto her tiptoes. Her legs began wobbling beneath her, weak from the convulsing, her eyes red and bloodshot, her vision blurry and her forehead housing a light sheen of sweat. Regina turned the tap on and watched as the remnants of her digested food trickled down the drain as she began to cry more. Reaching for mouthwash, she gargled and spat and allowed the running water to wash it down. She shut the tap off and attempted to walk back to the bed. Regina didn't make it very far before her legs buckled beneath her and gave way. She fell to her knees and forward onto the palms of her hands. She curled up and began to cry louder. Emma snapped out of her fearful stupor on the bed and hurriedly as well as clumsily made her way over to the brunette, never losing contact with the shuddering form. With her vision set on Regina she mimicked what the woman had done before and curled herself around the shaking woman, pulling her flush against her. She slowly brought the brunette to her knees to face her, wobbly Regina managed as she fell into Emma's embrace once again, the blonde whispering words of encouragement and strength. They remained that way until Henry appeared in the doorway. The young boy had a solemn look on his face. He wasted no time by silently making his way over to the pair and wrapped his arms around Regina. He whispered, "You're stronger than this and I believe in you." Regina laughed painfully but did not respond or remove herself from their embrace. after having gotten himself dressed Roland waddled into the room and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Don't cry momma. You said Beautifuh peoples don't cry when they haff good things in their life. And you're beautifuh momma." Regina laughed through her tears and said shakily, 

"Th-thank you. All of y-you." She took a deep breath to compose herself and spoke once more, "Roland sweetie, are you okay with breakfast at Granny's,"

"Yes ma'am, but I gonna be late mommy. Bamano," he giggled knowing he just butchered the word. They all laughed and Henry took the time to correct him. "It's vamanos buddy, but good try. Come on let's go pack your backpack. You guys can meet us there," he said as he turned to the two women smiling. Emma mouthed a thank you as Regina kissed the side of his head.

 

When they left Regina and Emma to themselves, the pair quietly worked together setting the bed and taking turns getting showered and dressed. Emma held her hand out giving Regina first option to exit the mansion and they began to walk down to the diner. Henry and Roland were already there sat and ordered for them all. Silently they ate their breakfast when Ruby brought it over. After eaiting she brought over the bill amd announced, 

"SOOOOOO- Sunday coming we're having a bonfire on the beach. It starts at the park and we'll keep the kids there, they can camp out whilst weee," she pointed between herself and the two other women,

"Dance the night away," she laughed. Ruby then turned to Roland and asked, 

"Sweetie, would you like to camp out with Henry and your friends?" The little boy bounced in the seat he sat in, clearly excited

"Then it's settled, the boy has spoken, I expect you all there, no excuses,"she smiled, leaving Emma and Regina as well as Henry to gawk at her in disbelief. They sat there stupefied until Emma finally spoke through her laughter,

"Well I guess we're going to the Bonfire." She paid their bill and left to drop Roland off at School.

"Do you really think they'll show up now," Granny questioned leaning over the counter.

"More than positive. Now what's there that's left to do,"Ruby responded not looking back.

"Well we need to recruit volunteers to cook and babysit,"

"I'm on it this'll be easy. This is going to work. This has to work, I've never seen either of them so broken when they're apart," she sighed and looked back over to her grandmother who pat her on the shoulder,

"Give it time dear, they'll come around together.

"Yeah time," she sighed.

 

 

After breakfast the four made their way to Roland's school, after getting Regina's benz from the mansion. Emma went to sign the little guy in whilst Regina and Henry sat in her car.

"Emma." Roland called, looking up from the hand he was holding,

"Yeah Ro," she answered. He fidgeted and she stopped. Emma knelt down to his height and quirked a brow,

"Hey Ro you know you can tell me anything right, What's the matter buddy,"

"He chewed at his bottom lip, leaving it redder than expected.

"Why won't momma takes me tuh schoo. Does she not love me anymore,"

"Oh goodness Roland no that's not it at all buddy. She's just dealing with stuff buddy,

"What kind," he asked which caught Emma way off guard. She stammered,

"Um,- er, just bad stuff buddy, but she doesn't want to scare you so that;s why I've been taking you." He took a moment and then nodded whether or not he accepted it or not, that would have to do. He did seem to accept that answer however but what's done is done.

 "Emma," he called again after some time

 _OH GOD NEXT HE'S GONNA ASK ME WHY THE EARTH IS ROUND_ , she panicked in her head.

"Yeah bud," she hesitated

"Can I have a piggy smack to class," 

"A Piggy," she scrunched her face "smack," she whispered to herself "to class. Oh-OH you mean piggy back," and he nodded with even more force Emma wasn't even sure existed. Without another word she scooped up the child and let him climb on her, making the short distance to her back and latching on to her as if he was really putting his feet in stirrups. Emma mimicked the sound of a galloping horse who also sounded slightly disgruntled. She attracted the attention she could care less about having and continued so long as it made the kid happy right? Why the hell not! She missed being this silly anyway, Henry was near manhood. She continued until she stopped to his classroom door and came to a trotting halt. She let him slide down and gave him a high five before hearing other children scream,

"I WANT ONE TOO!"

The children seemed oh so demanding as Emma looked on brushing her clothes off.

"Didn't know I was this popular or maybe it's just my rides," she smiled before looking over at none other than Mary Margaret. She smiled as she closed the door to  her classroom,

"Hey Emma..I wanted to ask if you were going to the bonfire on Sunday that's been planned,"

"Uh Yeah.. Whyyyy,"

"No reason. I was just hoping to see you there that's all. Is Regina going as well,"

"Yeaaaahhh we're going together....Why," Emma asked stretching her words before a thought dawned on her

"Oh God are you hitting on me,"

"WHAT, NO," she answered shrilly,

"Oh thank fuck," Emma breathed.

"What's that supposed to mean and watch your language." Emma snorted

"Well no offense but you're like 40, 45 tops. And who are you my mother." When Snow didn't answer Emma quirked a brow

"You're not saying you're my mother are you," she gained no answer. "Awww FUCK- WHAT SERIOUSLY? NO. I'm going, I can't," the blonde belted as she began to storm out of the school,

"Emma Stop," Mary Margaret commanded and it was something in the way she said it that got the blonde to stop moving. Emma halted her steps. With a pained expression she turned around,

"What, you gonna come up with some bull shit excuse as to why you gave me away. What did you not know daddy dearest or did you two just decide to give me away because I didn't look the way you wanted. Listen Mary- whatever your name is, If you're gonna claim motherhood to a child you never even bothered to find for 32 fucking years...It's a little late to be telling me to watch my language yeah? Tell me one more thing "MOM"" she mocked "Did you even love me. I could care less if you do now, but did you ever think of me then," before she could get an answer she threw up her hands exasperated

"You know what.. keep your bull shit answer.If you see me at the bonfire, do me a favour and stay the fuck away from me yeah," Emma ended as she bolted for the door

"Amelia," Snow said stopping the moving blonde once more.

"What," she asked aggravated.

"Amelia.. it's your middle name. And yes I did know your father and Yes we did love you, but we had to give you away to protect you."

"Why,"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but honestly it was my own fault it happened.. that they were after you," Snow said

"Meaning," Emma quirked a brow,

"Meaning, that I said something I shouldn't have and it ruined someone else's life.

"Who,

"You won't believe it,

"Try me,"

"Emma," she pleaded

"Tell me," Emma said angrily

"Regina," Snow breathed.

"Wh-what,"

"Okay you'll need to sit for this one," she said as she walked over to the vacant bench avoiding to touch her.

"Regina was engaged to be married to my father against her will, but she was in love with a man named Daniel at the time. I was about nine or ten and she was near seventeen,"

"Wait stop, You're older than she is. How's that possible,

"Neither of us are actually sure how all we know was everything reversed when we came back and forth then back again,

"Back where,

"FTL.. since we came back our ages have not only reversed but I've aged to the degree that I am valid enough to say I am your mother. It makes the time gap in our age," she motioned between the two of them, "Correct... time travel huh," she said in a whisper,

"Anyway. I opened my mouth and he ended up getting killed and she was forced to marry my father. I didn't believe she was good enough for him anyway and that she could never replace my mother even though she saved my life preventing a horse from trampling me and took care of me like a mother would... She had watched him die.. in her arms," Snow ended as the words in her head finally resignated. Emma looked at her incredulously and her face contorted in disbelief.

"When your father and I had met he had already been engaged to another woman at the time. I saved his life though at that point in time I was an outlaw/ a thief. By that time My father was also dead and Regina had turned into the evil queen."

"Great," Emma muttered. Emma rolled her eyes. Snow breathed

"I stole the ring his mother gave to him,"

"Charming,"

"That's his name," Snow smirked,"

"Seriously," the blonde deadpanned.

"Yes, well he sent a search party out to find me but found me himself. I saved his life. We parted ways and somehow found our way back to one another. Years maybe months together I'm not sure no one can really tell time there. We were engaged and expecting. Instead of taking his life, Regina sent for you to be killed. She didn't know who you were then but in this realm she does, but under different circumstances. We put you in the wardrobe and sent you here, but the other baby somehow made it here as well... Lilly," she said. Emma looked at snow like She'd just witness the woman kill a man

"You people are so fucked up. How could you do this to me.. to HER. You two don't deserve to be called parents. You fucked up so many lives. I'm glad Regina tried to kill me at least I would have died knowing it kept me away from you two. You're like poison, you had the love of her life killed because.. what she wasn't; the mother figure you wanted. Seriously. SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE she took care of you. She was a kid.. a teen and you had the person she loved murdered in the front of her eyes AND STILL YOU AND YOUR MOMMY AGENDA are in existence.. Christ!"

"Emma wait-"

"ENOUGH, I'm done. Like I said if you see me stay the fuck away from me. You and daddy dearest.

 

 

Henry and Regina sat quietly in the car until Emma bolted to the door and yanked it open. She slammed it shut and they all flinched,

"Shit, sorry," she muttered angrily. She started the car and ended up having it in reverse rather than drive nearly slamming into a pole. Regina yanked the Wheel and they swerved.

"FUCK,"she yelled, slapping the steering wheel.

"Mom what happened,"

"Besides some crazy woman claiming to be my mother, Nothing," she muttered.

"Mom, are you okay," he asked with concern,

"Kid cover your ears," she said. Henry obliged and looked on try to read their lips.

 Regina shook her head. _Really Snow you decide to do this today.. now. Simpleton._

"We need to talk," Emma managed through her anger. Regina nodded.

Emma began her rant, swearing and oblivious to the octave her voice took she was too pissed to care so she continued calling snow a bitch and a crazy bitch and fucked up much to Regina's surprise, Emma never was this foul with language and they'd had some pretty heated arguments. She watched in both fear and disgust as the blonde belted for what felt like eternity but she understood where the anger was coming from so she let her be.

"Why is that place so fucked up, Why make someone marry against their will? Why screw up someone's life for your own personal agenda>?" Regina wasn't sure if Emma had been referring to her but she did not answer. She wasn't sure if anything Emma was saying was rhetorical but she sure as hell was not about to open her mouth lest she be subject to an angry blonde. Emma looked back and tapped Henry,

"Sorry Kid,"

"It's okay. Feel better,"

"IF I say no what do I get,"

"Hot cocoa, with cinnamon and Grilled cheese," He answered smiling.

"And If I say yes,"

"Same thing," he shrugged out a smile.

"Then...No," she answered honestly. She sighed heavily and pressed herself firmly against the car chair. Regina stared on dumbfounded at the pair. The blonde looked over at her and made a pinched smile.

"Sorry about that she just... missed 32 years of my life, you know. And now she's all like watch your mouth I'm your secret mom who managed to piss someone off because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and ended up getting the man she loved Killed, then Threw away my own kid too, TO "PROTECT" her instead of just accepting fate. I'd have rather been dead than sent away because they were scared and she screwed up. So what just let her kill me... you killed the man she loved," Emma had gone off into conversation with herself.

"You weren't to be killed," Regina said quietly. Emma stopped talking and looked over at the brunette then she looked back at Henry

"Henry. Ears," he obliged. Regina took it as cue so she explained

"They were just to find your parents and bring you to me, well the evil queen. Alot of people despise me Emma, for reason they are well entitled to," she said looking out the window again.

"Bull shit," Emma blurted. Regina's view swept across to Emma,

"I beg your pardon,"

"You heard me. It's Bull shit. Listen whatever the reason is you did what you did I'm sure they were just as valid,"

"Not all, but that's not the point. I just wanted to take you away from them that's all-,"

"but then they shoved me in some wardrobe and sent me here. Yeah I know," Emma shrugged.

"That's enough for one day. Can we just go back to your place and like watch crappy movies or lay in your back yard or something?" The brunette nodded. Emma tapped Henry and he removed his hands,

"Hey kid, would you mind hanging with the kids you met since we came here. I wanna spend some time with Regina?" He smiled,

"Sure mom. They're having some party tonight anyway,"

"Good. Have fun kid,"

"Oh I'll just text them and ask them to come get me,"

"That won't be necessary,"

"What do you mean?" Emma fished around in her pocket and let the keys dangle from her middle finger,

"NOOOOOO," he nearly yelled. Emma nodded and smiled knowingly.

"Mom you are THE BEST. Thanks so much," he flung his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"OKAY-okay," she winced from his strength,

"Go, have fun. Just call if you need anything, or you know.. drive," she joked, and with that Henry bounced from the car. Emma looked at the brunette then had an idea,

"Hey let's go to the beach." Regina looked interested.

"Dress comfortable and sheer, it's a hot day today." The brunette nodded as Emma put the car in drive and made her way to Regina's she spotted familiar blonde hair,

"TINK," Emma belted from the car. She parked and hopped out,

"I'll be right back," Emma said before pecking the brunette on the lips. She froze,

"UHHHH... I'LL BE BACK," she yelled and ran from the car.

"Hey," she said slightly out of breath,

"Hey yourself. What's going on,"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the beach with me and Regina... with.. with," Emma tried to feel out. Tink rolled her eyes playfully,

"With no one Em. Single after the last one 3 years ago,"

"What did he do,"

"She," Tink corrected, "Still in love with her ex or something, Don't know, don't really care. It's over and that's all that matters." She shrugged,

"Wow," Emma said

"Yeah but," the pixie blushed, "Ruby might like to come, If I asked,"

"So ask," Emma smiled and nudged her.

"Yeah... maybe. What time," 

"Uhhh, how's 12:30 sound,"

"Yeah that'll work. Need me to bring anything,"

"Just yourselves and sunscreen or we'll all be lobsters by the end. Regina may end up looking like a burnt twinkie," Emma shuddered, " Or worse," she laughed,

"You are insane," the pixie giggled.

"Kay well, I gotta go, don't be late,"

"I won't."

Emma smiled and climbed back into the car,

"Soooo, I invited Tink to come meet us at the beach, she said maybe she'd bring Ruby if she agrees. Are you okay with that," Emma asked. Regina took a moment before nodding,

"Okay.. Good," She smiled at the woman.

"Regina Mills you are amazing," she said intertwining their fingers and squeezing Regina's. When they arrived to the mansion, Emma had gotten a call so she excused herself.

"Hey Graham, what's up," she hears an audible sigh,

"Swan, we may have to let him go,"

"What, how? He assaulted, raped and beat her and nearly killed his own kid in the process,

"I know-I know, but the judge is out of town and without approval for a trial we may just have to let the son of a bitch go free for now. I'm sorry Swan we're trying everything to keep him in,"

"For how long .. I mean the judge, how long's he out for,"

"At least two weeks,

"Fuck,"she whispered.. "okay.. thanks Graham,"

"I'm really sorry Swan,"

"Yeah... me too," she hung up.

"How'd she take it," came a voice from behind Graham,

"As only Swan could,"he sighed before slicing a hand through his stack of papers,

"FUCK," he yelled and angrily ran his hands through his hair.

Emma reentered the kitchen to find her brunette companion packing water bottles etc and preparing a light platter. Emma didn't have the heart to tell her but it was either sooner or later, so she took a deep breath and braced herself. She slowly walked up behind the brunette and placed a hand over Regina's.

"I need to tell you something," she breathed out, "I've got bad news," she said as she wrapped herself around Regina. Her face settled on Regina's shoulder. Regina slumped into Emma's chest, her back firmly into the blonde which meant go on, so she did. 

"Graham just called," she managed, and that's all it took,

"no,"she heard quietly and defiantly come out.

"Why," was all she could say knowing exactly what Emma was trying to tell her. The blonde sighed heavily,

"The judge is out of town and without approval for trial he's gotta be set free." Regina did not respond. She simply sank more into Emma. They stood there for some time before Emma made mention of telling Henry who immediately became both enraged and worried and wanted to leave but with much convincing Emma managed to convince him to stay put. Regina continued to prepare for their day at the beach and soon they arrived with a little more time than they thought. Ruby and Tink showed up moments later,

"Sorry we're late guys, but this one," the pixie pointed, " wanted to change four times. Then she asked me on a date,"Tink giggled before she and Ruby settled on the towels next to Emma and Regina.

"No shit Ruby you didn't,"

"I did, took me long enough but I thought I was impeding on her relationship,"

"It's been over and done with long ago," Tink exaggerated. Regina had smiled beside herself. _So cute it's gross_ she noted. Regina was flipping through a novel of tragedy and angst and sat where she wore a sheer white shirt that showed off her little white bikini and sandals and Emma went for the barefoot feel, white beach shorts and navy swimsuit. They all sat in silence for a few moments just watching the wave til Ruby felt the heat take control of her,

"I can't take it anymore, I need to get in, you guys coming," she turned back to the group and looked on for a response, Tink nodded as did Emma who looked over to Regina, she shook her head no and Ruby just smiled back at her, not willing to push. The three went into the ocean which wasn't much more cooler than under their umbrellas but it was still full body relief. The three waded in the water for a while as Emma filled the two in on the latest news gaining their sympathy to the fullest extent. Emma looked over to the brunette who had drifted off into blissful sleep, slight glistening sweat on her face from the sunscreen application. Emma walked out of the water, she'd had had enough of the sun and it's rays and left Tink and Ruby wrapped up in one another and over to the brunette and shook her lightly,

"Hey sleepyhead, how you doin'," she smiled and placed a hand on the woman's arm. Regina yawned all adorable and stretched before blinking her eyes open wider. "Nice nap," she asked, and Regina nodded.

"You should come in the water, it's cooled down a little."

"Is it okay if I just want to read a little more,"

"Oh sure- sure. It's just that I thought you could use some ocean and fun,"

"Reading is fun," she countered,

"Yeah so is the ocean,"  Emma smiled.

"Okay if you won't go in can I at least accompany you on this towel," she asked and Regina smiled and shifted over. Emma dusted herself sand free and sat before cozying up, it was hot but not hot enough that she wasn't all over Regina,

"So.. what's the book about," she motioned with her chin,"

"Tragedy, and Reincarnation" Regina said simply,

"Dark much,'; she giggled. Regina tilted her head and smirked.

"It appears so," she smiled at the blonde.

"Also spiritual I guess.. Yeah, that word," she stumbled and Regina looked at her with no expression, she was either lost that Emma was lost or just lost all on her own. After a while the heat became too much even for Regina and she took off her sheer shirt,

"Aww come on you're hot, the water's right there. I'll be gentle," Emma tried to bribe. Regina had to admit the water did seem very refreshing at the moment so she nodded,

"Okay then let me just- EM- EMMA," She yelled out before she began to laugh loudly and heartily.  Emma had picked her up and thrown her over her shoulder and was jogging toward the water. She splashed in and soaked Regina thoroughly. The brunette was still laughing loudly and only settled after Emma put her down and pulled her close, mimicking Ruby holding her up by her butt and sliding her hands across her thighs. 

"So much for taking it easy," Regina smiled against the blonde's shoulder

"Yeah I lied, I just had to get you into the water," Emma stated. She looked at a smiling brunette and kissed her cheek. They all waded in the water and sooner rather than later, Ruby and Tink both had to go and Regina and Emma had to get Roland so they guessed it was for the best,

"See you guys later," Ruby said over her shoulder,

"Yeah, bonfire night is gonna be amazing," Tink smiled.

"I'll bet on it,' Emma smiled.

"Bye guys." 

 Emma packed their things and loaded the car and put a towel down for the equally soaked brunette who sat daintily in her seat. They made their way over to Roland's school and the first thing that came out of his mouth was

"MOMMA you went to the beach.. without me,"

"Yes mi amor we did, but we weren't done. Would you like to go back with me and Emma," she asked and he beamed,

"Oh but momma I has homework,"

"It's okay bud we can do it at the beach. What's it about,"

"I has to write about my family, but I don't wanna write about poppa, momma can I write about Emma please," he asked looking at her with big  brown eyes. Regina looked over at Emma who was mroe than shocked so Emma made a noise and said,

"Tell you what Ro I'll answer any question you want but we still have to write about your dad okay,"

"But you love momma, why can't I write about you?" Emma had no answer for that so she just smiled and gave in

"Okay little guy, but don't tell anyone,"

"KAY," he said aloud. And so they went back to Regina's repacked and changed the little boy's clothes and went to the beach. Needless to say Roland tuckered himself out the entire time, from homework to the water and sand castles, he was a mess of adorable. Emma laid his tired frame out in the back seat and drove back to Regina's, they only woke him to give him a bath and laughed as he repeatedly nodded off into the water. They dressed him in warm jammies and adjusted the air conditioning before they too cleaned themselves up and made their way into Regina's living room all cuddled up on the sofa. Hours of good tv and movies later, Regina had nodded off, her head resting on the arm of the chair and Emma had passed out soon after checking to ensure all the bars and doors were locked around the house.

"Hmm, Leo did a pretty good job," she had commented at the work and security upgrade which were done quicker than expected.

"I guess money does make things move faster," she silently joked.

She settled back into the chair and brought the brunette to lay on her chest as she draped a blanket over them and slept silently.

.....................................................

"Honey are you okay you look like you saw a ghost today?" The pixie hair cut woman smiled

"I'm fine David, just... Emma," she sighed at the mention of her daughter. She felt sick to her stomach to say it but Emma's accusations were right about both her and David. He must've noticed the worried look on her face because he walked over and engulfed her in a hug,

"Honey.. tell me what's wrong," He encouraged. She sighed again and began to explain to him.

........................................................

Not long after both she and Regina were met with the blaring noise of the newly installed alarm system. Both women pitched up. Emma was alert and ready to bash a skull in. She followed the sound, putting a finger to her lips letting Regina know she should remain quiet. The brunette nodded and stayed behind. Emma watched as the shadow of the moving figure continued to travel down the wall of the mansion. When it was well in range she lunged at it and tackled the person who'd been invading their peace and safety,

"OWWWWWW-" the human belted,

"Henry?"

"God MOM THAT fucking hurt," he belted not meaning to swear. He was lying flat on his back with a bit of blood coming from his lips Regina looked on in utter shock. _Henry swears as well. Good God._

" Sorry kid but why were you sneaking in," she breathed out as she helped him up/

"I.. I-didn't wanna wake you guys,"

"Well,"

"Yeah mom I know, I scared you I got it. God feels like you cracked my spine," he whined.

"Toughen up," she slapped his back which got him to cough. He glared at her and she shrugged out a laugh. At the top of the stairs stood Roland looking down sleepily,

"Henry," he called and the young teen bounded up the stairs,

"I will see you guys in the morning, Come on bud, let's go to sleep," he said and the little boy just nodded. It took a while but after turning the alarm off and checking to see if Regina was okay, the pair climbed back into the chair and drifted off into a less peaceful sleep. Emma was more than alert throughout the night and Regina was just as afraid as before which said a lot considering the brunette beauty was the strongest woman Emma herself had ever met. Somewhere throughout the night she awoke again and just couldn't go back to sleep so she remained awake, looking down at wavy tresses of brunette hair and stroked her fingers through it softly before placing a kiss to Regina's temple.

"You're so beautiful," she began quietly, "If only you could see I was .. am the idiot you fell in love with years ago."

 

The next two days proved uneventful and boring as hell for them all, though they were rather comfortable with their system of the days they'd already created. Roland in school as usual Emma and Regina together with periodic moments of Henry, other than that it was very uneventful. Thankfully as well there was no sign of bandit man so they figured he must still be in the holding cell

....................................................................................

Emma woke up early, wait it's today. Today is ... the day, Today's the day, YES! She nearly fumbled and fell off the bed she was sharing with Regina that night. The previous the blonde was near collapsing onto the couch Regina tugged at her shirt and silently made her follow her up the stairs to her room. She climbed in and Emma took the hint, Regina wasted no time in taking Emma's strong arm and wrapping it around herself, she felt so small in Emma's embrace, but so complete and protected as well. She stared into Emerald eyes before inching up and kissing the woman's forehead and turning back over and drifting to sleep. Emma took it a step further and turned the woman back to her, bringing plump lips to her own she reveled in the feeling of Regina's lips against hers. she felt the woman exhale heavily and shakily beneath her bit Emma's bottom lip. Emma's fingers trailed against her cheek as she pulled her closer and battled with the brunette's lips. Her tongue slipped past lips that were swollen and she rolled on top of Regina. Regina let her hands rest on Emma's thighs and slide up the fabric of her shirt, fingers lightly tingling her sides. Emma's back dipped as she fell into Regina. They had a heated makeout session for nearly an hour until Regina had begun to cry slightly and folded into Emma's waiting comfort. She was so in love with the blonde she really did miss her now she thought as she was wrapped in this Emma's arms. She should've told her she loved her, and she didn't, and now she's not even sure she was going to get the chance to ever again.

..............

 Emma looked over  at the brunette who was still sleeping peacefully in her bed, the streams of sunlight breaking through her sheer curtains outlining her jaw and adding extra tone to her already olive skin. Emma scrambled to get up off the floor and walked around the bed before she knelt down and kissed Regina on the forehead. She reached under the bed and pulled out a box. Opening she placed the fabric of white on the bed and smiled,

"She's gonna love this," Emma said to herself. Emma set off throughout the house like usual, opening windows and blinds and beginning a pot of coffee etc. She climbed back up the stairs and checked Roland's room. He was still asleep obviously, so she strolled over to Henry's room and shook him,

"Maaa," he whined,"it's too early, What do you want," he grumped. Emma yanked his blankets off of him

"Today's the day kid," she simply said,

"Whaddaya mean mom," he grumbled against his pillow, pulling his blankets back up blindly

"Today is the day. Operation R.U is in effect," she informed as she once again yanked the blankets from him. He grumbled and possibly swore but she wasn't sure and then sat up. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and smoothed out his hair as much as possible.

"You know you really need a better name for this, she's gonna figure it out," Emma laughed. Emma smirked and rolled her eyes,

"Listen, you do that okay, You know I'm crap at operation names,"

"True, he agreed,"

"Anyway, operation R.U-"

"Swills," he corrected,

"Yeah yeah, operation in full effect, you ready,"

"Yeah.. Are YOU ready,"

"To be honest I'm scared shitless kid,"

"Well, you're ready," he laughed.

"We have to make today perfect, first Impression kid-,"

"Yeah mom I know, lasting impression, got it. So everything at Granny's is ready right,"

"Uh yeah, I checked with Ruby yesterday she said they have everything prepared for it so It's just getting there on time." He nodded his understanding and got up,

"Okay, I got Roland so you guys can get that done with. Umm, I gotta pack for us and that should be it," he noted and got up,

"You're gonna be fine mom," he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Then why do I feel like I'm gonna screw this one up as well?" 

 

"Mom you're going to do fine," Henry reassured Emma once more.

"I know I'm just so excited I could puke," Emma said and Henry panicked

"Noooooo keep that inside, he started to push her towards the door. Emma used her  feet as brakes and they both buckled at the door.

"Mom you're going to do fine," he reassured her before and she sighed

"Thanks kid,"

 It was only 8:07 a.m. so that wasn't bad but she wanted to take Regina to breakfast every morning at 9 a.m  everyday and that meant waking the brunette up at times like this, so the blonde did just that shaking her lightly she whispered

"Good morning sleepy," to Regina and the brunette whose eyes were just beginning to adjust to the morning. When the image of Emma focused entirely, Regina smiled widely

"Good morning," she said both sleepily and softly.

"So I want to take you to breakfast for 9 a.m. just me and you, and it's a bit after 8 so I thought I'd wake you,"

"Where are you taking me,"

"Granny's. I've got a surprise for you there that's why so come on." She kissed the woman on the lips smiling against them and just as quickly she vanished. Regina smiled before collapsing on her back her long hair splayed across her chest, the pillows, the blanket, and part of her face. She padded her way across the wooden floor to her bathroom. She took a short hot shower. Usually she'd take a bath but time was of the essence. Regina walked over to her closet hair in a high ponytail fresh from a wash that smelt of apple and cinnamon and the towel tailored to her height wrapped around her. She pulled out a mauve silk top, her black blazer that cinched at the waist and dark wash skinny jeans with suede purple pumps. She laid them out on the bed before something white on the bed caught her attention. Regina made her way over and held up the outfit and looked it over- it was beautiful she could truly say that, but where it came from she had no idea. She assumed it was Emma's but where it came from she had no idea. She just put it the chair near the dresser. The brunette made quick work of getting herself dressed, leaving her face clean of heavy makeup, save for lip gloss and eyeliner. Emma walked in with her black jeans on and her bra. She held her shirt in her hand and she made her way over to Regina who was just finishing up her blow dry routine. Her curls wear dark and rich and wild but beautiful. Covered her face in places that made you want to brush them back to see more of her eyes, or the way her lips would curl into a smile.

"Wow you - look," Emma could only breath out as she looked at the brunette clad in colours of Royalty.

"Thank you," Regina said meekly, "Also you left your dress on the bed,

"My huh-mY wha-, my dress," Emma made a face

"That is yours is it not," Regina pointed to the fabric hung across the chair.

"No actually, it's yours. I bought it for you," Now Regina made a confused face and she got Emma to laugh.

"Whatever did you do that for,"

"You'll see," the blonde said before pulling her navy polo over her head. She smoothed it out and double checked her chucks. "Okay I think I'm ready. Are you," she looked over at Regina who nodded.

"Yes just one moment," Regina excused herself and set off to find both Roland and Henry. She found them sitting at the table eating and chatting.

"Good morning," she said quickly as she kissed the back of Henry's hood.

"morning," he smiled

"Morning mama," Roland said

"Good morning mijo how are you sweetie, que estas haciendo?"

"Eating with Henry silly," he grinned.

She leaned in and blew bubbles into his neck relentlessly; he began squealing but she wouldn't let up.

Multiple minutes of neck bubbles and squealing later Henry smiled at her and said

"You look happy."

Regina looked over at him and smiled back. She made her over to him and wrapped her arms around him

"I am," she responded as she cradled his face in her hands "and that's because of you, your mother and Roland. Thank you, Henry."

"No problem," he grinned. Regina Ruffled the top of his head and picked up Roland,

"Mijo,"

"Yes mama,"

"Mama has somewhere to go with Emma this morning do you think you could be a good boy for me and Henry today,"

"Yes mama Henry ready told me he said you has a date," Roland tried to whisper the last part but failing adorably as his cupped hands looked more like claws.

"Oh he did, did he," Regina looked over at the teen who was trying his hardest to not smile uneasily as he raised his shoulders to his ears. She gave him a vindictive smile and looked over at Roland

"What else did he say mijo,"

"Its a seeket," Roland nodded

"I see. So if mommy cries you won't tell her," she pouted still holding him on her hip. He shook his head no.

"No mama its a seeket,"  he grinned.

Regina mock sniffled and began the cutest version of crying. At that time Emma was making her way down the stairs and halted, there she was her hands were thrown up in curiosity

"Okay what did you do did you two break her or something?"

"No, Roland won't tell her what the SEEKET - secret is," Henry jumbles and fumbles over the word his eyes blinking rapidly as he shook his head and made an odd face again. Emma looked over at Regina and noted the woman was doing that signature I'm going to pretend I'm hurt and actually crying till you give me what I want face which Emma would admit is insanely adorable but she couldn't tell Regina that, even though Regina probably already knew that because that's just one more notch on Emma's list. She made her way over and took Roland from Regina, plucking him from her arms and spinning him tossing him up into the air as he flew and giggles

"Mama I'm in a plane mama look!"

"Yeah and this airplane isn't going to tell his mama with the Seeke-secret is right,"Emma shook her head at her own fuck up of the word

"Nope, Roland responded popping the P loudly. Regina leaned over and kissed him on the head anyway.

"Ok guys we gotta go or we'll be late. Henry here's a 20 Ro here's a 10. Don't spend it all on candy Kid. Watch over him," she pointed at the little brunette sitting quietly in the chair. Henry nodded and Emma waved Goodbye. Regina followed suit and waved goodbye once more after kissing Henry on the forehead.

"What do you have planned," Regina asked breaking the silence

"You'll see," Emma said as she held the door open for Regina. They drove down and pulled up into the curbside parking of Granny's. Emma opened the door for Regina as the bell clung melodically. Smack in the middle of the diner was a table that said reserved with red and white carnations and a purple tulip sat on Regina's chair which Emma pulled out for her and slipped under her so she sat comfortably. She placed a hand to the small of Regina's back and smiled down at her before looking over at Granny and Ruby mouthing a thank you. Emma took her seat and immediately they were served fresh grapefruit and coffee complete with two sugars 1 cream which got an eyebrow raise from Regina.

"Lucky guess," Emma laughed before she shrugged it off. Needless to say the menus that they were given were absolutely tailored to Regina's favorites which Emma instantly knew she would choose.

"You want the omelette with wheat and turkey bacon with the fruit parfait don't you," Emma asked causing Regina's line of vision to snap up and meet her gaze.

"How - did - you - K," Emma grinned

"Lucky guess again," she answered and looked down she called.

"Rubes, we're ready to order we'll both have omelette with wheat, turkey bacon fruit parfait.Light on the yogurt,"

"Ok sure give us 15 and we'll have your meals ready for you," Ruby said with a smile before she left. Emma looked back over at the brunette and motioned with her chin down at Regina's plate,

"Hey you've got a note," Regina looked down made a noise and picked it up. She opened it and read the words silently.

 

_I am_

 

_That's all? Seriously._

She flipped the card over and over.

"Everything okay," Regina Faltered looking up and nodding unsure. She shook it away  
"What did it say,"

"I am," she responded uneasily,

"Strange," Emma responded with a straight face.

"Hey, thanks Rubes,"

"Not a problem,"

"Thank you Ruby, your service is rather lovely," Regina gave a small smile despite the note. Ruby was shocked the woman was actually talking and that was a hell of a lot more than 3 days ago. She bowed her head, smiled back and carried on. The pair got very comfortable eating in silence with the occasional stolen glances, small smiles, comments and questions.

"It was very well prepared," Regina finally commented.

"Yeah it was pretty good, how are you feeling,"

"Full," Regina laughed lightly clutching her stomach.

"Well... Good." Emma Looks down at her watch. "Since you're all fed and it's about...Eleven, do you want to go to the park before the movie?" Regina nodded happily.

"Ok Ruby,"

"Yes," she made her way over.

"The bill please," Emma requested. Ruby nodded and brought it over. Emma pulled out her wallet and paid the bill, she also left a rather large tip and walked out with Regina.

"She still paid it didn't she," the old woman asked. Ruby looked down and sighed

"Yeah.. she did."

Emma and Regina walk to the park rather than drive, everything was literally walking distance anyway..

It is beautiful," Regina said.

"I've seen prettier," she watched the brunette blush.

"I'm glad you are - you know happy... And smiling. I'm glad I get to see that again."

Again?

"You're good company,"

"I pride myself on at Miss Mills. Sorry I don't know your name so I stuck with what I knew," I

"I much rather prefer it anyway," she assured her. She nodded and looked over at the ocean

"Did you ever just wish you could redo a screw up or relive a happy moment,

"Nearly every day dear, but I wouldn't be the person I am today without the many mistakes I've made. I think if anyone wanted to redo a mistake the outcome would not reap the same happiness. Things will only be repeatedly done until one no longer enjoyed themselves or this life. I would prefer to keep my mistakes and use them as learning processes."

"Never thought of it that way... Cheers to mistakes,"

"Cheers dear." Emma looked into dark brown orbs and nearly lost her breath. The way the Sun cast its shadow upon Regina had added to the already toned olive skin of hers . Emma gaped before she caught herself staring and possibly drooling.

"C- come on or we'll miss the movie." Regina nodded and the pair left making it just in time for the movie. They went back to Regina's and set about getting things done, Emma looked over at a smiling Regina,

"Oh Henry already packed for him and Roland, it's just us," Emma said aloud.

"We both need overnight bags. Night under the stars kinda thing,"

"So camping," Regina deadpanned,

"Well.. no, a bonfire with food and s'mores and like games and- yeah okay camping," she she gave up and Regina laughed until she heard the voice of a teenager.

"Mom we're back, Henry called from the foyer.

"Up here kid, just packing," Emma yelled over her shoulder. Henry stomped his way up the steps as Roland followed suit giggling along the way.

"Hey," he smiled as he waved at them.

"Hey kid, Ro, have fun"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Good, thanks.,"

"No problem... Regina," he called softly. The brunette stopped rifling through her underwear drawer.

"Yes Henry," she answered which stunned the boy.She's still speaking!

"How do you feel?" Regina waved the activities of the day and smiled.

"Very entertained,"

"I'm glad,"

"So am I," Emma interjected.

"Me too," Roland shouted not wanting to be left out.

"As am I," Regina grinned as she picked up Roland and kissed his head.

"Mom where's my stuff,"

"Under the bed,"

"And Roland's,"

"Under his,"

"Come on bud, mom bought us some stuff for later."

"OOOOHHH,"

"Yeah I know," Henry said as he led the little boy away.

Regina looked at her questioningly,

"You haven't seen the poster have you," Emma grinned." The brunette shook her head no,

"Well everyone's supposed to wear all white, but have one colour that distinguishes you from everyone else,"

"And our colour is,"

"You'll see," Emma teased. "Now, get dressed. I'm gonna go get Roland together." Before Regina could respond, Emma was out the door.

..........................................

"Hey kid, I'll take it from here," Emma said patting Henry's shoulder.

"You go on, go get dressed," he nodded and left.

"Emma,"

"Yeah buddy?" He put his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him.

"Can you marry mommy,"

"She's already married buddy." He shook his head,

"I know," Emma made a face, " but I want you to marry her. Poppa doesn't love momma the way you do," he ended. 

_Seriously was CUPID MANIFESTING HIMSELF INTO THIS CHILD._

Emma checked behind Roland's ears and literally turned him upside down which got him squealing manically. She set him back down,

"Let's talk about this later bud," she ruffled his hair. He nodded solemnly.

"Okay,come on let's go make you extra handsome for momma," that got him bouncing. Half an hour later and Roland was bathed and sitting in front of his bathroom mirror in a singlet and his white capri pants along with his white sneakers. Emma had been trying to tame his hair for the past five minutes, to no avail so she just combed through it and settled for messily unmessy curls,

"One day," she laughed as she set him down and let him free.

"Okay bud, shirt's on the bed, go put it on,

"Kay," he walked over. At the same time Henry came strolling in fully dressed in his white cargo pants, white sneakers and his shirt.

"Nice choice," her high-fived her.

"I try... okay, do you think you can keep an eye on him and prevent him from getting anything on his clothes before we leave,"

"Mom," Henry began," he's not a baby, and he's much cleaner than I was at his age and that says alot," Henry laughed. Emma gave him a pleading look and he sighed. 

"Okay, fine"

"Thanks kid you are the best," Emma praised

"Yeah Yeah, go get dressed or we'll all be late," Henry said and Emma laughed

"Okay, DAD." 

 

Regina was sat at her vanity with a fish tail braid in motion and leaving the stray hairs that hung dangling along the side of her face. She added moisturizer and got up from the table. Not long after she was in the bathroom sifting through her makeup,

"Is it bad that I wanna kiss you like right now," Emma asked leaning against the door post. Regina looked over, mid eyeliner application and smiled. She placed it on the counter and sauntered over to the blonde, ghosting words across Emma's lips that she couldn't hear or decipher and kissing her softly. Scooping Emma's bottom lip between her own she delved into the kiss, enjoying  and reveling in it's intensity before she pulled away leaving the blonde breathless.

"You need to get dressed or we'll be late,"

"Un.. fair," Emma heaved out weakly, her pupils were dilated and her breath was uneasy.

"I know," Regina winked, "now get dressed or we'll be late," 

"Fine.. but I won't like it,"

"I don't expect you to Emma," the brunette laughed.

Emma stripped down in the front of Regina and set the temperature of the water. After testing it, she stepped in and began singing

"What the world needs now, Is love sweet Love," having Regina chime in randomly but softly,

"No not just for some but for everyone," getting Emma to giggle as she continued her makeup routine.

"Hey, do you know the time," Emma asked from behind the curtain. Regina put down her mascara and checked,

"Nearly four, why,"

"No reason, just wanna be on time that's all." Regina nodded though Emma could not see her. She went back to applying her makeup and finished shortly after Emma got out of the shower. The blonde began rifling through her bag for clothes and grunted,

"Remind me to wash like- tonight. I'm out of underwear after this one,"

"Duly noted." 

They got dressed in the comfort of the day, Emma clad in an all white linen shirt and pants, her blonde hair flat ironed bone straight with a loose half-crown braid and Regina clad in a dress that was sleeveless and strapless, her negligee on display with the light glitter specks from her lotion and a high thigh split that ran up the right leg. They were both walking barefoot until Emma said,

"Okay, time for the colour addition." 

Before she could even fully remove the shoes from the box Regina saw the blasted colour,

"NO," she belted loudly as she saw Emma extract the pink sandals from their place,

"Dear God I'm going to die,"

"Dramatic much,"

"Do you see pink anywhere in my closet Miss Swan,"

"Seriously, they're shoes. Six straps total of pink,"

"THAT'S SIX STRAPS TOO MUCH," Regina both belted and whined.

"Calm down would you. The boys have it much worse than this,"

"I find that hard to believe," Regina scoffed and in that moment Henry walked in.

"Hey guys what's going on," he asked in a very pink polo shirt as Roland followed behind like an exact Replica.

"You were saying," Emma laughed. Regina angrily huffed and yanked the shoes from Regina. Emma pulled out her own pair and put them on. Her's were loafers. Not bad, but not good, maybe this was a bad choice of colour.

"Okay guys , overnight bags. Let's go." The boys complied and the four piled into the car after Emma strapped Roland In, they were off. The pulled into the town square park which to Regina's chagrin was odd. The car ride had been silent save for Roland asking Henry random questions. The moment they stepped outside of the car, Regina became even more conscious of the dreaded shoes.

"You _really_ had to pick pink didn't you Miss Swan," she berated and complained. The four lined up across the lot and stared on at the festivities. Tonight was going to be a long one.

"Well Miss Swan, lead the way," Regina commanded and Emma huffed.

They made their way over to the booth where Ruby was giving out tickets and bands.

"Hey guys, Oh wow you all look so cute, hey Em," Ruby whispered, "how'd you get Regina in pink,"

"I just didn't tell her," the blonde laughed along with her friend earning herself a glare which only made them laugh more.

"Okay-okay, Ruby 4 please,"

"Sure, Ro can I see your hand?" the little boy complied. He held it out,

"Okay Green band and a turtle stamp for you," she said as she wrote two words on his,

"Henry," she said and he complied,

"Okay, Yellow band and a horse stamp for you," she said writing the same two words on his.

"Emma, Regina," Ruby called and they got red bands and and X on theirs without the words written 

"Hey, Ruby aren't you going to write," Emma paused before looking at Henry's and saying

"Swan-Mills, on ours,"

"No, that's for when you pick them up, you don't need it. Ro you're over there with Belle,"

"Okay, bye momma, bye Emma by Henry,"

"Bye kid,"

"Bye buddy,"

"Adios mijo, behave for Belle okay,"

"I will," he said before he ran in her direction.

"Henry, you're with Tink,"

 

_TINK?! WAIT SHE WAS THERE._

Regina quickly scanned the crowd and her eyes settled on the other blonde. She was staring so hard she didn't even notice that Emma had been calling her

"Regina-REGINA,"

"Yes, sorry, excuse me one moment," she said not waiting as she held up a finger, not looking back for a response or paying attention to the three pairs of eyes staring at her. She walked over to the woman shaking her head.

................................

"I take it you haven't figured out why any of this is happening yet have you,"

"You would be correct,"

"I'm not the person you should be looking for Regina,"

"Then who AM I to be looking for dear, because I distinctly remember you were the one who gave me this," She let the necklace dangle before her "and I am more than positive you gave Emma hers and Henry his so please tell me who the hell am I looking for dear" she motioned to the necklace once again.

"Who do you think gave me that," Tink questioned and after much thought and after Regina's face contorted into a grimace she said,

"Mother.... but mother is dead and Snow said this is Zelena's crystal, mother is dead not only in this realm but every other realm, What the hell is going on,"

"That may be so but Regina that particular jewel is not Zelena's crystal. None of those pieces are, this existed long before Zelena did, you're not carrying around some resurrected piece." Regina fell silent and Tink huffed in response

"Find out who gave her those," she pointed, "an you'll have your answer. As you are well aware Regina, your mother was not always evil. Think back to when you first came here, to this place, when the name wasn't StoryBrooke and Snow DIDN'T destroy your life and your mother wasn't caught in being some evil overlord. Who existed at the time. Who was there and could've been the cause of all of this.?" The brunette drew blanks. The blonde huffed again,

"Do you remember when you got that at all," she asked seeming irritated. Regina thought and thought and thought some more until it dawned on her,

"When I was 19, you gave me this, no, no wait.. Yes- Yes it was you, you gave me this. Are you saying I've had this since I was nineteen and I am just now noticing it,"

"No," she said simply, "You were supposed to have it from 19 until now, however when you went back, you and Snow, this... those were all left behind,"

"Stuck in time," Regina whispered,

"Exactly,"

"So why are they appearing in every scenario of life,"

"Parallelism of predestined, pre-lived, pre-existing,pre-death based lives,"

"Are you trying to tell me I've lived all these lives and it just so happens to settle on FairyTale Land where I am to be wed to a man 3 times my own age and my mother is training me to be a murderer. I could have had another life, anyone of these, the ones I'm living now, I could've had any of these and I'm thrown into this one. Can this get any worse,"

"Yes it can actually,"

"Oh for fucks s-,"

"Language Regina,"

"Are you really going to correct me on my profanity and foul mouthed English _now Fairy_ ,"

"I'm just saying it actually can get worse, not that it hasn't already,"

"What in hell's name are you on about," she asked both exasperated and confused. She was fuming as well which never sat well with anyone,

"Regina I'm not real," the fairy said quietly, she was met with both confusion and an irate expression

"Explain," Regina demanded angrily.

"Remember when I told you I can't help you more than I already have, though I've been saying more than I should,"

"Yes However, it's not help if you've been constantly giving me riddle after riddle, leaving for nearly days on end at a time then giving me a convoluted answer that's practically another riddle," the brunette responded honestly. Tink gave her a look and she shrugged. She breathed out,

"Yes well that's not important," she waved off and Regina smirked,

"You were saying," she prompted the young woman,

 

 

 

_"Regina, you're in a coma," the fairy blurted out expressionless._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I think you can see why now, this was actually supposed to be three medium- short chapters, I collapsed them into one, I'm not kidding I have well over enough pages for four more chapters of possible equal length to this, but do enjoy this installment, it's pretty important because things start turning, the note at the end of the other chapter with the whiteboard, because I never delved into it don't actually expect the snow/Regina/ whiteboard scene, I realized it won't be important. I'm not gonna change anything that I've written so far, notes included, because I don't want you guys to get confused or anything. Have a great day you creampuffs and fluff/.  
> Also I know I know, it's weird that I haven't given them the sexy times yet but this installment of the entire series may never get to that, not until the second part, which would involve Regina post Coma. Thanks for hanging in there and reading, do enjoy  
>  


	19. We Go hard. Then Got Harder. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... just.. Yeaaaahh. This chapter was supposed to.be longer but for some reason chrome keeps crashing when I'm updating via mobile. Anyway. The night for this part isn't over so you'll get the other quarter or two of it hopefully tomorrow. Sorry about that but do enjoy this lengthy installment of comic sans

 

_Coma... Coma?!_

The brunette stood there, mouth gaping and still could not fathom it

"A-A coma," she stuttered.

"Yeah a coma," the fairy said sadly. Based on her features to Regina, the magnitude of it all had finally struck an unrelenting unceasing feeling in Tink's chords. Regina herself was in complete and utter shock, not disbelief but shock. It was as if she'd already experienced a coma before but this one had not settled in her mind of it being the reason she was living through these realms.

"Ho-how did it happen," Regina flailed her hands.

"That, no one knows and we're all trying to find out what happened." Regina gulped,

"Does E-Emma and Henry know,"

"Yes, you've been unconscious for the same time frame as you've existed in these worlds. She visits everyday and stays every night. Henry comes in after school and he'll bring a rose everyday,"

"And the Charming's,"

"They steer clear," Regina laughed painfully,

"Figures," she rolled her eyes.

"There's just something I'm not quite getting,"

"What's that,"

"Snow, she exists here and acts as if she's.... here. as is she just," Regina paused. "She mentioned that the jewel was Zelena's almost as if she knew, and she talked about when we first came here. She has details that no one else knows except maybe mother. She was there when Emma remembered. She was there when Robin was and is in prison, and just a few days ago she decided to be mummy dearest and tell Emma of our life story.."

"Parallelism of your memories,"

"Meaning what exactly, I don't have time for riddles." Tink huffed,

"It just means you can't change the time frames you have to live out nor can you change what memories already exist in your head. What ends up happening is your mind creates the most plausible answer and scenarios and your fears manifest themselves. Maybe there's a fear that exists that you don't want Emma finding out about or maybe it's something your mind is trying to warn you to save Emma from. The Charming's do not exist in these realms because your mother is not evil in any of them. They're Figments and it's guilt it's making you feel you need to right a wrong that was already written. Your memories are forcing themselves into these realms. Just remember, these are all what have happened. Emma Already existed in that realm however how she came there would have been under a different pretense."

"So you're saying whoever did this picked the most plausible outcome for... Emma,"

"You and Emma both,"

"And the Jack ass decided on fairy tale land's misogyny and the real world's lack of responsibility?"

"Yes if you put it that way. The knowledge thatis already present in your mind and the memories you have are tethering."

"Nothing's making sense"

"Does it ever?" The fairy smirked

"No I suppose not," she sighed.

"I'm basically drawing blanks, all I've established which isn't very useful is that this crystal isn't Zelena's and I'm comatose. Does this mean that Emma isn't actually remembering, just hope and Faith that's making me think she is... my hope and Faith? And when she does remember everything shifts. A whole new set of months start and everything is gone," Regina looked back momentarily before she sighed. Tink shifted. 

"That is correct. I'm sorry that none of this is actually real,"

"Seems more like a lifelesson to me. I just want the moral of the story-ALL the stories." She sighed and Tink laid a comforting hand on her shoulder utter sympathy in her eyes.

 

_God don't feel sorry for me!_

Regina looked away. Having anyone care for her was enough to make her uncomfortable unlike her grown self the teenager version of her wholly accepted love and being cherished by her parents. That was another thing. Her mother... Her father. This meant Cora originally was nice, she was caring she was... a MOTHER. This jewel.. those jewels had something to do with it, they just had to have something to do with it. Her mother and father would've been alive if someone, and she'd yet to figure that out, hadn't screwed with her parents. But who? That also meant that if her mother was nice she and Snow's mother were ..friends?! And that would've made her and Snow...sisters?! She inwardly groaned. Reginas eyes widened through her dazed shock. 

Emma and Regina never would've well... had the opportunity to explore and discover their relationship. Not that they really had much of one anyway. They were both testing the waters with each other as well as other people but that was besides the point. Everyone except Robin and Killian .. grave mistakes. Even though the two had no actual relationship they still devoted themselves to one another. _Honesty_.. they were both afraid and that much they could agree on. As well as hesitancy on mostly Regina's part because she felt Emma would've done it out of guilt or out of her own guilt. What would people say to the former Evil Queen and the newly found Saviour shacking up or having any sort of life together. She knows at least Ruby would think other wise as well as Tink and her father and mother had they both still been alive and Cora didn't die the queen of hearts. Henry and Hatter and Archie would as well. Speaking of where was Hatter maybe he could help with this mess?

 

"There is one more thing," Tink interrupted Regina's train of thought.

"Please don't tell me I'm comatose and pregnant or that I'd need to go on some wild goose chase for the culprit as a result of this mess,"

"Well not necessarily. Your search for whoever is actually responsible isn't like Neverland. It's much less complicated. No hearts to rip out. No souls to bind. No curses to cast. It's just rather time consuming,"

"Like in my dreams you whispered to me I had ten months left, and in the letter you put how time was important. That was a warning. You've been warning me from the beginning of this mess haven't you?"

 

"Actually yes I have but for what exact reasons I do not know. Regina I'm not supposedto be doing this,"

"Then why exactly are you doing this,"

"Because like you I feel I owe you this just as much as you owe it to yourself to find true love. No one knows I've been transcending through these realms to come and see you.,"

"Not even Emma?"

"Especially not Emma. I didn't want to give her and Henry any false hope of you waking any time soon because like I've said we have no clue why you're in a coma and we have no clue what exactly is happening with you." Regina sighed heavily as she ran an idle hand up and down her arm.

"Please tell me this will make sense soon enough,"

"I actually can't tell you that. I myself do not know. But what I can tell you is I will come back to update you if I find anything on whatever I get my hands into even if it is just in riddles." They both share a small laugh .

"You're not only here to figure out who did this, but you now have to figure out why you are in this comatose state."

"What about Gold,"

"What about him,"

"Can't he help,"

"He's been missing since this whole thing started. Actually he and Belle had left beforehand he promised to take her to some convention thing outside the town line. I've never seen him agree to anything that fast when Belle asked him,"

"Just like the coward to leave when others are in need., she growled. He must've sensed trouble beforehand and decided to escape whilst he had an opportunity. This is really going to kill me isn't it?" She sighed.

"Only if you let it," Tink rested a hand on her shoulder again.

 

 

 .......................................................

 

 

"REGINA!" she heard Emma shout over the field as she was making her way to the pair lost in conversation. Henry tagging closely behind his mother, grunted at the speed she'd picked up. She'd spun around clearly forgetting she was even there with the blonde and their son. Slightly sweaty and a little out of breath Emma smiled her best.

"Everything okay,"

"Yes...fine," Regina managed a small smile back.

"Perfect Emma, we were just catching up, talking about a few old faces and what not." Emma nodded looking rather perplexed then shrugged which made Regina quirk a brow.. was she.. _jealous?_

"I get it-hey you ready to go,"

"Yes dear. Tink it was good speaking with you again."

"You as well Regina. Henry you're with me tonight. Archie's niece Minnie is in there waiting," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before giggling at his embarrassment. Henry had already turned a shade of red though he was pretty confident in how good he looked, he was still hesitant. Everything he had on was new from his clothes to his shoes to his cologne. Everything was neatly done; his clothes were pressed extremely well so he had the swag he just needed the confidence. He half-heartedly said goodbye, one because he wanted to avoid questions and two he really wanted to see Minnie. Emma and Regina shared a knowing look to tease him later about that.

"Don't worry he's in good hands, there's a movie that'll be playing shortly Henry," Tink informed him as she stared at her watch. She leaned over next to him,

"I saved you a seat right next to her. She seems excited to see you. Remember she likes lady bugs and there are blankets beneath the chairs," She whispered.. he nodded eagerly and made his way to the fairy lit tent. Inside they had the large white screen, the floor covered with plastic tarp and huge fluffy material soft enough to cushion the hard ground beneath them, covered and lined the tent. There were a few chairs for some to sit with the blankets beneath them like Tink said. They were either to leave their shoes at the "door" or place them in the corner or in their overnight bags. Henry's eyes browsed the tent and noted every thing was.. simple. The decorations were just that. _Simplicity._ Fairy lights of white and green yellow and orange lined the tent creating a calming ambiance not the usual harsh bright light. Since the tent also had large plastic Windows which were thankfully open they could still hear the festivities of the entire night under the stars. Outside there was food available so there was no need to have any inside the tents. His eyes settled on the doe, blue eyed brunette girl who's hair was fashioned into a large now. Henry laughed to himself.

_They really are these fairytale characters._

Before he could say hi the gang came over.

Donald and Mickey, Daisy and Garret who they called Goofy. He hardly paid attention to them and their mindless chatter and somehow managed to slip free of the group. Henry settled next to the petite girl, Folding his legs Indian style. 

"Is this seat taken,"

"Well it is now... hey,"

"Hey.. you look-beautiful,"

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself," she smiled he looked back.

"You think Mickey is gonna be okay with this," he gestured between the two of them. Minnie looked at him weirdly and confused.

"Why wouldn't he be,"

"Oh ummmm just because he always.... you know... ,"she gave him an expression that meant go on.

"He just looks at you a certain way and I know that he's your ex and every th-,"

"Wait what," she asked incredulously. Minnie laughed confused at the accusation. 

"Henry what makes you think Mickey is my ex,"

"You mean- he's not," Henry blushed from embarrassment. She shook her head at him still laughing,

"No he's not.... Donald is," She deadpanned holding such a straight face. Henry's expression turned into an Oh face  before she couldn't take it and began to giggle,

"What,"

"I'm kidding Henry,"

"You are... OH.. oooo okay. So what is he to you,"

"Who,"

"Mickey,"

"Mickey is my brother. Donald and Daisy are our cousins." Henry was about to comment when she held up a finger and continued. She had figured it out,

"You've seen too many Walt Disney productions. Honestly what are the chances of that happening. Our parents," she rolled her eyes. "They named us all after the characters. Our mum, their dad," she pointed as she looked over, "are siblings," she said turning her attention back to Henry. He nodded solemnly taking in the new information. 

"Is that why you were so apprehensive about kissing me,"

"Uhhh yeah, now I have a new reason to be. Your brother may kill me in my sleep," he joked painfully. "I just thought-,"

"Yeah I get it but like I said. Brother," she pointed. "Cousins,"she pointed again.

"Okay," he agreed.

"One more thing,"

"What's that,"

"You forgot to kiss me," she whispered in his ear. Happy did not describe what was going on in his body or his pants. The lights in the tent blacked out and the movie screen flicked on . 

"Everyone get in your desired places. Blankets are beneath the chairs if you need one. If more space is needed fold them and lay them flat on one another," Tink instructed as she walked effortlessly through the crowd of mumbling teens. It was collectively about fifty of them but the night was rather cool so no one complained about that. Barefoot and sock clad feet padded across the material covered ground and everyone settled in comfortably. Tink looked over at Henry who looked at her and mouthed a thank you. She nodded, smiled and headed for the front. Henry settled beneath a blanket with Minnie, and instead of sitting way to the front he leaned against the reinforced steel pipe for the tent with her against his chest she slipped her fingers between his and smiled.

 

................................................... 

 

_Meanwhile on the other side of the tent_

 

Emma and Regina had gone for a walk around the entire area.

"Regina,"

"Yes dear,"

"Is there something you wanna tell me.."

 

 

_So she is jealous._

"Like what,"

Emma shrugged.

"Dunno maybe there's something on your mind. You've been talking to Tink a while and I just wanted to know if it was anything I'd done wrong you know, Did I do something wrong," she asked as she looked at the passing pavement.

Regina halted her steps immediately after the words left Emma's lips. Her eyes were solemn but she could not help but feel the searing pang of guilt that riddled her frame. It was obvious that no matter what realm Emma existed in, the blonde would always feel she was the issue or she was the cause for problems especially where Regina was concerned.. Regina tiptoed and leaned in slowly, softly but slightly hungrily she kissed the blonde, her fingertips ghosting across pale cheeks. The palms of her hands settled on the glistening column of Emma's throat, thumbs just beneath the jawline. She used them to push Emma's head upwards which forced her higher as well. The blonde's hands settled on the dip in Regina's back before they slid to rest in her waist. She sighed contently before pulling the woman in tighter. Regina gasped lightly and pushed Emma's lips away gently.

"My dear you did nothing wrong and everything right. Emma you are so beautiful, so strong and so brave it is hard to find anything wrong with you, and I am not looking to...ever," the brunette said honestly as she searched through glassy dark emerald eyes for an answer. Emma bit her bottom lip but nodded.

"Okay,"

"Okay," Regina smiled and she nodded again

"Okay." Regina removed her hands from Emma's throat and laced their fingers together.

"Shall we," she asked with a smile.

"I'll lead the way."

And so said so done.

 

..............................

 

Emma led Regina through the maze of adult themed games.They were rather x rated to say the least and had they not been in the adult only section, few children would've ran up to where Granny was for the "water balloon" contest.

It was a water balloon contest... kind of. And boy they'd have asked for a slice of cream pie.

 _God Storybrooke was going to hell._ Emma snickered. She'd gotten a paper from Ruby that outlined all things they'd cover for the night, that was offered to the adults only group. All in either good fun or "good fun".

"Okay so I got this," Emma said as she showed Regina the paper,from Ruby. "You can look and see if there's anything you wanna do." Regina nodded and let her eyes scan over the paper the first time around. Her eyes widened in surprise before she glanced over at Emma with a look of _**really???!**  e_tched into her features. They went with the literal BDSM theme for a night under the stars.

"Pop the.... penis,"Regina asked horrified. Emma shrugged out a laugh.

"I dunno but let's try it out." The brunette reluctantly nodded as they made their way over to the game section of the area. Granny seemed to be in charge of the phallic contest which honestly was of no shock to Regina.

"Okay folks first game of the night. Now it's all free so feel free to volunteer and participate and enjoy the pleasantries that come," she winked gaining several wolf whistles. Or maybe it was just Ruby.

"Now the aim of the game is to pop all the penis balloons before times runs OUT."

"Hmm seems easy enough," Emma looked over at Regina

"But you don't get darts," Granny continued. "And you'll be blindfolded."

"Spoke too soon," the blonde shook her head. Someone from the crowd put their hands up.

"So what do we use," and the old woman smirked

"Why I'm glad you asked. Your body parts of course. Everything except your hands. And no stomping either." Muttered voices of _OH God this is going to be kinky a_ nd swearing filled the crowd. As she got them settled, everyone before her who had decided to participate had twenty balloons before them. There they were front and center. Ten volunteers unable to fully figure out what they really had gotten themselves into. Regina being one of the volunteers. How she got up there she'd no idea but she was already up and was not about to quit. How bad could popping balloons be.. penis balloons at that. The only lighting they had were the street and fairy lights which by the looks was actually sufficient enough for the evening. At least the power bill wouldn't be high.

"One more thing. You'll all be tied up. Just making sure everyone follows the rules. Oh and we also need ten more volunteers to feed them the balloons. Chop chop. Let's begin this show," Granny commanded as ten more people got on stage. Emma being Regina's partner of course.

"Now since they are all tied up, pun intended, it is your job to feed the balloons to your partners in whatever fashion they request."

"Hey," Emma whispered to Regina,

"You look kinda sexy all hostage tied. Fancy meeting you here."

"I feel like a bound pig Miss Swan not a sexy hostage."

"OKAY, EVERYONE READY," the elderly woman shouted. She received nods of weariness.

"Talk later. Now get your game face on, "Emma cracked up.

"I don't think it matters much since they can't see it dear,"

"Ready," Granny interrupted,

"Set," she looked over,

"GO," she shouted and immediately three balloons.popped in unison.

"Thighs," Regina said none too loudly.

"Huh,"

"My thighs. Pull up my dress, I'll use my thighs."

"Oh oh okay yeah," Emma said quickly she rose the dress to reveal toned smooth olive legs. Regina had on a small pair of white tight so she was fine with being on display.

Emma began feeding Regina's thighs the penis balloons one by one after she was done drooling.

Regina's thighs clamped shut forcing the balloon to swell and pop loudly.

"Damn," Emma said as she fed her thighs two more.

"I've done enough thigh workouts to know that these are deadly Miss Swan."

"Damn right," Emma choked as she kept feeding Regina's thighs another two. POP! Six more balloons popping all over. Emma began feeding Regina's thighs two at a time.

SNAP! POP! PLOP! SNAP! the balloons were popping like virgins losing their cherries. People were using their teeth, butts, boobs but only Regina used her thighs. Those present in the crowd began laughing and cheering as something wet sounding exploded on one of the players however Regina was too focused on her balloons and she was currently disabled. Two of the guys on stage seemed helpless so one just sucked on the penis balloon.

"Five more seconds," Granny chirped as the crowd began counting down. POP! POP! There was two more from Regina and three immediately after. Then two more after hers and another

"4," POP! POP!

"3....2."SNAP! PLOP!

"1, TIMES UP," Granny shouted as she blew the horn. "Okay time to count. Ruby dear would you mind tallying up the scores,"

"Certainly," she obliged and walked over, carefully counting all the balloons. When she was done with Regina she said

"Nice job." Emma began laughing.

"What is so funny Miss Swan,"

"Oh you'll see when you take that off,"

"Okay blindfolds off and untie yourselves we have winner." On demand, Emma untied Regina . The brunette scanned the stage. One guy had all but sat there and done nothing. The other still had the penis balloon in his mouth and a very happy camper. There was a lady covered in white mix that replicated the texture  And consistency of cum. The other was drenched in glitter and syrup. Someone had a red nose from all the contact biting, others including Regina were just delirious at that point.

"Did I forget to mention that some of the balloons are filled with a surprise or two.. or ten," Granny chirped. Everyone including the brunette was either giggling maniacally or laughing.

"Okay ,okay time to announce the winner. In second with a total of fifteen balloons. We have.... Reginaaaa," Granny called out. The brunette bowed gracefully receiving a very time worthy applause.

"And in first with just sixteen balloons we have.. oh my. Well this is new. AUGUST BOOTH." Regina's jaw dropped. Emma's went slack and the crowd nearly doubled over.

"Your prize is a lap dance from Graham," she announced which the man accepted wholeheartedly.

"This is too much," Emma guffawed at the display of man on man action. Her tears of joy very apparent on her face.

"He seems rather happy with his prize. He just put a twenty in Graham's jeans."

"God this place is insane," Emma wiped away her tears with her freehand .

"Yes well aren't we all a little insane?"

"I'm insane about you,"

"Cute," Regina remarked in a playful condescending manner.

"So what's next in the menu," she asked as she held out a hand to take Regina down off the stage. The brunette accepted and pulled the paper from wherever she'd stuck it.

"Well there's one called taste and see, the cream pie challenge. Chains and whips excite me and the... phantom ride." Regina quirked a brow at the words. A familiar quirk at that.

"Phantom ride. What like batman," Emma questioned honestly and Regina sputtered out a laugh.

"What,"

"You do know what the phantom ride is don't you,"

"No what did I miss in lesbianism 101,"

"It's not just lesbianism it's for everyone,"

"How does it work,"

"Like the name suggests. You each go into a stall or a room, windowless all black the only thing there is a red bulb lit above you and your partner and you wait for the light to blow. You face off against other couples in the phantom ride by seeing who's "ride" is the most enjoyable. The response inside is determined by the meter

"Oh.. you mean fucking in the dark.. with like a scream metre?"

"Yes... that,"

"And they're watching us... you know,"

"No. Once the lights are out it's just you, your partner and whatever method you choose to "ride","

"And there's the pleasure metre. Based on how loud you moan,"

"Exactly,"

"And people  are comfortable with that,"

"I suppose so,"

"One more thing,"

"Yes dear,"

"How do YOU know about the phantom ride?"

Regina blushed a deep red.

"I'd done it once with an ex of mine,"

"Lucky guy," Emma made a disgusted face.

"Girl," Regina corrected .

Eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"GIRL?"

"Yes when I was in high school the phantom ride was the only thing we could get away with doing that was x rated without any of our parents finding out. Our junior and senior class did this when we held a shut in to raise funds for the homeless,"

"Where were the adults,"

"We.. well ... well they managed to convince them with little persuasion we already had chaperones and a few lies on the seniors' part that we already had chaperones. We made it a whole week after that before we all received detention,"

"How'd they find out,"

"The usual way. Parent teacher gossip and we had no older siblings from any one to vouch for us. Then slowly one by one they picked students who were the most fearful of trouble and got it out of them. They made a girl cry as a result. We were screwed."

"Physically and figuratively,"

Regina laughed,

"Yes dear lovely addition," she teased

"So this ex... was she pretty?" Regina looked over at the blonde

"Very much so," she responded truthfully.

"What was she like," Emma pressed as they fell instep walking in a random direction.

"She was... lovely but isn't that how they all are in the beginning." Emma nodded. She'd had her share. Katie. Cough. Fucking bitch. Cough.

"So what happened,"

"She cheated," Regina responded immediately. "it's what always happens. She found reason to leave so she cheated with a friend of ours,"she shrugged helplessly.

"At the time, mother wasn't too pleased to hear it, she may have incinerated her herself had I not begged her to leave it be. Sometimes I believe she was much more invested in my relationship than I was. Daddy and I would often tease her about that," she smiled at the fond memory. Her mother wasn't always evil, but no one knew how Cora got like that or what happened that made her that way. That was something else not making sense. Cora was said to.be dead in these realms however from Regina's memory her mother had died before the evil queen phase. Actually in both instances as Regina was around nineteen her mother died in one realm but she was forcing her to marry in another. Something had not been making sense. Unless of course she lived a false life during ages seventeen and eighteen, had her memories wiped clean and relived those same two ages again. That would explain why she ended up becoming the evil queen. Some form of reversed spell magic over both her and Snow.

During the time Regina spent in Edelweiss, Cora had been deceased shortly after her college graduation. _Oh it was one of those conflicting scenarios where the jackass decided Regina's life had two decisions. Evil queen tortured life. Educated teen losing her parents tragically. They went with both so she lived out both. Regina had only come across this information after all the days she'd spent in the house noticing her degrees on the wall. She had taken the time to calculate and draw the time line which not only proved to be valid but a bit scary. That meant the girl who she had met in this exact time frame was still there. She was still in existence. She was... in the outside world. Not StoryBrooke. She'd also come across trinkets her parents had left behind. Her father's old study and a somewhat small shrine with both their eulogies and dates of their passing. There wasn't much else but those few things were evident enough for her to come to the conclusion she was in. "Edelweiss" now StoryBrooke. Thankfully Regina hadn't stumbled on to the things Emma had brought back with her. That would actually break her usual bad ass facade._

"Regina-hey," Emma snapped her fingers.

"Sorry I was,"

"Lost in thought. I am well aware..I was asking if she ever did nice things,"

"Who,"

"Your ex.. did she ever do nice things for you.?" The brunette fell into thought once again. She was silent for a moment before she said

"Daddy had told her to take care of me, but it was never"

"A fairy tale," Emma offered and Regina nodded.

"Yes.. it was always what Cara wanted. What Cara needed. When it came to me she'd always managed to find some excuse. When we became intimate it was always about her. If I didn't want to she'd claim I didn't love her. We just.. We should've stayed friends. We never had a chance in hell to be anything more,"

"That's her fuck up, not yours Regina,"

"I'd like to believe that,"

"Well it's true from what it sounds.. I'm not biased but she was a bitch anyway. She didn't deserve you-HELL I don't deserve you, but I'll work my ass of to be worth it to you," Emma swore as she looked over at the brunette who's concentrated features softened.

"Thank you Emma,"

"There's no need to,"

"Yes there is, thank you" Regina insisted.

Emma gave a small smile. "You're welcome...So are we going to taste and see or figure out if chains and whips excite me," Emma asked trying to lighten the mood.

"It's taking everything in me right now not to quote Rihanna," the blonde jittered where she stood like a junkie.

"My my Miss Swan you're eager. How about we see if chains and whips excite you,"

"Na na na na na come on," she blurted into song,

"You quoted Rihanna just now didn't you,"

"Guilty as charged,"

"Yes well let's get going,," Regina smiled wildly at her. "Apparently this one is a show." Emma followed closely behind like a puppy... _"A very cute one"_ Regina noted

"Huh,"Emma asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a thought,"

"Ahhh," she responded.

They came upon a black tent. Windowless and tall. This tent was definitely fit for the show. The decorations were... mild at best considering what could've been, however hanging penis and vagina streamers, dildos and lube would be seen as anything but. The tent was dimly lit but you could clearly see the place was packed.

"I didn't know everyone in StoryBrooke could be so kinky,"

"Neither did I," Regina responded quietly, not really paying attention to Emma but to the Guy bound and gagged, shirtless but wearing tight leather undies.

"Is that...," Emma squinted, "PHILLIP," her eyes widened. She clumsily found herself and Regina a seat. They sat and both wiggled around in their seats.

"Please tell me they did not super glue dildos to the seats," Regina squirmed and seethed. Emma hovered and felt her seat.. Her hand settled on soft fabric and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"No...no it's just a-t-shirt and a blindfold." Regina sighed relief as well until she hovered above her seat as Emma did before. She felt around her seat. _Nope._ Her hand settled on the shaft of a dildo. It indeed had been superglued to the seat.

"What is it," Emma asked silently.

"I wasn't so lucky Dear,"

"What do you mean?" Regina took hold of Emma's hand and guided it along the shaft. Emma immediately retracted her hand,

"What IS that," she hissed,

"As I said before... I was not so lucky," The brunette deadpanned.

"And it's glued to the chair," Emma questioned.

"It would appear so,"

"Hold on I'm gonna pull it off," Emma responded.

 It took some time and grunting which also caused eyes to wonder and people to snicker, but finally she yanked it free and Regina was sat after.

 

About five minutes had passed and all the lights went out. They flashed centre stage to a very oiled up Phillip.

"I hope Aurora's Ok with this cus that chick is hot,"

"Dear that _IS_ Aurora," Regina informed and corrected as she pointed to the red head clad in a spandex corset and thigh high boots. She had on a blackened crystal mask and her hair was a mess of fluff and fiery curls. She'd come out dragging a very thick whip. There were cheers and whooping from the crowd, However Emma and Regina were so shocked and dumbfounded they just sat there.

"Th-That's Aurora," Emma whispered questioningly. Regina just nodded. Mouth gaping. The music started and lo and behold it was S&M By Rihanna.

Phillip began squirming in his seat. Too bad he couldn't move they really had him hog tied to that chair. It caused his muscles to bust against the strain of the chains . Aurora walked around Phillip slowly and predatorily three times before she hopped heavily into his lap. The look on her face read,

 _I will torture your soul_. It was so dark and sadistic, Regina could not help the smile that curled around her lips unknowingly.

Aurora smiled wickedly at him, her fingers lightly traced his oily bicep, up the column of his throat and forcefully tightening her fingers around his trachea, pushing his head back swiftly and greedily licking behind the space of his left ear. Aurora shoved his face back again before she climbed off of him to scan the crowd with a devilish and hungry smile on her face. Her eyes settled on none other than Mulan. She  pointed to the warrior and mouthed,

"I want you."

Hesitant but compliant Mulan went up. Aurora pulled out a chair and shoved Mulan into it, straddling her by swinging a leg over her lap and landing heavily on top of her. She ground her hips in a curving motion against the woman's covered torso, feeling it contract violently at the contact. Aurora let her hands slide up the fabric of Mulan's white button down before settling at the collar. She pulled her in dangerously close, her lips ghosting eagerly and teasingly over the other woman's. She leaned back and laughed at How much Mulan could've touched her seeing that she was yet to be tied to the chair and yet still the other woman respected the no touching bounds. Aurora slid her hands back down the white shirt and ripped it clean off of her, buttons flying wildly over the stage just as her control was teetering as well .Aurora was met with a plain white t shirt. Of course leave it to Mulan to wear extra clothes. Aurora got off of her as she slowly removed the first shirt that was now dangling off of Mulan's body. She decided to nibble at the warrior's ear,from behind her. The wild mane of hair falling freely against the other woman's chest, hiding the hickey she was giving her away from the crowd. Aurora sank her teeth into Mulan's neck and the woman shuddered, her legs twitched violently as Aurora was slipping the first one free. Her tongue grazed Mulan's throat leaving the woman near the deadly edge of more than just moaning. Out of the blue she decided to get up and ordered for her to be tied up. She was met with a whimper of displeasure on the female's part. Aurora winked before she turned around and dropped her ass heavily in Mulan's lap spreading the woman's legs with her hips and grinding against her. Mulan let out a sound of heated pleasure.

"Oh..oh fuck. God," she muttered breathlessly as her core began to heat up insanely quick. Her legs shifted and instantly a small pool of cum slipped from between her folds. It settled on the apex of her thighs, dripping quickly and freely throughout her clothing. Aurora stood up and spun around before she placed her hand over Mulan's heated insides. She let her fingers graze the thin fabric of the woman's pants and whispered in her ear,

" I love it when you get wet for me," before retracting her hand and walking away with a devilish smirk on her face.Her attention was turned back to Phillip.only momentarily however. Aurora turned him to face Mulan. She whispered something into his ear and immediately he began moaning.When the song hit the chorus, Aurora left Phillip dry, and wanting,returning to Mulan and ordering they get her a pair of scissors. She straddled her once more and began to cut the white shirt haphazardly, ripping it the rest of the way. Mulan's chest fell free as Aurora let her hands cup the soft flesh mound and Palm teasingly and pleasingly slow to the woman's liking.She leaned in and bit down the side of her throat eliciting a hefty moan, her hand slipping just pass the cup to a nipple that had hardened against the fabric. Aurora used her free hand and pulled Mulan's torso against her heated core before she began grinding against the woman causing herself to moan. She slowly raises her lips to the woman's ear and whispers something no one not even Phillip can hear.Mulan's head fell back as she gulped in air and swore quietly. The ripped t shirt was now dangling around bound arms and Mulan had managed to soak through her white pants. The slight sheen of sweat that glistened on her toned abs and tight stomach up to the cusp of her breasts was licked. The salty taste of the aroused warrior gained cheers, hooping and wolf whistles. She stopped suddenly gaining a really displeasing moan . Teasing was her forte that was the point the show. She took note that Phillip's penis had bulged beneath the tight leather underwear they had placed him in.. well forced.The lights were dimmed and shortly after there was a loud crackling snap across the man's chest with that oh so thick whip she'd brought out. He winced and jittered against his chains causing them to rattle heavily and loudly. There was two more just as swift as the first and just as hard as the last. Phillip let out a blood curdling moan. He began sputtering to keep himself from growling and obtaining blue balls. The lack of relief was real. Aurora swat him left and right two by two across his chest and thighs. Dangerously close to his crotch.

"Fucc-cock," SWAT!

"F-huu-uck," SWAT! SWAT!

"FUCK!" He'd swore loudly enough that silence fell amongst the crowd, his whimpers loud enough for them to look on amused, his penis swelling large enough that it fought against the material that had it bound. His thighs were trembling beneath the pressure. Stray tears fell from his eyes as he jerked his body harder against the chains. His chest was heaving, partially bloodied and red. Aurora laughed and order they untie him. He was retied on all fours.

SMACK! 

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!!

"AURORA," he shouted and begged through the swift swats across his ass. He'd lurched forward on every blow, groaning in both pain as well as pleasure. His knees were shaking frantically as they were close enough to almost give way beneath his weight. 

She knelt down and instantly aimed for his left ass cheek squeezing  the already sore flesh before palming him. As the music went on, her hand found it's way between his thighs rubbing his bundled balls slowly. Phillip rocked forward the pulsing in the tip of his penis was rampant as she kept going and going. He rocked himself forward and back, stroking his shaft against her hands before he'd clamped his legs shut, feeling the pressure restricting his member to stand freely at attention. His body collapsed beneath his weight and she followed forwArd,continuing to stroke it.

"This is porn," Emma muttered.

"I can't do this," she said though she made no attempt or effort to get up and move. Neither did an already stunned Regina. They looked on as Phillip rolled onto his back, Aurora with a zap rod in hand. She crawled around him before placing it directly on his nipple, sending the volts of electricity through him.  

"OH shit," he moaned as he felt his member release a small load of ejaculate. 

"Tsk tsk tsk," she scolded before she put the rod directly on the tip of his penis, pressing it hard against the leather fabric she zapped him twice. Needless to say he jerked violently, she'd nearly tenderized him. Aurora aimed lower, just beneath the shaft and zapped him. He'd partially seized at the contact as his jaw shifted, clenching shut. She felt around and decided he needed a bit more than torture.

She settled above him, hovering before she dropped on top of his already swollen bulge. Her own tight leather was beginning to feel stickier. She was wet no doubt. Aurora grounded herself, steady above him as she guided her heated form against his penis. Her clit made contact far too many times for her not to cry out notably loud. His toes curled as he felt the tip of the head fill with pressure once again, much worse than before, the veins in the shaft pulsating dangerously fast. He threw his head back as his lower half rose off the ground, his control was diminishing vastly.

"P-p-p-lease Au-ro-ro-ra," he threw his head back again, near fainting. Aurora who was still stroking herself against the bundled up man looked back at the crowd,

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. SHOULD I GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS," she yells and in response receives shouts of Take it off and YES being yelled back at her. Mulan sits bound in her chair staring in pure horror. Emma and Regina still had yet to manage to obtain control over their vocals, so there they were, stuck and staring. Out the opening of her boot she pulled out the scissors from earlier and looked over at Mulan devilishly. She began to panic, thrusting herself against her own pair of chains.. Aurora looked down at a sweaty, oily, horny Phillip and clenched her thighs at his side before she placed a hand to the centre of his chest ,forcing him to stay still. For the last time with leather underwear she stroked harder against the shaft of his penis forcing the man to dig his feet into whatever material existed beneath him. She cut him free of his leather underwear, revealing his man standing directly at attention in form fitting briefs. He'd had more than just a wet spot there, the underwear was practically drenched and he smelt of sex already. She pulled him up by his chains forcefully, his oil laden skin slamming against hers. Aurora looked the restraints, not long before shoving him back onto his back

"She's gonna dry hump him," someone next to Emma whispered, catching both her and Regina's attention. They looked at each other in both shock and horror.

"I don't wanna watch Phillip get dry jumped," Emma gulped through a whine, but that's just what ended up happening. Aurora had straddled the man for the last and final time, both arms pushing his shoulders down against the ground. She literally dry humped him until he ejaculated on himself. Phillip fell silent before the second blast of his orgasm hit him. He heaved upwards as his hands tightened on her waist rubbing her slick heated core against the shaft more aggressively. Aurora gasped as he groaned through pleasure, legs and hands falling limply. He managed to get some on his face the second time around. Shuddering from pleasure his chest caved in. His eyes whirled and he fell flat , his member still alive, bobbing limply in the air.. The kinkyness of it all was lost on no one but Emma and Regina, who sat stunned and stupefied.

"I just watched Aurora dry hump Phillip," Emma gaped. For her part, Regina remained silent because she was internally freaking out.

Phillip was picked up and guided out of the tent as he received underwear and bills being tossed at him on the way out.. now it was Mulan's turn. She could tell by the way Aurora looked at her these were not times of mercy. The woman gulped audibly as her eyes never lost contact with Aurora's. The music switched and suddenly Dark horse began to play. Aurora walked around Mulan's area as she tousled her now flat curls, her tight leather pants glistening from Phillip's body oil.  She called for her assistants once again, ordering them to tie the woman to a crucifix like post and place her centre stage.. There clad in her black lace Bra and white shorts, was a very nervous warrior. If it had been battle she'd have been okay, but this was, Aurora. Sweet, sensual, _HOLY FUCK,_ Aurora. She was sure she said that out loud as she watched Aurora strip from her constricting leather pants and toss them aside, revealing the skinniest g-string even Regina has ever seen.. Aurora bent over in front of Mulan as her clit was now exposed before only the woman strapped to the post. She began to unzip her boots, as she came back up she tossed her a devious wink over her shoulder, her auburn copper hair falling freely against her shoulders and back.  In her corset and g-string that could pass as floss, Aurora walked towards Mulan, smirking at her prey she began to tug at the woman's pants down to her ankles that were noticeably trembling. She picked up a smaller whip, wasting no time in swatting her three times across the chest. She came heaving forward

"MMMMMM," she moaned loudly as she bit down on her lip trying to suppress anymore sounds from dripping between her lips. The pain and the pleasure of it didn't help at all.

"IF YOU," SWAT,

"KNOW," SWAT,

"WHATS GOOD FOR YOU," SWAT, SWAT, SWAT!

"Then I better hear you moaning," Aurora commanded as she sliced against the woman's soft supple breasts. She continuously cracked the whip across Mulan's heaving red rimmed chest, but the warrior kept silent, clenching her jaw shut so tight she ground her teeth slightly.. Aurora made a tsk sound before stepping back and cracking the whip harder and faster across her chest then her thighs, causing a sputtering moan to dribble from the warrior's lips.The word please managed to slip from her lips.

"Tough nut to crack. Someone's been very naughty," Aurora mocked evily as she swatted the woman across the ass several times gaining another curdling groaning pleasure. 

"You need to be taught a lesson," she said loud enough that the entire crowd could respond with whistling and cheers. Aurora smiled vindictively at her before lowering the woman enough to deal with her. Mulan was laid across her lap, whip in hand, Aurora wasted no time in disciplining her before the crowd. The harsh crackling whip landed across her ass swiftly and deftly.

"FUCK," she muttered loudly.

"Hmmm. What was that," SWAT!

"FUCK.. I-I... fuck," Mulan shook. Her legs immediately gave way beneath her. Aurora slapped her ass again and again.

"IM SORRY," she shouted over the divine pleasure of hearing the warrior moan,

"Couldnt... quite... hear, you"

"FUCK, FUCK. I SAID... MMM FUCK..," she howled after the last one. Her butt was red and her pride, shit. Legs were weak and prActically numb as her thighs wobbled.

"That's the last fucking time I wear this thin ass piece of underwear again," Mulan scolded herself quietly.

"Sit," Aurora commanded and she found herself complying much more easily this time, though her ass practically vibrAted from the pain.

"Open," she pointed to the woman's legs. She complied once again. Aurora removed the remaining restraints before straddling Mulan for the final time.

"OH no she's gonna fuck her," someone in the crowd damn near shouted alongside Emma. 

And that she did.

Quickly and meticulously, Aurora placed two fingers at the edge of Mulan's underwear, slipping her fingers just behind the band of it and tickling the trimmed hairs. She took them out and placed them to Mulan's lips,

"Suck," she commanded as she watched the woman swallow her fingers, swirling her tongue around them, coating them for invasion. 

Aurora paused after she slid her fingers out, looking at Mulan intently before without any warning shoving her fingers in deep between the apex of the woman's thighs, past her dripping folds, grazing her clit along the way..  and inside her. Mulan nearly rocketed from her spot as he bounced up on her tip toes, a loud, painful yet arousing gasp leaving her body. Aurora curved her fingers upon entrance, fucking to feel out where the contracting ridges were. She didn't need to push much higher as she felt the inner walls tighten, she could feel the translucent cum seeping from Mulan's insides. Her thumb settling on the woman's clit. Aurora used her thumb and made heavy lazy circles on the soft nub that was so soaked it made her fingers slip..She slid her fingers in and out over and repeatedly, beating against the curve of her ass and the folds of her vagina. The cum began to stream heavier with each digit thrust. Nearly wrist deep on one side inside of her she scraped at the ridges with the curve of her fingers. Mulan gasped louder, arms clutching Aurora's shoulders. Tip toes, eyes rolling and a sputtering

"P-please,"

"Please what," she stroked again this time adding more pressure, her thumb working on the hot pink clit.

C-c-c-u-cum," was all she could manage as she felt Aurora lose her fingers in and out of the fabric of the lace underwear.. Mulan groaned with the never ending strokes, trying her hardest not to touch Aurora.

"Here," the woman commanded,

"Touch me," she said sweetly as she gave Mulan free reign over her body. The warrior's hands settled on the curve before her ass before sliding over the small dip and firmly grabbing on to Aurora's hips.. Her digits found themselves settling back on her waist then up to cup her breasts, one hand down the other woman's stomach and sliding easily past the string looking g-string. Mulan slid three fingers in immediately,  instantly feeling a tight contraction and clenching on of her fingers. Aurora fell forward into her.

"Mmmm fuck,more," she begged silently. Mulan obliged pumping her fingers slowly at first, then rapidly in intervals, Aurora on the edge of cumming herself as her sticky cum stuck to Mulan's hands as well as both their thighs.

"Sweet Fuck, this is open," Emma's neighbour blurted out. Seriously she had to get the captain obvious female . 

"I wanna cum," Aurora begged heatily. Her blood temperature was rising and her legs were failing her.

"Cum with me," Mulan offered. 

That was enough for them both to fuck each other senseless. Aurora's fingers lost in Mulan. Mulan's fingers definitely lost Aurora's. Mulans fingers were pumping swiftly, her lips biting at the soft flesh of Aurora's chest. Feeling the nails go deeper into her back she moaned. Aurora rode the wave of her orgasm, squeaking just loud enough to arouse the crowd. Mulan had spread her legs more, cumming nearly three times with the flick of fingers flitting inside her.. they both let out a cry of pent up pleasure before collapsing against one another. They'd become so engrossed in their own shenanigans, they'd forgotten this was a show until they heard a roaring room of applauding obviously happy,definitely wet citizens. If no one was shocked, it was Emma and Regina who just blindly stumbled from the tent, not sure whether she should be satiated or aroused, enraged or the latter of any of those emotions.. stunned and damn near speechless Regina blurted,

"I just watched Aurora have sex on a stage,"

"Ditto," Emma breathed out just as out of it.

"I'm afraid to find out what the cream pie challenge is,"she whispered looking at Regina.

"As am I Regina agreed as the two blindly stumbled their way over to the cream pie challenge. It sounded innocent enough. Maybe it was just some eating competition, however the chances of that happening was rather slim.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I was not about to make Phillip completely naked. Okay so usually I really don't write sexual scenes because I have so many ideas and the depiction is usually lost if I try to be very detailed. Leaving less to your imagination. Anyway uhh yeah everyone but Regina and Emma are having sexy times, but like I said they have this thing to go through, jumping into their sexual scenes every two months to me would be traumatizing to Regina because she'd never connect with any of the Emmas because of the simple fact that the time frame it takes her to get to know each one basically isn't enough for sex on their part. I'll put it in there somewhere but only if I'm positive it won't just fall short of perfection.  
> Cheers creampuffs of fluff


	20. We Go hard. Then Got Harder. Day 1pt2

Back at the teen tent, Henry and Minnie had come to practically making out through the entire film. Her hands had managed to find it's way to the stiffening bulge in his pants, coaxing the already rising pressure to the tip. His eyes slid shut though he managed, however not well enough, to remove her hand momentarily, whimpering at the sudden loss of contact.

"You wanna do that here," he questioned her quietly. Minnie looked around the tent and smiled devilishly,

"Maybe, why, can't keep quiet," she teased as she slid her hand back to the spot it had once inhabited. Henry clamped his legs shut, the feeling of slender fingers against him was blurring his thoughts.

"I just.. don't want you to do anything you'll regret," he whispered and she smiled at him. Minnie took hold of Henry's hand and tugged him free of the tent, the two teens running for the beach, collapsed on the sand. Hungrily Minnie reached for the young boy as he responded just as eagerly before momentarily stopping,

"What exactly are we doing, this is illegal, we're both fifteen," he managed between lips attacking his own.

"It's only illegal if they find out," she answered as if that made everything better. Henry nodded, never realizing that statement made absolutely no sense. He went back to devouring her thin pink lips before stopping again,

"I don't have a condom," he blurted and she laughed.

"We don't need one," she responded,

"Why,"

"Because we're not having sex," Minnie said exasperated. He nodded once again, this time pulling her on top of him, just slightly above the shaft, her hips knowingly stroking hard and slowly against him, But once again Henry stops and this time she throws her head back, sitting up waiting on his next flow of word vomit,

"So... what ARE we doing,"

"I swear you ask a lot of questions," she said making him blush.

"I'm new to this," he managed. _So am I,_ she would've said had it been someone she was less interested in.

"Oral," she said simply as her hands flew to his pants, eagerly unbuckling them and tugging them down and off.

"Wait how are we- oh-o-ohh, mmmmm," Henry groaned heavily. " Fuck.. _woah,"_ he moaned after feeling her lips make contact with the tip of his penis, her mouth covering and coating the shaft. Henry looked down at the girl bobbing her head up and down his stiffened member, her tongue swirling on the tip of it, her right hand stroking up and down at a steady pace bringing the pressure up higher and higher. She continued to suck as she felt Henry's hands rest on her head, coaxing her to take more each go round.

"Ho-how, did you," he gulped, "learn to do.. that," He jutted up, sending his penis deeper into her mouth. She didn't answer seeing that her mouth was currently full so she continued to stroke and bob.

"Right there," he whispered as he felt his body begin to near a heated climax.

"Oh God that f-feels, so good, please just-MMmmm," he grunted between swirls and strokes. Minnie went slower, sucked harder, Stroked faster.

"F-fuck, oh right-fuck, I'm gonna," he muttered as it got heavier and heavier. Then without warning, Henry came, rushing freely from him like a tidal wave. Minnie had to gag and skip back. Either she was laughing or gagging, he couldn't tell.

"A little," she spat, "warning the next time," she spat again as she wiped away the remnants from her lips. Henry looked down at his pants and his member still defiant as it stood at attention. Quickly he shuffled and pulled his pants up, fastening it again before looking over at the young girl who was still trying to expel his fluids from her throat. She'd literally just popped his oral cherry.

"Where'd you learn to do that," he managed to ask. She smiled before responding with

"When curiosity gets the best of you in health class, you go for broke on the porn stash." He'd no clue why he found the admission to be true but he began laughing, soon after so did she.

"So like do you want me to..umm,"

"Return the favour," she offered an answer and he nodded.

"Yeah,"she shook her head,

"No. I just wanted to test it. You know, see what you like so when or if we actually," she gestured rather. Graphically," I won't be such a mess." He made a face,

"You brought me here just to give me a blow job," and she shook her head 

"No, I did because I wanted to be alone with you. The bj was just a plus," 

"Okay. But I mean..But then I won't know what you like," he countered.

"I like you Henry. That's all that matters,"

"I like you too,"

"Good,," she said definitely. He laughed and pulled her against him kissing her on the head,

"Would you mind if we just stayed out here tonight. I kind of liked the idea of sleeping under the stars not in a tent with fourty eight other grumpy teens," she commented.

"Sure," Henry obliged and noticed that in her white cotton romper she'd been shivering, being the gentleman that he is, he took his shirt off and loaned it to her which looked more like an oversized sleep shirt by the time she'd pulled it over her head. He noted it was... cute, for which he'd been shoved playfully. 

The two teens were wrapped up in the cool evening and their own random jumblings of conversation.

 

..................................

 

"I have an uneasy feeling about this so-called cream pie challenge," Regina mentioned as she and Emma got closer to the stall.

"Would you rather do the phantom ride,"

"Honestly, yes I would.... however my body and brain need a break. I've had enough... arousal for the evening to last me a week,"

"Agreed." The walk then halted at the stall as they read the rules.

"Eat or feed," Emma made a face, but before Regina could tell her what it possibly meant a cart with pies was pushed out on the stage.

"They're shaped like vaginas," Emma laughed. Another was rolled out with pump action water guns filled with God knows what that had the tips replaced with penis heads.

"I think I figured out the analogy," she concluded. Emma began bouncing on the balls of her feet and heard Regina scoff out a laugh.

"You want to participate don't you,"

"PWEASE GINA," she whined. She gave Regina the eyes and for the life of her Regina had no clue how she cracked in seconds. God damn it Emma.

"Fine, but don't call me Gina ever again," she tried to sound cold and scolding but faltered.

"YAAS. Thank you Gina," Emma said before kissing her quickly and running away. Regina shook her head as she smiled.

_I'm in love with a child._

She walked over and watched as a very excited Emma lined up with the other participants. She couldn't decide between eat or feed so she went with both. Looking over at Regina, the blonde cheekily smiled and waved at her. Regina waved back and blew her a kiss.  _I DO NOT blow kisses._

Up first was the eating competition and with Emma's black hole for a stomach and the appetite of three grown men, Regina knew she had this one hands down. When the horn blew for them to start, Emma dove in getting her blonde locks caught up in the whipped cream and somewhere in the mix, partially in her mouth. She literally ate double of what any other player managed as Regina looked on both proud and disgusted. Disgusted because she'd never seen her Emma swallow food that barbarically. Proud because well.. it was her Emma. With the shortest record recorded for eating that many pies, Emma had won that one easily. Recovering yet another bag of sex toys. She trumped down the steps and over to Regina attempting to kiss her.

"Not until you get cleaned up," she dodged the playful blonde,

"Awww.. But. I need it... for good luck and stuff. PWEASEEEE GINA," she whined again and once again Regina cracked. The brunette dropped her head defeated .

"Oh alright, but just a little one. You're soaked in whipped cream... and what appears to be frosting." Emma nodded happily and got herself a small but sweet kiss on her uncovered skin, which to her advantage was her lips she'd licked specifically for this moment. 

Up next was the feed part of the challenge.. or water balloon part. At this point it was kinky you couldn't avoid saying it without thinking dirty things. The participants lined up with their guns, facing thickly coated cardboard and metal framed cutouts of 1. Vagina openings, 2. One with a male with his mouth open and eyes closed, 3. One with a female in the exact position, 4. One with a guy on all fours and many others. Those four just stuck out because well, whoever they hired to not only sketch but printout and put together these overly sexualized characters must be very experienced in the field of odd requests. So there they were, water metres ready, players ready. Regina watching. Check. Emma laughing at t the cutouts. Check. StoryBrooke going to hell. Double check. The bell clung and the players pumped up the guns watching the tips of the guns come to life...

"A literal erection," Regina muttered quietly as she watched the group try their hardest to stay completely focused. Emma was enjoying herself and that made Regina happy. She'd ended up tying with another player for first, both recovering a very.. icy surprise of being drenched in cold ice water sporadically. It managed to soak through Emma's linen shirt and seeped through her undergarments.

"Thank god I wore underwear," she silently cheered, though she was shivering violently. Well at least it washed off all of the whipped cream.

She went up to Regina, shivering and looking absolutely miserable,

"Gina,"

"Yes baby," she answered sweetly,

"I.. d-don't wanna p-play anymore.. it's too c-cold," she managed as she shook again. Regina leaned forward and kissed her slowly. She felt Emma melt into her, their lips moving in tandem before she gently pulled away, smiling at the woman.

"There,"she whispered, "feel better," she asked; the blonde bit her bottom lip and nodded like a toddler. 

"Good. Come along then. Dinner is waiting. It'll help you feel better. It will warm you up." Emma nodded and followed closely behind Regina. They followed the mini map on the paper that had led them to a secluded part on the beach. _Odd._  The walkway they noticed was lit by candles, down the pathway. Regina opened her mouth,

"Hello," she called, for which the faintest of noises was received. It was the ocean and the wind. Not a humanly response, that was until Ruby showed up out of no where and nearly scared them half to death.

"Well good evening ladies. This way please," Ruby quietly ordered as she began walking towards the table that had the exact set up as the one at the diner earlier that day. Regina looked back at Emma who just shrugged helplessly and followed behind blindly.

"Before we start," Ruby gestured 

" These are Chinese lantern balloons. Send one up for good fortune. Peace of mind. Memories made or memories forgotten. For a safe journey. In respect and in kindness," she recited effortlessly. The pair nodded and did as they were told.

"What did you release into the sky," Emma asked as she watched Regina whisper against hers, light it and let it go.

"For all my old mistakes, stress and confusion to find and have solutions. Peace of mind... what about you," the brunette looked over at the blonde who'd just released hers over the ocean.

"For the memories of a very special person in my life to come back. I wish she could remember even if it's the smallest window in time. Just for a minute. If only a minute, because then.. then was when we were both happy, when things were easy. Then was when.. I knew I could protect her because she knew I loved her," the blonde sniffed as she watched the light of the balloon go dim in the night sky.

"That's beautiful Emma," Regina said as she held her hand. It never occurs to her that the admission was for her, Regina had just assumed it was for one of Emma's foster parents or something. The blonde snorted a wet sniffle before she scratched at the back of her head, suppressing the tears.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat," she said indicating the end of that conversation. Regina nodded and took it as it was to not push further. Immediately after they were sat they were served ceaser salad to start. They both gave thanks and began to eat before Regina stopped mid chew, looking wearily at the blank placard on her side of the table. She picked it up and opened it, reading the words.

_The Idiot._

"Hey.. something the matter. Everything okay," Emma asked between her own small chews. Fork midair and her mouth quirked downward as she quietly and efficiently moved the food out and around her mouth. Regina looked up at her and looked back at the piece of white stationery in her hand.

"What is it," Emma asked as she reached over, plucking it from slender fingers and reading it. She too fell silent before placing it back on the table.

"Hey it's okay. It's probably just some secret admirer or something. I'd be flattered if I were you. You're a rare type," she joked trying to lighten the mood and Regina just barely managed to have a glint of relief in her eyes. She looked down at Emma's thumb stroking across the back of her hand and nodded.

"Come on let's finish eat. You haven't eaten since this morning." Regina complied and after their salads they were served Angel hair pasta with chicken in a creamy alfredo. That reminded her of her mother. The Italian side of her was running rampant in her heart as she remained silent and smiled fondly at memories. Emma didn't care what was making her smile so long as the woman did smile.. dessert was served shortly after. Regina's root beer float with caramel swirl ice cream and her pistachio heart and red straw.  She shivered happily at the taste. This devilishly sweet treat was going to be the death of her. Their evening began to slow down of stories they had each told the other. Nothing too deep however and Emma's clumsy attempt to salsa which she tried to convince Regina she could do, which ended up with then both buckling and falling to the floor, which also was not good for Emma because she was still partially wet from the nights earlier festivities. 

_Go big and get a yeast infection trying or go home right._

_Seemed logical.._

Emma rolled into her back and lazily pointed upward to the sky. 

"One day I'm gonna travel the world, with you and our boys you know. We'll go to Spain and Istanbul and Romania," she sleepily stated. Regina rolled into her side looking down at the blonde.

"That would be lovely dear," she said stroking long hair away from Emma's face. Her oh so pretty crown thing had come down and her hair was beautifully messy. Emma had begun to fall asleep in Regina's arms and when she caught wind of it she couldn't just let her sleep that way.

"Emma," she whispered,"

"Don' wanna," the blonde mumbled sleepily and Regina couldn't suppress her laughter.

"Emma dear, you need to get up sweetie. Your clothes are still wet. Come get changed and you'll feel better," she propositioned. 

"Kay.. Nina," 

"Nina huh.. Well that's a new one," she smiled. Regina helped get the blonde up and changed into her pjs before she herself changed into something comfortable as well. Ruby had already had their bags there and a tent set up but because the evening was so beautiful Regina couldn't pass up a night under the stars. After she'd gotten both herself and Emma comfortable she engulfed her in a hug and their fluffy blanket..

"Thank you for such a lovely evening Emma. You put so much thought and time and consideration into today just to make me feel better and to get me out the house when I'd have rejected it otherwise. You.. you came into my life and you made me believe love existed again, and it's because of you in safe. It's because of you I feel so loved and protected and wanted. I've only ever had that a handful of times and I've managed to lose all but one. And now.. now... I have you," her voice cracked as she looked down at the rhythmic breathing of the blonde.

"Thank you.. so much for everything you've ever done. Even when I pushed you away. Even why I denied how I felt for you. Thank you for never quitting on us.. on.. on.." Regina paused as her throat seized and the air became thick. Her eyes watered helplessly and she shook her head to clear herself.

"Me," she finally managed.

"I love you Emma Amelia Swan," Regina said loud enough that the words reverberated within her.

"Sleep peacefully my Angel,"

....................................

 About a mile and a half down the beach was Henry and Minnie passed out in their cozy embrace. Obviously Tink had become worried when she noticed she was two humans shy of fifty, so she set out to find them. She literally found them both sleep, dead to the world and smiled, made the distance forward and back to them to place a blanket over them and made her way back to her designated tent. Back the other way, Ruby had went to check on her "kids," noting they'd eaten what they could and were too passed out on the sand, dead to the world. She chalked it up to the evening ending good enough that Emma was wrapped up in Regina's arms. She also noted they'd tried to clean up and cover what they had not eaten. Very responsible "kids" indeed. Ruby called in for assistance and got a few guys to 

"Quietly," she hissed, move and remove all the candles and the table the two sat at as well as the food. Working their way around the pair, Ruby looked on from her spot on the sand as she quietly and lazily drew in it as the two slept peacefully together. Regina looked flawless as usual and Emma looked like she'd never slept this good in years. She would've been jealous of them but she knew the history and to each their own would be a happy ending. It was just the price one was willing to pay. She sighed happily and left shortly after the clean up crew exited. She has one and only one thing on her mind after that. By the the time she made her way to her destination it was nearly three in the morning.

"Hey," she whispered lightly as she stepped over and across to the blonde who was sat at the bench looking up at the early specks of red orange hues.She looked up and patted the Emma spot on the bench for ruby to sit and smiled as she watched her get comfortable. 

"You look tired," the fairy stated.

"I am. We only had three days to put this together and I'm exhausted. After today I need to sleep," she said firefly as she cracked her back a few times.

"Why so short. Why so late," Tink asked though she knew the answer,

"You know why," Ruby laughed. "You were there when we planned this," and Tink smiled.

"Cant you take a break.. just for today," she asked as the concern on her face began to show.

"Nah. Granny needs a waitress and that's my job so I'll just have to wait til my day off,"

"I'll cover your shift so you can get some rest," the little blonde woman offered.

"I can't ask you to do that, besides you have your own job and I'm sure it's hectic and you always have work to worry about,"

"You're not asking. I'm offering and I'll always have work to do. My job doesn't allow for many breaks. Far and few between the workloads I've got.,"

"Exactly and that's why I can't let you do this,"

"OH let me huh," Tink passed. Ruby made an innocent face her words closer to whining that possible.

"You know what I mean,"

"That I do but my offer still stands," she said with all the concern now completely written across her face. The woman sighed and gave in

"Okay, but it starts in like six hours," Ruby said looking at her watch.

"That I can manage... oh and Ruby,"

"Yeah," she answered just quickly enough before small lips connected with her which created the cutest reaction from Ruby. Girly as it may have been it was genuine. A wide smile spread across her lips as she pulled away with one only one stray tear streaming down the side of her face.

"Wow," she managed breathlessly, "I don't know if it's because I said yes or because you like me, but this," she motioned between the two of them," happened in my dream... do it again," she commanded and the blonde obliged, kissing her like she had the first time, instant sparks ran from her lips and tingles Ruby's. Hands tangling through thick dark brown hair, Ruby squeaking happily at the contact and the energy. The force and the want of those lips against her. Rhythmic as they outlasted and danced against one another.

"That was to congratulate you on how well a job you did and that yes I do like you,"

"I should plan things more often," she wise cracked. Their lips met again, hungrier than the first two times had been, through flitting kisses Ruby tried to speak

"Should...shouldn't you..," Tink pulled away,

"Shouldn't I what," she asked a ruby who was now fixing her clothes.

"Sleep," she said simply. The fairy smiled

"What,"

"Nothing.. It's just. You're so concerned about whether I sleep or not when you're the one much more tired than I am,"

"I care about you," Ruby said matter of factly.

"Thank you but I'm okay.. really I am. Hey how about we go down to the beach and watch the sunrise. Or you pass out and I'll watch the sunrise," she teased causing Ruby to laugh and shove her playfully. They smiled at each other before being the third pair on the beach basking in the freshly emerging morning rays. They'd begun talking of random things, Ruby playing with Tink's fingers somewhat matching that of the itsy bitsy spider as she lay in the woman's arms beneath a warm blanket. Ruby smiled to herself. This she could get used to.

"Rubes,"

"Hmmm," she managed sleepily,

"I'll get everything done and ready for the day. I'll call David and Graham and the rental companies and the clean up crew. Get some rest sweetie, you're exhausted." Ruby nodded speedily,

"Good morning Ruby," she said before she kissed her nose. The words,

 

_"Night, fairy,"_

 

died on her lips. The steady rhythm of her love's heartbeat eased her into sleep, she'd been unable to respond when she could only smell aged spices on Tink's frame and the light wisp of ocean air.

When she was sure Ruby had drifted off, the fairy set about texting David and Graham rather than call. She didn't want to wake her and after five minutes of in depth explaining she'd had one thing completed. Sure it was early in the morning but the quicker and earlier she sent out texts and everything else , the more room they'd have to fix smaller screw ups should anything happen. She would give them two hours in between the time they would check all the stalls etc and tents before shuffling children out and off with their parents, then she would have the rental companies and clean up crew come over and finally inform Granny she'd be filling in for Ruby.

"4:47," she commented. Less than an hour and a half people would be up and moving about. She made the call for both companies and they checked their schedules, both scheduled for the morning removals.

"Oh," she slightly jumped almost forgetting. She punched in the digits and waited before she was met with a light breath,

"Hello," Tink heard a sweet yet sleepy voice answer her

"H-hi... Granny,"

"Oh goodness no child hold on," the female voice laughed.

"Matilda you have a phone call," she heard the woman said before there was shuffling and a phone transfer,

"Hello," 

"Granny hi it's me,"

"Tink dear how are you, is everything alright. Where's Ruby,"

"I'm fine everything's fun and Ruby's currently sleeping. I'd finally managed to get her to rest. I was just calling to say I'll be filling in for her today or for at least a few. She really needs to rest,"

"You're telling me.... Think dear did you say fill in today,"

"Yes.. why,"

"Well there's no need.. God I swear it must've slipped her mind. I gave Ruby three days off already for this coming week. I decided not to open today.. well it's actually only opened for Emma and Regina but otherwise it's closed today. She has Tuesday through Thursday off. I swear that granddaughter of mine will run herself ragged if she doesn't slow down," Granny chortled.

"Oh..Okay then we'll I mean I can still help if you need me to,"

"Thank you dear,but there's no need it's only Emma and Regina,besides I think we had another thing planned today for them anyway. Ruby has me sworn to devote everything I can into helping Emma and Regina find themselves together again." Tink made an approving noise before she heard Granny yawn,

"Jeez Granny I'm sorry I woke you,"

"No trouble at all. I'm more than happy to talk to anyone who cares about my granddaughter as much as you do. She's been head over heels for you for years. Surprised she never went for anyone else,"

"Granny there's like four.. five- maybe six tops, lesbians in all of StoryBrooke and one... bisexual I guess. The jury is still out on Regina. That whole Daniel thing I'm a little iffy about," she laughed.

Granny let out a hearty laugh.

"I see.. well as the rumours and facts still stands, Ruby is definitely.. your type let's put it that way. I will talk to you later dear, I have prior arrangements,"

"Okay.. Good morning Granny,"

"Good morning dear."They ended the call. Thinking was always something that came randomly to Tink and it didn't surprise her when they started to flood in the early sunlight, so she sighed and sat up, finding steadiness against a rise on the beach before deciding it'd be best to get some work emails out of the way until she felt too sleepy to do it anymore. So she did and she waited and waited and waited until the right time to pull herself gently from Ruby's protective grasp. A slight growl left the taller woman's lips but nonetheless the pixie was free. She knelt down and brushed back messied hair before kissing plump lips softly and set off in the direction of hopefully.. no chaos.She made it in time to see David and Graham strolling up and beginning the morning routine check.

"You guys remember what to do right," she asked giving them a quirked brow of _I hope for your souls you do_ look.

"Yeah we've got a system. I'll take the beach and Graham will scour the rest of the area," David perked up. Tink nodded, impressed at their idea.

"Okay well let's get this up and running," she said as the three split off into their desired areas. Graham had it the easiest seeing that if he stood at one particular focal point he could see the entire square. Tink made her way over to her tent and noted that her kids were all still passed out, but they had to be up and out because they all had school whether they could manage to even crack an eye open or not their parents would start filing in one's and two's. She pulled out the very loud and very annoying bell she had brought specifically for this. Just as she was about to strike it she had a change of heart. She pouted.

_Curse me for having a heart_

Tink began to go around very quickly and gently shook all the teens awake for which she could tell they were grateful for over the yelling or anything else. When she had managed to get them all awake she turned into the drill sergeant she needed to be.

"Okay guys. Blankets need to be folded. Your shoes and socks need to be on your feet. The pillows need to be stacked and bags on your back." Mickey noticed his sister was missing after he managed to rub 90 percent of the sleep from his face.

"Where's Min," he asked his cousins who couldn't keep their eyes open and shrugged helplessly.

"Excuse me.. do you know where my sister is," Mickey asked after he tapped the fairy on the shoulder.

"Yes. She and Henry went to the beach. I've already checked on them last night. They'd fallen asleep out there," she answered. He nodded seeming to accept that as a very innocent answer.

"Okay guys when you're done there's a stall out there and waiting to serve breakfast and your parents should meet you there," she ended as she led them all toward the destination. The fresh smell of waffles managed to wake them all enough that they easily formed a line and devoured their food. 

 

David was scouring the beach. First he found Henry and Minnie, woke them and told them they needed to head in. Minnie was about to give Henry his shirt back when he told her

"You keep it." She smiled at him, kissed his cheek and followed behind before they noticed a crowd of familiar teens eating. Next was Ruby who was wrapped up tightly in the blanket that smelt of her favourite fairy. David woke her and managed to get her to understand enough that she lazily dragged the blanket wrapped around her up the rise of the sand and towards the square. Finally came Emma and Regina. God they looked so peaceful he almost didn't want to wake them. But he had to. So he did, very politely.

Regina's eyes fluttered before cracking slightly, the haze of the new morning shedding light on her. She felt warm... safe. At home. And then her eyes opened wider to see David staring down at her and Emma.

"You guys have to come in. We're clearing up the area. Didn't wanna leave anyone out here by themselves," he said quietly before looking down at his sleeping daughter.

"Don't wake her," Regina commanded,

"But she needs t-,"

"David I know. Just do not wake her. I will," she repeated. He nodded .

"Thank you." He nodded again.

"Can I ask you a question," he looked over at the brunette.

"What is it," she responded, not angrily. Not annoyed possibly just really tired still,

"Are you okay? I mean really okay. How's your head and the rest of you? No pain or anything right," he asked. Regina shook her head,

"I'm fine," she responded. She had to remember that Tink told her David and Snow weren't actually real. It's her memories forcing a tether into these realms as if her comatose self was trying to fight to fast forward into happiness or back to the time frame she'd currently be living in. Makes no sense getting attached to these ones or being rude to these ones. They won't exist in a few weeks anyway.

David nodded before he said

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then. Sorry about the whole Robin thing. We're trying everything to keep him holed up, but it's not looking good. Not unless ... well there's actually nothing we can do," he hung his head. Regina actually felt... sorry?

"David it's fine... we will cross this bridge when we come to it. For now let's just enjoy what little freedom has been given along with the sliver of peace of mind we've been granted. " he nodded before trying to smile and left the pair. Regina stayed with Emma against her for a few more minutes until she remembered she had a son. Two at that, and they needed to go retrieve them. 

"Emma baby, it's morning sweetie, you're sweating- time to get up," she cooed. Emma mumbled sleepily before tossing and grunting. Once she was up -she was up. Usually the hardest thing was for her to fall back asleep but it would've had to be important for Regina to be waking her. The blonde shifted again before she decided she really just should get up, sleep wasn't coming back to her. Not right now, so she rolled over and stretched disgracefully before popping her back and collapsing heavily on Regina,

"Well good morning to you to sunshine," Regina teased. 

"Morning," the blonde managed a smile. "We gotta get the kid and the other kid don't we," she said feigning annoyance.

"Yes we do now you need to get up so we can go,"

"Alright just give me a minute. I need my shoes.... or not. I'll just get the bags and we can go," she ended and Regina nodded. Regina folded their blanket as Emma gathered their bags and they marched up to the large gathering of people. Some were done eating, others had just gotten their food and some had decided a double dose of waffles was needed.

"Not here," Emma said as she pulled Regina away from the group. Regina made a sound of annoyance,

"Breakfast at Granny's every morning. You thought I was kidding,"Emma laughed. Regina's pout softened. She surged forward and kissed Emma hard. Then relaxed against strong arms that had dropped their bags during the lip attack. She placed her bare hands right beneath the curve of Regina's hips and lifted her up. Regina's legs were wrapped around Emma until she remembered three things. She had on thin silk pajamas, her shorts for the pair were very.. very short. Two they were in public. Three. She was definitely not about to put on a display for the entire town, but she couldn't contain the smile she displayed or the pleasure exuded. She released Emma's lips reluctantly.

"Save it for the bedroom dear,"

"Is that a promise," Emma asked glassy eyed and hopeful. Regina smiled and leaned in quickly, pecking her cheeks and patting strong arms to release her. Emma reluctantly put her down and wore a pout to emphasize her displeasure.

" Put that lip away Miss Swan," she demanded playfully.

"No," Emma said sticking her lip out more, the top one curling above the bottom. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Come along dear we have children to claim,"

"Huff.. Fine, but I won't like it," she continued on in her most impressive attitude of being a very grumpy toddler. They made their way back over to the large group and scanned the crowd before their eyes settled on Henry minus one shirt, and who they gathered to be Archie's niece in Henry's shirt. _Nice to put a face to a name._

"Hey kid, who's this," Emma asked as she and Regina walked over to the young pair.

"Mom.. Minnie.. Minnie..my mom, and that's Regina," he said as they all exchanged small greets and smiles.

"MOMMA," Regina heard Roland shout from across the many tables. He had managed to wiggle free of the bench and ran over to Regina, buckling at her legs. She hoisted him up on her hip. 

"Buenos Dias mi amor. Como estas,"

"Buen dia mama. Mas o meno," he answered fluently. Regina smiled before noticing her child was covered in syrup and other things. She gasped before she began to laugh,

"Baby boy you are a mess. My goodness we need to get you cleaned up this instant," she feigned all the playful shock she could muster. He giggled at the sight before him.

"I had fun momma. Sorry I messeded up my schirt," he said. His lisp seemed to be developing a bit more everyday. She kissed his sticky cheek,

"That's quite alright baby. But you need to be cleaned up. Apple bubble bath," she asked and he nodded eagerly.

"Can I bring my Elmo squishy too momma, please. I won't put it in da drain no more. Promise," he tried his hardest to sound convincing. _Well that was new. An Elmo squishy in the drain._

"Wow they're both.. really pretty," she gaped after Emma and Regina lost interest in them and watched as Roland animatedly told them what he'd done the prior night,

"Yeah. Guess I got lucky huh,"

"Luck has nothing to do with it," she laughed.

"Hey kid, sorry to interrupt but we gotta get going. One. This little man and this young lady have school. You don't- and two.," Emma jerked her head at Regina. He caught on and nodded quickly.

"Hey. I'll text you later. Maybe we can hang out today or something,"

"I'd like that," Minnie responded before kissing his cheek.

"Eww don't be gross guys, there are children here,"

"Oh you mean like how you and Regina were in your own world less than ten minutes ago making out like seventeen year olds," he deadpanned. Regina blushed a deep red as did Emma.

"Fair call," she managed before she laughed.

"Okay. Let's go we gotta get Roland to school,"

"Kay..talk later," he said hopeful. She nodded and kissed him one last time before the four got up and began to leave. Emma and Regina caught  Ruby and Tink's eyes which were both solemn and understanding. They'd both mouthed a thank you unannounced to the other, Roland with his koala like grip on Regina and Emma's arm wrapped around Henry.

 

Such a beautiful, small, but beautiful family.


	21. When the wind blows, so do the bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was holding out on this chapter because I hit a block with it, but this arc is our turning point arc and I've already hand written the beginning of the next one, it's just typing it up now

Day 2 Begins where Day 1 Ends

 

There was a soft clank as Emma’s keys hit the bowl at the entrance of the foyer to Regina’s house. Henry had trudged up the stairs with Roland following closely behind him, asking him about their activities for the day. During the car ride Emma had realized that Henry had mentioned an upcoming Monday that the kids would be off from school and she wondered if that was the Monday he was referring to. She turned around and asked him. When he confirmed it was in fact that exact Monday she was confused and asked,

“Why didn’t you say something before. You could’ve still been there with them?” He shrugs,

“I’ll still see her today, besides, you guys have somewhere to go and we didn’t really have much of the indoor plumbing I’m used to, out there.” 

“Is it just SBH, or is it all the schools,”

“It’s most of them, but Roland’s is closed too.” Emma shook her head and realized that if that was the case, Roland was home today as well. Therefore, Roland neither Minnie were expected anywhere and that meant that either Henry would take him, like she would need, or, he’d be with her and Regina. She’d hoped to God Henry would take him, not because she didn’t want him around but because she wanted everything to continue going as smoothly as possible where Regina was concerned. 

 

Emma tossed her and Regina’s overnight bags in the corner, near the staircase before following Regina into the living room and plopping ungracefully in the chair. She watched as Regina sat so majestically in the couch like it was a throne for her.

“Last night was…”

“Interesting,” Regina offered and the blonde grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, never knew StoryBrooke had a kinky bone in its body. Restricted BDSM,” she managed as she twirled her fingers in explanation. 

Regina inclined her head in agreement. The brunette settled back against the chair and sighed happily. She had slept peacefully the night before; she had a lovely dinner with Emma-minus the seemingly persistent note of few,and those atrocious pink sandals but other than that, everything was fine. Everything finally seemed like it was..well, okay.

 

Emma for some reason got back up out of the chair before making her way over to the prizes she’d received, picking them up and then heading back into the living room. She dropped them by the couch and planted her ass back in its spot.

“Are you sure Christmas didn’t come early because you left with more goodie bags than anything else,”

“Oh! Yeah, that reminds me,” the blonde said before she picked up all the bags. She began shoveling them into the larger bag, making sure not to miss any. She then zipped it shut and eyed it wearily as she set it aside.

“Can’t have the Kid or Ro sifting through this stuff or they may end up more scarred than necessary. Don’t need them assuming anything beyond the norm is what occurred last night,” she responded a bit dazed. She wasn’t necessarily uneasy about them, she was just really trying not to have that kind of talk with Roland..or even Henry for that matter.

“Well, we’d both be lying if that was the case, because more than the norm  _ did  _ happen,” Regina reminded. Emma bobbed her head left and right as she weighed it and finally shrugged in an ‘I guess you’re right’ manner.

“I had a lovely time last night, minus the shoes,” she smiled as she pointed an accusatory finger at Emma. Emma grinned and tilted her head in Regina’s direction.

“I’m sorrrrryy, next time I’ll pick purple.. or blood red… but, I had a really good time too, but part of me feels like..nevermind,”

“What is it,” Regina asked as she was now sitting up straight and looking at Emma curiously.

“No it’s okay, I was probably dreaming,”

“Dreaming about what,” the brunette pushed but Emma shook her head.

“It’s noth-,”

“Em-ma,” she drawled and the blonde’s face fell into a pout. The blonde huffed, rubbed at her eyes and repeated what she could remember from the night before. For a pregnant pause, she’d assumed Regina would say nothing but then the woman spoke.

“I did say all of those things as you slept,” Regina confirmed.

“Even the part about loving me.. you know, when you said Emma Amelia Swan,?” she asked sheepishly and Regina smiled fondly before she got up from her space in the couch and went over to the blonde, bent down to her height and kissed her soundly.

“Yes, every word,” she whispered in a husked tone against Emma’s lips. Emma’s face lit up like she’d just seen the light for the first time.

“Thank you,” she smiled before she dove back in and kissed Regina again. Emma allowed her fingers to become tangled and mingling in the curls of Regina’s hair before she fell back onto her back, effectively pulling the brunette down with her. Their foreheads bumped but that pain was ignored by the sound she heard being emitted from Regina’s lips. It was laughter, and not just the usual laughter. It was the laugh of relief, or safety and of trust. That was the laugh Emma remembered so many years ago. It was the laugh she’d managed within the first night of meeting Regina at the bonfire. That was the laugh she had set out to hear everyday after that, but then, after she left.. it all stopped. Slowly she began to forget what that beautiful laugh sounded like. She forgot what Regina’s eyes looked like when she did laugh. The way they sparkled and lightened when she was happy, or how her beautifully white teeth shone with such emphasis as she bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the giggle fit she’d have. Emma missed the way Regina would clutch her stomach, nearly falling mute through her laughing fit, before she’d buckle against Emma’s side and wrap a limp arm around her. She missed being tackled by the happy woman. Like that one time Emma had come late to her house and before she could even get through Regina’s room door properly, the girl literally pounced on her and wrapped her arms around her protectively before informing Emma she better not scare her by never showing up again.

 

_ Never showing up again. _

 

The blonde’s smile faded slowly, her happiness melted as her thoughts of all those years Regina was left alone came barreling back and pounding down the door she’d weakly managed to put up. Though she continued to kiss Regina, she really wishes she wasn’t right that second, because of how badly she was feeling. It seemed as if her silent prayer was answered because Regina slowly released her lips and laid her head down on Emma’s chest before lazily making circles on her abdomen. The silence is content for a while as Emma decides to block out the negativity in her mind.

“I need to get up. I’ve got to take a very special woman to breakfast like I promised or we’ll be late. She might kill me if I don’t hold up to my end of the promise,”

“Oh.. and who is this special woman of yours,” Regina asked teasingly as she made no attempt to move. “ Should I let you go to her. I wouldn’t want to be the, what do they call it, ‘side chick’,” Regina said and Emma just barely managed to bite back her laughter.

“Never, In your life, say the words side and chick together again.. please. Where the hell did you even learn that anyway,”

“Cable television,” Regina laughed.

“Listen.. no more of that reality tv crap, okay.. Just watch Game of Thrones or something.. you know all the stuff about castles and things. That way if any of it is wrong you have valid reason to yell at the tv,”

“I suppose you’re right,” Regina said as she still continued to draw on Emma, lazily. Emma kissed her forehead before she continued to speak.

“And the date.. well,  _ my  _ date, she is absolutely beautiful. She’s got these enormously brown but somehow hazel tinted eyes, she’s brunette, got this innocent face, loving personality and she’s short. At least she’s shorter than I am… and she’s a mommy I’d like to-,”

_ “DO _ not, finish that,” Regina laughed against Emma’s chest. “ Besides, it sounds like you’re describing your mother..minus the ‘MILF’ part,” she says but receives no verbal answer. 

 

Regina did not expect what happened next. Emma sat straight up, practically pushing Regina off of her without actually touching her, and got up, took up the bags and began to head for the stairs. Regina quickly rose from the couch and dashed to grab a hold of Emma’s hand.

“Too far,” she whispered. Emma didn’t respond at first, but then she turned around and said,

“We need to get dressed,” before giving a weak half smile.

“Em, I’m sorry. It was too far,”

“No.. it wasn’t you, it’s just-,”

“-It is, and it is just what I said. I shouldn’t have mentioned her and I’m sorry. Please don’t be sad. I don’t like it when I make people sad,” Regina managed in a hoarse tone. She knew why she sounded so.. broken. She had no control over the way her emotions ran in these realms, so she was prone to everything and by everything that meant crying her eyes out and feeling heartbroken, feeling lost and feeling like she wasn’t enough or that she’d done the wrong thing. All of those things she had taken her heart out for in the first place were things that now plagued her in these realms. She was exposed and quite frankly, she was surprised she wasn’t more frustrated about it, but what could she do?

 

Emma must’ve been reading her facial expressions very well, because what she said to Regina after that just made everything better.

“It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Trust me, it wasn’t even about that, it was more about what I had to deal with when it came to her and how she acted and what she said about you. You have done absolutely nothing wrong and yes mention of her name is what made me think about it but I was the one who let my thoughts travel, therefore I am the one who has to deal with the repercussions of my thoughts. Think of it this way, would you blame me if I made mention of your mother and your mind went off on its own, which in turn caused you to think about alot of things all at once?” Regina shook her head.

“Okay, then it’s the same for me.. that’s all it is and all it will be. You’re okay, sweetie,” the blonde said before she turned and engulfed Regina’s tiny frame in a hug. Regina allowed herself to be held. One of the few times that actually happened. Emma held her there for a moment before she held her out at arm’s length. “ Come on. My date and I need to go and get some nourishment. We’ve got a day planned.. it’s lazy, but it’s a day.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The pair head upstairs and get dressed quickly. Regina, being the ever stylish and functional woman she is, decided to wear four inch booties with her straight legged jeans and a short sleeved white button up. Her beautifully tousled hair sat long against her frame. That endless ass-length braid she usually wore was now out and flowing freeling, and a bit wildly if you asked her. She didn’t know why she decided to wear it like that but she thought to herself that maybe in some roundabout way her hair being free would be a representation of she- herself, one day, being free. Emma just went with the usual. Her red leather jacket, knee high leather boots, tight jeans and v-neck. Regina refrained from shaking her head at the woman because truth be told, she really missed her Emma, in her leather jacket and tight jeans and boots. However, her Emma also wore a wife beater-not that she was complaining about the extra cleavage being offered, but she much like any creature of habit- prefers what she was always given.

  
  


After Regina was entirely dressed, she excused herself to go see Roland and give him a kiss as he was practically dead to the world with sleep. She figured a nap wouldn’t hurt considering he already ate earlier,

“ Dormir bebé apretado. Te quiero.” Regina pulled the blankets up around the little boy before tucking a little stuffy under there for him to hold on to. She brushed back his hair and it was then that she finally saw the faded bruising on Roland’s face and in that moment, Regina felt her heart break. She felt her world crumble at the sight of this little boy who’s been harmed by his own father. It was then that her own memories of her mother of FTL clouded her mind. Pleas that left her lips as a little girl and even as a teen and still sometimes in her nightmares as an adult just ruined her so deeply.

  
  


_ “Mother I’ll be good. I promise. Please, Mama. Please!” _

_ “You only seem to learn when I use the rod of correction, child. I only want what is best for you, dear,” _

_ “Mama! I promise I-,” _

_ “-HUSH, CHILD! No queen-future or otherwise indisposed begs,it is very unbecoming of you. You will be corrected and you will not cry. Do you hear me?” Regina nodded weakly and Cora snapped. “ ANSWER ME!” _

_ “Yes!” the little girl cried out. Where was her father? Where was he when she needed him the most. “ dadddddddyyyyy,” she cried painfully. She knew he’d help her if he could control her mother, but even he was no match when it came to Cora and power. Still Regina’s hope held that he would come through that door any minute, and with every passing second, much like every other time, her faith depleted. Her hope, died. _

 

_ “ _ Hey,” came a voice that jolted the now crying brunette from her trance of depression. Regina quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled.

“Are you okay?” She wasn’t.

“I’m okay,” she lied.

“You’re not,” the voice drifted.

“I’m not,” she whispered. “not okay… not fine… not.. anything,” she choked.

“But you will be,”

“but I will be,” she said softly,repeating the words like a mantra. She then felt arms wrap around her and squeeze her tightly.

“you will be okay,” was whispered into her hair. “you. will. be,”

“I will be,”

“Good, because I think you smudged your make up.” There was small laughter. Regina sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“I’ll have to fix it again… thank you, Henry,”

“That’s why I’m here,”

“It shouldn’t be the only reason you are,”

“I don’t mind it in the slightest. If it means I get to see you both happy and smiling, nothing else matters,”

“When did you become so positive,” she asked as she looked at him lovingly, stroking his hair out of his face. Henry shrugs out a smile,

“Dunno, I guess I had fifteen years of practice.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After Emma had a talk with Henry about where she and Regina were going and what they had planned to do that day, Henry quickly agreed to take Roland with him. Emma squinted at him and wondered why he was so excited to take the little boy when he explained.

“Minnie is crushing over his dimples and his hair and she asked if I’d bring him with us today,”

“OHHHH! so, where  _ are _ you guys going?”

“We’re supposed to go see some game. I think Mick’s team is playing against one of the other schools from out of state,”

“Hmm, seems fine then. Just be safe and whatever you do, do not let him out of your sight.. or let Minnie kidnap him,”

“I won’t,” he laughed. “You just worry about your date, okay,” Henry sassed and Emma smiled at him.

“I swear you act more and more like me everyday,”

“I thought that was supposed to be a bad thing. Why are you smiling?”

“Because that means if there’s ever a girl or a woman you grow to love, you’ll do anything to get her back and make her remember. That means you will give your all until it’s all over. You will risk yourself for her and her family. You’ll wait til she’s ready and keep her as safe as you could possibly manage. You’ll act out of love and not possession,” his mother said. “ And  _ that’s _ why I’m smiling. But I gotta go,” she says, catching sight of her watch. “ We’ll be late if we don’t go now,”

“I get it. Go,” Henry gives her a positive smile as he juts his head towards the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As promised, the diner is closed that day, so Emma escorts Regina to her seat and pushes the chair in under her. Much like the day before, she orders Regina’s breakfast for her. The brunette is not even surprised in the slightest. Regina just sat back and allowed Emma to woo her. The quiet and empty diner with the table set for two and white lilies, along with purple carnations. The soft music that played in the background was the one she and Emma had danced to the other evening. ‘Someone’s baby grande rendition of It’s a wonderful world. Then her eyes caught sight of another placard. They were becoming daily reminders that someone wanted to give her a message and so far the message was rather pitiful. It felt almost as if the person was trying to apologise to her with their words because they were afraid of her. That actually made her feel bad because Regina knew that she was fairly unapproachable in many aspects, however, from what she gathered, in this StoryBrooke- she was more than approachable. Hell she was seemingly good friends with Ruby, and that much she only figured out when she realized the woman had her number and talked to her in such a kind manner, it felt familiar. Somehow, it felt like Ruby was her go to. Almost like a big sister but so much more emotionally attentive. Regina couldn’t place it but.. it felt like Ruby was a very large role in her life.. in this life at least. She takes hold of it, still folded, and places it inside the pocket of her jeans. She’ll read it later she decides.

 

Once their food arrives via Granny, they eat and Emma makes small conversation about nothing in particular since she says she’s more excited to leave four walls and be out in nature for a while. Regina raises a very sculpted eyebrow at the blonde and Emma answers her unsaid question.

“Nature walk.. park. Fresh breeze and open air.” Regina smiles and that’s all Emma needs as an okay-go move.

 

So they eat, Regina questions Ruby’s absence as she knows the woman never leaves her grandmother alone. Granny informs her about how Ruby pulled out all stops and all stops on sleep and Regina understands. Emma pays the bill and hugs Granny before taking Regina by the hand and the pair go for a walk. Somehow during their walk, they bump into Ruby. She looked a little less than alive to Regina, but to Emma she looked completely pale and practically buried.

“Rubes, what are you doing out. Go get some rest or you’ll pass out… you look a little pale,” Emma winces as she lets go of Regina’s hand and takes hold of Ruby, guiding her to the bench and sitting her down. Ruby seemed to be ignoring Emma’s concern as she said,

“Em, I’m fine. Seriously,” she pauses to yawn. “ Just tired. I’m not going to pass out. It’s not like I haven’t eaten or anything, I’ll be okay, I promise. Scouts honour,”

“Were you ever actually a scout,”

“Does it matter?” the brunette sassed and Emma rolled her eyes.

“I see lack of sleep did nothing for your pissy attitude,” the blonde teases and Ruby scowls and also yawns.

“I swear, if I wasn’t so-,” she pauses to yawn again. “-tired. I’d kick your ass… I just came to drop this.. off,” she trails off into another yawn. Ruby held out the placard and handed it to Regina. The woman eyed it wearily.

“It’s definitely for you, Gi, dunno from who, but it’s for you,” Ruby yawns out. “ Sorry… gotta go. You guys-,” she yawns again, “ have fun.” Ruby says before she staggers from the bench a little but ultimately manages to rise and begin walking. Regina stands up and holds on to her hand before she hugs her and whispers,

“Thank you, and be safe getting home. Stay off the roads and use all the crosswalks,”

“Yes,  _ mom _ ,” the woman smiles before hugging Regina back. Regina and Emma watch as Ruby leaves and they eye her wearily, hoping she’s okay on her walk back. Regina sighs, but it’s not laden with sadness or emptiness, happiness or anything else. It was just a regular old sigh. She turns around and sits back on the bench, relaxing against its top half.

 

Regina looks down at the placard she’d taken from Ruby and sighs at it. Emma’s face pinches in thought though Regina has no clue why. She sees the brunette smile before take the other placard out and opening the two at the same time.

 

_ You fell _

 

_ In love with _

 

“Seems someone’s trying to get your attention,” Emma says as she too eyes the placards. Regina smirks,

“Seems so… I just wish I knew who,”

“Give it time. Maybe they’re just scared,”

“Hopefully not of me,” Regina sighed and Emma wasted no time in scooting closer to her and pulling her in at her side.

“No one and I mean no one is afraid to approach you. Everyone would run to you in seconds. You are the most approachable person on the planet. Maybe they’re just being inconspicuous,”

“Maybe,” she says non-committally.

“Come on. We have a trail to walk.” She takes Regina’s hand once more and they begin down the actual trail Emma had originally planned for them to walk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey,” Emma began a bit scared.

“Hey,” Regina mimics, but less afraid.

“Soo, the other day when Hen and I went to the diner, Ruby had showed us a few things and she only did it because I asked. I wanted to know a few things that I didn’t wanna bring up to you then because you weren’t really… with it,” Emma gestures uneasily with her hands. Regina remains quiet but gives Emma the eye contact the blonde needs to know she’s listening intently.

“Anyway, umm, she showed me these,” the blonde says before pulling a good stackfull of photos from her jacket’s inside pocket. She bites onto her lip as she passes them over to Regina. She watches as the woman takes them and mulls over the images. She’s looking at them all very intrigued and very furrowed at the same time. Regina squints when her hands and eyes land on one photo in particular. The photo of the bonfire night when she was nineteen blasts her with memory, but the only thing she can remember is crying so badly over whoever it was, leaving. It was a terrible kind of cry at that. She was hyperventilating and her eyes were red and she was angry and sad and she felt..used. Regina had stopped walking, her mind freezing as the memory played out. It allowed her to relive that pain without the tears and the hyperventilation, but the anger, it was rising. Happiness was taken from her again and she didn’t even know why yet and to top it off she can’t figure anything out because of the fucking riddles. Her parents are dead. She misses Henry. She misses Emma. Hell she even misses the idiots and the damn dwarves. And if that wasn’t bad enough, she’s comatose and probably high as a damn kite right at this stage. It all had better be a fucking dream because she was starting to get frustrated with the amount of circles her own existence had her running around in.

“Regina,” she hears her name but it sounds so muffled, almost as if the person was either drifting in or out. It’s called again, but clearer that time and she blinks a few times before coming to.

“I’m fine,” she manages before immediately looking at another photo. Another of the bonfire night, but this one was a close up and she can tell that the woman was smiling but since they’re wearing masks, and the woman’s head is covered, she can’t exactly tell who it is. Regina shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her mind focuses on the photo without her consent and she can see in a hazy fog that the photo tries to focus. It focuses more and more but it’s still extremely hazy. All Regina can make out is streaks of hair that flash behind her eyelids. 

Streaks… of blonde.  _ Blonde hair _ . Her eyes snap back open before she turns to Emma and then back at the photo….  _ no.  _ Regina shakes her head swiftly as she moves on through the photos and sees those of her parents and others of her at weird but cute points. Sleeping, studying, all of that. There’s a ghost of a smile across her face before she looks over at the blonde who’d been watching her with those concerned green eyes…  _ no.  _

“So.. tell me about where you’re from,” Regina says quickly as she links their hands and looks at Emma like nothing happened. Emma blinks a few times, caught off guard by the sudden question but she answers as best she could. Regina keeps the questions going. They’re non-invasive but they also require an at length response. So she asks her about her job and what she did for fun. How she grew up, all of that. She somewhat ignores the room to ask about relationships because she’s damn well afraid of what that possibility could be. But since Regina is..well.. Regina, she bites the bullet and she asks and is surprised to hear Emma tell her she’d like to not talk about it because most were… not nice, to say the least. The only one she does talk about is Neal which Regina doesn’t mind considering, without that guy’s sperm, she wouldn’t have her precious little prince, who’s now not so little anymore. Emma does continue to talk on, but it was cryptic, almost as if she was trying to tell Regina without telling her. The brunette just chalked it up to Emma being what she usually is and that’s protective over many things in her past.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m still rather surprised,” Regina says and Emma is confused, so she continues. “ I’m surprised that on your first day.. back?” Regina asks before looking over to Emma who nods. She nods as well and continues. “ I’m surprised that on your first day back, you help me without question. You help a woman and her son who could’ve been involved in anything with anyone.. you risked your life, Miss Swan… and for what? A battered housewife who can’t have her freedom?” she questions  and it’s almost sad but it’s not meant in that manner, which Emma understands and knows.

“I don’t know,” the blonde shrugs as she shoves her hands into her pockets, “something just told me you needed me.. Something. Right. Here,” she pointed to her heart and smiled. Regina does manage to smile back, though it is small. She smiles as best she could given Emma’s response which, she’ll admit, threw her for a loop. “ Now you’ve asked me some pretty drilling questions about my life. How about you tell me about yours,” Emma says as she nudges the brunette who is walking next to her. The brunette gulped and began to divulge information, not directly, but not indirectly either. She talks to Emma in almost a roundabout way, but she’s noted that Emma seems to understand why, understand exactly what she’s saying and is refraining from forcing her hand in any other form. 

“You’d probably call me crazy had I told you any of these things under a different pretense,” Regina laughs uneasily and Emma gives her a painful smirk before she answers.

“Even if magic didn’t exist for me to experience it for myself, I’d still believe your story. Besides, we’re all a little crazy. You said that yourself…. but, if you don’t mind me asking..” she trailed off and Regina looked at her curiously.

“You can ask me anything you like,” Regina said and Emma nodded, took a deep breath and blew it out.

“It’s just.. about your mom and your dad.. I mean, I know they died here, but in the fairytale versions and all of that.. did you umm.. did you actually have to-you know,” she stopped short but Regina knew exactly what she was asking. She bit at her bottom lip before she answered.

“Yes.. I did, but the fairytale versions never tell the entire story.. the entire truth. I did end up taking my father’s heart to enact the curse, and a large part of me regrets that deeply, but.. there’s another part of me that’s extremely grateful because his death.. in its own odd way, provided me a second chance.. it’s just that in this ‘realm’ I didn’t. My father died of natural causes.. heart related of course. My mother-much the same, though hers was as a result of a broken heart...at least that’s the only conclusion I’ve come to..”

“So,” Emma began as she bit her lip. She was trying to figure the best approach for her next question. “You don’t remember this place at all,”

“No, not even a little bit.. it’s just these memories that seem to slowly come back to me, but nothing focuses. No photos,no clear images. All I’ve managed to see were some facial features that could possibly match something on someone, but even that has me believing I’m hallucinating and that it’s not possible,”

“Can you tell me about the features,” Emma asks and Regina’s mouth clamps shut. She would love to, but she would also not like to. She was still conducting her own fearful research and she needed to be sure before she hopped, skipped and jumped her ass into a deeper hole. So, she shook her head and Emma shrugged.

“It’s okay. You’ll tell me when you need to.. Like I said earlier, I’d still believe you even if I didn’t experience magic for myself,”

“But.. why? Wouldn’t the idea seem even more farfetched and quite frankly, a little ‘nuts’, to you? I mean, without the aspect of you experiencing magic, it would just seem.. idiotic at best,”

“True, however, you’ve no reason to lie to me and everyone’s different. I’m not like most people and neither are you. You come from a world where magic was a thing and I live in the world that is literally wrapped around it, but too damn blind to see the hidden trigger it’s holding… I remember being told this one thing in particular by someone who was really special to me. You know what she said to me. ‘ _ It’s not about the experience’-” _

_ “ _ It’s about belief,” Regina whispered airily and Emma nodded. Those words were so significant because Regina could feel in her heart, the familial tug of that exact sentence, those fragments of words and sounds and syllables. Somehow, it felt as though  _ she  _ was the one who said it, and a large part of her really wanted to believe that she did.

“Exactly, belief. If we believe, enough things become reality,” Emma reminded and Regina paused the walk to look at the blonde in the eyes.

“And, what do you believe in,” she hesitantly asked and Emma didn’t wait a split second before she answered,

“Love.”  _ Love _ . Regina nodded back. The pair began to walk again and the conversation once again becomes the nothing but everything talk.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Henry?”

“Yeah, Ro,”

“Have you ever been to StoryBrooke before,” the little boy asked with a rather curious stare. Henry smirks at him but shakes his head- no.

“No, bud.. well-yeah, at least I think I have, I would’ve been too young to remember anyway. My mom always wanted to bring me here, but she just never found the right time, until now,” he ended as he gave Roland a head rub. He’d been sat at a hot dog place somewhere a while out from the town, with Roland in tow and gotten the little boy the chili special. The hot dog came fashioned, first of all, naked. It was set up rather weird if you asked Henry. It was grilled, you could see that, sat beside the toasted bun with small little cups of condiments directly adjacent to that and a container holding the chili with shredded cheese. The fries were somewhere beneath all of that Shabdkosh. However the meal was not complete without some, too large slushy. Still, the little boy wanted it and Henry wasn’t about to tell him no. He practically shrugged at Roland’s choice, only telling him to take his outer shirt off so he wouldn’t mess it up.

“I’m happy you and Emma came,” the little boy says as he eyes his food wearily. Henry tilts his head to watch his expressions and Roland takes a fry before he bites slowly, chews just as slowly and then swallows.

“Is everything okay,” Henry questions. Roland shakes his head. “What is it, bud?” There was a long pause as Roland continued to quietly consume his food. The little boy looked completely dazed and uneasy.

“I don’t want my poppa to come back,” he whispers as if he’s almost certain his father can hear him. “ he hurt momma too much and she’s ascared of him… he’s not a good husban’ to momma and he’s not a good poppa to me neither….he hurt momma a lot and I had to watch cus he made me. She was cryin’ cus she was scared… really scared,” his voice trembled just as much as his frame shook. Roland sniffled back his tears and wiped at them with his now bare arm before he shovelled another fry into his mouth. Henry worried the inside of his lip before he addressed the young boy.

“Hey, Roland,”

“yeah,”

“Me and My mom will do everything and when I say everything, I mean everything- we can to make sure that you and your mom never are hurt again.. okay,”

“You gonna keep poppa away?” he asked very hopeful.

“That’s the plan, bud.. that’s the plan.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Swan,” came the gruff and familiar male voice that Emma had once teased her friend about.

“Graham cracker crust,” she said monotonously and heard his laugh ring clearly through the phone.

“Good news, Swan,” he baited and she took it, quickly.

“Please tell me it’s about you know who and the you know what no longer being a you know-thing,”

“Yes, yes and yes-yes. The judge cut-,”

“-Wait!,” she said loudly before quickly switching the phone to its speaker. “ Go for it, Graham,”

“I assume I’m on loud speaker now,”

“That you are,”

“Well, in that case, hello Regina,”

“Hello, Graham,” Regina said softly.

“Okay-okay, pleasantries aside. Tell her the good news,” Emma said and Regina’s eyes lit up.

“Jesus, calm down.. Regina, the judge cut his trip short and he’s back in St. B. After word got to him about being able to actually put Robin away permanently, he cancelled the rest of his trip and flew back. Just came in about ten minutes ago and he says we’re holding Robin through this entire case considering all the evidence. Robin won’t be granted a lawyer either. No one, state appointed or otherwise wants to represent him and Genie’s gone AWOL on the situation. He’s left Robin to himself on that one, but the poor fuck doesn’t even know. Guess he thinks he’s still got that one friend in that one high place,” the man shrugged. Emma looked over at Regina, who looked right back at her and silence is what engulfed them for a brief moment.

“You guys still there?”

“Yeah, yeah, totally.. uhh, Graham, thanks for the news man,”

“No problem,” he said and Emma could hear shuffling in the background. “ Oh and David says best of luck to you both and he hopes you guys are okay,” Graham ends, but before Emma could turn the conversation, Regina swiftly interjects.

“Thank you.. both of you, we’ll be in touch,”

“Of course. Bye guys,” he hung up. Emma inclines her head in Regina’s direction and eyes her.

“You knew I’d say something, didn’t you,”

“I did,”

“And why didn’t you let me,”

“Because, it makes no sense getting upset over something.. trivial at this point when there is something else much bigger that you can rejoice in,” Regina said simply with only a hint of her usual bite and sarcasm she saved for Emma when the blonde was literally-figuratively pulling her hair.

“Fair enough. Fine-okay, you’re right.. so, how do we celebrate?”

“With our children,”

“You know, I like the sound of that, but before that I mean? We can have dinner with the boys tonight, but I mean right now,”

“Whatever it is you had planned for the day,” Regina answers simply and Emma sighs in content.

“Alright then, let’s get going,” the blonde says and Regina follows.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Night falls and the four are driving in Regina’s car to a small but well known family restaurant. They are led to their seats where they sit in patient conversation as they wait to be serviced.

“So, boys, we have good news for you both,” Emma begins but doesn’t get to finish in that moment, as Roland has jumped up to speak.

“Are you and momma gettin’ married?” his eyes widen with question. At the little boy’s querying look, Emma shakes her head and says,

“No bud, this one isn’t about your momma or me.. at least not directly, God I’m doing terrible. Regina, could you explain it please,” she asks and the brunette nods. Regina hold out her hands for Roland and he instantly climbs into her lap.

“Mi amor,”

“Si, mama,”

“Te quiero, mijo,”

“Te quiero, mama,”

“Tu, eres  _ Mi  _  vida, Rolando,”

“Y tu eres mio, mama,”

“Sweetheart, your poppa isn’t going to come back,” she said instantly and the little boy’s eyes widened.

“Really?” he asked and if she was not mistaken, he sounded hella happy.

“No, sweetheart, he’s not,” she shook her head. His reaction was not expected, then again, given the circumstances, she figured that this is more than likely what actually did happen for people who experienced that great deal of trauma.

“We can still be a family without poppa… he won’t hurt you no more and then Emma can marry you, momma,” he stated as his voice began to rise in a happy octave.

“He took that better than I expected,” Emma whispered to Henry who just shrugged and whispered back.

“It was his wish earlier today, really. So I’m not surprised,”

“Wait.. he, didn’t want his dad to come back.. for real,” Emma asked as she squinted at Henry, confused. Henry shook his head.

“Is that so hard to believe, I mean, the guy did damage him. He ruined the image Roland was supposed to have when it came to him,”

“I guess you’re right,” she conceded.

 

They are served their meals and eat as well as converse. Nothing out of the ordinary happens and it’s a rather calming family night for the four people. They later retire back to the house and gather into the living room with mountains of blankets and pillows that the boys decided to haphazardly throw across the floor. They put on a movie than none of them really watch, instead the four break off into conversation as they narrowly pay attention to the ongoing movie. Roland begs his mother for ice cream and Regina immediately agrees, not even knowing why she was so prone to giving into him that quickly when she wasn’t as weak when it came to Henry. She shrugs it off. She could afford to be reckless in these realms at least once in a while, unless of course she was working solely based off of the manifested existence of behaviour that her other self was sporting, which seemed more plausible. After Roland practically passes out, his sugar high coming to a significantly heavy crash, Regina lifts him upstairs and tucks him into bed. She brushes his hair from his face and kisses his dimples. 

“Sleep with the angels of protection, mijo,” she whispers before she kisses his forehead and shuts his door quietly. The only light illuminating his room is his nightlight that she’d gotten him after one particularly bad fight between her and Robin, not that she could remember it, she could just  _ feel _ it. When Regina descends the staircase, she is met by Emma and Henry carrying all the blankets up the stairs to put away and she can’t help but smile at how much they all work so well in tandem. She goes to the kitchen and sets the teapot for tea and hot chocolate, since she’s almost positive that both will choose what she would call the latter of the two. When Regina only sees Emma return, she tilts her head and Emma makes an ahhh face.

“He said he’s beat after today. Went to sleep early.. or at least, just to the room,” Emma says as her thumb is lazily pointed to the staircase. SHe inhales and instantly smiles.

“Is that hot cocoa.. with whipped cream?” she asks as she walks closer and closer to Regina.

“Cinnamon and those miniature marshmallows you love so much as well,” Regina said before handing the cup over. Emma inhales, gratefully before she takes a healthy sip and moans in pleasure of the heat that permeates her body.

“It’s absolutely amazing,” she praises.

“Well the use of real cocoa and hot milk will do that for you,” Regina says as if it’s nothing. Emma grins and takes notice that there are two other cups on the counter. She quickly calculates that one would’ve been for Henry and tests her luck.

“Can I have Henry’s,”

“Absolutely not,” Regina laughs before picking up the cup, giving Emma no chance of getting it. “Stay,” she says to the leering blonde before she begins to head toward the staircase.

“I’m going to give this to Henry. Drink yours and I will make you some more, later,” Regina promises and Emma pouts momentarily before she realizes Regina actually said later and not ‘another time’ or ‘tomorrow night’. She nods and watches Regina’s ascension.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Knock, knock,” she says quietly at the bedroom door. Regina slips through the open crack as Henry is just sitting up properly in the bed. “ I brought you something,” the brunette woman continues with a smile encasing her lips. Henry’s somewhat sleepy eyes focus on the mug and instantly he wakes up fully.

“Cocoa,” he whispers happily, knowing exactly what it is.

“That’s right,” Regina says before handing it over  to him. He takes a grateful sip and sighs in content.

“It’s really good. How’d you learn to make it like that,”

“My mother and father argued over who was better at making it for me, so they combined both of their methods and somehow it worked,” she smiled, still, not knowing how she knew it, but just that she did.

“Wow, I didn’t know there were so many different ways to make cocoa,”

“Neither did I until my parents argued for nearly four hours over it,” she grinned and Henry laughed lightly. Regina put an arm on his shoulder and stroked a thumb across his cheek.

“Get some rest, Henry. I’ll see you in the morning,”

“Okay.. hey, Regina?” he called and she’d be damned if she said she wasn’t close to correcting on instinct.

“Yes, dear,”

“I’m really happy you’re finally getting your freedom back,” he said before he placed the mug down and hugged her tightly. The soft gasp that the brunette emitted was muffled into Henry’s shoulder as she hugged him back.

“Thank you, Henry,” she whispered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With both boys asleep and Emma drinking her now third cup of cocoa, much to Regina’s chagrin, the pair had retired to the bedroom and curled themselves around one another. They spent the last sleepy moments in revelling kisses and easing touches. Sensual but hot, burning their bodies all at once in want and in reverence. Not long after, had they drifted were they woken up by the sound of a shrill, pained and almost curdled scream that echoed from Roland’s room. Regina was the first awake and first on her feet but Henry was the first to the door. Shock-stricken and worried is how the woman stood. Emma ended up colliding with the two brunettes at the door as shock practically held them rooted. Regina was the first to move, slowly, but she moved, however it was Emma who made it to the little boy first before lightly shaking him awake, his thrashing became much worse before his eyes shot open and heavily focused in on his mother before he darted for her midsection and latched on tightly. Roland wrapped every existing limb around his mother, his pajamas now sweaty and possible soaked in his own urine. Regina hoisted him up as his body rattled against hers, an unfamiliar feeling washed over her as he did. The only thing Regina can think to do is to sing to him and the only song she knew is one her father used to sing to her when she was very little and had her own nightmares. This was an actual thing that her father, of FTL did, when she was scared. So she took a deep breath, squeezed him tighter to her and began to walk around his room and sing as lightly as she could, into his ear.

"Allouette, gentille, Allouette. Allouette, je te plumerai,” she begins and continues the melody until slowly the boy calms in her arms. Soon, she hears him sing along and laugh a little tearily at the words. She doesn’t stop though, no, she keeps singing. Regina sings and hums and bounces and rocks her son until he’s drifted off into her arms. His death-like grip remained and she didn’t fight to be released. She held him tighter. Whilst she had been doing that, Emma and Henry had decided to set up a large floor bed in Roland’s medium sized room. Regina settles him into the blankets and cradles him against her heart. His heartbeat takes the rhythm of hers and he sleeps on. Henry heads back into the other room to sleep and Emma settles next to Roland. The pair lay in silence until Emma asks Regina if she’s ever thought about Roland’s night tremors being so bad that she herself can’t fix them. Regina shrugs out an honest response of not really knowing if she’s ever thought of it in any other way but unfixable, and that all she’s trying to do is ease it in a sense. The brunette then goes on to say.

“Would, you believe me if I told you that in another universe, Roland is not my son,”

“Yeah,” Emma whispered. “ It would be completely farfetched but we already discussed this.. it’s all about belief right? So yeah, I’d believe you. Just.. how did you know what would calm him,”

“I didn’t” the brunette whispers hoarsely. She clears her throat lightly as to not rouse the sleeping boy. “My father used to sing this exact same song to me when I was young and had my own nightmares.. It just felt right. The only reason daddy ever sang it to me was because it sounded funny and it made me laugh quite often. Even still, after I was told the actual nature of the song, I still enjoyed when he sang it. I did not enjoy the torture of the birds in that manner but, you can’t win them all.” Emma grins cheekily, but says  nothing else. They both drift off in the dead night.

 

Day 3 Begins where Day 2 Ends

The next morning that she wakes, Regina sees her son sitting up already and he’s staring off, blankly. Regina nudges Emma who wakes quickly and stares at the little boy, staring at nothing.

“Mijo, que estas.. que estas haciendo?” she asked Roland hesitantly.

“Nada, mama.. es nada…,”

“Okay, baby boy.. Sweetheart, would you like to take a bath in mommy’s bathroom,” she asks with an unsure smile and he nods.

“Can I,”

“Of course you can,”

“...okay...momma?”

“Yes, baby,”

“.......I don’t… want poppa to come back,” he stares off. Regina sighs and tightens her arms around him, shaking his little frame a little in order to her his attention.

“He’s not coming back, sweetie. He’s not coming back,”

“But he always comes back,” the boy reminds glumly.

“Not this time, baby. If he does... We’ll leave. We’ll go far far away. Far enough that he can’t hurt either of us anymore.. come on, my prince. You can take a bubble bath in mommy’s bathroom and then pick out whatever you wanna wear, how’s that sound,”

“Do I hafta go to school today,” he asks as he turns in her arms. She smiles at him sadly and kisses his head.

“Yes, you do, but we can have ice cream when I pick you up from school today,” she offers but he shakes his head.

“No.. it’s okay momma. I’ll go has my bubble bath now,” he says before walking right out of the room after she let’s him go. She turns to Emma who is offering her a weak smile. She gives one back and scrambles to her feet to set the bath water for Roland and then heads downstairs to make him a quick breakfast. She honestly didn’t want to leave him just like that, so Emma took over watch. Regina made Roland and Henry a hot breakfast before taking it upstairs and giving Henry his in bed and letting Roland eat his on hers. He’d decided he wanted to wear his Turtle hoodie and long jeans with his brown strap slipper sandals. He had also changed which backpack he was taking that day as well, settling for the simple black one he’d gotten at those back to school fair giveaways. After the little boy has eat and his teeth are then brushed and he’s fully lotioned, dressed and xyz, Regina, instead of driving, walks Roland to school, signs him in and even kisses him for extra measure. She’s even made sure to pack extra snacks in his bag along with the turkey sandwich she made him and homemade apple juice. When she walks back to the house, Emma’s handing her a mug of coffee, something she had just realized she wasn’t having until that moment. She must’ve been moving on autopilot considering she was hardly awake enough to function without one cup at least, by that time of day. Emma watches the brunette move around with nothing more than a look of discomfort on her face. She continues to watch as Regina sighs against the rim of the coffee mug before sipping. Emma purses her lips before she speaks.

 

“You’re worried about him aren’t you,” she asks, knowingly and all Regina can do is sigh harder.

“Yes,” the brunette manages. “Can you blame me,” she asks and Emma shakes her head.

“No, of course not,” she begins before rubbing at Regina’s back. She feels the brunette relax into her touch, only so much. “Why don’t we just keep him with us for the day. He did seem pretty torn up about the prospect of his father coming back….,” she bites her lip before she speaks once more. “Just..,” Emma shrugs, “ I dunno, give him another day off. Sending him to school in that mood won’t keep him from thinking about it. It’ll just make it worse. He’s in between four walls with no way of releasing his mind,”

“What good would it do my seven year old if he’s with us all day,” Regina questioned, confused.

“A lot,” Emma answers instantly. “A whole hell of a lot more than you think, Regina… being around someone who actually loves him, puts him first and will try their damndest to give him the most stable life you can is worth much more than sitting in a room with other children, feeling depressed.” She heard Regina sigh and drop her head on Emma’s shoulder.

“You’re right,” Regina says, but it’s barely audible.

“I tend to be that sometimes,” the blonde grins before wrapping an arm around Regina and rubbing the expanse of the woman’s own arm.

“How about this. We’ll get him when we’re heading out for breakfast,”

“Henry should come as well,” Regina said. Emma shrugged and nodded.

“Done, anything else,”

“No.. nothing,” she says but it sounds a bit sad and Emma squeezes her tighter.

“Hey-this is a good day.. another good day, with good news and good vibes,”

“Is this your way of telling me I’m raining on the fun parade,”

“No. This is my way of telling you-much like you told me yesterday, that there is something more important to be happy about… and it’s not disregarding Roland’s feelings, but it’s rejoicing in the fact that this will improve both his mood and his feelings,”the blonde answered. There was a pregnant pause as Regina mulled everything over.

“I suppose you are right about that as well,”

“I tend to be, now, let’s get dressed,” Emma said and that was the end of that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Emma and Regina are dressed and waiting on Henry to do his final few things, the three leave to go to Roland’s school- New beginnings, to pick him up. Regina goes to get him instead of allowing Emma to. She would prefer to avoid another argument between Emma and Snow if it was possible and right then and there, it was.

“Momma?” she heard the question drift through the room as she stepped to the door of Roland’s class. Regina put a finger to her lips and Roland mimicked her. Snow turned around and her eyes fluttered before she walked towards the other brunette and greeted her.

“Regina-h-hi. What are you doing here?”

“I came for my son.. I’m taking him out for the rest of the day,” the brunette responds coolly but the bite was severely lacking and quite frankly, she wasn’t trying.

“Oh- well, Roland, can you go and get your things please,” Snow addressed the little boy who nodded quickly and got up to gather his backpack. He shoved his book into his cubby and managed to get some piece of paper out of there before he walked towards his mother. Regina knelt down and embraced him in a hug before rising to her full height with Roland on her hip. Instinctively, his legs wrapped around her and he buried his face in her neck. With a slender hand placed to the back of the little boy’s head, brushing against his unruly curls, Regina gave a tight smile to Snow before turning on her heels and leaving.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The drive to the diner was short, that’s considering that all of St. B was one road, really. Emma opened the door for them all to go into the nicely congested, but warm and homely diner where a reserved booth had been for the pair, which was now extended to a party of four. They all slid into the booth and waited for a while as another waitress took their orders. Emma had excused herself shortly after, claiming she wanted to use the bathroom. She was actually looking for Ruby. 

When she found her friend, sprawled out in Granny’s miniature office, eyes shut and her hair splayed all around her face, Emma smiled a little.  _ Working hard, hardly working. _

“Hey, Rubes, rise and shine, cupcake,” Emma said loudly enough that the woman opened her eyes right away before moving her hair away from her face.

“I’m awake Em.. eyes are just burning a bit,”

“Lack of sleep,” Emma interjected. Her friend sighed,

“yeah….So, why are you here,” Ruby asked with an arched brow.

“Well,” Emma said as she shifted from foot to foot. “ I showed Regina the pictures,” she managed before Ruby’s eyes widened, she sat up straight and nearly shot out of the chair.

“ _ And _ ?”

“And, nothing really,”

“What did she say,” Ruby pushes. “I mean, what did she do? was she upset?”

“No, she wasn’t,” the blonde says, shaking her head. “ She actually got lost in thought… like she was trying to remember,”

“So.. wait.. she  _ didn’t  _ know it was you?”

“She can’t remember.. Rubes, Regina’s-,”

“-yeah?”

“Regina’s… not Regina,”

“I don’t follow,”

“She’s not the Regina from this world-Our world,”

“Okay.. did you crack your skull on the way over here? What do you mean she’s not the Regina of our world.. she’s here isn’t she? Still bruised and all. Still scared, still got that ass length hair… she’s our Regina, Emma. What game are you playing, Swan,”

“I’m not.. Ruby, just listen okay. She explained it to me. I mean, think about it-it would explain why she didn’t realize instantly that in that picture it was me.. and why she’s so different. If she could remember that face,” she points, “ and this one then you know it wouldn’t have taken her this long to realize it was me.. but she can’t, because she’s not from this world,”

“Yeah, but it’s still farfetched,” Ruby argued and Emma copied her.

“Yeah, but nothing.. seriously Ruby, what isn’t farfetched about this place? I mean think about it, this place is named StoryBrooke for one. All of you are based off of actual fairytale characters, down to the looks, the only difference is that none of you actually live the way they did. Everyone here is the exact opposite of their former selves or whatever you wanna call it. The damn mayor is named Geno Genie, I mean, come on, how much more farfetched can you get,”

“Okay.. maybe,”

“Maybe?” Emma asks incredulously. “ Ruby.. no one knows this place actually exists and that it exists  _ with  _ magic. No one leaves this place and no one comes here and it’s almost as if no one ages. I swear, everyone looks the exact, damn same as they did when I came here all those years ago with Neal. Your bloody townline is marked off on the road like some barrier keeping you all in and shutting the rest of the world out. Rubes, this place isn’t even on the cross-country maps anymore, you know that right” Emma continues her point and Ruby’s eyes flutter shut. The blonde was right.

“Okay-o-kay. You are right and, no, I didn’t know that. When I think of it logically, magic wouldn’t exist.. we wouldn’t exist,” she swallows. “ So let’s say this is real and you are right.. we exist in alternate universes then?”

“Yes- that’s exactly it. Multiples,”

“This is nuts,” Ruby sighs.

“Oh, but believing that the human form was created based off of matter collision isn’t?”

“Listen, I didn’t say theories didn’t have holes. It’s just that this one has a massive ass hole, one in which Regina is not our Regina and if that’s the case, where is  _ our  _ Regina,” the woman asked and Emma’s mouth contorted into a grimace.

“I don’t know,”

“Okay, so how  in the hell do we know other universes exist,” Ruby argued and Emma took a chance on her next response.

“Maybe that’s just it.. Maybe we don’t exist,”

“What the fuck-,”

“-Just, hear me out,” Emma pleaded and her friend sighed.

“Okay-fine,”

“Thank you… Now there are alternate universes, we know that,”

“yeah,”

“yeah, so, what if she time travelled. Time travel isn’t impossible with magic is it?”

“Not necessarily, no,”

“What if we’re one of those past lives kind of universe and Regina’s somehow lost in the dimension of travel,” Emma continues and Ruby holds a hand up.

“You.. watched-WAAAAYY too much Doctor Who. Do you even hear yourself right now,”

“Yes, I do, but I also know that half the shit that isn’t seen with the naked eye is seen with a rather imaginative one,”

“Alright- fair cop… so you showed her the photos and if she got lost in thought, that means she may have lived this out already, right,”

“Yeah.. I was thinking that too,”

“So.. what about the plan,”

“The plan sticks,” Emma clears up. “ That means I can actually keep it going so that she  _ can  _ remember this,”

“You’re such a romantic, Swan,” Ruby rolled her eyes. 

“More like equal opportunist,” she shrugs, but there were hidden words there. Ruby smiled before patting her friend’s shoulder.

“Come one, Cassanova, let’s get this show on the road.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Emma re-enters, she sees Regina smiling at the boys, but it slowly fades as her eyes find Emma’s.

“What’s the matter? Are you sick?” the brunette asks quickly. “ You were gone rather long. I should have come to check on you. I’m sorry-,”

“-Regina, I’m fine.. I was just talking to Ruby for a bit. She was a bit worse for wear in the back there with her lack of sleep and all,” Emma says before Ruby slaps her in the back.

“Em!” she shouts as she smiles at the now wincing blonde. “ You didn’t tell me it was a family day today,”

“Didn’t think I had to considering you were supposed to be off from work,”

“Nah, can’t stay away from this place. Dunno why, but, it’s home in a way,” Ruby says before she looks over at Regina who had just planted Roland in her lap. “And what’s got this beauty and equally handsome little pair smiling,” 

“I just told Ro that he’s spending the day with us,”

“Yeah, mommy said we can do stuff today, auntie Ruby,”

“I’m sure you will, little man,”

“That’s right bud. It’ll be good for you to spend some time with us today, isn’t that cool,” Emma asked and he grinned.

“Uhuh- the coolest, cus I misched you and momma.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once they’re all settled and eating, Ruby accompanying them as well, Regina lets the group know,

“There’s something I need to do,”

“Oh- okay, do you want me.. or us to go with you?”

“No, it’s best if I do this alone. I’ll only be a little bit. It’s something I need to do by myself,” Regina says and Emma nods, but she’s not liking the way it sounds at all.

“Okay.. well, we’ll be in town shopping or something whilst you do that. I’ll text you when you’re done then.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina’s breathing heavily. Walking very briskly towards her one destination, her heart skips and flips all at once. Her feet are as quick as her breath is ragged. Her hands tremble in their pockets where they take up residence much like her mind’s let itself run wild with thoughts. And slowly the steps become a hastened stumble as she reaches it.

The police station. Her mind blanks as her feet once again pick up their tandem rhythm. They lead her through the station on autopilot, her head only pivoting slightly as she spots Graham and then again as she turns and spots Robin, slumped over on the cot in his four by four cell. He rises from his cot and makes his way towards the bars, hands slumping over the lateral bar holding the others upright as he watches her walk towards Graham, a very considerable amount of distance between them.

“Regina,” his eyes narrow in worry. “ What are you doing here.. does Emma know?” he asks and she shakes her head.

“I needed.. I..,” she sighs and takes a breath, but Robin beats her to the punch.

“Can’t you see, mate. My lovely wife has decided to pay me a visit,” Robin smirks and Graham eyes him angrily.

“Shut. The Fuck. Up,” Graham spits and Robin just grins because 

“You won’t hurt me.. You can’t,”

“You wanna bet, you piece of shit,” Graham bites and his eyes snapped wide with anger. It’s enough that Robin swallows shallowly and quiets down. Graham softens immediately before he turns back to Regina.

“Gi-Gi.. you can’t do this,”

“I can,” she says shakily. “ I have to,”

“You do-,”

“-Graham,” she holds up a hand but her eyes are weary. “ I do,” she ends and he only smirks sadly.

“He can’t have this power over me or Roland anymore. Our son.. he wants his father gone. My son is my responsibility,”

”Okay.. okay.. just don’t go too close to the bars,” he says as he sighs and rubs his face. She gives a tight nod and slowly is once again taken via autopilot over to the cell bars.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ahh, my lovely wife is here to take me home. How beautiful,” Robin smirks at Regina. Regina says nothing. He smirks again before shifting away from the bars and settling on the cot. He lies back on the bed and asks.

“How’ve you been, love? You look well.. and bruised,” He laughs but doesn’t look at her. She says nothing once again and the silence is enough that it’s deafening. Graham is watching as Regina studies Robin’s body language. The man rises from the cot and paces for a moment.

“So, you’re just going to play dumb, hmm? Are you mute.. Are you STUPID?” he spits before rushing towards the bar and lunging a hand out, narrowly missing her. She flinches, backs up and is met with his sadistic laugh filling the room.

“Do you really think I’ll be in here for much longer, Regina? My dear wife, I’m fucking invincible. Oh and trust that when I am released from this hell hole you shits call a cell, you and that blonde bitch will be sorry. I might even make both of the boys watch, hmm? How’s that sound. Two corrections for the price of one useless, used up, weak, insecure and boring housewife. Why have one when I can have both of you.. Can? Pftt. I will!” He says theatrically and his laugh becomes even more unbearable. In all that time she’s observed his behaviour, Regina notes two things about Robin. He over compensates for his lacking and he’s afraid of being in small places. Based on the way he was pacing and trying to also stay still in the bed, not eyeing her because she was on the outside and he was in a four by four, free- he’s uneasy. She smirks and walks towards the cell, her angers slowly beginning to come to the surface.

“You will rot in this cell, do you hear me? I want nothing to do with you. Your own son wants nothing to do with you. Your sentence will chain you to that cot for the rest of your miserable and broken life. You will never see another sunrise outside of a prison cell. And everyday you wake, you will be reminded that in the same way you tried to make me and MY son Your prisoner, you will be a prisoner of your own transgressions. And for everything that you have ever put us through- You will rot where you stand-,”

“DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!” he shouted and the vein in his neck bulged angrily. “ You are MY wife and you would do yourself well to be reminded of such. You trollop along with that slag of a blonde. That sorry excuse of a human,” he seethes as he grips the bars tight within his hands. Graham has already glided across the floor with an unhappy look on his face. He grips Robin’s arm through the bars and twists it until the man gives after hearing a crack and collapses, clutching it to him. Regina is snarling by then as she steps closer to the bars, pushing past Graham.

“You will NEVER see Roland, or me, ever again. He doesn’t want the monster you’ve become, or should i say, the monster you’ve always been.” Robin is still rocking on the floor as he tries to sooth his own pain. He manages to get up, adrenaline giving him the anger he had to fuel his own banter, but it doesn’t last as he’s well within Regina’s range and she pokes at his chest, harshly.

“You are a useless excuse of a man and an even more useless excuse of a father and our son hates you because of what you’ve become. You had the perfect family handed to you and you damaged it. You damaged both of us. You damaged our son and he’s so traumatized by you that he can’t sleep, Robin. He has nightmares because he thinks you’re going to hurt him again-,”

“You’re lying. My son loves me,”

“No.. he’s not your son anymore. The minute you hurt him like that the first time, he was no longer yours. He is MY son. He was only ours before you became someone who no one can read. Maybe if you sit in here long enough, you change, even still.. you might go crazy sitting in such a tiny place. You, Robin, will never see us again,”

“You can’t do this, Regina. You can’t,”

“Oh! I’m not doing anything. Robin I haven’t  _ done _ anything. YOU did this,” she says seriously and the death glare she gives him is challenging. He rises to the bait and begins a slow rise into a yell.

“You will not TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM ME! I WILL KILL YOU,”he threatened but she merely laughs and smirks.

“Hey!” Graham shouts. “ You’re already in here for assault and battery, do you want me to add threats to that as well-,”

“-YOU, SHUT UP! REGINA, BRING ME MY SON, NOW!” he yells and she smirks again.

“I don’t think so.. you will see Roland once you’ve lived out your sentence, that’s granted we’re still around.  _ You,  _ Robin, will never see  _ My _ son again. You will never hurt him, or me, again. Have a nice life in modern day hell,” she manages before Robin gets a hand around her throat. But instead of feeling powerless against him, the anger that’s been building over the course of the encounter surfaced to its full strength as Regina stared him right in the eyes, her evil queen smirk in play as it shot forward, blasting Robin back, his body thudding with a sickening blow against the cement cell wall. The steam permeates from the cell bars and much of the mist still floats in the air. He collapses before groaning in pain and Regina’s breath comes in gusts. Graham was just a split second away from being blasted as well, but what she didn’t count on were the other pairs of eyes.

 

Emma,Henry and Roland stood there in shock. They’d only ended up in there after Roland had ran into the station, claiming he wanted to see Graham. Well, he got more than what he bargained for. He saw his father, once again, hurting his mother. But this time as well, he also sees her defend herself in a way that made his eyes glassy with question and curiosity. Emma is the first to move, running straight for Regina and pulling her to the side to question her, however Regina’s not really answering, but Robin has managed enough energy to call forth his son.

“ROLAND! Roland, Son,” he calls and the little boy who had once started moving towards his mother, stops. His hands are fiddling in front of him as he looks wearily amongst his father’s disheveled face.

“Son, come here. Come here, I won’t hurt you,” Robin tried. Henry tries to get Roland but surprisingly, Emma is the one to hold him back, however, Graham is still nearby. Regina is sat in the chair with a dizzying headache as she watches.

“Come here son,” he reaches out only to have the little boy shake his head. Robin does the come here motion and the little boy moves a little closer.

“Son, come here… please,” he pleads, but Roland shakes his head again.

“Roland. Come. Here,” he tuts as his anger is surfacing once again.

“No poppa.. you hurt momma,” the little boy speaks, but it’s shakey.

“Son, we were just playing, right Regina,” he says as if to prompt her to help him, but she eyes him and says nothing. “ Regina, tell Roland we were playing,” he says through gritted teeth, but once again she eyes him and remains quiet. Roland looks back at his mother’s face and he can tell that there was no way that what he saw was a game. He can see his mother’s neck turning red and he bites his bottom lip.

“You’re lying. You lie, poppa. You did hurt momma and you gonna hurt her again if you come out of there. I don’t want you to hurt my momma anymore, I don’t wanna see you neither.. Emma doesn’t hurt momma. She loves momma and me and Henry. Poppa doesn’t,”

“I do,Son. I do,”

“My teacher said you don’t hurt people you love,”

“You didn’t mean it, son,”

“Poppa’s lying again, momma. You’re lying, poppa,”

“I’m not son,”

“You are… I don’t wanna see you anymore,” he said before he turned around.

“Roland, come back here. Roland.. ROLAND!” he shouts and his son flinches. Immediately Robin’s face fall as his son begins to cry. Regina scoops him up and cradles him close before stalking over to the cell once more, her magic boiling to the surface  again before another blast shoots out and hits him square in the chest. It throttles him into the wall once again and he falls limply, groaning lightly and giving in.

“It’s okay baby.. it’s okay. We will never see him again,”

“MO-momma. I wanna go-gooooo!” the little boy belts as he cowers in her arms.

“Okay, sweetie. We’re leaving,” she answers quickly as she rushes for the door.

“You’ll run out of time, Regina,” Robin grits out and she halts immediately. “ You will.. run out of time. Time is important, is it not,” he says before he starts laughing. Only she knew what he was referencing, and it scared the living shit out of her. Regina swallows and ignores it before exiting, Henry and Graham close behind. Emma remains behind and is the next recipient of Robin’s delinquent anger. He blames her for all of ten seconds before Emma shuts him up and shuts him down. She rolls her eyes at him and leaves the room, leaving him to stew in his own screw ups.

 

Graham is just shutting the door to the car where Regina sat with Roland still curled around her frame, after kissing Regina’s forehead and giving her a smile. Henry is in the back, buckled and waiting. Emma eyes the car before sighing heavily and jogging over to it. As Graham walks around, Emma stops him and he looks at her wearily.

“Why’d you let her in there,”

“She said she had to,” the man says as he now understands why.

“She didn’t,”

“Emma,” he pauses. “ she did. She really did and maybe if you asked her instead of me you’ll realize why,”

“Honestly, I don’t want to because what she did was stupid..brave-but stupid. I really don’t wanna know why. Just… why? Fuck, why?” she whispered and he pat her back.

“Ask her, you’ll be surprised to find out,” he says before offering her a smile and patting her back once more before heading up the steps and back into the station. Emma sighs and turns to the car once more before she gets in and shuts the door. She starts the car and drives silently towards the park. Once she parks, they all quietly exit and walk the pathway onto the playground area, Regina still holding onto Roland tightly. She rubs at his back until he calms down enough to get up and go play with the few children there. Henry goes off on his own because Lord knows he does not need to be around that right at that point in his life.

 

“You gonna tell me why you went there without telling me first,” Emma blurts with a bit of a bite to her tone. Regina looks over at her, the wind blowing her thick locks in the air. she sweeps her hair away and answers.

“I don’t think I owe anyone an explanation for anything that  _ I _ plan to do, Em-ma,” Regina enunciates with her own bite.

“You do if it involves you doing something so stupid,” Emma retorts and Regina gapes at her.

“Oh, so I’m stupid now!” the brunette belts and Emma sighs, biting her lip and kicking herself, mentally.

“No, not you, Regina-,”

“-Well tell me Emma, am I stupid or is it just what I did that’s stupid? Why, because you want me to be so damsel in distress who you think needs saving? News flash, Emma, I DON’T need saving from anyone, from anything, from any damn situation. I don’t need it, and I  _ don’t _ need you. I don’t need you or anyone else justifying my means and my abilities and what I’m allowed to do or not allowed to do,”

“Regina I didn’t-,”

“-No! You don’t get to speak. You don’t get to tell me anything. I did it for me, God damn it. Emma I did it for my son. I did it for Henry and I did it for you. I did it for every damn person in this god forsaken place so that no one has to see me battered and bruised and sulking and in pain anymore, but I did it for myself too. Emma I did it for me, so that  _ I  _ can feel like I have my strength again. So that I can feel like I never lost myself in those years of being chained to that man. Emma I did it to be free and I don’t need you or anyone else telling me that what I did was wrong or stupid, because you aren’t me.. and you never will be,” the brunette heaves as her breaths come slowly and unevenly.  Emma’s next move probably wasn’t her best but she did it anyway. Emma shot up from the bench and stormed away. She was storming away for a multiple amount of reasons. Reasons she was too chicken to divulge. So instead of staying, she ran. Regina let her do just that. She didn’t try to stop her, or chase after her, she just let her go. She sighed heavily before wrapping her arms tighter around herself. She instead turned her attention to Roland who was now running towards her. She squinted and saw he was carrying something in his hand. He held out the paper as he got closer and continued to run until he reached.

“Momma, it’s for you,” he smiled and she eyes it with a weary face.

“Sweetie.. who gave you this,”

“I dunno, he’s not on the playground anymore,”

“He?”

“Uhuh, he was four and said ‘it’s fa Gina’ and den he ran, momma,” Roland tried to explain as he climbed up on the bench, his feet dangling where he sat. Regina pursed her lips before she breathed in and opened it.

_ “19” _ was all it said and she was thoroughly confused. She flipped it over and over, but nothing. Regina rolled her eyes at the paper and tucked it into her jacket pocket.

“Momma, where’s Emma?”

“She’s a little cranky sweetheart, so she went to be alone for a bit,”

“Did you and Emma have a fight,” he asked and for the life of her she was not about to lie to him.

“Kind of, sweetheart,” she answered and his face fell immediately.

“You don’t end up like you did with poppa, will you momma?” he asked and his eyes began to glisten with tears that were slowly surfacing.

“No, baby, never. There’s no need to cry, little one. All adults have arguments. We just had a disagreement, but we’ll be okay soon,”

“Promise,”

“With all my heart,” she smiles. “ Now, you need to go play some more before I take you home,”

“Can you push me on the swings too momma?”

“Of course, mijo. Come on.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a bit more playing at the park and dropping Henry to hang out with his new found friends, Regina took Roland home and spent some more quality time with him. They drew and she continued to teach him spanish, which on a good day he’d call spinach, but hey, baby steps. She reads to him as per request and they settle to watch a movie.

 

By the time night has fallen, Henry is in, with Minnie and Regina doesn’t have much of the heart she needs to say no, so she lets the girl in and let’s them be. Of course when she sees Roland that’s a different story. She practically ignores the other two brunettes in the room and crouches down on the floor with Roland and gives him all of her attention. Henry just shakes his head and  goes to find Regina who is in the kitchen making dinner. Before he gets in however, he finds a placard on the floor near the closet and picks it up. Henry then goes into the kitchen and places it on the counter where Regina is working. She looks down at it and then back up at it before wiping her hands on the damp cloth and opening it.

_ “When you were” _ it said and that was when she put the sentence together. 

 

_ I am the idiot you fell in love with when you were 19 _

 

The house door closes again and both look up at each other. They freeze and listen to the sound of keys being dropped and shows being taken off before curses are muttered. Then they are met with Emma’s mane of hair as the blonde walks into the kitchen. Henry smiles and leaves the pair to it. Emma watches him leave before sighing and settling against the counter opposite the brunette. She folds her arms and stares at the floor as Reign stares at her.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” the blonde mutters and Regina nods before she turns back to the food. Silently and without warning, Emma washes her hands and walks over to Regina, eyeing her as if to say ‘tell me what you need me to do’. Regina hands her the knife and Emma begins chopping up vegetables. They work in silence, neither comfortable or uncomfortable. It’s just, there.

 

By the time they’re done cooking, the teens have set the table and have cleaned up Roland’s latest art work. They all sat at the table and quietly ate, only few words exchanged between the blonde and brunette but the teens and Roland seemed to keep themselves occupied and chatty. After dinner, Regina drives Minnie home and comes back to tuck Roland in for the night. She sings the funny bird song to him again, kisses his forehead and watches him for a bit before she goes to her own room. She sees Emma gathering her things to move and puts a hand up.

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch,” she says lightly and Regina shakes her head.

“Emma, stay. You don’t need to sleep down there by yourself,”

“It’s fine, really,”

“Emma,” Regina says exasperated. “ Please, don’t fight me on this,” she ends and the woman sighs.

“Fine,” Emma grunts before tossing the blanket back on the bed. She ties her hair up quickly and Regina goes through her night regiment before settling in the bed and turning the lights out. They lay there in the dead of night, neither addressing the previous moment of arguing, neither willing to rehash it either. So they let it and the negativity of it drift away as they curl around one another and Emma holds Reigna flush against her. They drift and Regina dreams.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Tinkerbelle is smiling at Regina and Regina has no idea why. She doesn’t until the pixie whispers, _

_ “You have one of the four points already,” and Regina eyes her with a flared nose and says, _

_ “Really? and how do I?” _

_ “I think you know how,” _

_ “No, I don’t. I’m as lost as this situation is clear and that’s un,” Regina bites “ And what of these notes. Who is sending them to me? Why are they being sent to me?” _

_ “You know why Regina,” _

_ “I swear to the heavens if you tell me I know something I don’t one more time I will rip your little flimsy ass wings off and feed them to you,” _

_ “Will you shut up and focus, Regina!” Tink yells at her and her mouth clamps shut. “You know EXACTLY who those fucking notes are from. Don’t act dense because I swear I’m a little tired of you denying everything you already know,” Tink belted and Regina remained silent. _

_ “Are you dayi-,” _

_ “Yes! For the love of God, Regina, YES! Every little inclination you’ve had is what it is exactly,” Tink says and Regina swallows. So it was true then. _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  


Regina wakes up somewhat late… technically she wakes up early, but late. It’s literally past nine and she quirks a brow. She’s also in her bedroom, in her bed.. by herself. She sees a note on the bed and nearly brakes her neck reaching for it. She reads over it quickly but it’s nothing important so she rushes down the stairs in pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt she’s sure belonged to Robin. She shivers but gets downstairs to find that the three people she expected to be there, aren’t. She checks all the rooms before she gives herself that room to freak out. She then calls the first person she can think of. David

  
  


“Wa-wait- Regina wait, just calm dow-”

“CALM DOWN! Calm DOWN?! David, have you lost you little pee-brained mind. Your DAUGHTER, DAVID, IS MISSING! YOUR GRANDSON IS MISSING! MY SONS ARE MISSING!” she yells and he winces but he’s somewhat laughing at the same time at the ridiculousness of it all. Reigna takes a heaving breath and mutters “My children are missing, my ...whatever she is to me right now, is MISSING and you are laughing as if none of this is out of the ordinary. Jesus, David, Emma is missing and you’re telling me to calm down,”

“I’m just saying that maybe they went out somewhere, you know, the store or something. Did you check the whole house,”

“Yes, David,” she deadpanned. “How stupid do you think I am? Do I look like the type of person to wake up in the morning and go, OH! I’m going to accelerate my heart rate for no apparent reason” she grits out.

“Not?” he tries and she sighs “ Okay, dumb question, but don’t kill me. Listen, I’ll go out and check around but I doubt anything happened that you need to worry about,” he says and she sighs harder.

“And since when are you an expert on these things. You and Snow put your child in a god damn closet for God’s sake. You’re the most gullible people I’ve ever met, need I remind you of your negligence with hiring the Wicked Witch as your nanny?”

“I thought we got past that,” he grunts and she laughs at him. 

“Nope,”

“Fine.. but if I find her and there’s nothing wrong you have to come talk to Snow she’s been… mute recently,”

“She didn’t expect Emma’s response to her blurting it out in the most un-forseen ways that you two are her parents who gave her away, yes David I can see why she’d be mute. If you don’t find her and I do, the deals off. Your wife has had that wounded puppy look since she was ten. Her own father didn’t even know how to manage with her because he was so emotionally inept, he didn’t bother trying. Besides, that man didn’t know his ass from his mouth. Everything that came out of either end was… less that impressive,”

“Okay, I’ll give you that one, but still, that’s unfair, you’ve got magic and locator spells and all that stuff. I’m at a disadvantage…. If Emma isn’t injured at all you have to come because I’m convinced she’s just out somewhere and you’re paranoid,”

“I’M NOT PARANOID,”she shouted in a shrill manner.

“Oh really?” he asks and she sighs heavier. Regina rolls her eyes.

“Okay, maybe a little bit, but can you blame me. This place just seems so much more dangerous for everyone now. You can’t expect much to not go wrong,”

“I guess you’re right. Listen I’ll go lo-,”

“-Hey, Regina. Everything okay,” David hears over the phone and smiles.

“Uh.. yes I was just talking to-,”

“-My father. I heard you yelling at him to find me.. we were in the backyard…. uhh, David is it.. tell him I’m fine,” the blonde said a bit detached and Regina gaped but nodded.

“David, call off the search party,” Regina muttered before hanging up. The brunette gulped and placed her phone on the nearby table.

“You sounded pretty worried,” Emma broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Y-yes. I thought something had happened to you all and I just-,”

“- I left a note though,”

“That note left me no information,” Regina countered. Emma let it go.

“Okay.. well, I’m okay, the boys are okay. Roland is in school and Henry’s out and about as usual. He’s with Ruby and Granny, helping with the food and waiting tables. I told him it’ll be good experience, so he went for it,” the blonde shrugs. Regina nods dumbly.

“You gonna come eat breakfast.. I figured we could eat in today,” Emma pointed to the back door of the house. “ Well out, but in,” she corrected and Regina nodded again. Emma laughed at her and said. 

“I guess you’re still shaken up about things.. it’s okay. Just come eat,” the blonde says before guiding Regina outside.

 

They eat breakfast and it’s lovely as usual. They then shower separately, get dressed comfortably and curl up on the couch together with a laptop in the front of them, browsing through YouTube until it was time to get Roland. Once they pick him up, they take him for ice cream before they go for Henry and drop him to Minnie’s. They then take Roland back home so that he can change and then they head to the beach where they help him do his homework and then he runs wild on the beach. Regina is dressed much the same as last time but she’s more talkative in a sense and Emma takes the time to take photos of Roland and help him build sand castles and what not. Regina does tell them that once they get back, she’ll need to go and see Emma’s folks because Snow’s mute ass needs her and Emma is hesitant but she concedes. Regina also tells her to be dressed by eight because she’s taking her to dinner and the blonde is not only shocked but scared. She’d need to buy a dress, a really nice one at that.

 

Regina heads over to the Charming loft and quickly gets Snow out of her funk by telling her that Emma was just shocked and quite frankly, Snow was a bit too blunt with her approach. She did manage to make the woman feel better, though for the life of her she’d not a clue why she even cared as much as she did. Regina shrugged it off and went back to the house before she found it oddly quiet. Roland was no where to be found, that was until Regina reached her room and found him helping Emma with her makeup. He was telling her which colour would go nicely with her dress, the dress Regina had yet to see. She sneaks into the room before scooping up and unsuspecting seven year old who began to squeal and giggle.

“MOMMAAAAA!!! STAAAHP!” he managed through his fit of laughter. Regina continued until she became tired and set him down.

“Mijo, head downstairs. Mommy and Emma need to get dressed. We have a date,”

“You gonna look extra pretty momma?”

“That’s the plan, honey. Go on,”

“Kay,” he said before running from the room. Regina turned to find Emma lacking in clothing, which wasn’t surprising, but she herself needed to get dressed and she only had a short amount of time to do it. She quickly kissed Emma and shooed her from the bathroom. The blonde had laughed at that but followed the instructions. Emma then took the time to slip into her dress, black stockings and heels before she pulled on a coat over it. She told Regina she’d be downstairs and the brunette had told her okay. Once Regina was done with her own bath, she quickly tousled her hair before deciding to put it up in a large air bun. It took a bit but in the end she got it. She did her make-up modestly, slipped into her own dress and heels and put her coat on before grabbing her keys and purse from the table and heading down stairs. Henry was there already, along with Minnie and seriously, where were this girl’s parents letting her be out this late on a school night.. anyway, another day, another time. Regina kisses both the boys good night and drives Emma to Ausho’s. Now she doesn’t know why, but she can feel that she’s been there before. That she’s eaten from there before when she was younger and it proves correct when every familiar layout of that restaurant settles in and she gets flashes of memory from that night. She can remember the table and everything where they sat and what they ordered and how Emma made her laugh when she fed her. She remembered it and it  _ was  _ Emma. It was this Emma.Her breath caught in her throat before she looked over at the blonde before her.

“She’s the idiot… she’s my idiot,” the brunette thought. “ She was the person I fell so madly for.. even back then.. even in this realm.. it’s her,” she continued to think.

“You okay?” she hears the blonde ask her and Regina just smiles.

“Of course,” she says. “ This place is just familiar as all,”

“Yeah.. it is,” Emma agrees. Secretly the blonde was shitting bricks because she did not expect to be taken to dinner there of all places when there were so many other places to pick from. And it damn sure didn’t help that Regina ordered the exact same foods for them that they’d gotten that one time they ate there. And it nearly killed her when Regina had asked her to feed her some of her pasta.

 

Regina paid for dinner and told Emma they were going for a drive.. That drive consisted of them going to the town line where the strip was lit up and there were a few benches at odd points. Regina once again had no idea why she was going where she was going, but she didn’t fight it. She just drove until something told her to stop and she did. The second she inhaled she was blasted with another wave of memory. She goes to the back trunk of the car and pulls out a blanket before telling Emma to sit in the back with her and just hold her. Emma does without question and the two drifts off to sleep before they can even fathom why they’re so sleepy. They were talking before that but all that’s been said as far as Regina can remember is that Emma muttered something about.

“I was the idiot who told you to wait. Who told you to wait for me, and now, no I’m the fucking idiot who’s put your life in shambles because I didn’t come back in time.. because I couldn’t come back in time. I’m the one who caused you to settle for something less than what I promised I’d give you and I only hope that one day, you have all of that back.I regret it, every day I regret it. I regret every single fucking thing I let take priority over you-over us, Regina. I’m sorry. I am so-so sorry.”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ It’s a younger version of herself and she’s crying, she’s in tears, in shambles, shaking and rattling is her frame against another, begging for them not to go. The tears stain her cheeks without remorse as she continues to shiver in her lover’s arms. She wishes she could go-that she could just up and leave, but her final few classes before graduation are coming up. She wishes with every deed that she’s taken, they could be broken for one moment of reckless abandon. And she’s still crying but she doesn’t know how she’s gotten home. Something she has no recollection of. _

 

_ “Moooommyyy,” she bellows. _

_ “Shh, sweetheart, it will be okay. It’s okay,” _

_ “No it’s nooot!!! Mama she’s gone. Gone, gone gone… gone,” she whispers and whimpers. _

_ “I know, sweetie, I know. I’m so sorry, I know,” _

_ “No you don’t,” she bites with no real animosity. _

_ “I do, darling, I know,” _

_ “she’s...gone,” _

_ “She is,” _

_ “So is papa,” _

_ “Yes, baby girl, so is papa,” _

_ “Mama, I don’t wanna live anymore,” _

_ “You have to, baby girl,” _

_ “No I don’t,” _

_ “You have to,” _

_ “I don’t,” _

_ “Yes, you do, because she will come back,” _

_ “She won’t. She’s going back to stupid Neal, and she’s taking Henry and she’s leaving,” _

_ “No she is not,” _

_ “She is,” _

_ “Regina, she’s not going back to Neal. Emma will come back to you, for you. She will come back. You just have to believe.” _

_ “Why should I believe?” _

_ “Because, true love, is magic. And whatever realm you exist in, whatever alternate universe or world you find yourself in, she will find you. She will always find you, even if you never fall in love. She will always be near and with you somehow. She will always be in your life. Emma will always be your true love, Regina. Platonic, Eros, Agape, Philos. She is yours to have in a way no one else ever will.” _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Regina jolts awake and so does Emma as a result. It’s morning, which means they’ve slept out there the entire night.

“Not my idea of a night under the stars kind of thing, but I’ll take it,” the blonde grins sleepily and Regina is a bit hesitant but she smiles. She tells Emma that they need to go back to get Roland off to school and get themselves in order as well, and Emma agrees but doesn’t see the blatant worry in Regina’s eyes.

 

They get back and go through the usual things, but then Regina excuses herself as she says she wants to see Mr Gold about something. That something is her mother’s piano, the reason being, Regina has an idea that these things are what’s helping trigger her memory. So she goes to Gold’s and her first words are.

“I need to see my mother’s piano,”

“Don’t you mean  _ my  _ piano, dearie,”

“Cut the crap, Gold. It was my mother’s and then it was mine. I just want to see it,”

“ Why, want to take a walk down scratch memory lane,” he asks with a smirk as he eyes her. She stares at him confused.

“I take it you’re here to reminisce Miss.. Mills,” he says politely and she nods a little. “ That little carving dear old Emma put on that precious piece of wood and strings coming back to you?”

“Actually, yes…”

“Well.. be my guest. It’s in the back, under the tarp. Not much use for it,” he smiles before twiddling his fingers. “ I’m rather ill-equipped to be playing the piano don’t you think,”

“Then why did you take it,”

“Because, dearie. I never back out of a deal, or a promise.. much like your mother in that way I suppose,”

“You knew nothing about my mother,”: she bites but it lacks the usual venom.

“So you’ve been led to believe. But I know far more than both your mother and your father would’ve told you. As far as the will goes, I’m positive it was all there how she labelled me as her first love, was it not,”

“That means nothing,” Regina says.

“Maybe not to you, but you see… Firsts, Regina.. are everything. First kisses, First times… First borns,” he grins. “ Oh and I can’t forget, FIRST LOVES. These are what dictate your life, dearie. Whether you believe me or not. I am with you mother even in her grave and that’s something your father can’t match,” he says and Regina’s eyes narrow before her nose flares.

“Don’t you ever speak about my father as if you knew him.. you didn’t and you damn sure didn’t know my mother well enough to realize she was more devoted to my father than you,”

“No, dear child.. she wasn’t. She was and is still devoted to me, even through you,” he laughs as he bobs his cane. “ Run along now. Don’t you have a piano to look at,” Gold waves off and Regina rolls her eyes before she goes for the piano. She uncovers it and it’s beautiful. Every single detail is as it should’ve been. Regina runs her thin fingers along the piano before lifting the hood of it and smiling out a sigh. Emma’s not so neat carving into the wood. She ran her fingers over it, memory drowning her again.

 

_ It was her who used to play the piano… it was her that Emma had recorded when she played both piano and violin. Regina was the girl with the baby grande and Emma was the girl who loved the girl…. The letter! The letter in the box. That was what her mother had been observing.. what she wrote down until the day she died.. That’s what Cora stayed alive to see.. Her daughter happy. _

 

_ a girl who loved a girl…. _

 

Regina jolted back.

“Find what you were looking for, dearie,”

“Yes,” is all she says because, Fuck Gold at this point. “ Thank you,” she mumbles before she’s out the door and running instead of driving. She’s running and running until she reaches 108 Mifflin. Regina bangs on the door instead of using her key, and when Emma answers, their lips crash, tears fall and years of whispers and apologies come out between lips that are red and moist and pouty from biting and tugging. Cheeks are tear-tracked as eyes are burning behind their lids. Fingers run through streams of follicles of both blonde and brunette locks and words come as an airy, mumbled whisper. It’s strangled and wet and heartfelt. The words

“You are the girl who loved a girl,” comes out between kisses. “ You are the idiot.. my idiot.. my everything,” comes shortly after. There’s an audible clicking sound that can be heard. Then another click and finally.

POW!

A bullet is lodged in her heart and she chokes up blood. She spits it up and crumbles in arms that try to hold her tight, but she’s going limp, the light is fading and things are going dark.

“Baby, hold on.. Just hold on okay.. Hold on for me, Regina. Can you do that, baby? please.. please. Just hold on! Don’t you die on me. Don’t you die on our boys. You have to stay! You- have- to!”

 

“I told you.. I wouldn’t be in long.” The voice is sadistic, It’s unnerving, it’s uneasing, it’s aggravating. That voice is just not even remotely sorry. She’s fading faster and faster as the seconds go and more blood comes up the harder she tries to breathe. There’s another audible click, then another and words that are so muffled in her ears that she’s more than positive are also now bleeding. Her nose is pooling its own blood and she’ll drown in her own hemoglobin if she isn’t tilted. She’ll choke on her own red blood cells in seconds. The clicking stops and so do the voices. She thinks she can speak.. that she can muster enough words, but her eyes have drifted shut and her body feels like it’s floating to another dimension. Her head feels like it’s already been decapitated as her soul feels like it was ripped from its frame. She feels water, like a small shower of rain and based on the warmth, she knows it’s tears. She knows she’s still.. there. Dying slowly, but there. But she has to say. She has to say these words. She just has to.. If she could just say it, everything will be alright, Everything will be perfectly fine. So she swallows heavily and she can taste the metal, it’s warm and it’s salty. It’s also very high in unwanted taste, but she bites back a useless comment to waste her breath on.

“E..Em…..ma.. I…..re-mem..ber,” she spits up and the blood curdles around her lips as if she’s gargling her own fluid willingly. “ I-it was….you..y-were the… “

“Girl who loved a girl.. who  _ loves _ a girl.. this girl,” she hears words whispered against her ears, tearfully and Regina feels a new wave of rain, coming from her own body. The clicking sound comes back and What’s left of the adrenaline her heart will soon no longer receive, puts her in motion to speak.

“You..,” she coughs of a cupful of blood on that one, “ have-to. k-k-kiss me… goodbbyyyye,” 

“I c-can’t,” the voice trembles and Regina shivers. It’s coming down to the last few breaths for her.

“Believe,” Regina cuts in as strongly as possible and it is then that Emma gets it. The experience, the belief. Regina will come back to her. She will. She has to. Love will come back to her. Love will find her.

“I believe,” Emma whispers and there goes the final click. A hand fashioned on its triggered laden gun, ready to blow at any given moment. “ I believe,” the blonde whispers for the final time before Her lips meet bloodied and dried one in a fiery kiss that ignites the bullet in both Regina’s chest, and the armed gun.

Their lips spark.

The bullet in Regina’s chest Blows.

The gun Blows.

Another casing falls to the ground with a clank.

 

_ I believe, _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A's you can tell this is where this one ends. A speed through so to speak because I didn't want it extended past the important parts and I don't think it would've made much sense to make you read one day per chapter, besides, a lot of it is repetitive so there's that.Thanks for the support and reading this guys. I know I took long but writers block is not fun at all., especially when depressed


	22. Somewhere in Boston P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Realm. Another Life. More Shenanigans

Something felt different. Scratch that, Everything felt different. Regina’s eyes fluttered open.

 

 **_Why is my bust significantly smaller?_ ** she questioned internally.

 **_Why is my whole frame significantly smaller?_ ** she questioned louder, now noticing that her voice was also higher in pitch.

 

“Oh Goooood,” she groaned. She knew that voice. She’s a teen again. No more than fifteen at that. The brunette grunted and shuffled out of the bed, clad in flannel pj pants and a simple white t-shirt. Her steps halted as she finally looked around the room.

One- it was rather disjointed, two, there was another bed and body in the room. Though it was fairly large, Regina wasn’t big on sharing for the simple fact that humans were filthy when it came to being clean and keeping things clean.

 

“What in hell’s name is going on,” she muttered none too loudly and heard another groan, this time, from the other inhabitant.

“Shhh,” they whispered angrily.

 

“Regina-Neal, could you come downstairs please,” a voice rang out.That voice sounded familiar, very familiar.

“Oh God!” she gasped and received yet another groan. “ It’s Katherine,” she concluded

 

“Regina...Neal..breakfast,” the voice called out again.

 

Neal?...Neal?!

 

“WHAT!” she practically shrieked and this time the groans turned into angrier groans.

“Jesus, Regina, what’s gotten into you. I swear, sometimes I wonder how you’re my sister when you get this loud, this early,” he physically complained. Regina, too shocked for words, just blinked rapidly before his face and figure developed. Yep..it was Neal alright- WAIT! did he just say sister? She gawked at his bundled up frame and head of hair, hidden beneath the mountain of blankets.. Definitely Neal, and he was older, no doubt. Regina stood there, staring at the young man as he picked his body up into a sitting position. His eyes glazed over to her, face soon contorting into concern. Neal rose from the bed and slowly made his way over to Regina who instinctively stepped back, hands slightly flinching where they wade. He held up his hands in immediate surrender before he spoke softly.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Regina. It’s me, Neal.. remember me?”

 

Well of course she did. How could she not. He knocked up Emma and left her to rot in prison. She knew who _he_ was but obviously this one wasn’t him.. at least, it didn’t seem that way. Visibly relaxing before stepping forward again, Neal asks,

“You okay?” his eyes are scanning her as well and she doesn’t know why, but it’s making her extremely uncomfortable, so she wraps her arms around herself.

“No,” comes out of her mouth and it’s sheepish, it’s childish and it’s scared. If there was ever a time for Regina to be really honest, it happened just then.

“Did you have another nightmare,” he asked and she shook her head no, but said,

“I don’t know where I am or who I’m with. I can’t remember anything,”as she idly ran her hands up and down the expanse of her own arms, eyes avoiding Neal’s.

“Regina,” he called quietly and surprisingly she looked up. He then made his way over to his bed, patted it for her to sit with him and waited for her next move. Both hesitant and confused all in one go, the brunette conceded. He breathed out before he spoke.

“What don’t you remember,”

“Everything,” she said instantly and he sighed.

“Okay… okay,” he sighed again. He began shifting on the bed. _What was taking him so long to tell her?_ “We’re foster kids. Our mom and dad, no one knows what happened to them. Since we were born, we were bounced from home to home, God only knows how we managed to avoid being split up,” he paused as he let it sink in. If  she was shocked, she didn’t show it. She bit at her bottom lip in concern and curiosity.

“This is our tenth-eleventh- I dunno, home that we’ve been tossed into. I’ve stopped counting. We just came to this one… Saturday,” he says as he squints at the memory.” You’ve barely said a word to her… same as me. I guess she’s nice though,” he shrugged. “ But umm, we still go to the same high school.. Grimsley,” he said and she cringed at it and Neal laughed. “ Yeah, I know. Some things,” he gulped,” happened to us.. to you more so than me, that’s left you.. it’s left you..,” he trailed off and Regina offered up an answer.

“Mentally unsound,” she offered and he nodded. “ Neal?” she called, having no idea why she was being so sweet or why she even felt an ounce of comfort in the way she said his name, but she went with it, if only to not deal with another bloody riddle.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you tell me.. why didn’t you call me crazy, or stupid or tell me I was being dumb?”

“Because,” he began,”you have nightmares. They make you forget, that’s why I asked what you remembered because you’ve been sweating, and it kind of gives it away. So I know that if you lied, I could help. And you pee the bed-,”

“I WHAT?!” she gaped sounding both angry and embarrassed.

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “ They’re not frequent, but if they’re really bad, sometimes you can’t help it and if they’re really really bad and I’m too late, you’re already in full blown seizure mode, battling to come back.” Regina nodded, though she wasn’t entirely sure how she should feel in that moment. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in,

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat,” he smiled. She nodded and followed behind him, both slightly in fear and curious as they descended the staircase. They round to the table and notice that there are fours plates, well, Regina notices. _There’s a fourth person?_

“Oh,” Katherine said surprised. “ Good morning, guys,”

“Mornin’,” Neal mumbled and Regina’s eyes followed his gaze over to… David?! Well, she sure as hell didn’t see that one coming. Nothing made sense, but much like Tink had asked her. “Does it ever?” David smiled his usual “Charming” smile at them and opened his mouth to speak.

“Good morning, did you two sleep well?” he asked, Neal shrugging and Regina nodding. _God this is weird!_ David the dad- Katherine, she understood, but David.. why David? She not only found him incapable of caring for another life let alone his own baby, but he and Snow were much too much the same with that inability. How did he figure he could handle two teens with troubled pasts?

 

David’s smile faded slightly before he nodded. His attention turned to Katherine, who was serving bacon and toast with eggs and OJ.  Regina wasn’t fond of Orange Juice, nor was she interested in breakfast eggs.. or any eggs for that matter. Thinking about the smell of eggs was making her sick.. oh! She didn’t like eggs at all in this realm. Neal on the other hand, ate all, if not, most things, but even he was hesitant to eat. Though they’d been there all of two days, at least that’s what Neal said, hesitation to do anything was still there.

“You two need to eat, you have school in an hour,” Katherine said, looking at her watch. Regina looked over and caught her eye. She then looked over at Neal, waiting for his lead and he nodded to her. She complied, but still ended up just picking at her food. Usually, she would eat, but she had gathered that either eating was something she also struggled with in her past or the amount of food before her was intimidating. David and Katherine remained quiet, which to her was a surprise considering she expected David to be all in her brain with questions and concerns.

 

It was expectations versus reality, and the reality was, they seemed to realize that they were not in the circle to even push either her or Neal to talk about something that could potentially end in a more than unhealthy argument. Reluctantly, Regina drank nearly half the orange juice, left the eggs alone as she eyes them uneasily, pieces of bacon and the crusts of the toast. She was surprised to see that Neal was done just about the same time as her, but was even more shocked to realize how in tandem they moved, both removing their dishes from the table to empty the remains and wash them up. Neal then took Regina’s from her and motioned to the stairs before he whispered to her,

“Go get dressed and I’ll get these done. Regina nodded slowly, made her way up the stairs like she was instructed and back into the room. She looked around it, hoping she could find the place where her clothes might actually be. She made her way over to the closet in the room she shared with Neal and pulled the doors open. Empty, that was until she looked down and saw bags that were clearly packed. _Well, I guess these are ours._ Regina then knelt down and sifted through the bags before she realized which ones belonged to her. Neal’s was an army back pack and equally brown medium sized, travel bag. Regina’s was black, much like her own backpack. She began to sift through her own bag, noting her own style was clearly not the same. It was mostly comfortable tees and some polos, maybe two dresses if she looked properly, a few pairs of jeans and sandals, tennis shoes, all of which were black and just her extra essentials. Regina continued to search her belongings until she heard footsteps coming. Her eyes darted to the door where Katherine stood, watching her intently.

“Your uniform isn’t in the bag,” the blonde woman spoke as she looked at Regina, sat on the floor with her half empty bag. _Uniform?_

“I put them,” the woman started as she walked towards the other closet Regina didn’t even notice was there. “in here. I washed and ironed them. Your shoes..,” Katherine pointed. “are on the shoe rack,” she ended before she sat on the bed where Regina had woken up. The petite brunette gulped and nodded. She then turned back to her own clothing, folding them and putting them back into the back as the only thought rushing through her mind was, _This is only temporary. You won’t get to stay. They’ll send you back like everyone else has._ Katherine was smiling as she looked around the room, not noticing Regina’s crestfallen face.

“This used to be David’s office,” the woman said randomly and Regina smirked. _That explains the lack of coordination._

“You and Neal will soon have your own rooms, but we’re still renovating after what happened the last time,” she trailed off and Regina eyed her wearily. _What the hell happened?_  She was now not only interested but kind of upset as well because that meant Katherine went through her things, well, what little actually existed that belonged to her. Things she herself wasn’t even acquainted with yet. So instead of speaking, Regina nods and finishes putting her things back, still sad as the words continue to float around in her mind.

“Regina,” Katherine called and the teen looked over to the woman, looking back at her. Whatever it was, Katherine obviously picked up on it just now.

“We’re not sending either of you back, Regina. We wouldn’t dream of doing that to either of you. You and Neal are here to stay until you no longer wish to. You don’t have to pack up your bags,” she ended and just then, Regina realized why she was feeling so distraught. Yes the words floated in her mind but she now realized, she was afraid to be rejected, much like in her own St. B, she was afraid to be shut out, sent away, forgotten, given up on, tossed away. She was afraid of Rejection.

“You deserved stability, sweetheart, You and Neal both. David and I are here to provide that for you. We just need you to trust us.. when you trust us.. I know-,”

 

 _Oh God!_ Regina hated when people say, I know how you feel, because more often than not, not  one person knew. Nearly one hundred percent of the time they knew Jack shit. Not one person could relate because they’ve never been through it. Hell, right now, Regina didn’t even know, but she wasn’t about to listen to that bull shit-,

“-okay,” Katherine said, ending her sentence.  She must’ve figured that with Regina staring her in the eyes, that meant the teen was listening to her when in reality the young girl was lost in her own thoughts.Regina really wasn’t listening, but she wasn’t about to tell Katherine that, so she just nodded, once again. This made Katherine smile and Regina had to resist from rolling her eyes at the woman. _God, I never knew how simple she was_. Regina internally grimaced.. poor Katherine, she really wasn’t very perceptive. Regina concluded one thing, she’s the Mary Margaret without the possessive mama bear attitude or holding every mistake over your head, then again, she figured Katherine wouldn’t have much of a leg to stand on considering she didn’t actually know much about this Regina. That and only spending about a few minutes with the woman was enough. Katherine had somehow made her way to Regina without the teen noticing, bent down to Regina’s height and began rubbing her back. _God, why is she so touchy?_ _I take it back, she is Mary Margaret._

“Okay, well, I’ll leave you to get dressed, I heard that you and Neal had a rather impressive track record for being on time to school,” the woman said with a smile before she got up and left. Regina let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in. The little brunette sighed, gathered all of her things and went into the bathroom, showering quickly and going through a quick routine with her hair and everything else before dressing herself at least ninety percent of the way.  She had pulled on her short sleeved, white shirt and tucked it into her rather short, double pleated school skirt, put her tie on and tied it tight before she gathered the remainder of her things and headed back into the room she shared with Neal. SHe’d spotted Neal who had just walked into the room, toweling his hair off. He only had on his boxers and undershirt. His eyes then caught his sister’s and he smiled at her,

“I like the other bathroom better,” he commented before looking Regina over. “You, look pretty, Gina.. Hey, where’d you find yours, can’t find mine and I know- I know, I should’ve looked from Yesterday, but I was tired,” he finished. Regina had blushed slightly at the comment but pointed to the opposite closet. Neal nodded and made quick work of continuing to get dressed. He and Regina finished up getting dressed before he picked up both of their bags and held hers out for her,Regina’s eyes settled on his tie and She rolled her eyes with a smirk. Neal had always struggled to fix his tie and Regina was a natural with it. He’d been teased before about not knowing how to, but so long as his little sister was there,he didn’t care. He’d never wear a tie unless she could do it for him. Mama mode kicked in and Regina paused his steps before she righted his crooked tie.

“Thanks,” he smiled before he helped her through her bag. _Chivalry wasn’t dead. “_ You remember what I told you when we go to school,” he asked and she shook her head no. “ If anyone, I mean, anyone, messes with you, come get me, okay?” She nodded. “ And your locker combination is in the back of your folder as usual, okay? So is my schedule and yours, so you’ll always know where to find me.” She nodded again and he smiled. “ You’re gonna be okay, you’re Regina freakin’ Nikols!” _Nikols?_ That name wasn’t sitting well with her.

“Thank you, Neal,” she said quietly and this time, she didn’t flinch when he walked towards her, and brought her in for a hug.

“Come on, Kid. Let’s go or we’ll be late,” and that got Regina to smile. _Kid._ So- Emma-ish. Maybe that’s where she got it from to begin with. Neal and Regina made their way downstairs, Neal briefly announcing they were leaving which garnered responses  from both Katherine and David that they be safe and have fun.

 

Turns out their school was literally a seven minute walk, three minute drive, and since they were literally right there, Regina and Neal walked. She had to admit that she did really enjoy the fresh air being granted. Neal had a protective arm placed around his sister and asked her,

“You have your purse, right,” which prompted her to open her bag and check before she nodded. “ Okay, good. I put sixty in there from My pay so when you get paid we’ll go to the bank and put all of that in for you , okay,” he said, but she didn’t answer.

“Neal?”

“Yeah,”

“Why aren’t you saving your money,” she asked shyly and he sighed but shrugged.

“Because. I’ve got a little sister to take care of and we both have jobs, but your life is more important to me than anything else. You being secure, financially and physically is what’s most important to me. Your education, Regina, is what’s most important to me. I can always get another job, but I refuse to have you focus on anything past getting your education. Just let me take care of you since our parents couldn’t.. or chose not to. But I am saving, Gina, trust me,I am,” he said and she nodded. Regina bit at her lip to keep from arguing with Neal because he was obviously not going to bend. They continued their walk until they came up to the doors of their school. Neal held it open, walked her to her locker and kissed her forehead, which she allowed, surprisingly enough.

“I gotta go, okay, but if anything happens, come get me, okay,”

“Okay,” she nodded with a small smile. She couldn’t place it, but she felt safe.. really safe. He kissed her forehead once more before he said.

“Okay, I love you. Be good.” Neal left and Regina stood there freaking out over the fact that she wasn’t freaking out over what just transpired, but her thoughts were soon cut short when her eyes settled on familiar golden locks that soon disappeared from view. Regina shook her head and turned her attention to her locker. She then corresponded the combination with the lock and shifted around her books that she needed based on her schedule. She quickly made her way down the hall, looking for her homeroom, which was pretty far once she realized that she’d found it. She rushed in and without even looking at any of the other students, she took up residence at a table far to the windows, to the front. She put her head down and sighed, but that was cut short when she heard a pssst sound and attempted to look up. Regina looked around the room, not hearing the sound anymore. Before she attempted to put her head down again, she heard the sound once more and this time she turned around. Her eyes weakly focused on the person making the noise. TINK! The little blonde waved her over and she wasted no time in moving seats, sitting at the double desk further to the back of the class. Regina settled in the seat and sighed heavily, Tinkerbelle smiling at her. The blonde was wearing their uniform, much like Regina was. It was clean, neatly worn and adorned with thick rimmed glasses and Tink’s thumb ring with the blue jewel in the centre.

“Wow, you really do look good in uniform,” she smiled before she noticed Regina’s somewhat pale skin.. her eyes furrowed before she whispered. “ You don’t look so good.” Regina bit her bottom lip and Tink sighed before turning her upper half to face Regina. “ What’s the matter, Regina? Did something happen?” she asked but received no response. She concluded it must’ve been complicated, therefore, she got no answer. She rested a hand on Regina’s shoulder and rubbed it, saying nothing more.

 

“Good morning, everyone. New week, New expectations,” came the voice of their homeroom teacher. The response he received were groans from the students which only served to make him laugh. “ i know- the weekend could’ve been longer, but no sense complaining about it when there’s work that needs to be done, right,” he said and they groaned even more.

For the first time that morning, Regina actually looked around the classroom and took note that students were clearly segregated into their usual cliques and groups. That she didn’t mind. Quite frankly, she didn’t care, it was actually more interesting than not. The teacher began to call roll, randomly, it was something he did to just shake things up on Mondays. When he reached one name in particular,it was me with silence.

“Swan-Nolan.” Regina’s eyes snapped up and over to the class, her gaze desperately searching out her blonde counterpart. Her eyes actually settled on something else. Ruby and Belle. The teacher sighed, exasperated and continued with the register. Just as he was done, Emma comes strolling in as if it was nothing, sits down and begins to talk, to Regina’s judgment, too loudly. The teacher clears his throat. An

“AHEM,” coming out, which she effectively ignores to continue talking. “ Miss Swan, why are you late,” he asks, none-too pleased with her attitude and demeanor. Emma stops mid sentence, turns to the man, shrugs and says,

“ Because,” before turning back to her group and beginning to talk again. Either he’s used to this or he doesn’t have the time or patience to deal with her that morning. He rolls his eyes and continues on.

“As I was saying. New week, new expectations,” he pauses and looks over at Emma, whose volume is pretty much matching his. So he waits before saying, “ Miss Swan, I am speaking,” but she doesn’t stop, she just continues talking. That’s when his anger brinks and he snaps. “ Miss Swan-Nolan,” he spits only to have her smile fade as she turns to address him curtly.

“It’s just Swan,” she says and he responds in kind.

“Well., Just Swan. Be quiet. I am speaking and you were late to my class.. again. One more disruption and you will be out. One more tardy mark and you will be suspended, _again_ ,” he bites, pointedly as he glares at her and she pinches her lips together. Emma rolls her eyes at him before muttering a

“whatever,” in a petulant manner. She turns her attention to rattling her fingers on the desk. Regina hadn’t taken notice that she’d been staring at the blonde the entire time so when Emma turned to look at her, she was the recipient of eye contact. Emma eyes Regina curiously before thinking Regina must’ve been dazed, so she flipped her off which then caused the brunette to blink rapidly.

“Well, that was rude,” Tink chimed in, taking notice that Belle and Ruby sat behind Emma with grins on their faces. Belle sat with dark liner on, her top two buttons undone and her tie sloppily done. Her ear was the recipient of what appeared to be at least six piercings. Ruby was just a lot of hair, a nose piercing and one visible irish tattoo. Tink was more shocked that Belle seemed to be a bit more marked than Ruby. For Emma’s overly bad attitude, it only seemed that she went as far as another ear piercing, but she hid a navel piercing and a tattoo somewhere under her arm. Her uniform was noticeably kept better than her friends and her hair was pulled into a tight bun, but she still looked rugged. Maybe it was only as far as she could go, considering she had Mary Margaret for a mother. In comparison to Regina and Tink’s uniform, they look like they’d been in a fight. The bell rang, signalling their first torture period of the day, Mass. All of the students went to Chapel and lined up before they were allowed in. They sat and silence fell at a deafening pace in chapel. Everyone was mute… that was until it started and that’s when Emma and her crew decided to live up to the expectancy of being disruptive little shits. Regina was fine but she could see that Tink wasn’t faring so well, so she whispered something funny in the teen’s ear to calm her down, and thankfully it did. That caught Emma’s attention as the blonde looked out the corner of her eye and stared at them. What was that, Regina was seeing? Jealousy? Was she doing this for Regina’s attention?

 

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends. Guess not. That only dug at Regina slightly before she turned back to the whole Mass ordeal, which she completely ignored as well.

 

Mass came and went then they had a double period of Math right after. Brain frying fun. _yay._ They had a short break then it was off to English, also a double period, then lunch. Regina thanked the Gods for that one because she was damn sure her brain was frying where it was. Tink grabbed Regina by the arm and dragged her through towards the cafeteria. They tailgated the line, paid for their food and began to walk towards a vacant table. When they were comfortable enough, Tink asked,

“So.. how was your first day?” The brunette hesitated to answered before muttering

“Eventful, you?”

“Minus Emma’s less than impressive attitude… dreadful,”

“As far as I can tell, she will continue to be like that, much like Belle and Ruby.. they’re all…,”

“Assholes,” Tink offered and Regina gave a painful half smile.

“You noticed too, huh,” Regina asked as she now eyes the food of the day. _Lasagne, hmm, not bad_ . Tink nodded and the two ate in silence until they were interrupted by a group of two boys and four girls coming over and planting themselves into the seats beside Regina and Tink. It was Neal and his friends, one of which was Killian. _Should’ve seen that coming._ Isla, Aurora and Mulan came along with them, Elsa stopping to talk so some random human. Neal was sat next to his sister as if it was no other seat for him and everyone else just filled up spots. Everyone around her began talking as if it was nothing and that made her feel out of place. Before she could fathom what was happening, she felt an arm settle around her and hug her tight to their side. It was Neal. He used his other hand to feed himself as he smiled at his sister who was looking at him with a grateful look on her face.

“You okay, Gina?” _God that name._

She shook her head, shocked that she was once again having honesty hour with Emma’s baby daddy.

“What’s the matter, kiddo,” he questioned as he stopped eating to give her proper eye contact. Regina just shrugged and looked down. Neal removed his arm from around her which somehow made her feel very open in that second. He then took her face in both hands and made her face him before he looked into her eyes, searching them for something, but she wasn’t sure what. “ Regina.. what’s wrong,” he asked again and she averted his gaze. Neal took her chin between his thumb and pointer and brought her face up back to his eyes. For the third time, he asked,

“What’s wrong,” and she looked away again.

“I don’t know, I just feel..” she stopped and shrugged it off. “ Nothing-it’s nothing,” she concluded and he sighed before brushing back the stray hairs that fell against her face.

“Okay,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

 

Emma in that moment was walking by with Belle and Ruby and caught Regina’s gaze. She’d seen the exchange between Regina and Neal and rolled her eyes. Regina couldn’t see what she mumbled next but it seemed really close to the word, slut. Regina stared at the blonde, wondering if she was okay or not but soon shrugged it off once Emma was out of view.

 

Lunch was done and they went to finish up the last few classes, the day ending with RK. Good ole Mother superior. God she hated that self righteous prancing piece of dust. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Emma sat directly behind her, and God was that a sentence from Hell. If the blonde wasn’t popping her gum, she was kicking Regina’s chair endlessly or scratching her pen against the desk before attempting to burn the brunette with the hot metal. Regina instead of retaliating, turned her attention back to the class and became involved in a debate with M.S. If it wasn’t for that she may have pulled out her hair in an instant. Then it was as if the Gods had favour over her life, the last bell rang and Regina literally rushed from the class, crashing into Neal on her way out. He caught his sister mid-stumble and righter her position.

“You in a rush, little lady,” he asked as he brushed non-existent dust from his shirt. She shook her head but did manage to smile. “ Bag,” Neal said as he made a give it here motion.

“Neal, that’s really o-,”

“-I got it, sis,” he says and takes the bag from her. “ Besides, we both have work at the diner, so we need to get going...Is Lola coming with or..” he trailed off as he waited for her answer. _Who the hell is Lola?_ As if on cue, Tink showed up and it click. _Ahh._ “Hey, Lolo,” he greeted and she smiled.

“Hey, Neal, how are things,”

“Pretty good. I was just asking if you’d come with,”

“Of course I am. I need help with my homework and Regina’s lovely brain will be plucked until she can no longer stand my presence,” the girl joked.

“What makes you think I can stand it now,” Regina joked and they all laughed.

“There’s that fire,” Neal grinned as he began to shift the bags on his shoulder. Regina winced as she watched her brother hold on to those bags she was sure was heavy enough to cause a concussion. “ Okay, let’s get going,” Neal said before he began to lead them to the diner. Regina took the time to note the direction they were going in and how long it took them to get there. First left, First right, First left. A collective fifteen minute walk from school to the diner, so twenty two minutes total from home to the diner when they got off. Twenty two minutes from the Nolan’s to…

“Granny’s,” she grinned and she would never say that she’s ever been this happy to see the diner. “ I guess some things don’t change, “ she said as she looked at the diner’s sign. Regina then took the time to look at all of the outside features of the place. Modern but very true to its rusticity. Quirky it remained but just as modern as anything that old could become with the passing time.

“Oh yeah, that. Granny won’t let anyone change it. Old habits die hard I guess,” Neal grinned before he said, “Come on. We’ve got work.” They all walked in the back, Regina following the other two so that they could punch in and then head in to get ready. Regina followed once again until they were where their lockers were. Lola guided her to the other side so that they could change and she wouldn’t lie, she liked the uniform. The girls were in red and white with a red tie and Neal was in Navy and white with a navy tie. Basically his tie and pants were changed, not much else. Regina once again fixed Neal’s clothes, buttoning his collar buttons for him and fixing his tie for him. Granny then came through, greetings of happiness spilling from her lips.

“You all look so lovely, today,” she began before she knocked Neal on the chin. “ I can see that someone still has his sister fixing his tie.” Granny then turned to Regina and Lola, hands clasped together,

“You are growing into a beautiful young woman, Regina. I am so proud of you, and you Lola,”

“Thank you,” the girl blushed.

“Lola, are you going to help today or did you just come to pick Regina’s brain once more,”

“A little bit of both,” the girl admitted with a grin.

“Alright, well the schedule is where it always is, get to it,” the old woman said as she shook her head. The teens all nodded and headed over to the bulletin and checked the work Roster.

“We’re still on day shifts,” Neal smiled, “ Thanks, Granny,” he grinned and she shouted back,

“Yes, child.”

 

Neal had been working for Granny since he was ten and she had only started him out on really simple and easy things until he grew more and got older. She had been paying him twenty five dollars a week so that he knew what the value of his work would get him. Neal was so proud of himself that he had told his and Regina’s Foster care Agent, Anna, about it. By the time he was thirteen, along with Anna’s convincing and co-signing, she helped Neal open up a bank account and Neal had thought to do the same with Regina. He then begged Granny to do the same thing with Regina that she did with him and the woman caved instantly. She mimicked the actions before of what she did with Neal with Regina and that included everything from helping with the dishes to the trash and even helping in the kitchen or mopping the floor. As they both got older, Neal began helping Granny with balancing her accounts. Neal was really good at math, Regina.. not so much. Yes accounting was simple but math and her were not friends. Every first and third week he was paid One hundred and fifty and every second and fourth he was paid one hundred. Regina was paid one hundred across the board, only because she hadn’t been working there as long as Neal has been. Lola, well, whatever days she did work earned her around half of what Regina was paid. The blonde had a rather busy schedule. Her family was persistent on extra curriculars and for her that was ballet and piano. For Isla it was debate,violin and swimming.

 

The three teens set out to work, Regina on tables, Neal cashing and Lola on bathroom duty. About an hour into their shifts, Ruby, Belle and Emma walk in and sit to a table near the window in the corner. They look more than comfortable there and Regina just assumes it’s because the diner is the closest thing to the school. But then something dawns on her and she goes.

“Oh,” remembering that Ruby and Granny were a thing of relations. The brunette made her way over to a table that had just left and began to clean up as her gaze shifted periodically back and forth between her own doings and the waitress taking their orders. She began stacking plates until the bell clung melodically. After the waitress took their orders, Ruby got up and went over to the counter before she began shouting,

“Gramma!.. Gramma!”

“She’s in her office right now, Ruby. She can’t hear you, why don’t you go in the back to talk to her,” Neal suggested and she scoffed.

“That’s too far a walk,” she responded, making a face of disgust, for which he laughed at.

“Alright,” he put his hands up in mock surrender. “Well what is it, I’ll go tell her,”

“Just tell her Belle, Emma and Me-,”

“And I,” he corrected and she squinted at him.

“What?” she asked confused and Neal sighed.

“The correct noun to use is I when referencing yourself like that. You need to isolate the subject of the sentence as if it were only you that you were speaking about, therefore indicating whether you used the correct word or not in the predicate. Hence Belle, Emma and I.. not me,” he smiled and she shook her head before she rolled her eyes.

“ Whatever. Just tell her half meals today. Can you do that for me, Einstein,” she asked with a bit of irritance.

“Yup, I got it,” Neal smiled before he turned to go in the back. Ruby watched as another the waitress who took their orders placed their ticket beneath Neal’s register and smiled at her before moving around to go to another table. Regina had been wiping the last of the now vacant table and rarely made much noise past her shoes squeaking a bit.

“Hey.. you,” Ruby called and Regina didn’t look because part of her assumed Ruby was referring to someone else.

“Hey… girl,” Ruby called louder and something told Regina that Ruby was meaning her, but she didn’t look. Ruby sighed before she said even louder,

“Girl wiping the tables, I mean you,” she said and Regina paused before she looked up at Ruby with a curious stare.

“Yes,” Regina answered slowly.

“You’re Regina right,” she asked and Regina nodded. Ruby spun around on her stool. “Cool,” she said as if that was it. She spun again, her vision settling on Regina again. The brunette was beginning to pick up the stack of plates

“So you’ve seen the roster,” she asked and Regina nodded. “So you know you’re still on day shifts,” she asked again and Regina nodded again. Where was this conversation going? “ Do you even talk,” Ruby asked and Regina eyed her wearily. Of course she talked, but right then and there, Regina just nodded. Okay, that wasn’t helping her case. Why was she mute all of a sudden.

“Whatever,” Ruby laughed as she once again spun around on the stool. Regina sighed, turned back to what she was doing and gathered up the dishes. Somehow in all of that, her shoelace was undone causing her to trip on it. He body did a one eighty and the only thing crossing her mind at that point was, “this is how I die.” She waited for the inevitable that actually never came. A small,

“oof,” left her lips and she wasn’t on her back or her face for that matter and somehow she’d managed to hold onto the most of the dishes in the process, only a few utensils clattered to the ground and the hard plastic cups. She looked down to see the arms wrapped around her belonged to none other than her brother. Yup. Definitely Neal, Captain save a Klutz. He helped her to standing position.

“Good there,” he asked quietly and she nodded. Regina looked at Ruby who was staring at her along with Emma and Belle and a few others. She looked back at Neal and nodded again. He gently took the dishes from her and picked the others up before he held on to her hands and asked,

“Are you sure,” for which she nodded more eagerly, biting her bottom lip.

“Yes,” she finally managed and he smiled before he kissed her forehead and went back to his station. After tying her laces and getting back to work, Regina zoned out in clearing up the tables. When she finally took notice of the diner again, she noticed that Emma and her troublesome friends hadn’t left and Neal was now taking his own apron off. That set her in a slight panic as she walked over to him quickly and asked,

“Where are you going?” The fear in her voice was giving away her insecurity of being alone. It was a pretty prominent emotion and Neal stopped before he looked at her eyes. He saw it and she hated that he saw it.

“I have to walk Lolo to Piano and Ballet, remember,” he asked and his sister nodded, though her teeth worried her bottom lip pretty hard she was sure she drew a bit of blood.

“Is it them?” he asked as he rounded the counter and pointed with his chin in Emma’s direction. Regina shook her head. God she was doing a lot of that.

“No,” she croaked as she failed at a smile and he shook his head.

“You’re lying, Gina,” he teased and okay maybe she was, but she wasn’t about to admit that. She had a reason.. right?? at least as far as she is concerned she does.

“They still make you uncomfortable after all this time,” he stated more than said.

“I guess they do,” she muttered a whole sentence of four words. _Wow Regina! You’re just really talkative today, huh._

“Neal, I’m ready,” Lola announced as she stepped from the back clad in her leotard and tutu. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and face scrubbed clean of makeup. Regina’s mouth fell open before she threw her hands over her mouth to muffle a laugh.

“A vision in pink,” the brunette teased and Lola groaned.

“I swear she will never get tired of seeing you in this,” Neal said and Lola rolled her eyes before attempting to pinch the young brunette, succeeding when Regina yelped but continued to laugh at her.

“You’re the poster child for Prima Ballerinas everywhere. Do teach me the ways of proper grace and poise.” Lola glared daggers at Regina

“Ah-Ah, you don’t want to crack your beautiful porcelain face now would you?” Regina asked as she attempted to pinch the girl’s cheek. Her hand was swatted away.

“Get your sister, Neal,” Lola says. “ She’s been taking a rather substantial liking in teasing me,”

“When does she not,” Neal laughed. The girl bobbed her head left and right in contemplation before she shrugged

“True.” She sighed happily. “ Come on, Neal. Regina. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lola said before going to hug the hug. The hug was returned without hesitance which once again shocked the brunette.

“Okay, I’ll be right back, yeah,” Neal asked and she nodded. He grinned at her, “ Mute again, I see.

“Go, Neal,” she sassed and he laughed.

“I swear it’s like you’re on a speech schedule. I’ll be back,” he said again and Regina found herself saying,

“Be safe.”

 

Distractions, distractions.

 

After her brother and friend left, Regina decided to avoid Emma’s table at all costs. Avoid disrupting or even so much as make a peep when she passed. She would just do her job and survive. She noticed a few things about herself that she wasn’t even sure she’d notice on a regular day and it had yet to hit the twenty four hour mark. Night hadn’t fallen, No one was disrespectful and here she was, wiping down tables and she enjoyed it. Regina for the time being took on three positions from waiting tables to cashing and bathroom duty. The second thing she noticed was that there was a really nervous teenager but it was worse when she was around Emma and she figured that the girl probably had something to do with that. Maybe intimidation? Then again it seemed to be that way, what with Emma and her friends staring daggers at the poor girl. Regina sighed heavily, she felt bad for the girl, no doubt about it and feeling the need to make the other girl feel better, she bit the bullet and walked over to her. Regina plastered a smile on her face so that the first thing the girl saw was an easing feature.

“Hi,” she said quietly and the dark skinned girl with kinky curls and hazel eyes turned back to her and showed her a smile as well.

“Hi, Tiana. I’m new here,”

“That would explain why they’re staring at you like fresh meat. Lion King meets the real world,” Regina joked and the girl laughed.

“They’re the hyenas and I’m Simba I suppose… Is that a black joke,” the girl asked with a somewhat straight face and Regina blanched. It must’ve served it’s purpose because the girl began laughing once more. “ I’m kidding,” she finally said and Regina whispered and

“oh.”

“Yeah, umm, are they always like that,” she then asked and Regina sighed before responding with,

“It would appear so,” to which, Tiana made a hmm noise. “So, Neal, he’s your brother right,” Tiana asked and at that moment Regina smiled.

“Yes, he is,” she said quietly. “ What about. Do you have any siblings,” she asked and Tiana shook her head, no. “ Oh! I’m so sorry,” Regina began but the girl shook her head again and cut Regina off.

“No it’s okay, I’m an only child because my parents only wanted one child.” She was the lucky one, Regina and Neal on the other hand, weren’t. “ I’ve lived long enough to accept that my parents won’t give me a sibling,” Tiana grinned and Regina sighed out her own laugh. “God, you and your brother are one in the same,”

“How so?”

“Because, You’re both just.. nice and welcoming and as far as I can tell, _you_ two don’t want to kill me or sacrifice me to some Satanic Demigod like those three,” she pointed and Regina looked over, noticing that the three girls were still more concerned with whispering and staring at her and Tiana than they were with their own lives at that point. Regina smirked and muttered out the words,

“Ever the child Miss Swan.” The bell above clang melodically, signalling a rather large group of school kids from St. Grimsley..shudder. Neal also was involved in that group and the brunette sighed happily, a smile gracing her features. Neal must’ve noticed because he came around the group and began to walk toward his sister. His name ghosted across her lips as she continued to eye her brother. There was some bond that existed between the two of them that she couldn’t place and wasn’t trying to because if she actually did try she’d be flustered. It was just something that Neal did that put her at ease, and in the same sense it unnerved her when it was absent. Outside of him, his group of friends, Tink and now Tiana it seemed, Regina would just fall mute.

 

Tiana tapped Regina’s shoulder,

“It was nice meeting you. I’m gonna go handle these guys, just pray they don’t kill me with their eyes,”

“Daggers and shields,” Regina joked and Tiana smiled.

“Daggers and shields,” she whispered and Regina smiled. Emma, Belle and Ruby suddenly got up and just left. Ruby managed to yell over her shoulder,

“Bye Gramma, see you later,” before she and her friends exited, the bell above clinging melodically. Neal by that time had already put his tag and whatnot back on before he went to check the restrooms. Regina had made her way over to the vacant booth and began stacking the cups and plates. Her work wasn’t hard considering she used to watch Ruby do it literally everyday in her St. B. It just happened that one day she asked Ruby about it and the leggy woman instantly told her,

“Never panic, if you panic, you’ll drop it. Relax and stretch your fingers. Never hold it with one hand if you can’t, that’s why you’ve got two hands.” From then it seemed simple enough. She took the dishes to the back as usual and loaded them into the sink before heading back out to wipe both the table down and the booth seats. Something white caught her eyes and she bent down to see what it was. It was a crumbled but somewhat neatly folded Napkin with the word SLUT scrawled on it like graffiti, over and repeatedly. Regina quickly crumpled it up, thinking nothing much of it before she swept it up with the rest of the crumbs that had collected on the floor.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The shift was coming to an end and the three teens there had been rotating between the bathrooms and the kitchen all evening. Regina hadn’t noticed until she had some downtime that there was a lot of chatter and noise. That along with the radio that was playing something akin to ballroom music, settled into muffles and grumbles, nearly dumbing her. Neal had other plans, which consisted of him creeping up behind his sister and spooking her.

“CHRIST JESUS, NEAL,” she belted and he snickered.

“Sorry-,”

“-Not,” Regina glared at him and he made a doe eyed face at her. She rolled her eyes. “ I bet you are,” she deadpanned and Neal began to laugh.

“Come on. Dance with me,” he offered as he held his hand out. Regina eyed his hand for a moment before looking at him.

“We’ll get in trouble,” she stated.

“You say that every time,”

“Do I give in every time,”

“Yes,” he replied instantly and that made her giggle at him.

“Fine,” she complied though she tried to sound upset about it.

“Yesssss,” he hissed happily before taking his sister by the hand and righting their position. “ Hey, Tiana, could you turn it up please,” he asked the girl who nodded and responded with,

“Sure,” before doing just that.

 

Neal began to dance with his sister, his eyes brightening at her.

“When did you get this good, kiddo,” he asked and she hesitated before falling on a default response of.

“Practice?”

“What, in all of five minutes of me being gone,” he joked and her face fell slightly.

“You were gone much longer than five minutes, Neal,” she corrected as he spun her.

“Awww,” he teased. _Dammit!_ “ Did my little sissy miss me?”

“Don’t call me sissy,” Regina responded almost petulantly. She tried to sound upset, but even she couldn’t deny that his teasing felt so much more like home at that moment. Neal spun her again before looking over at the clock.

“The night crew will be here in a bit. You wanna get going, it’s almost 7:30. Night’s falling,” he questioned as he continued to rock Regina from side to side.

“Just a little longer,” she hummed against his chest.

 

They continued to rock slowly and then it dawned on Regina who exactly it was that Neal reminded her of. It was her father he reminded her of so much. The way Neal was holding her in that moment and dancing with her was the exact same way Henry Sr was with her. His careful hands and his easing heartbeat. Before she knew what was happening, tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she sniffed loudly.

 

_“Daddy will you teach me to dance?” six year old Regina asked her father as she listened to the music that played down in the ballroom of her home at the palace. Her father smirked before he held his hand out for his daughter to take. She watched him bow, hand extended before her as he waited her lead. Regina smiled brightly and took his hand quickly. Her father swiftly brought her in the air before settling her feet on his own._

_“Daddy, how am I supposed to learn to dance like that,” she queried as she scrunched up her little nose._

_“You’ll learn through feeling, sweetheart,” he smiled before he began to move around the room with effortless ease. “Just hold on and feel the music for yourself. Your feet won’t matter once you can understand and follow the rhythm.” Regina nodded and closed her eyes. She let her mind drift and her body went limp with the trance of music. “ There you go, darling. Can you feel it?”_

_“I can,” she grinned. “ I can feel the music, daddy, I really can!”_

_“Muito bom, angel,”_

_“Hehe, daddy you sound funny when you speak Spanish… why doesn’t mommy want me to learn,” she asked has her father continued to dance with her. She hadn’t taken notice that he’d taken her off his own feet and she was moving on her own._

_“Your mother seems to think that French would be a better language for you to learn considering most princes are of French descent,” her father recited although he didn’t seem too happy about it._

_“”Papa, I don’t wanna marry a prince… I just want to marry someone I love,”_

_“You have no idea how much I want the same thing for you my angel.”_

  


“Daddy,” Regina whimpered in Neal’s arms. Neal stopped moving to kiss her forehead and rubbed her back.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m right here, Gi.. right here…”

“I-I’m so-orrry,” she choked out and Neal’s face fell. He sighed as he continued to rub her back

“It’s okay, Gi. I promise it is. It’s all okay. Come on sis, let’s go okay,” he asked and she nodded against his chest. They went in the back and changed their clothes, Neal gathering their things before they went to Granny’s office to tell her good night. If Granny noticed her red eyes, she didn’t say anything. She just offered a sad smile and let them be. As they waved goodbye to Tiana, they bumped into someone on the way out.

“Ow! Christ, can’t you watch where you’re going,” Emma spat as she glared at Neal and Regina. Truth be told, it wasn’t even a hard hit at all, Emma just wanted to be dramatic.

“We didn’t see you. We’ll be on our way,” Neal answered shortly before he put an arm around Regina and led her through the group.

“Whatever,” the blonde muttered as she stomped into the diner.

 

Twenty two minutes later of silent walking and the pair of siblings came upon the Nolan household. Neal used the key he’d been given on the first day to unlock the door before pushing it open and allowing Regina to walk in first.

 

“Oh my God, where have you two been,” Katherine scolded as she’d taken no notice of Regina’s tear stained face. “ You both had us worried sick,” she continued. “ You shouldn’t just decide to go somewhere and not tell us, and then you show up after eight without so much as a word.” Neal stood there as he still held on to Regina, whose face contorted into an angry one. Was Katherine really scolding them for coming in- what? Two minutes after eight.

“Are you going to answer me,” Katherine questioned a bit angrily and Neal’s chest bulked.

“If you stopped talking so damn much, then maybe,” he spat. “ How the hell did you expect us to give you word when the first thing you do is berate and scold us,” he continued but was interrupted by David, who tried to mediate.

“Guys, let’s just all calm down… Neal, where were you guys?” he tried and Neal glared at him.

“Shouldn’t you know this already?” he asked angrily and David deflated.

“Well, Anna, your social worker didn-,”

“She shouldn’t have to! This shit is in our files if you took one fucking second to look at it!” He spat and Katherine’s eyes blew wide open.

“Watch your language,” David said sternly but Neal scoffed.

“Why should I give a damn about my language when you didn’t give a single fucking cent about our history. Anna shouldn’t _have_ to tell either of you anything if you actually paid attention to us at all. What did you two do, sit there and sift through pictures of kids and go, ‘We want those ones!’ Or did you watch us like monkeys in our habitat and figured you could train us-,”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” David yelled but the boy did not back down.

“Had you two actually bother reading anything about us you wouldn’t need to ask about our whereabouts.” The boy laughs incredulously at them. “ I can’t believe I thought this one might actually be different. So much for holding out hope.” He was partially seething and Regina didn’t blame him. What kind of foster parents didn’t read anything about the child/ren they were taking in. Truth be told, they’d have probably been better off with Anna, however Regina didn’t know that that was nearly attempted. Anna in the end, couldn’t foster them because she felt guilty as it stood that she wouldn’t be able to focus on either of them the way they’d need and she was single. The agency was less likely to approve her in any event.

 

David sighed, exasperated. He was not in the mood to fight with anyone over anything.

“Guys.. we’re sorry,”

“Speak for yourself,” Neal bit out and David sighed heavier this time.

“I’m sorry..Neal- Regina. I am… but could you two just tell us where you were. You’re right, we should’ve read it, but we decided against it because we didn’t want to dig up your past.. still, I can see why you’re upset, but could you just tell us- so we know for later?” The young man eyed the couple before rolling his eyes and saying,

“Fine.. Regina needs to sit down, she’s not feeling well,” he murmured.

“Okay,” Katherine said, finally speaking as she tried to help him with Regina but he basically told her,

“I don’t need help. I can do it by myself,” which made her sink back. They were all sat before he spoke.

“We have jobs at the diner about a half an hour from here,” was all he said as he watched David and Katherine think about it. He looked over at his little sister who was just staring blankly.

“Can I ask which one,” David piped up and Neal  just shrugged out the answer.

“Granny’s,” he’d said in a simple tone. David nodded, mouth slightly agape.

“Okay.. I know that one and guys listen, we’re not going to stop either of you from doing that, we know we can’t. We just didn’t want anything happening to either of you and it’s just your first couple of days here.. Would it be okay if you guys just update us like hourly so we know you’re safe.. or every hour and a half-,”

“-Yes,” Katherine cut in. “ We were sorely worried and I just.. we just don’t want either of you going through anymore than you’ve already went through.

“Yeah.. fine. Can we go now, I have homework and Regina needs to lie down.”

“Sure- yeah. You guys go on up and get ready for bed,” David tries to offer a smile but Neal avoids his eyes. He ascended the staircase with his sister who was still a bit dazed, but she was stronger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With their homework done and out of the way, both the teens were on their own beds on their laptops, watching different things and surfing the internet. Regina had gotten bored with her own doings and looked over at Neal who had headphones in as he stared at his screen intently. They had tried to shake up the room by making it feel more like a room but neither dared to unpack their clothes or hang up anything of their own on the walls.

“What are you watching,” Regina asked as she looked over at Neal’s smiling face. He pulled one of the buds from his ear and responded with,

“How It’s Made.. wanna watch?” She nodded eagerly and clambered from her own bed before climbing into Neal’s, his large flannel pants that she’d decided to wear were dragging. She figured she deserved this, considering she never felt this loved by much people. Regina settled into Neal’s bed and under his blanket as he handed her one of his ear buds. She put the bud in and the two watched the videos until Regina drifted off to sleep. Neal looked down at her sleeping peacefully, her body lying limply against his. He kissed her forehead, shut off his laptop and then reached over and shut off the room lamp.

 

Something woke Neal not too long after. It was whimpering and pleading and groaning. Those sounds were all coming from Regina’s passed out frame. She was having another nightmare.

 

_“Come here, sweetheart.. let’s have some fun,” the man with a scraggy looking beard said to the child. The little girl shook her head before she attempted to step back. The man stepped forward and continued to do so until he cornered the little girl. The little girl shut her eyes, her body shaking already. She heard the distinct sound of a buckle being undone and then heard the heavy fall of a pair of pants. She shook her head violently._

_“no-no-no-no-no,” she whispered in her head. “ Please,” she found herself saying aloud. “ I don’t want to,”_

_“But, I like having fun.. don’t you,”  the voice asked and it was sickeningly sweet but oh so unnerving and detrimental. She felt hands on her._

_“please,” she managed weakly, no fight left in her as her eyes watered and her heart rate sped up._

_“Dadddyy… help,” she whined and the man grinned._

_“Yes, sweetheart, that’s right, I’m daddy.” The man continued to grin as he picked her up._

_“Put me down.. please. I don’t want to do this,”_

_“You have to. I haven’t had any fun in a while,” he said simply as if it made sense. His thick and hairy hands began to trace her underdeveloped frame. Callous fingers roughly grazed over her chest before his hand began to raise her shirt. The man slowly took it off of her, revelling in the soon to be naked child before him. He swallowed, eyeing her undershirt. He reached out but-_

_“NEAL!” she yelled and hell knows where it came from._

_“Shut. Up,” he spat before tossing her down. “ Now, I told you I wanted to have fun. Do you want me to make you shut up,” he threatened and she screamed again._

_“NEAL!” she got out again before he tried to smother her words with his hand. The little girl bit as hard as she could before attempting to run, only getting as far as the door before the six foot three beast yanked her back by the hair and threw her against the chair. The girl curled up against the arm of the chair. Knees up to her chest and head buried as deep as she could get it. She heard the steps become louder and angrier before hands settled on her arms and picked her up roughly before throwing her onto the chair. Her shorts were ripped from her frame and she didn’t care how much he threatened, she screamed and she screamed as loud as she could._

_“NEAAAAAAALLL!!!! NEAL!!!!!” She shrieked and that shriek garnered action from another person who wasn’t even living with them. As he tried to fight her by covering her mouth, the little girl skillfully avoided it all as she kicked and scratched at him. He tried to frantically rip at the rest of her clothing but soon, it stopped._

 

_He was slumped over on the floor by a neighbour who’d managed to break the door in and crack him across the back of his skull. She was huddled in the corner of the chair, her body still shaking, the adrenaline still rushing and her skin marred from fighting._

 

She was thrashing in her sleep, pouring sweat and flailing angrily. Neal had shot up where he lay and began to shake her rapidly.

“Gina.. Gina.. GINA! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!” he yelled and she jolted awake, muttering,

“NO-NO-NO-NO-NO.”

“Shhh, it’s okay baby sis, it’s all okay, I’m here,” he cooed as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly.

“N-Neal,” she whimpered pathetically and he nodded.

“It’s me, Gi. It’s me,”

“Neal,” she said again and he nodded. “n-n-neal,” she muttered and it sounded as if she was on the verge of passing out. He just continued to nod and rock her. There then came the sounds of footsteps and then a wild David and Katherine appeared in their doorway. They were both frozen in fear, but Katherine finally managed to dribble out some words.

“Wh-what happened,” she gulped. “Is everything alright,”

“We’re fine.. she just had a nightmare,” Neal said shortly, not willing to divulge much else. “I’ve got this.. you two just.. sleep or whatever you do,”

“Neal,” David said sternly and the boy looked at him as if to say ‘What?’

“Neal.. let us help you,” Katherine spoke and the boy eyed them for a moment.

“Why?”

“Because we want to,”

“And I should believe you why,” he asked protectively tightening his grip around Regina.

“Because you deserve that much,” David said and he scoffed.

“You have no clue what we deserve.” The silence sits and he ignores their faces as he runs his fingers through Regina’s sweaty hair. It’s sticking to the sides of her face and her pajamas are practically ruined. He’s almost positive she may have wet herself this time around, but he doesn’t care, this is his little sister. He notices they haven’t left the room as if they’re waiting for him to cave and it takes every ounce out of him, but he manages,

“Fine.. she needs apple juice and she has to take a bath now,” he grouses before he attempts to let go of his sister.

“Right.. you told me that this morning,” David said and Neal just sighed.

Regina flinched and grabbed on to her brother, tightly.

“no,” she whimpers softly.

“Gi, we gotta get you in some water, it’ll help you calm down. I promise I won’t leave until you tell me to… we just need to get your stuff so you can shower, okay?”

“no,” she got out, weakly though.

“Gi,” he reprimanded and she whimpered.

“no go,” she shook her head vigorously. He sighed,

“Okay.. but that means that they’ll have to go in your bag to get your things… do you want them to, because you won’t let go of me so I can’t,” he said as if to prod her to let go.. It worked. She was a private girl.. very private and she’d be damned if that broke now. Slowly Regina let go of her brother and balled up in his bed, avoiding everyone’s eyes. Neal quickly gathered all of the things she’d need for her bath and scooped her frail body up, bridal style and carried her to the bathroom where he let her sit on the toilet seat and wait as he set her a bath. He poured her apple scented bubble bath into the water and tested the temperature before he knelt before her and brushed errant hairs away.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me okay,” Neal asked as he tried to smile. Regina nodded, mutely. “ Okay.. call me if you need me,” he said and she nodded again. She was dazed and he could tell. If she had any chance of actually taking a bath, it would do her good to do it when Neal could actually monitor her and make sure she was okay. He kissed the top of her head and turned to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neal emerged from the bathroom and shut the door. His eyes caught Katherine’s and David’s and he eyed them weirdly.

“What?” he asked but no one spoke. The young man rolled his eyes and slumped down against the wall near the bathroom door. David bit his lip and took a few breaths before he muttered something about going to get the apple juice. _Really? he waited until now to get it?_

Katherine mimicked his actions before and sat on the opposite side of the door. They were silent, but she was looking at him as he was staring at the ceiling.

“Need something,” he asked and it sounded sarcastic. If she picked up on it, she said nothing.

“How is she,”

“Traumatized, how do you think?”

“Sorry,” she muttered.

“For what?” he asked angrily but didn’t even wait for a response. “You know what-save it, just save it.”

“Is she going to be okay,” Katherine tried again and Neal made a pfft noise.

“Hell if I know.”

“Oh,” she said and He laughed.

“Don’t,”

“Don’t what?”

“Pity the parentless kids. We don’t need it. You’re just patronizing the issue doing that. We’ll be gone soon enough anyway. We won’t be your problem anymore. We’ll just keep being your meal tickets,”

“You’re not our meal tickets,” Katherine defended and the boy laughed again.

“Okay,” he said unconvinced. “ Keep telling yourself that,”

“You aren’t.. David and I requested not to have those sent to us,”

“Uhuh,” Neal responded, not really paying much attention. Katherine sighed.

“Would you prefer I just go?”

“It’s your house, you can do whatever the hell you want,” he shrugged.

“It’s yours too,”

“Really? Because I don’t see my name anywhere on it and if that’s the case then where in the hell were you two for literally my entire life?”

“That’s not what I-,”

“-I know what you meant, but obviously you don’t understand the relationship of words, or else you wouldn’t have said it. This house isn’t ours, those beds aren’t ours, hell, our own clothes aren’t even ours. We have nothing! You are giving us nothing! Nothing we couldn’t get at the damn foster homes we stayed in more often than not. I swear if I had a dollar for every time someone told me that same bull shit line I’d have literally eleven dollars to my name and that’s not even enough for a God damn bus pass.”

 

Silence

Silence

Silence

 

The bathroom door opens to a redressed Regina. Her hair was still damp and her eyes were even redder than before. She was mute, her head hanging lowly and her eyes casted away into a distant stare. The towel along with her other things were in her hands and she soundlessly walked back to the room before she put them away in a robotic fashion.

“Come on, Gi, we’ll get you some warm Apple juice okay,” Neal tried and she nodded, silently. Katherine had also risen from her spot and honestly just wanted to hug the girl but Neal shook his head and she took the silent command. They all went downstairs and sat in the couch chairs as they waited before Katherine got a call from David,

“Are you alright?” were her first words. “ Yes-no-no... ,” she looked back at the two teens and then turned back, “They’re.. okay.. yes-I’ll see you when you get back. I’ll tell them,” she ended the call before turning to face the teens. “ That was David.. he’s about a few more minutes out,” she informed and Neal nodded. Why that man didn’t get the apple juice from earlier was lost on Neal. So they waited and waited and waited some more until David brought hom ethe CVS version of apple juice, not like it mattered anyway.

Neal wasted no time in grabbing the bottle, already opening it on his walk towards the kitchen when he paused, noticing the lack of foot movement.

“Don’t you wanna know how to make this since you wanna be parents so badly,” he asked and the two adults stood, mute. Neal rolled his eyes and turned back.

“Suit yourselves,” he said before walking into the kitchen. He looked for a microwave safe mug before pouring in the apple juice. He took out the cinammon and nutmeg and put a half a teaspoon of each in, stirred it and then put it in the microwave for around a minute, taking it out and stirring it again before he put it back in for another twenty seconds. He spotted David out the corner of his eyes just watching and smirked to himself. When he was done, he took it back out to his sister and passed the cup over.

“Hey, Gina.. here’s your AJ,” he said softly and the girl took the cup. She inhaled slowly and it felt familiar.. It smelt like the warm apple juice her mother used to make for her.. the few times she made it for her when she was younger in the Enchanted Forest. They all watched as Regina sipped at it gratefully. No one willing to break the silence as this girl drank, just let it be.. it took Regina herself breaking the silence for anything to happen.

“Thank you...both of you.. for trying at least,” she said before turning back to her mug of almost finished apple juice. She finished it off and shifted closer to Neal, nudging his arm out of place to wrap around her. She yawned quietly and her nose wrinkled with it.

“I’m sleepy,” she whispered and Neal smiled. It eas doing its job.

“Okay,” he whispered back. “Just let me put this up andi’ll come take you upstairs,” he siad and she nodded. Neal took the mug and quickly washed it before he returned to pick his sister who was already half asleep, up. Neal muttered a,

“Good night,” before he ascended the stairs with Regina in his arms. He tucked her in tightly to her own bed, cleaned his up before he remade it and got under. Regina only woke up so much that she got up out of her bed and climbed into Neal’s before curling into a ball, up under him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This is going to be hard,” David sighed as he rubbed at his tired eyes. Katherine rubbed soothing circles on his back as she too spoke.

“They’ve been through a lot.. we just have to be there for them,”

“I know-it’s just…,” he sighed again.

“I know, David, but our job is to be there for these kids and show them that not every one is here to harm them,”

“I think they’re old enough to know that more people harm you, rather  than people not harming you at all.”

“Just give it time,” she said and he breathed in.

“Time,” he repeated and she made a hmm sound. “Okay.. time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be uploading regularly with this one but I messed myself up with this when I was writing it because I wrote two lines on one line for a hell of a lot of this part, so do bear with me on upload times.


	23. Going through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS A MASSIVE TRIGGER ABOUT RAPE AND IT'S IDENTIFIED, IF IT'S TOO MUCH I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU SIP IT BECAUSE IT'S NOT PLEASANT I THE SLIGHTEST CONSIDERING THE AGE GAP IS SIGNIFICANTLY LARGER AND SOMEONE IS YOUNGER WHEN IT HAPPENS.
> 
> Please Please Please, do not read it if you have past traumas. I wrote that based off of what I felt my own experience to be like. In no way shape or form is that exactly what happened to me if you do read it, but it felt pretty similar.  
> The blacking out part was real on my end.

The next morning, Regina is the first to wake. The events of the night before had sent an uncomfortable shudder through her frame, but then her mind ran to Neal who had bent over backwards in ensuring she was okay and safe. That made her smile before she looked up from her curled up position. Neal was sleeping with one leg dangling from the bed and the top half of his body at a diagonal. Henry slept the same way he did…  _ Henry _ . She missed him so much. She sighed and gathered her emotions before getting up to make her own bed and going to the bathroom to shower after tucking the blankets back around her brother. She had checked the time and realized it was barely after six and school wasn’t literally for another three hours. Regina took her shower, her angelic vocals vibrating against the steam created from her shower. She had thought her voice would carry lightly as she hummed and harmonized with the natural sway of her hips, but it had woken another inhabitant of the Nolan household. She continued to actually shower longer this morning and even washed her hair. When she was done, she dried it, moisturized it and then her own skin before letting her natural hispanic curls flow rudely. They were wild and curled and thick and she couldn’t contain the smile on her face as she watched the way they coiled up after pulling them from their sprung position. Regina brushed her teeth and got half way dressed and by halfway she literally just put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and made her way downstairs to find herself something to eat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina began sifting through the cupboards in order to find herself some things to put into her oatmeal. She was feeling the healthkick vibes that morning.

“Berries?...check. Nuts?...check Cinnamon and Nutmeg?... check” she ticked off as she mentally listed and searched for the items she needed for her meal. Quietly she made her breakfast before she took a seat in the quiet morning air at the table. Regina breathed in heavily as her lungs expanded with welcoming embraces to the supplied oxygen. She exhaled deeply and smiled.

 

She was okay.

She was okay and she couldn’t wait to get to Granny’s after school. If she was being honest, she looked forward to seeing that place more than school.

 

“Good morning,” David said happily as he had now interrupted the young girl’s protective bubble. Regina looked up from her bowl of food and eyed David, not suspiciously, more so, intently. She had bitten at her bottom lip, choosing to remain quiet because she wasn’t sure she could play house, daddy-daughter time, with David. He scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

“Sorry. Did I scare you. I-I can go if you want,” he stumbled through his sentence as he shifted uneasily to leave.  Regina eyed him for a split second more before shaking her head at him. He paused. She removed herself and her items from the table and heard a shifting behind her. It felt just a hair to close and she flinched which in turn made the man flinch, doubling back along the way.

“Regina- I…,” he took a breath. “ I wasn’t going to hurt you. I promise, just kind of needed to get myself a cup of coffee.. sorry. If you wanna eat in peace I can just go,” he managed but the girl shook her head again, tilting her now empty bowl towards David’s line of vision, his mouth forming a small o.

“Oh.. you’re done.. umm, is it okay if I make the coffee now?” She shrugged. Wasn’t her house. 

“Well, I’ll go make coffee, don’t mind me,” he finished and she smirked.  _ Wouldn’t bother to try if you asked me to, David _ . The Silence couldn’t get any more awkward than it already was as neither bothered to say anything after that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Regina was setting up the water to wash her dishes when she heard David grunting beside her. She chanced a glance at the man and noted him scratching his head as he tried to figure out how to work the coffee pot. She raised a very sculpted brow, it almost looked annoyed.  _ What in hell’s name is he doing?  _ She turned her attention back to her own dishes and washed them up as she continued to listen to David grunt and basically fight with the coffee maker. Regina shook her head and gently pryed his hands away from the machine before taking it apart and slowly showing David with exaggerated actions what it is he actually should be doing instead of slapping the poor thing. She’d changed the filter and put in the coffee grinds before filling the base with water and flicking the switch on. Nervously laughing, David responded.

“Uhm, thanks. Sorry, Kat usually knows how to deal with these things better than I do. I don’t really drink coffee often, I usually just buy a cup from Dunkin. Guess I’m a bit old school, huh?”

 

_ Was that a dad joke? no, David, we are NOT doing Dad jokes! _

 

Regina just nodded slowly and turned back to the sink to rinse the residue from her hands.

 

“Something smells good,” she heard Katherine interrupt happily as the woman made her way into the kitchen. She had smiled and then kissed David on the lips. _Gross._ She definitely cringed with that one.  “ Oh, honey you know how to use it now,” she praised and he was on the verge of correcting her but Regina shook her head to indicate he may as well just let her believe it. She wasn’t going to take praise for such a minute feat.

 

“Uh.. yeah?”

“Regina, sweetie, how are you feeling this morning,” the woman asked as she’d now finally taken full notice that the teen was present. Regina shrugged slightly and shifted to move out of the kitchen, but then Neal walked in, bed hair at its finest before he sat heavily in the chair. He yawned widely and rubbed at his eyes before blinking them rapidly and widening them to get the moisture flowing.

 

Something in Regina whispered coffee, so she stayed put until it was done and then poured a cup. Without any form of permission, her mind flooded with memory, well, false ones at least- before she began to look around in the cupboards for things to use. She had put three teaspoons of sugar in the coffee and set it to the side. Regina then made toast and a side of bacon before plating it and walking toward the table with it. She set the plate of food and mug down in front of Neal who looked up at her and gave her an appreciative smile. She went back to the fridge and looked through to see if she could find almond milk, which was the only milk Neal could drink. She sighed before taking the carton of whole milk out and walked over to him with an uneasy look on her face. He made a contemplative expression before he nodded and her eyes seemed to settle with worry.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. He should be fine with a little regular milk, he figured. Regina nodded before she poured just a little bit into his mug and put the carton away.

“Thank’s, Gi. Best sister ever,” he praised before he began eating. The couple just watched how the teens interacted with silent conversation and body language, both in awe of how well these two siblings seemed to communicate without so much as a slight divet of movement. 

 

Regina cleaned up what mess she’d made, which wasn’t much and headed up the stairs to get dressed. Day two seemed to be panning out rather well considering she expected to be bombarded by both Katherine and David, but they must’ve caught on to the whole ‘ leaving her alone’ thing. She was surprised however that David literally didn’t even bring it up. She half expected, no, she fully expected him to run her down and dissect her mind, but he just.. hadn’t. He didn’t bother to try at all. She guessed she should be surprised. Not every David was the same, this one shouldn’t be any different in expectancies.

 

There was a big part of her however that actually wanted them to try.. but why? She didn’t know.

 

Regina sighed and got herself dressed and prepared for school.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“All ready to go, kiddo,” she heard Neal say from the door. He’d just finished eating and came upstairs to get his things to shower. Regina turned around and nodded. She was just putting the final clip in her hair to keep her curls away from her face. Neal laughed as he made his way over to her.

“You haven’t worn your hair like this in so long I almost forgot it was that wild,” he smiled at her before he fluffed her hair. “ You look pretty, Gi. But you always look pretty,” he shrugged. “I’m gonna go shower-don’t touch my bed. I know how you go. Just text Lolo or something and then we’ll get going for school, yeah?”

“..okay,” she whispered and he nodded before he gathered his things and went towards his more favoured bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

_ Why am I remembering things? (she texted Tink and not long after she heard a), _

**_*ping*_ **

_ >:( Good morning to you too,GINA! (She was being teased. Okay, two can play that game.) _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Need I remind you that I am not the one in ballet… Now answer my question. Why am I remembering things? (she imagined Tink yawning in that exact moment over the conversation) _

**_*ping*_ **

_ False memories. ( She read it over and over.. false.. memories. It did seem rather plausible and did fit what was currently happening. “Predestined”) _

**_*ping*_ **

_ How? _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Do you still have the necklace? (She hadn’t thought to check for that. She patted her chest, no it wasn’t there. She checked the bed.. wasn’t there. She sifted through her school bag. Wasn’t there. She checked her one packed bag… There. It was there. Why wasn’t she wearing it?) _

**_*ping*_ **

_ It was in my bag.. yes, I have it. _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Good. _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Good? Why good? _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Because we established that this is what’s literally resetting your time gaps, the last time. _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Yes, but how is that good? _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Well, because these have already been written you just need to find out how to change the outcome for the final one I suppose. But that might also require me heading back to StoryBrooke in order for me to find the author.. again. _

**_*ping*_ **

_ I doubt he’ll help. That fool couldn’t and wouldn’t help anyone the first time, what makes you think he’ll help us now or is it some more fairy faith you’ve yet to manifest? _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Maybe, but it’s worth the shot, don’t you think? _

**_*ping*_ **

_ He’s worth being shot. _

**_*ping*_ **

_ LOL. Please, I’m literally still trying to wake up. _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Fine, but i have one more question. _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Yes, Regina. _

**_*ping*_ **

_How are you able to project yourself like that… I mean, where exactly_ **do** _you go?_

**_*ping*_ **

_ Oh, it’s a mix of Astral projection and transcending. Takes a lot of magic do do it just once which is why I try to come for long periods of time. It’s literally me but a hologram me. In this case, the me that understands everything you’re saying, is the hologram and the me that actually exists in this time is switched with me. That me can’t actually do anything outside of normal human interaction, which means exactly where I said I was going to do something is exactly what she follows. I look and feel exactly like the original. It’s like a manifestation of sorts. To put it simple, say you’ve watched true blood- _

**_*ping*_ **

_ What in hell’s great name is true blood? _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Just listen, it’s a tv show, this may make more sense when I use the Lilith scene _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Fine. Go on. _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Okay, so basically, imagine you drink let’s say, Root beer. This root beer is laced with a hallucinogen that causes you to see what’s technically not there. That part is both the manifestation and Astral projection. My form and everything you need focuses in front of you, but in essence my appearance to others isn’t what you see. Hence the transcending part. It sends my physicality along with it. Much like Jefferson’s hat, If one goes, one comes back. Two goes, two come back. In this case, there’s two and two. Safety duplicates. All the ‘twins’ that have been projected into these realms. So I’m actually here-here. Just not as comatose are you are in existence. _

 

_ Silence. _

**_*ping*_ **

_ Don’t think too hard about it, trust me it’s easier than it seems. Just know that my magic is powerful enough to maintain my existence here and control my actual duplicate back home. I am sustained long enough to do what’s needed to be done and return as if nothing’s happened. And no I won’t fade away randomly on you. _

_ * _ **_ping*_ **

_ I understand. _

 

“Regina,” she heard her name be called. She spun around to see Neal there clad in his underclothes and about to put on his school clothes. “How’s Lo,”

“Tired,” she smiled and he snorted.

“She’s always tired…. you okay,”

“Yeah.. yeah I’m okay,” she said easily. “ What about you?”

“I’m a bit exhausted as well. Didn’t get much sleep last night,” he shrugged but her face fell.

“Was, was it because of me?” she asked as her eyes drooped sadly. Neal shook his head quickly.

“No-no. Not you. Just thinking about a lot of things, that’s all. I actually slept easier knowing you were okay, but I could’ve sworn you slept in my bed,”

“I did.. I didn’t feel safe in the other bed.. you were warmer,” she admitted truthfully and once again, how the hell was she doing that and not freaking out about it, but freaking out about the lack of freaking out.

“Oh.. that explains why I slept soundly then,” he grinned and she somewhat smiled. Regina planted herself onto the bed she’d made and watched as Neal made quick work of getting ready and half assing the setting of the bed they slept in the night prior. She shook her head and waited for him at the door as he picked up his backpack and folder along with his wallet and keys and motioned to his neck.

“Tie. please,” he huffed and she efficiently and quickly tied it off for him.

“I swear I’ll never wear another tie unless you can tie it for me,” he complained and she had to keep herself from actually laughing, instead a happy sigh escaped.

“Ready?” he asked and she nodded eagerly. “ Let’s get going then,” he said and they made their way downstairs.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Much like the morning before, there was a brief announcement of departure, however, Katherine and David stopped them at the door. Katherine literally hugged Regina and the teen had to keep from threatening to incinerate her even though she had no magic. The words,

“Feel better,” came from the woman’s lips and Regina took it as her reference to the night before. “ Your hair is really nice like this as well,” she continued before refluffing Regina’s natural curls. Regina gave her a tight smile and watched as David, who had a hand on Neal’s shoulder gave him some weird pep talk she assumed. Neal just nodded and held the door open for his sister and once they were out of the Nolan home and on their way to St. Grimsley- _ shudder- _ the morning air had begun to frost itself with a welcomed cold front.

 

Seven minutes of walking and Neal undoing his tie for some odd reason- later, the pair arrived to a practically deserted school. It was still really early in the morning for them so Neal walked his sister to her locker and looked around before he asked,

“How do you feel?” for which she responded with,

“Fine, I guess,”

“You sure?” She nodded. “ Okay.. well I’ll go to homeroom and get a bit more rest in. Last night was... draining,”

“I’m sorry I woke you,”

“No- it wasn’t you, I promise it wasn’t. Like I said, I was thinking a lot and I just couldn’t sleep. It was just my own thoughts and I couldn’t shut em off, you know?” Regina silently agreed with his words before she looked at him struggling once again to tie his tie. She watched him intently, cocking her head to the side. “What?” he asked after making a disgruntled noise which caused Regina to snicker as she removed his clumsy fingers and redid it for him.

“You’re still terrible at tying your tie,” she teased and he feigned a surprised and hurt gasp.

“Teasing hurts, Gina,” he pouted and she stuck out her tongue at him. He grinned before he looked at his now redone tie and said. “Hmmph, you’re lucky I love you.. or else..” he trailed off.

“Or else what?” she challenged defiantly.  _ Should not have done that _ .

 

Without warning, Neal lunged forward and held on firmly to his sister before he tortured her poor little frame with wiggling fingers. It was a merciless amount of time which caused the young brunette to squeal for release.

“N-N-NEAL! S-T-OO-OOP! I GIVE! I GIVE!,”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” he responded as he continued to tickle her until she was wheezing and gasping for air. They were gaining stares from the other students who had begun to fill the hallways. Neal had begun to ease up and let her go as she swung around to punch his arm, effectively making her brother yelp.

“Jesus! Where’d you learn to hit like that,” he laughed painfully and she fell back on her default answer, smugly.

“Practice,” she grinned and he continued to rub at his arm.

“Yeah, I bet. That actually hurt. .. Guess you’ve got physical defense down, huh?”

“I suppose I do,” she agreed with a laugh of her own.

 

A few minutes passed by and the halls had begun to accommodate more students. Neal looked around before saying,

“I’m gonna head into class, okay,”

“Okay,” Regina repeated.

“Love you, kid. Be safe,” he said before he leaned in and kissed her cheek briefly. “ Remember if anyone mess-,”

“-Messes with me, come get you. I got it Neal, now go, you need to rest,” she said as she pushed him towards the direction she assumed his class was in. She halted their movements and spun around, facing his sister, a grin spreading across his face.

“You seriously are the best little sister I could ever ask for, you know that.” She smiled at him before she took hold of his hands and whispered,

“I’ll be okay, you’re the one who taught me how.” Neal nodded before he turned back around and allowed his little sister to push him towards his class.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina watched as Neal made his way down the hall with a little bit more pep in his step, that was until she caught sight of familiar blonde locks. It was Emma, and she was observing, apparently. For all Regina knew, the blonde could have been watching the exchange the entire time, but her face was devoid of expression. Emma watched Regina as Regina watched Emma, neither daring to even so much as move with the small wind their breaths created as they inspired and expired. Finally the awkwardness of it all got to Regina and she moved. She made her way to homeroom, after she got the correct books for the day and was surprised to see that only three other students were there. She made her way to her seat and sat, fidgeting, though she’d no clue why. Regina scans the room once more before Emma walks into the room. The brunette averts her gaze as Emma flops ungracefully in her seat. All the other students had stopped speaking and Regina wondered if any of them were actually afraid of Emma.. Was she a bully?

 

Emma then put a leg up on the desk, followed by the other before Regina smirked internally and said to herself,  _ Ever the child Miss Swan _ .

 

“What the fuck are you laughing at, Weirdo,” she heard the harsh words being spat, and apparently they were being directed towards her. Regina looked up and quirked a brow innocently at the obviously frustrated female. She did not answer which prompted the girl to speak.

“I asked you a question,” she spat and Regina rose from her seat. Maintaining her regal composure, the brunette said nothing once more. The girl seemed to anger even more as her pointer finger made consistent contact with Regina’s chest, jabbing her repeatedly.

“I. Asked. You. A. Question,” she enunciated. “ What the fuck are you staring at,” she continued and Regina looked down at the intrusive digit. It was embedded between her shoulder and chest plate and the only thing Regina could think at that moment was,  _ Why the fuck does she care who or what I’m looking at? _

 

Regina smacked the intrusive hand away and looked the girl dead in the eyes. It was a challenging stare, but she held it and she could see the slight falter in the bully’s steps before that mask slipped back on.

“I know how to make you talk you little bitch,” she smirked and Regina’s face contorted into a  _ Woah! Hold the fuck up… bitch, dear? Really?  _ face.

Canine teeth were on display as Regina stepped closer to the girl, a slight growl emitting from her vocal chords. The girl had swung at Regina but didn’t count on the girl’s fast reflexes that caught her hand and tossed it away before Regina herself doubled back and slapped the girl square across her face. It sent a burning ring through the girl’s ear as she stumbled back, clearly shocked but unable to make a sound. Then someone broke the silence, and audibly shouted,

“OH SHIT!” blast through the room and it must’ve triggered the bully’s actions, because she caught herself. The bully growled low in her throat before she attempted to charge at Regina, only thing, she slammed right into Emma’s left hook, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

 

“Easy there, tiger,” Emma teased as she could not hide the proud? smirk on her face. “ You already embarrassed yourself once, do you really want another slap mark on the other cheek,” she asked even though she could care less whether the girl made more of an ass out of herself.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Swan,”

“Hey, not my fault you can’t get a hit in,” Emma challenged before removing her arm, giving the girl no opportunity to shove it away. The girl grunted.

“Since you’re so good, you do it,” she challenged and Emma rolled her eyes. The blonde walked over to Regina who eyed her questioningly, but she could see the girl was poised and controlled as if nothing had happened at all. Emma broadened her stance and stared the girl in the eyes, looking for something in particular, something Regina didn’t know about.

“She won’t hit me,” Emma smirked,” Emma clarified.

“How the fuck do you know that-,”

“Cassie. Shut the- fuck. Up,” Emma demanded. She looked back at Regina with the exact same face as before.

“She won’t hit me,” the blonde clarified again. “You won’t hit me, but you wouldn’t let me hit you either,” the blonde smirked. “ I didn’t start shit like you, Cas. So she has no reason to hit me. Even if I did,” she paused and stared deeper, “ she still wouldn’t.

“Oh really, and how the fuck do you know that?” Emma smirked once more.

“I can see it in her eyes,” Emma said as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

 

“What is going on in here,” came the voice of their homeroom teacher.

“Nothing,” Emma answered pointedly before moving to take her seat again. Regina sat quietly after, though she could feel Emma’s stare boring a hole in the back of her head. Students began filing in two by three and so on, Tink amongst them. The little brunette plopped down in her chair.

 

“Rough morning,” she heard Regina ask her and couldn’t help but look at her strange. Tink rolled her eyes and answered.

“You have no idea,”

“Try me,” Regina said and the girl paused once more.

“Okay.. since when did you care about how anyone else’s morning was going? What have you done,” she joked and Regina pinched her.

“I always have,” Regina said but faltered at the look she received. “ Okay, so I may have slapped someone a little while ago,” she finally admitted and Tink sputtered at her words before belting,

“YOU DID WHAT! Who!” she hissed.

“Ahem,” their homeroom teacher said and Tink muttered an apology. Regina made a face of trying to remember the name before it clicked.

“Cas-sie?”

“No shit. You did not,”

“I did… what  _ did  _ I do exactly,” she asked but received no answer. All Tink managed was a,

“woah,” and that wasn’t much to go on. Regina could already see the other students talking about the slap heard across the classroom along with Emma already filling Belle and Ruby in on the action. Then her eyes caught sight of Cassie staring daggers at her.

“daggers and shields, daggers and shields, daggers and shields,” she chanted and shut her eyes before turning her head forward. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit she was slightly afraid. It didn’t serve its purpose because then there were students who came to her and were bragging that she was this awesome bad ass chick and she literally just shrank into herself at that point, but on the outside she held it together, however it didn’t go unnoticed by Tink who effectively shuffled everyone away from her. After their homeroom session, they dispersed and Regina was confronted by more students who were bowing down and literally asking her how she felt knocking the school’s infamous bully off her high horse.

Regina went to her economics class and was surprised to see that Emma was also in the exact same class. Though she would’ve loved to pay attention to her teacher who’d been talking about inflation and deflation and the cost of living and calculating mass wages, Regina really could not focus due to the fact that the blonde seemed to stare at her through the entire period.

 

“She looks conflicted,” Tink commented and Regina just nodded. What the hell was it that the blonde find so interesting that she felt she needed to stare at Regina.

“So I’m gonna go back to Maine and see what I can find,” she whispered.

“Who’s covering for you back there,”

“I told you, my duplicate, whose duplicate I am,”

“That doesn’t even make sense,”

“Yes it does, you’re just too zoned out on Emma to think straight,”

“No pun intended,” Regina said and they both giggled.

 

“Excuse me, ladies, but would you like to share with the class what it is you’re both discussing,” the teacher turned to address the two girls. Tink pinned her lips shut and Regina, who was quick on her feet just said,

“We were discussing the current events of how the average woman earns 78 cents to that of the man’s dollar. We’ve both found it funny that society seems to believe that even after colour, gender is also considered a disability and there needs to be dominance in that area as well, though segregation itself has already existed for thousands of years and yes sir, there is Religious as well as Scientific proof that such things have occurred longer than our breaths have been in existence. We were also laughing at the fact that America could learn a bit more from places like Australia where the women actually make more money, in most cases, more than the men, considering they are better qualified. And calculation to the ratios of the now three cents added to our base salaries, we’ve noticed that there are… twelve boys here and eightteen girls. At the rate that each boy earns let’s say- sixteen dollars per hour for every eight hour shift. That’s One hundred-twenty eight dollars a day, multiplied by the five days a week, that’s-six hundred fourty. Each girl earning twenty two percent less that that is looking at a weekly subtractions of nearly eightteen dollars weekly,and if we calculate it annually-,”

“- I understand, Miss Nikols… thank you,” he muttered before he turned back and said something along the lines of,

“Just, please, no more interruptions, yes?” and she nodded politely and sat.

“Way to go, Gi,”Tink smiled and Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

 

They went through their classes P.E inclusive, for which both girls were a little bit more than uneasy about and their short break period, back into torturous classes. Regina found however that this particular class was rather fun. It was Chemistry, something she found she was more than rather good at and thrived in wholeheartedly. Emma.. not so much. Or at least, she pretended not to be because Regina noted that much like all the other Emma’s, especially hers, the blonde was a natural lazy pair of bones. Tink wasn’t in that class with her and that kind of made her uneasy, but she figured at some point the same would happen with Emma and somehow that made her feel better, not worse.

 

Lunch came around and Regina waited outside of her class because she’d no clue where the hell to go and find Tink’s class. Luckily she didn’t have to wait long because the girl came over to her and smiled.

“Good thing you didn’t move, because I don’t think I’d have been able to find you,”

“As if I’d actually try to move. have you seen how large this school actually is. It’s absurd. Besides I don’t think I would have lasted if I was lost,” Regina admitted as they began to walk together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So the word around school is that Regina here slapped Cassie Briggs off her high horse,” Killian grinned in that oh so charming Irish accent of his. 

“You would be correct,” Tink grinned and she heard the sound of a muffled whimper next to her. It was Regina. She did not need to be the centre of attention right then and there.

“Bullocks! You didn’t,” he said aloud and highly surprised.

“She did,” a random student that was passing by, confirmed.

“You’ve got you a pair there, haven’t you, Love,” the boy grinned and held up a carton of milk in cheers. Regina rolled her eyes, playfully. This Killian she could actually deal with. He didn’t smell of rum nor did he have that leering look she hated so much. He sat, somewhat next to the brunette as the others piled in. Regina took notice of her brother’s absence and made it known of her concern.

“Killian, where’s Neal?”

“Ahh, yes, the lad said something about staying back to talk to Figgins about something,”

“Is he the one with the really long nose hairs,” Tink grimaced and Killian shook his head..

“No, Love. that’s Higgins- Figgins is the one with the bad B.O,” he reminded which made their entire group cringe. “ Speaking of the dashing lad,” Killian grinned as Neal’s face came into view. “Neal, my boy, I do believe a congratulations is in order,” the young man said and Neal gaped at Regina who blushed and shyed away.

“So.. it is true. You really did that?” he asked and she hesitated to answer. Killian took the opportunity to do it for her.

“Yes, it would appear as though your baby sister has found her calling. Striking the beasts of nature down. She’d really struck that beast of a woman with what I was told was a slap so hard it echoed in the room. Something about a sonic boom. The mad she beast seems to have settled quite a bit after that. Too embarrassed to show her face it seems.”

“I swear Kil, you speak in the most fractured sentences and no one understands you… but,” Neal began to laugh, “ I guess you don’t need me anymore, huh,” he turned to Regina and she remained mute. She was starting to feel a bit bad about it.

“My, how the tunes have changed. What ever happened to the Neal who was for consensus before violence,”

“The same could be said for you.. Killian. You visit the motherland and come back with this posh and yet somehow fractured, pompous accent.” Neal shot back and the boy held his hands up in defeat.

“Ah, fair enough,” Killian laughed.

 

Regina saw something in Neal’s eyes and it was akin to… pride. He was proud of her and she couldn’t remember the last time anyone was proud of her… of course Cora of the last realm was but sheonly had lingering feelings by then and Cora was long gone, so in essence she had false pride and this one wasn’t much different, except it was.. it was almost as if she was actually living this one for real. It felt more real than the last one had, and a hell of a lot less confusing.

“You okay, Love,” Killian asked and he appeared to be genuinely concerned. That shocked her to no end. There was a solemn look in his eyes that literally was easing her from her stupor. His blue eyes held sympathy and thought and calmness and Regina was uneasy about that more than anything else. How is it that this Killian doesn’t exist somewhere else so that people could see what he could be is beyond Regina. And whoever the hell is responsible for pretty much fucking up everyone’s lives- she’s realized now it’s not just hers and Emma’s, she’s gonna rip their throat out.

 

She smiled and nodded.

“Fine,” she said quietly. He let it be and the group had fallen into conversation, everyone comparing the different stories they heard and needing clarification from Regina on the issue, which she quickly gave in order for it to be over as quickly as possible.

 

“Wow, that is the simplest and quickest beatdown I’ve ever heard of,” one of the table mates muttered, she didn’t know who, but she intended to clarify.

“To be clear, it wasn’t an actual ‘beat down’. She attempted to hit me and I defended myself and retaliated... and Emma intervened right before it became much worse,”

“She did?” Neal questioned and Regina nodded. 

“But you said she hated you.. still confused about that one,” Elsa chimed in.  _ Hmm, so there was something about Emma that rubbed the little brunette the wrong way _

“I suppose she does, but she could quite possibly have a bit more respoect for me now,” Regina shrugged.

“Well, whatever the reason, I’m proud of you kiddo,” Neal said before patting his sister’s back hard and she winced before coughing. “ But you know the drill. If anyone and I mean anyone-,”

“MESSES WITH YOU, COME GET ME,” the entire group said loudly, including Regina, as they teased him. He blushed a deep red.

“She’s not a kid anymore Neal. You’ve been saying that to her for so long I’m almost positive her brain’s fried. She knocked up the biggest bully in the school for God’s sake. I’m a whole grade higher than her and stronger than her and I’m still scared of that girl,” Mulan said as she gave a knowing look in Neal and Regina’s direction.  _ So much for Aurora’s fearless warrior _ . The little brunette found herself snickering at the thought of Mulan running.

“I have a feeling that Regina’s going to need escorts to class, guys,” Isla whispered and the group turned their eyes to meet Cassie’s death glare she had been sending Regina’s way. Mulan literally shivered at the sight and Killian whispered something along the lines of “bloody hell, even Moby Dick wasn’t this angry.”

_ See something you like, dear? Eat your heart out,Cassie Briggs. _ The brunette smirked and that just sparked a whole new amount of anger in the girl. Emma watched the whole ordeal and just muttered something under her breath, but Regina didn’t focus on it. Then the bell rang which signalled their next class and Neal along with Killian got up to escort Regina to her class.

 

“You gonna be okay,” he asked as they reached the door, Killian standing off on the side to give them privacy. She shakes her head and tries to smile.

“Yes. I’ll be fine, just a  few more classes and then it’s off to Granny’s and I must admit I’m looking forward to it more than anything else,” she said and he sighed in agreement.

“I know what you mean, it’s just a few more classes and a few more months and then I’ll be out and able to get another job, then we’ll get our own place, somewhere safe.”

“Can I help,” Regina asked and Neal shook his head.

“No, you’ve got school to worry about. That’s all I want you focusing on for now. I’ll deal with everything else outside of that, but I need you to just focus on school. Can you do that for me?” She pouted and she didn’t know why, but hell she was going to use it to her advantage. “ Don’t,” he tried to warn but she pouted harder. He cracked. “Damn it, Gina,” he said through a wispy laugh.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Neal. I want to help,” she stated boldly. She was independent and she would prove it again and again, without remorse. Neal put his arms up and conceded.

“Okay-okay, but school first. Promise me,”

“Promise,” she vowed though she knew that in that same ‘couple’ of months she’d no longer be there and that actually made her really sad in that moment and dreading the next realm she’ll find herself in.

“Go on, class is about to start,” he nudged her and she turned back quickly before tackling him with a hug.

“I love you, Neal,” she whispered and he grinned against her head.

“I love you too, little one. Now, go,” he said and she held her smile as she walked into the auditorium.

 

Regina waited for her class to start and at the last minute, she and the other few students were informed that their teacher had changed her mind and wanted them all to come to one of the vacant classrooms. She said something about not actually covering anything of content that day besides getting down to basics with what the course would cover that day. What was odd about Regina’s teacher is that she could never see the woman’s actual face. That may have something to do with the woman constantly channelling Somara from The Ring, or maybe she just hated showing her face.. something, Regina concluded. It had to be something. Her teacher had finally said, she did it for dramatic effect, but Regina just concluded it was rude. Then again, Regina posed that maybe if she sat all the way in the front of her class, she might actually see the woman’s face, then again-maybe not. The minute her teacher spoke though, the voice sounded more than oddly familiar, she just couldn’t place it. She’d seen every other teacher’s face that she’s either had or not and just about every damn nun and priest in that school, but this woman’s face was like one of those fuzzy bulls eye dart boards. You can’t find its centre. It didn’t stop there. Nope, the shit show kept going as she had told them to refer to her as Lady Macbeth. Regina wonders if the teacher had realized that Lady Macbeth was shit and literally ends up dead in the end…  _ Guess not if she’s insistent on us referring to her that way _ .

 

The teacher then began to scribble across the board in almost perfectly straight cursive writing

“group assignment” before she erased it and said aloud, “Write a 5000 word essay on 19th Century theatre. Whatever part of it you choose, just do not copy, cut, or paste anything because I will look and I will give you and F if you think you will slip anything that’s remotely Wikipedia based onto my desk. If you give me trash I will fail you,” she remarked dryly.

 

Did she hate her students or what?

 

Her ability to ruin a good mood was shocking Regina at a rapid rate. The woman left them to their own devices after that. Regina took the time to text Tink. Something told her that she did that frequently in this class.

_ Why is she so damn miserable? _

_ Who? _

_ I don’t even know. She won’t show her face! _

_ Oh.. her. I’ve seen her walking around, I think her neck’s stuck like that. _

_ No, she’s said it’s for dramatic effect. It’s just plain rude. She looks like Somara from the ring. _

_ LMAO! Stop, it can’t be that bad. _

_ :/ She told us to call her Lady Macbeth. _

_ Yikes! Okay, that might be a bit bad, but we have shift in a few hours, you’ll live. _

_ I don’t think I will. I feel like I’m going to die here. If I do, I blame you in my eulogy.. whoever reads my eulogy. _

_ I swear, Emma has rubbed off on you somehow. _

 

She could practically hear Tink laughing at her and she didn’t respond to the text. She was too busy somewhat laughing at herself. It was then that Regina found herself drifting in thought of Emma and Henry… it was starting to pain her and she hated when things pained her, especially things she couldn’t control anymore than the normal person. She felt her phone vibrate once more.

 

_ You miss her don’t you? you miss them both _

 

_ *pause* _

 

_ Yes _

It was all she said and all that needed to be said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Miss Nikols,” the voice of her teacher came through, causing the girl to flinch slightly as she came to. She tilted her head up toward the teacher who must’ve sensed she did before she moved on to speak. She was scribbling something on a sheet of paper it seemed, as she addressed the student.

“See me after class,” was all she said.  _ Not even a please. _

The class collectively went ‘OOOH’ before she quieted them down.

“Hush, students. Miss Nikols are we clear?” she asked and Regina nodded instead of spoke. It seemed to suffice as the teacher must’ve sensed her answer as well. She looked around the class and had finally realized that Belle was actually in that class with her.  _ Hmmph, seems they’re mute without their leader. _ She could tell that Belle had been texting Emma and Ruby and she shrugged it off because, what could they do?

 

_ I have to see Somara after class _

_ What? Why? _

_ Don’t know. I just want this done and over with. She’s starting to creep me out _

_ I can send you a hug. Do you do hugs? _

_ I do not, but I will take this hug because this is insanity. _

 

The bell went off for the class to end and Regina sighed in relief at that but her heart pounded at the prospect of facing this weird woman. Regina walked up to the teacher’s desk and just stood there waiting for this woman to say something to her. It took all of two minutes for her to possibly look like she’d noticed her student before she said anything of remote substance.

“Miss Nikols, for the purpose of this conversation I would like for you to take a seat,” she said and Regina sat at the desk in the front of the teacher’s desk.

“Good.. Now you are one of my top students,” she began before sifting through a stack of papers. She pulled out something almost looking as much like a script as it did anything else. “ and for the time being I will divulge one to you. Since you’ve never bothered to ask my name and I’ve never bothered to give it. I will tell you it now. It is Mary Margaret White- Nolan.. soon to be White.”  _ SHIT!  _  “This. Is your paper,” she said before handing it back, but she didn’t let it go completely either and Regina retracted her hand. Clearly it was graded but Regina was literally there like- What paper? “This discussion is about your paper,” she continued and Regina eyed her weirdly. She was praying she wasn’t about to get some bad grade.

“Very well written as usual, however what has been written on it, does not involve you precisely. It is more so directly related to someone you live near to. The notes on the back are notes that I would like for you to follow and see to it that it is delivered.” She finally passed it over to Regina who quirked a brow but took her paper before receiving a shooing motion being done by the woman.

 

“So how did it go,” she heard Tink whisper as she began to aimlessly walk the halls.

“I don’t know. She just wanted to give me back a paper I’d written,” Regina said unsurely. She said something about comments on the back and giving it to someone I live near to. I don’t know what she means by that. She’s so cryptic.”

“Let me see,” Tink said and Regina handed it over. The little blonde read through the notes and the rather short but to the point text on the back. The blonde made and Ehhh sound and concluded  _ This is why Emma isn’t in her class _ .

“Well, it’s not for Neal,” she said and Regina’s eyes brightened with interest.

“David,”  the girl mutters and she heard Regina’s shoes squeak to a halt. “Wait.. you live  _ near  _ David and you didn’t think to tell me that?”

“Correction, Neal and I live  _ with  _ David.. and Katherine and you never asked. Besides,I don’t see the need to gloat about living with one half of a Charming brain- Mr. Sunshine and my somewhat friend.”

“Okay, fair enough, but what are you going to do about this?” Regina shrugged,

“Give him the paper. I honestly don’t want to be involved in this. I haven’t even read it. I don’t care… Come on. We’ve got two more classes,” Regina said and Tink groaned loudly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Study Hall and their foreign language class Regina said,

“Let’s go look for Neal. We’re going to end up being late if we don’t go now.”

“But how do you-,” Tink was about to ask when Regina answered,

“He put his schedule in my folder so I’d always know,”

“Smart guy,”

“That he is.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Do you think Emma knows thought,” Neal asked as the three teens walked the pathway to Granny’s.

“Doubtful,” Regina snorted. “ I don’t think we matter enough to come up between family conversation.. we just came there Saturday like you said, but I doubt his new wife and his soon to be.. de-hyphenated one talk about us at all. We’re foster children, I don’t even think Emma herself knows that. Besides, she did say near to and not with. So she doesn’t know that we’re actually with them. She assumes we know them well enough to pass on this cryptic message of hers,”

“But how would she know you lived anywhere near them, let alone, know them?” Tink asked out loud and both teens shrugged.

“She would’ve had to have cross referenced contact information,” Neal finally blurted. “ I mean it would make sense. She used to work in the office on Student Records. She would have had full access from then because she wasn’t always the theatre teacher, he was…”

“He was,” Regina questioned and Neal nodded.

“Yeah, don’t you remember. After that whole fiasco blow up, he left, she switched from the office to theatre, but she would’ve remembered it by then. Because of where we lived at the time, the school needed an emergency contact for us and technically we were in the same neighbourhood as them with the whole foster home and everything, it never changed. Anna told me she never updated it because it never would’ve changed. She must think we still live around there and not with them.”

“Okay let me get this straight. My theatre teacher used to work in Student records and archives,” she began and Neal nodded. “ Then she’s out the office, but one day decides she needs a favour done so she’s back in the office and finds out she’s in luck because she finds out that they’re llisted as emergency contacts which our social worker told you was necessary and then she uses me as a personal mail girl, because she’s cross-referenced addresses?”

“Well, when you put it like that.. yeah,”

“She knows we live in the same area and not with them and still.. uses me as her personal delivery girl,”

“Yes, exactly,” Neal said highly impressed.

“Why in the hell doesn’t she just mail it herself,” Regina spat angrily and Neal smiled uneasily.

“She probably wants to have a visual report. You know, see if his face contorts in some odd way or if he reacts some specific way when he gets the paper. You are a theatre student, maybe that’s how she operates.”

 

The girl would give Snow a pat on the back if this shit wasn’t so petty and annoying.

 

“This is going to be so weird,” she whined. Neal made and Aww sound before patting his sister on the back. “This sucks,” she pouted and the boy refused to hide his snicker. Regina turned to face him and addressed him in an almost curt manner,

“You suck too,” she announced and he blanched, though he continued to laugh.

“Me! What I do?”

“This is so not funny. You do realize that Emma will just hate me more now, right?” His laughing ceased.

“Crap, I guess I didn’t think of that, but come on, sis. You’ve literally slapped Cassie Briggs. I’m positive you can handle Emma Swan-Nolan-,”

“-It’s just Swan,” her and Tink said with a laugh as they mocked Emma’s disgruntled attitude. Neal rolled his eyes as he too laughed along with them.

“Well, Sooorrrrrryyyy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The teens strolled up to the door of the diner and Neal held it open for his sister and her friend to go in. The bell above the door clung melodically.

“Granny!” Neal called loudly. He waited for a response before calling for her again.

“Well, aren’t you three early,” the woman smiled as she emerged from the back, a wet rag rubbing against her hands.

“Hell to you too, Granny,” Neal sassed and she stung him with the wet rag. He yelped loudly.

“I swear, everyone is hitting me today.. speaking of hits,” he continued and Regina’s eyes widened. She’d no clue why but something told her she was afraid that Granny would reprimand her and if she could avoid it at all costs, she would damn well do that.

“Hitting? Who’s been hitting who?” the old woman questioned with a stern eye and Regina jumped at the opportunity to steer it in another direction.

“Neal just means me and him. We’ve been tossing hits back and forth throughout the day,” she somewhat nervously got out. Granny squinted but seemed to accept it. Regina, for her part sighed heavily in relief before she pinched Neal as he laughed at her fear.

“Now… as I said, you three are early, why is that?”

“We are?” Neal questioned before he looked at the clock. Granny nodded before she spoke.

“Yes, it was by two minutes, but now..,” she trailed off. “ you’re right on time.” Neal rolled his eyes, playfully before he spoke.

“Could’ve sworn you meant by like ten or fifteen and not two, Grans,”

“Early is early,” she shrugged. “ Now, time is ticking, go on. Get dressed,” she commanded before shooing the three teens to the back.

 

Like yesterday, they all changed and checked the roster, Neal on tables and flooring, Regina cashing and Lola complaining,

“Bathroom’s again!”

“At least you only have to check it every so often,” Regina smiled. “ You’ve got an easy job,”

“Yeah, easy but gross,” she scoffed. Regina gave her a sympathetic look, though not enough to switch. Besides, if she thought about it, soon enough Tink would be relieved of her duties and then it would be her, Neal and Tiana.. speaking of..

“Where’s Tiana,” she found herself blurting aloud.

“She’ll be running a bit late,” Granny said from the Chef’s window as she put an order out and hit the bell. “Family emergency,” she continued lowly. Regina nodded and watched as her brother got the orders and delivered them to their respected tables. Regina then began worrying her bottom lip as another question hit her.

“Who’s going to be waiting the tables if she’s late?”

“To prevent cross contamination, You’ll switch out with Neal. He’ll deal with cashing and the tables. You’ll wait and Lola will have to stay where she is,” Granny said after much thought. The old woman came from behind the Chef’s station and out to the register where Regina was, paling by the seconds.

“Are you alright, child?” she asked and the little brunette audibly gulped. Granny raised her hand and smacked Regina square in the centre of her back causing the girl to sputter and buckle. Granny was about to do it again, but Regina managed to hack hard enough and hold up a weak hand to indicate she needed no more, not that she needed it in the first place.

“Damn, Grans, she was breathing- not in need of the slap heimlich,” Neal commented as his face sported one fit for minute horror and a stunned Tink in the corner.

“Oh hush! She’ll be fine,”  the woman grinned. The old woman waddled back to her station as Tink and her brother came up to her.

“Are you crying,” she asked Regina as she bent her head to catch a better view of the girl’s face. Regina’s eyes were glassy, her expression, wincing.

“I don’t know, I can’t feel my back,” she wheezed out. It was then that her tears fell free.

“Regina, you’re crying,” Tink announced and Regina had to keep from laughing at the absurdity. She didn’t fare well as she did actually begin to laugh through her pain.

“I.. I-just.. God, that really did hurt.. Christ, I think she relocated my spine,” the girl continued to cry and laugh.

 

The bell above the door clung melodically. In its wake was an elderly couple and their two grandchildren-twins at that; they were nearly too young for pre-school who just bounced around the two adults.

 

“Nana-Nana! can we sit over here,” a chubby faced little boy pointed as he eyed the window seat of the diner. His sister who was matching him in every single mannerism and facial feature just quietly climbed up into the booth and slid against the window. The little blue eyed- brown haired boy followed suit as he too slid into the booth, directly next to the window. Their grandparents followed them and after rearranging the seating for them, they were all seated. Boys on one side, girls on the next and brother and sister on the outside of the booth.

 

_ I can do this _ she chanted and focused her pain elsewhere.

Regina got their menues and put on a dazzling smile before she sidled up to their table, a sweet greeting spilling from her lips.

“I see the beautiful couple and their equally beautiful little ones are out to eat. What can I get you?”

“Do you guys has chicken nuggets,” the little boy asked as he completely disregarded the menue he had no interest in to begin with. Regina knelt down until she was matching his height well enough and regarded him the way she would with Henry at his age.

“Yes we do, little prince. Would you like some,” she asked with a smile which made the little boy blush and look away.

“Poppa, she’s pwetty, whaddo I do?” he questioned as he could no longer hide his little red cheeks and obvious crush on the pretty waitress behind his little hands. His grandfather leaned down and told him,

“Tell her she’s pretty, girls love that,” before he winked at the little boy.

“You’re pretty… R-R-,”

“-Re-gi-na,” she grinned as she said her name for him slowly enough that he understood. “ Call me Gina, little prince,” she said and he nodded eagerly. “And what about you, beautiful girl. What would you like?” she asked, turning her attention towards the little girl on the opposite of the booth.

“Can I have a cheeseburger, please?”

“Of course you can sweetie,”

“But no pickles, cus they’re yucky,” she made a grossed out face and Regina made a shocked face and shook her head quickly.

“Got it! No pickles, extra yucky,” she agreed before rising to her full height and turning her attention to the elderly couple before her. “ And for you two?” The bell clung melodically.

“ Chicken fried Steak with some mashed potatoes and a coffee for me,” the old woman answered with a small smirk on her face. Regina wrote it down as she turned her body to face the elderly gentleman.

“Chicken and dumplings for me and a coffee as well-Oh! Can you get them both a glass of water as well please,” the grandfather requested and Regina nodded with a smile.

“Sure thing.” Regina read the order back to them before she turned and skipped off toward the kitchen to place the ticket on the line.  _ When did I start skipping? _ She read the order to Chef and repeated no pickles before she got their drinks on her tray along with a menue and passed by a table with a woman who was sat by herself. A quietly whispered,

“One moment,” from Regina as she passed is all it took the woman’s etched concentration to break and her stupor that seemed to plague her. She took notice that the teen had placed a menue before her and smiled gratefully to begin at figuring out what she wanted.

 

“Okay, two waters and two coffees. Just give us about ten or fifteen and we’ll have those out for you,” Regina said and the couple nodded.

“Thank you, Gina,”

“Anything for you, little prince,”

“What about me?!” the little girl pouted and Regina smiled before she shifted to the girl’s side.

“Oh and how could I forget about the queen,” she smiled before bopping the little girl on the nose. “No one forgets the queen, now do they?” The little girl shook her head and giggled. Regina ran her fingers through the child’s hair before she turned on her toes and addressed the other table. Regina gestured that Tink turn up the diner’s radio before she heard chef’s bell ring the same time the bell above the door clung melodically. She took the woman’s order and then went to stick up the second order before putting two plates on her tray because hell knows she was not about to attempt to take all four. Regina also got the woman the glass of water she requested and set it down along the way before she headed for her first table.

“Here we go, the queen is served first. Cheeseburger-,”

“-No pickles?”

“Nope, none,” she grinned. “ And for my little prince, chicken nuggets and french fries,” she set his plate down before she addressed the couple. Your orders are also ready, I’ll be right back with those,” she smiled and retrieved them before setting them down for the table. 

 

Regina then went to the other table that consisted of a bunch of rowdy schoolboys who were obviously not from her school. One of them had actually thought it perfectly fine to palm her on the ass. She shrieked loudly which grabbed the attention of the customers. It made her feel more than violated as he just seemed to believe that it was perfectly fine to do. Her little prince in Ninja turtle armour had ran from his table to defend Regina, but the boys just seemed to laugh at his attempts. In that moment, a terrible memory and flashed through Regina’s mind, wracking her brain of its own safety and pulling her into a void of pain.

 

“You assaulted my sister,” Neal said not only flatly but in a menacing tone. The boy laughed and responded smugly.

“What can I say, she’s got a nice ass.” Before Neal responded, Granny stepped in.

“You. Out. All of you, NOW!” she spat angrily and the boys hesitated somewhat before Granny pulled out her shotgun and cranked the barrel. “ I’m not against destroying my own property. Now get the Hell OUT!” That got them to run. “Come here,” she said to Neal before taking him to the side. “ It’s your call,” she nudged his shoulder as his eyes followed hers to the outside view of the group of boys. They stood off a good distance from the diner, but for some reason decided not to go off into a run further than that. The bell clung, melodically. Neal walked outside and walked towards the group of boys, the whole diner watching as his body’s stance just widened with every step. He was becoming frustrated with every second that he came closer to the group. Without any warning to anyone at all, Neal gripped the guy who’d assaulted Regina by his collar and held him out before he struck him in the gut and then swung back before he struck him in the face. The boy doubled over and fell with a thump, slumped over and clutching his lower abdomen and part of his face.

“Shit,” Tink muttered as she’d come up behind Regina and watched the display. “ You okay, Gi?” she could hear the girl ask but her own words sounded like rushing water as she spoke. Quite frankly, it was possible that she wasn’t even speaking aloud and yet somehow it felt as though she was.

“No..” she muttered and her eyes teared up a little. “ It..just.. it reminds me of.. of..,”

“Robin,” Tink whispered sadly and Regina nodded painfully. “ It’s triggers.. I don’t think you’re supposed to remember any of those things that happened to you,” she tried as she rubbed Regina’s back. Regina didn’t shrink away, no matter how much she wanted to in that moment.

“Then why do I,” her voice cracked. Tink sighed again.

“I don’t know, Regina… I don’t know. I’m so sorry this hurts you,” she managed to say before Regina turned into her embrace and her sobbing finally took hold of her. Tink hugged her closer and tighter and cooed her as she let her cry on her shoulder. At that time, Neal had come back inside and she politely transferred his little sister to his shoulder. Regina began to sob even harder when she realized whose arms she was in.

“That should never have happened to you, ever,” he whispered. “ It should never happen, especially when I’m around and I’ll be damned if I let it happen again. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you, little sister.” Chef’s bell rang and it snapped Regina’s mind back to reality. She quickly dried her tears and waved her hands frantically to dry her eyes and compose herself. Neal tried to hug her once more but she shook her head and managed a,

“I can do this.. I have to.” Before she turned, without waiting on their response to stop her.

Regina got the order out and on to her second table and went to the table that would’ve been the fourth before she zoned out and took their orders, then took it back to Chef. Had she looked, she’d have noticed that the woman at the second table was giving her eyes of sympathy, something on even her worst days she’d internally break down over. Regina then went back to the first table and plastered as good a smile as she could manage on her face.

“Are you okay, Gina?” the little boy asked as he looked up at her sadly. She bent down to his height and laughed, tearily.

“I am now my little Knight. Thank you,” she managed to smile, wetly before she kissed his forehead. When she pulled back, she felt a little finger dry the stray tear on her cheek. Regina smiled once more before she handed them the bill and checked on her other table then she heard chef’s bell clung melodically. Regina excused herself and took the orders to the fourth table, however when she looked up she did not expect to see who was sat there.

Emma, Ruby and Belle were staring at her like she’d just committed a heinous crime.

“That guy was a Dick,” Emma began. Who was she referring to? “ Just a serious Dick move,” she muttered. Now that was expectation. The reality of it was that Emma was mumbling something at Regina in an angry manner. The brunette quickly dismissed herself from that table before she picked up the bill from table one and took their change and then checked table two who was also done and gave the lady the bill. When she returned to pick up the bill after clearing the table she had a smiley face drawn on the napkin and it read, in very terribly written but cute words.

_ To Gina… You vewy pweety. Lub, Noah. _

 

She couldn’t help but smile as she tucked it away in her pocket and went back to table two. The woman at the table told her to keep the change and passed her a note also. It was short but sweet. It basically said that she should never have to face such things and that if Regina ever needed a lawyer to call her. She also seemed to leave something slightly flirty as an undertone that she’s not surprised an idiot like that guy felt the need to touch a forbidden beauty. That made her blush. What nearly made her pass out was the fifty dollar tip the woman left behind.

 

As they did much the day before, Emma and her crew just stay until they get bored, then leave and around the exact same time. Neal took Tink to her classes, leaving Regina to man the entire diner by herself. Thankfully it wasn’t too hectic of a rush and she had basically created a short form system to help her manage.     

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry- Sorry! Family emergency,” Tiana announced as she rushed inside and threw her things over the counter. She was already dressed and Regina figured she must’ve already been ready when that emergency came up. Regina just smiled at her and shrugged as the girl got settled.

“It’s quite alright. Granny had already told me before hand,” Regina said and Tiana sighed in thanks. The little brunette had been wiping down the tables and Tiana took the time to look around.

“You all alone,” she noted and Regina grinned.

“Yeah, Neal took Lo to her classes so..” she trailed off. “ and Granny shouldn’t have to move from where she is. She works hard enough as it stands. She doesn’t need more stress,” Regina rambled and had no clue why she was but it continued to flow like a tap. Tiana nodded and surveyed the room once more.

“They come in,” she gestured at the window seat. Regina nodded and shrugged.

“If your grandmother owned a diner and let you get meals half price and louse around, wouldn’t you do it?” the brunette questioned and Tiana made a sound of acknowledgment.

“Point made,” she smiled and Regina smiled back. She walked over to where Regina was, still wiping that one table down. That table being the one that had those boys sitting at it. For some reason, it felt no matter how hard she wiped, their stench of musk and sweat wouldn’t go away. Tiana gently took the towel from the brunette and eyed her with concern.

“What’s wrong?” she asked and Regina shook her head.  “ You sure because it looks like you’re about to snap this table in half with the amount of force you’re using to wipe it down.” Regina sighed.

“It was just some idiot,” she muttered. “ He came in with his idiot friends and assaulted my ass-literally my ass!”

“Blonde hair, light brown eyes, around six feet?” Tiana questioned and Regina gaped at her.

“Ho-How-,”

“-He and his friends were going on the bus when I was coming off and they were teasing him about how his eyes was going to swell shut and something else about never messing with brunettes again. I dunno, they don’t speak very well and I don’t speak idiot…. He deserved it, you know. Whatever Neal did to him, he deserved it,” she smiled sadly before placing her hand to the small of Regina’s back. “ Come on, you go rest and I’ll finish this up. I haven’t done anything since I walked through the door but panic and recite idiot lingo to you,” Tiana said as she shuffled Regina away from the table. Hesitantly, Regina obeyed as Tiana did in fact clean up and handle the next few orders.

 

Somehow, the minute she sat, it felt like she had to get right back up because they were hit with a load of people, in and out and dining in. The two girls had created their own language in reference to handling tables and dishes and were laughing and smiling as they danced around the diner and the people with their orders.

 

When the adrenaline had settled, Neal had finally come back from his impromptu trip a little further out after he’d dropped Tink off. The rush picked up once more once he was back and by the end of it, they were all entirely spent to their limits. They went in the back and changed their clothes and Neal knocked on Granny’s office door.

“Grans, we’re out,” Neal announced with a smile as he hit the doorframe of her office. She turned away from her book and smiled back at them.

“Be safe,” she said before she rose and hugged them all. She squeezed Regina a little tighter and kissed the girl’s temple. It was so unexpected and so motherly that Regina felt herself lean into Granny’s arms and return the hug. Neal picked up their bags as they hit the counters and were just about to walk out the door when three teens walked in-dressed.

“Th-They’re the night crew,” she sputtered uneasily. Neal nodded.

“You forgot?” he asked as that was his first impression. Not one to give someone any more reason to question her, she lied. She shook her head and he sighed.

“Come on.. let’s just go so we can avoid any drama,” he said and she nodded. Once they were outside, Neal turned to Tiana and asked,

“Hey, Ti, where do you live?” She shivered in the night air before she got her answer out.

“I live about fourty five minutes in that direction,” she pointed with a shivering finger.

“You do know that the buses don’t run after 7:30 in this area right?” he quirked a brow. She nodded and laughed out a constricted laugh.

“Yeah, I learned that yesterday. I’m kinda new to this area. I’ll just walk til I’m home,”

“You can’t do that. This isn’t much of the city,” Neal reminded. “Wait! Is that what you did yesterday? You walked this place by yourself. Are you nuts,” he shrieked and she began to laugh.

“Seems so if you’re giving me the third degree. Seems you’re quite concerned.

“Yeah well.. We’ll be walking you home. No ifs ands or buts about it.. Gina, do you mind?” he asked as he turned to his little sister. She shook her head. Neal grinned before he kissed her forehead.

“Best, sister- ever,” he said before they began down the path towards Tiana’s home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I swear had I known you’d walked that yesterday as well..,” Neal trailed off and Tiana flashed him a playful smirk.

“Chivalry isn’t dead,” she teased and the boy smirked back.

 

As they neared Tiana’s home, Neal and Regina took in the sight before it. It looked like any regular old home in the perfect suburban area with nice furniture and good food.

“So.. umm, you went to a private school,huh,” Neal asked as he continued to stare. Tiana shook her head.

“Actually, my parents decided to send me to a public school so that I’d learn that money was of value and it could take you places with the right education and that I should never think of myself to be of higher class than anyone else. That pushed me, but in a good way. It’s how I graduated as early as I did,”

“Oh, cool. You and Gina are in the same group. She’s gonna graduate early. She’s super smart,”

“Neaaaaal,” Regina whined and he laughed lightly.

“It’s true. You are super smart,” he defended.

“But do you really have to embarrass me by gushing over my achievements,” she pouted and he draped an arm over her shoulder.

“Yes,” he said matter of factly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once the teens reached the door of Tiana’s home, the girl had changed her mind at the last second when it came to using her key. She knocked on the door instead, attempting to hide a smirk behind her hand. What happened next could’ve easily put Neal in Cardiac arrest. Tiana’s father answered the door and if Neal wasn’t wrong, he’d say that her father was a good 6’7 and around 260 pounds. He was built like a linebacker and his face was serious. Her mother appeared in the doorway seconds later, her almost hazel eyes were glistening in the night light and her natural curls hung loosely around her shoulders. She was more Regina’s height than anything else.

 

“Young man,” he regarded Neal first and the boy gulped. “ Young lady,” he then said as he turned to Regina and she nearly whimpered, shrinking behind Neal a bit more than usual.

“Daddy.. heel. Mom.. dad.. this is Neal and Regina. They walked me home.”

“Sweetheart, stop staring at them like that. They’re probably shaking enough as it stands. Come in, it’s probably cold out there. Would you both like something warm to drink, perhaps some tea or hot cocoa?” Tiana’s mother chimed in as she bypassed her husband and ushered the children in.

“No ma’am,” Neal responded. “ We actually just wanted to make sure that Ti got home safe, that’s all, but thank you for the hospitality,”

“Oh, nonsense,” she smiled. “ It’s really okay if you’d like to rest upstairs in her room until you were ready to go,” she offered and Neal smirked peacefully.

“It’s really okay. We can get going now,” he said as he turned to Regina, ready to take her hand and leave, but something caught his eye and he couldn’t stop himself from saying it out loud.

“Woah! You played football sir,” he gaped as he turned to look at the wall covered in signed jerseys and obviously tattered footballs that he could tell were definitely used on the field. Tiana’s dad’s face had softened at the mention.

“Junior year in college. I switched to be a physics major after that..”

“Oh.. cool,” Neal commented and somehow, the man guided the young man out of the room in order for them to yammer about sports and physics and how the two are closely linked and blah blah.

“Come on, Regina. I’ll show you my room,” Tiana grinned as she grabbed the girl by the hand and led her upstairs. “ Love you, mom,” she called over her shoulder.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once they had ascended the stairs, Tiana pushed her room door open and Regina had to zip her lip shut before she blurted out something along the lines of realizing that a rainbow amongst other things, exploded in Tiana’s room.

“Y-you’re.. gay?” she sputtered as she took a step back. Without turning around, Tiana answered her.

“Bisexual, but who’s keeping track,” she grinned. She fell back onto her bed and made a bed angel as she groaned in happiness. “ You may as well take off your shoes and get comfortable because dad’s gonna be talking to Neal forever,” she giggled and Regina bit at her bottom lip before shifting in her spot.Tiana sat up, sensing something wrong and just had to ask.

“Is something the matter?”

“Oh-no-no.. I’m just-,”

“-Shocked to find out I’m Bi?”

“Actually, no… I mean.. yes,” Regina finally relented. Tiana shrugged.,

“I get it,” she said and Regina regarded her with a questioning stare.

“So, your parents know?” she asked and the girl snorted.

“Know.. they practically bet on it. You’d expect your mom to be right, but no. Dad was right, hence the pride paraphernalia in my room,” she swung her arms out dramatically. “ Everything from my bedspread to my posters, she had to buy. I’ve got Lana, Sara, Sasha, Charlotte and Lauren. I’ve got almost all of their counterparts,”

“Counterparts?”

“Yeah. Lana and Jen-Once, Sara and Jessica-that’s Grey’s… Sasha and Angie-that’s Rizzles. Charlotte and Aliyah-Rookie Blue and then there’s Lauren and Monica-Chicago Fire. My ex bought me the MJ poster and that signed basketball from KB,” Tiana said proudly as she stared goofily at the photos. In that moment Regina couldn’t see a girl who’d graduated from high school. No- she saw a regular girl with many crushes, crushing over her OTPs. She saw a giddy teen who’d love nothing more to have her fantasy become reality, and that, Regina could respect.

“All of my guy crushes are practically gay. Most, if not all of them are gay themselves,” she laughed and Regina let the words,

“So beards,” slip out and Tiana laughed.

“Yes.. Beards,” she continued to laugh. She smiled at the girl before her and decided to live a little. Regina took her shoes off and kicked them aside before she climbed into Tiana’s bed. Once her mind had finally absorbed all of that rainbow power she took in how insanely clean Tiana’s bedroom really was and that was something she could admire as well. Once she was comfortable enough, the multitude of letters strung together to create words and form thoughts and sentences. It took the two teens off into their own conversation as they shared stories, and compared who they felt was top level crush material, etc. These things that Regina did with Tiana, she never got a chance to do.. ever. She would basque in this, even if it wasn’t actually real. She was going to find the good in it somehow. Somehow she was going to find herself.. a happy ending.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So who’s the lucky guy that’s gotten to have his way with your beautiful self,” Tiana questioned, as they had now hit the topic of dating.

“No one,” Regina whispered and she turned pink.

“Aww come on, seriously. Someone must’ve had to have had the opportunity. I know if it was me, I wouldn’t need to be told twice about getting into your pants, with or without permission,” she joked, but Regina froze.

  
  


**Trigger point, skip if this is too hard for you to read.**

 

_ It had been the fourth home that she and Neal had been thrown into, not literally, but either way, it sucked. Christy and Jacob had taken on the challenge to foster them seeing as they apparently couldn’t conceive on their own. Regina at the time was eight and Neal was around ten. Jacob had told his wife that he wanted to check on the kids and take a shower because he didn’t get the chance to tuck them in. He was in his early thirties, she- her late twenties. So he left her on the couch and ascended the staircase after she smiled at him and told him to go. He went upstairs to check on Neal first before he quickly went over to Regina’s room and slipped in quietly before settling on her bed. He brushed stray hairs away from her face. His hand slid down the child’s fragile frame before they settled at the base of her blue night gown. He slid up the material the same moment he covered her mouth which woke her up instantly. Her eyes flew wide open and he shushed her as he kept a hand over her mouth. The little girl knew something was wrong, she just didn’t know what it was. However, before she could do anything, he began to unbuckle his own pants before he was hovering over her. He forcefully entered the little girl over and repeatedly and grunted. All Regina could do was shake violently and cry a muffled amount of tears as he shivered, his disgusting climax coming down. She shut her eyes but the pain burned her to no end for nearly ten minutes. He grunted one last time before collapsing and then gathering himself. With his hand still over the crying girl’s mouth, he stood up and buckled his pants back. Her frame shook violently as her legs felt like they’d been broken and her insides felt like they’d been ripped apart. She couldn’t speak. She fell mute. He wasn’t paying any attention to the blood that had began to pool around the little girl’s body before he wiped a sweaty hand across his brow. He leaned in and kissed her before turning to leave. _

 

_ The man left Regina in a puddle of blood and tears as he went to his master bath to clean up. The little girl lay there in limp condition crying her eyes out and hope to heaven that Chrissy would hear her tears or her whimpers. She hoped she’d hear her. With the little energy that Regina had left, she pulled her underwear back up and practically fell from the bed as she gathered up the bloodied sheets and tried her hardest to walk towards the stairs. She tried remembering where she saw a phone. She reached up with as much strength as she could muster and took the phone back up the stairs to that room. She dialled her and Neal’s social worker’s number and managed to choke out what she could before she dropped the phone, allowing it to clatter against the carpeted floor.  That’s all it took for Anna to call for a police escort and drive over to their residence. _

 

_ “Hi, Anna,” Chrissy began. “ Is everything okay?” _

_ “Yes of course,” she said curtly. “ Just a routine check-in. If you don’t mind. Could you bring the kids downstairs for me,” _

_ “Sure,” the woman answered and obliged. She headed up the stairs and first went to Regina’s room. The little girl wasn’t in there, she could tell, but the outside lighting still wasn’t enough for her to notice the stained mattress. So she went to Neal’s room next and opened the door slowly. There she sat. The doe eyed little girl. She was leaning against a sleeping Neal when Chrissy spoke. _

_ “Neal..Neal.. Anna’s here, you need to wake up. She want’s to see you and Regina,” the woman whispered as she shook the boy lightly. Regina remained rooted to Neal’s body as she sat with the bloodied sheets in her lap. _

_ “Come on guys, Anna’s waiting,” she said before she picked up the tiny, mute girl from the bed and held her against her body. She did feel something wet against her, but figured that Regina had wet the bed. She thought her theory correct considering Regina’s bed was devoid of its sheets. _

 

_ They descended the stairs, Chrissy still holding the mute child as she continued to keep a death grip on her last shred of innocence-literally in her hands. Once Neal had reached the bottom step, he crashed in the couch nearest to Anna. Chrissy then set Regina down, the sheet covering her body. Chrissy wore a dark shirt, so what she would’ve seen given she’d worn a different shirt, she couldn’t see now. She was frozen where she stood. Timid beyond belief and Jacob was still upstairs doing God knows what. He descended the stairs, bypassing the child when his face quirked. _

_ “Anna, right?” _

_ “Yes,” she said shortly. He nodded.  _

_ “Why are you here?” _

_ “I got a call from Regina,” she spoke and the man finally took notice of the little girl. His eyes started to frantically move between the child and the social worker. His hands clenched to his sides and small beads of sweat forming, he asked. _

_ “Wh-what did she call for?” _

_ “That’s what I’ve come to find out,” Anna said shortly and turned to Regina. She noticed the child clutching her sheets and asked the general question. _

_ “Regina.. sweetie, did you wet the bed?” The child did not answer. “ Regina,” Anna tried again. “Sweetie, look at me,” she said before she got up from her chair and kneeled in the front of Regina. “ Sweetheart, did you wet the bed?Is that why you called me?” she asked again and Regina shook her head. Anna nodded. “ Okay, then why did you call me, sweetheart?” Regina looked up at Anna and then over to Jacob before she pointed at the man. Anna eyed him as he sat nervously in the chair. “ What’s Jacob done, sweetheart?” she asked but the girl would not answer. Anna tried once more. “ Sweetheart, you can tell me anything. Did Jacob do something bad?” Regina nodded and Anna nodded. “ What did he do sweetheart… was it a no no?” Regina nodded again and Chrissy shot up from her seat but Anna put a hand out as the little girl now looked up at the other woman in fear. Chrissy dropped back in the chair and eyed her husband who was looking rather nervous. _

_ “Regina.. can you show me what he did?” Anna asked and the little girl’s body started to shake at the thought and memory. She shook her head violently, clutching the sheets as tight as she could keep them. Anna reached out but the little girl shook her head even more. _

_ “I-I-I’M SO-OOO-OO-RRR-YYYY,” her little voice cracked in the room and Anna started to tear up. _

_ “Sweetheart, what are you sorry for.. what happened? What did Jacob do?” Regina’s breath hit a staccato hiccup as she continued to cry. Finally giving way to her own weakness, her hands fell free and there before Anna, was a little girl, drenched in her own blood. Anna froze, every single emotion that could ruin the way you view humanity is what she felt in that moment as she looked at an innocent child, stripped of her dignity and her own innocence. She looked on, dazed as Regina continued to cry and cry and cry. Regina cried so hard that she choked on her own saliva and fell into Anna's arms. She'd passed out. Finally Anna scooped her up and held her close before she said one simple line to her police escorts.  _

**_END TRIGGER POINT_ **

 

Regina couldn’t register it, but she was trembling violently. She was shaking in just about every way shape and form thought possible. Tiana wrapped an arm around the trembling girl as she shouted.

“NEAL! NEAAAAAAAL!” she screamed louder and louder with each go round until he was up the stairs, panting and staring on at his sister’s now convulsing frame. Her parents had also appeared in the doorway of her room and they were scared beyond their wits. Neal looked around frantically for her backpack and realized it was downstairs. He quickly scaled the steps and took them two by three as he ran back up. He popped the cap off the bottle and knocked out two of Regina’s pills. He took his sister from her arms and tried to coax the pills into her mouth.

“Regina.. Gina.. come on sis, you gotta swallow. Come on, sweetheart, swallow it.. Come on, Gi, you’re all I’ve got.. just come back, come back to reality, sweetie. I’ve got you,” he cried out as his face filled with tears and he kept trying to coax them into her mouth. He continued his watery cooing and slowly he felt her calm in his arms. It was enough for him to get the pills into her mouth before he was back to crying over her, rocking her back and forth swiftly. She fell limp in his arms, her skin paling as she’d begun to dehydrate.

“What happened,” he managed hoarsely as he looked over at Tiana with questioning eyes. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to remember exactly what had occurred and relayed it to him. As she explained, Neal looked back at his sister’s face and wiped away the light sheen of sweat, or tear marks. He couldn’t tell anymore and he wasn’t about to try. He sighed as Tiana continued.

“What.. did I say something wrong?” she looked worried and honestly she couldn’t have known but damn.

“I’ll let her tell you when she’s ready to,” he muttered and she blinked rapidly as she tried to think what he could’ve meant. Then it dawned on her. Her own words started to sound like a damaged record, like some sadistic fetish request..

“Oh, Jesus Neal, I am so sorry. I didn’t know.. I swear-we were just mucking around and I said that, I didn’t-I -I’m-God!” she groaned.

“Just stop,” he said a bit harshly before immediately regretting it. “ Just..,” he sighed, “stop.. it already happened and like you said you didn’t know. Just don’t do it again.. or at least be careful what you say, yeah? She’s just been… through a lot and I don’t want anything reminding her of it if I can help it. She’s fragile and she’ll break again if you’re not careful with your words.” Tiana nodded quickly and called for her father.

“Dad-Dad… can you please give them a ride home.. Please,” she begged and he relented instantly.

“Put on a pair of shoes and come with us,” her father said and she quickly shove her feet into some warm bedroom shoes. “ Go let your mother know we’ll be back,” her father commanded and she nodded. Tiana’s father just stared on sadly at the teen cradling his passed out sibling in his arms and a pang of sympathy hit his core like nothing else.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh my GOD! Are you two okay,  you were supposed to call!” Katherine shrieked as she took in Neal’s disheveled stated. She quickly pulled him into the house and twisted him around to check him over. Katherine looked up and was met with the giant of a man holding a passed out Regina in his arms. She fell mute, not surprising. Tiana’s father bypassed the shrill woman, placed Regina in the chair and rolled his eyes before addressing her.

“Miss…” he trialed off as if to tell her to give him her name.

“Misses.. Misses Nolan,” she corrected as best as she could. He smirked.

“Right.. well Misses Nolan, Neal and Regina were with my daughter and Regina happened to.. fall asleep,” he covered and Neal made no motion to rectify what he said. The poor teen was still just as broken up as his sister would’ve been. “I don’t want to seem out of place when I say this but…” she gave him a challenging look but he continued. “Why haven’t  _ you  _ called?” Katherine stood there mute once again as she sputtered out a response.

“I-I.. well.. we-,”

“-Correct me if I’m wrong, but shouldn’t you be calling to check in on them. I mean, they are your children aren’t they?” he questioned and surprisingly Katherine actually told him,

“No.. they’re.. they’re not, but we want them to be….”

“Misses Nolan, if you expect to build a relationship with them. You have to build the bridge or else they won’t want to cross the water.. get it?” he said and turned, not even waiting for her response. He walked over to Neal and pat him on the shoulder.

“You come by anytime you want, Neal. You or your sister. I’ll teach you my famous snap throw,” he smiled at the young man and Neal managed a small smile back.

“Thanks Mister Colebrooke. Could you tell Ti I said not to walk that road ever again and if she ever needs us to walk her home to just ask,”

“Will do. You take care, okay,”

“Yessir,” Neal answered and the man nodded his good night before he left. As Tiana and her father pulled out of the driveway, David was pulling in and sprinted out the minute he parked it, albeit, terribly.

“Who was that?” he queried as he eyed Neal who was on the couch tending to his little sister with the most patience and care. She had stirred awake and her head was spinning and she was woozy. Neal did the usual in making her some warm apple juice before he told her to drink it and reminded her what had happened after she’d asked him how they got there. The only thing Regina managed to say was,

“oh.” She didn’t even know she was on medication to begin with, but apparently she spazzes now and that’s not good. No buena, no me gusta. The other thing that bothered her was that once again, these events were triggered by traumatic events.  _ I swear, the minute I find out who’s behind all of this I will rip their fucking throat out and feed it to them.   _ Regina slowly began to drift to sleep again and he sat there a little while longer with her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Neal.. who was that,” David asked sternly. “Katherine said he made her feel uncomfortable and that he was carrying Regina around.. Why?”

“He already said why. I’m not going to repeat it. Let her tell you.. oh and by the way,” he said before he dug around in his sister’s bag. He pulled out the paper and shoved it against David’s chest. “You’ve got mail,” he smiled in a sarcastic manner. “Do me, or rather do us a favour,” he began and the two adults gaped at him. “ Don’t inform your.. friend or whoever she was or is to you about me and my sister living here. You look trigger happy on rectification and spilling details. That’s none of her business and I’d like it if you neither her involve my little sister in your mess to play personal messenger girl, yeah?” David stammered a moment before he managed a few words.

“Y-yeah.. umm..sure.”

 

“N...Neal,” he heard his sister call out hoarsely and painfully quiet.

“Hey, little lady, are you feeling better,” he asked as he placed a hand across her forehead. “ You’re getting warm, so that’s good,” he smiled.

“I’m not little,” she whined weakly and he chuckled at her. He kissed her head and said.

“You’re little to me.. now, come on,Gi, let’s get you changed and in bed,”

“Can I have more apple juice before I sleep,” the little brunette found herself asking and she honestly had no idea why she was so respectful to Neal but it didn’t feel weird and for the first time she didn’t feel weird about not feeling weird. Neal.. he was a safety kind of person. He was her safety, her safe house.. her big brother. When it came to Neal, she was timid, but she was also brave but she was scared she’d lose him any minute and that’s why she was so careful with him so much in past two days. She was learning a lot and learning it fast. This version of herself depended highly on her brother and his undying love for her. His strength and willingness to protect her and put her first.

“Of course you can,” Neal responded. “Can you get upstairs by yourself,” he questioned as he looked her in the eyes. Regina knew she was too weak to move, too weak to actually sit up much less bring her brain up to speed with actually moving. She shook her head no. He smiled at her.

“Piggyback,” he offered.

“I’m not seven anymore, Neal,” she deadpanned and had no clue once again why she knew something of that memory crevice. Then the brunette realized that she said those words out loud.. and on the front of David and Katherine who for lack of a better word were silent. She looked at them then back at Neal and back at them before rolling her eyes with exasperation. Talking David was a pain in the ass, dumb David was just as worse and the same could be said for Katherine. The brunette groaned internally at the way they were staring at her. She didn’t care who it was, adult or not, she despised when people stared at her like she was a creature at the zoo or a circus act.

“Can we go please,” she begged Neal, quietly and he nodded.

“Sure, sis,” he said. “ You gonna shower tonight,” he asked as he lifted her up and let her clamber onto his back. She nodded against his neck.

“I need it,” she muttered. “ I feel sick and sticky,” she continued.

“Yeah.. me too,” he agreed before he set her down and checked to see if she could walk on her own. It took her a bit but after a bit more rest, she was able to move about at least much better than before. They went through their separate nightly routines and Neal made Regina more warm AJ. They had avoided David and Katherine for the rest of that evening and slowly began to drift into oblivion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

David and Katherine sat at the desk downstairs and scanned over the back of Regina’s paper.

_ David,  _ it addressed coldly.

_ Seeing that the divorce has been finalized, we are due back in court somewhere next week. Emma has requested the removal of your last name and has agreed to testify. If for whatever reason you need to contact me and I honestly hope you don’t, my number has not changed, however I’d prefer if it was mailed. Good day. _

 

“C-can she do that,” Katherine asked sadly as her eyes began to burn with prickly tears.

“If her mother is her proxy… yeah she can,” he said, his tone in a finalizing and accepting manner. The lack of rage, or disagreement or something was not lost on Katherine. She looked down at her husband.

“David,” she called.

“Yes,”

“Are you okay,” she asked as she slid a hand over his shoulder. David laughed once before he spoke.

“No,” he said flatly. He stopped, then stood up from the seat where he was and made his way over to the staircase. He lingered there for a moment, fingers twiddling at the bars before he tapped it once with his palm. He began up the stairs, only turning slightly to offer a faint, “good night” before his steps quieted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours into their sleep, Regina shot up out of her bed, sweating and panting heavily. She was partially angered and sad and everything else in the world. She hadn’t dreamed but she guessed as much was the result of years of trauma. Just the after effects. She hadn’t noticed until she stopped thinking and started feeling her own body shivering and tears streaming down her face. Her breathing was irregular. Nothing new there.. but. she’d. WET THE BED!  The teen groaned at herself and clambered from her bed to find a new pair of clothes to sleep in. She ended up taking something out of Neal’s bag instead, took herself another shower and went back to the room before she stripped her bed of its sheets and tossed those in the hamper as well. Regina sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at her brother.

“Feel better,” Neal asked half awake.

“Jesus, Neal!”she hissed. She threw her sweat soaked pillow at him and he groaned which made her laugh.

“She smiled,” he teases.

“Don I always,” she quipped.

“Not like that, you don’t,” he said, pointing at her cheeks stretching to their max. Neal fixed himself to settle on his elbow before he looked at his sister with a smile on his face. Regina had been bouncing on the bed for a moment before a question popped up in her head.

“How long have you been awake?” He sighed happily before falling onto his back. He shrugged.

“I guess I never really was asleep,” he answered and she made a noise of acknowledgment. “ “Why’d you ask?”

“No reason,” she answered and he left it at that. Regina yawned helplessly.

“Go to bed, Gina. You’re exhausted,” he said and she teased that,

“You’re more of a dad than David is,”

“Well at least it’s not another Katherine,” he said as he began mocking the woman’s mannerisms amongst other things. They’d found themselves in a fit of giggles before Regina climbed into her brother’s bed and snuggled up to sleep against his chest.. It was….Peace.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Katherine was the last to head to bed. The last to exist in that day’s hiccups. She was the last one who had to deal with so much crap at that point of her day. She was sat at the desk that David left her to, running her fingers across the surface of it. She, for the most part was now a stay at home mother sort of woman, but had her degree in Business finance. Or accounting as the simpler people put it. She only remained there for a moment more before she shut off all the lights, sighing as she did and sighing as she did so. She climbed the staircase and slowly made her way to the old study of the house. They were asleep, wrapped up in two blankets and soundly sleeping. Katherine noted that Regina was sweating lightly in her sleep and commented that whilst the weather was warm, the house was nowhere near it as that temperature would not induce that kind of sweat. With the lack of towels or napkins on hand, Katherine used the back of her hand and wiped Regina’s forehead before she stood and opened the window just a bit to allow the cool air in. She sat back on the bed and brushed strays from Regina’s face as she spoke.

“I wish you two didn’t have to go through what you went through.. I’m sorry, nothing about this is easy.I’m sorry that nothing about your lives is easy.” She paused and looked over at Neal. “ Just give us a chance,” she begged painfully. “We just need one chance.. David’s already lost so much… he’s going to lose his daughter too.. and I..I can’t give him any children.. please, just give us a chance,” she begged once more. The woman sniffled and dried her tears before she stood. She wasn’t sure whether she should do it or not, but she bent her head and she kissed both their foreheads.

“Please,” she whispered once more and heard a faintly mumbled,

“good night,” as she was shutting the door.

 

“Gi?”

“Mhmmm,” his sister responded sleepily.

“Did you-..did you hear what she said,” he asked and Regina nodded droopily.

“What do you say, kiddo.. Give it a chance?” he managed even though his eyes were heavily drooping once more.

“Mm,” Regina mumbled and he took that as her agreeing. More than likely she was agreeing but was too lazy to use her voice.


	24. The day she met Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Chapter summary. The title is pretty much a giveaway. I will upload another for you all in a while as well

The next morning, it was Neal who had woke first. He’d gotten up, or rather, rolled over and checked Regina’s temperature and fixed her curled up frame a bit better in the bed. He’d also taken himself a shower after looking his little sister over and much to his surprise, Regina was still asleep. He went to check her over once more, the light touches being enough to rouse her from slumber.

“You’re up early,” she managed in a raspy tone and he grinned.

“When it counts, I can be,” he sassed.

“Oh, and what counts today if I may ask,”

“I’m the transfer student escort today,” he smiled cheekily as he bulked up his chest.

“Suits you,” she joked and her brother may have taken a bit of offense if it wasn’t true.

“Yours is a different case,” he deadpanned. “ Besides, you’re my little sister and you’re all I’ve got, so whether you want one or not, you’ve got an escort-,”

“- and a bodyguard,” she grinned.

“Listen ig it gets you everywhere safely, I’m gonna do it,” he said matter of factly.

“Calm down, Neal. It was just a joke and I know, you’re all I’ve got as well-,”

“-but,” he interrupted. “ There’s going to be that moment when you don’t need me anymore,” he ended as he seemed rueful of the day that would become a thing.

“Then I’ll just always need you-,”

“- You won’t though,” he argued.

“Shh shh, Neal, just.. come here and sit down,” she commanded from where she was on his bed. He conceded. “ Would you like to know a secret?” He nodded. “ I don’t want to grow up just yet,” she found herself admitting and she knew she meant it.

“But, why?”

“Because, then you won’t be there when I need and want you to protect me. You won’t be there to make me feel better because everyone else is too inept to know how. I’ll make you a deal,” she offered and he somewhat brightened at the prospect. “ I promise not to grow up too fast if you promise to always be there for me when I need you,”

“Regina I-,”

“-Promise me, neal,” she found herself begging and in that moment, she did not feel above it. It was as if those exact emotions of the Regina of that realm, were coming alive once more. She did wonder briefly why she was begging, but the more she questioned the less answers she had. It had come down to her realizing it was just the scared and frightened little girl in her who didn’t want to be abandoned. The Regina of that realm and her own self had something in common. They did not want to be abandoned.. again.

“I promise,” he choked out almost painfully, his eyes filling a bit with tears. Her own eyes were filling as well, but she was unaware. “ Love you, Gina,” he whispered so softly that the magnitude of it seemed to bring the deafening silence of the room to an all time high. Regina was so overwhelmed that she’d fallen into his arms and cried quietly. The faint

“I love you, too” muffled on its way out and burned at her lungs. Neal rubbed his sister’s back before he reluctantly pulled away. Neal dried her staining tears and spoke.

“Come on, let’s get dressed, I’ve got to get there early.” She nodded. Regina sniffled before she too spoke.

“Who’s the new student?” Neal shrugged.

“Someone named Lily, I think. She’ll be in your class, so, sooner rather than later you guys are gonna meet. Oh and I gave David that thing his ex wife sent,” he ended as he set about to get dressed. Regina followed suit by going to take a shower and get herself halfway dressed like she usually did before she went back to their shared bedroom. One small bowl of cheerios and a packed bag later, she and Neal were out the door and on their way. The seven minute walk had come and gone and Neal dropped her to her locker before he kissed her forehead and reminded her.

“Anyone messes with you,”

“Come get you. Neal, you really need a new slogan. I’m fifteen,” she laughed.

“Fine, Miss Macho. Be good, okay,”

“When am I not,” she quipped.

“Yeah- yeah!” He kissed her forehead once more.  _ The fact that I enjoy him doing this is strange enough that it’s not actually strange _ . Neal waved goodbye to her and Regina managed to suppress every other thing that went on in her mind. She had other things to take away her attention. Like Lily. Lily was the first thing on her list of things to deal with that day. She’d be in Regina’s class at some point in the day. That was something she needed to mentally prepare herself for. But, what if she and Emma already knew each other? How long has Emma been going to St Grimsley- _ shudder _ for, anyway. What if she hates me?-Wait- why am I concerned with her hating me?.... doesn’t matter.

 

Once she got over that, there was that whole David and Mary Margaret thing they had to deal with, or rather, not deal with at all. Thankfully, the teen never read the paper so that much spared her..  _ however, I am not about to be someone’s personal delivery girl. Why in the hell can’t they just act like damn adults? Dear god they’ll probably ask me how the other reacted, silently and with their eyes! Bumbling idiots. I am a queen- well, ex queen, but I sure as hell am more refined than that. _

 

“Earth to Regina,” Lola snapped her fingers as she brought  the girl from her stupor.

“Wha-”

“-Lost in thought,” she offered with a sympathetic smile.

“How long have I b-”

“-About five minutes,” she shrugged lightly. Regina swallowed. “ Everything okay?”

“Besides our lovely yet irritatingly religious Catholic school gaining a new student named Lily… no,” Regina said as her voice went from sarcasm to flat out deadpanning. Lola scrunched up her face. 

“Who?” she asked with her oh so quizzical stare.

“Li-ly,” Regina enunciated.

“Oh… OH-OHHHH!,” Lola managed, realization finally gaining the upperhand over her drifting mind. She sucked in a mouthful of air and breathed out. “ Sorry, mind’s in a bit of a daze or a fog.. whatever,” she muttered. Regina nodded, but now that she’d taken pause and also taken notice of the girl’s attire, what she noticed was shockingly different from what she thought she saw the day before. The noticeable bags and that deftly pale skin that was now the young girl along with her shirt that was buttoned entirely wrong really struck a chord with Regina. And what the hell was those stacks of books for? Regina looked on as Lola shifted her weight uncomfortably.  _ Are her feet hurting?  _ Regina shook her head, the shock not wearing off at all.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Lola said as she tried to sound convincing, but Regina bought none of it.

“ _ Eva _ ,” she said in that tone the fairy knew all too well. When that was done. When Regina called her by her actual name, she knew that Regina meant it seriously and she better comply. That was not only mommy mode- but hard ass mode, all in the same breath. The girl groaned softly.

“Whaaaat,” she whined.

“What’s wrong with you. You’re as much a friend to me as I am to you,”Regina reasoned. The blonde sighed. 

“I’m exhausted. This realm is doing my head in and I’m a mess and Isla won’t stop bitching because she’s on her period,” she managed out in one breath before she heard Regina distract her words with a snicker and she glared at her. The brunette straightened up in that moment but remained the giggle bot she was. “ I’m serious. She won’t stop complaining that there’s not enough sugar free or fat free or something this and something that, free chocolate in the world. My parents are up my ass consistently and my ballet instructor is constantly hitting on me, actually I can’t even remember if I’m in ballet or a strip club half the time-,”

“- I thought he was gay,” Regina said and Tink glared at her.

“I’m literally spilling my guts to you and you’re focused on my fucking instructor whose sexuality we probably  _ did _ get wrong? I am literally pouring my brains out and you’re stuck on the misjudgment of his gayness?” Regina managed to smiled stupidly at her. “ Take it as some way to brighten the mood,” she tried as she shrugged.

“I’ll need more than a poorly timed comment,” the girl said through a sigh.

 

The halls at St. Grimsley- _ shudder, _ had begun to fill with more students, Regina and Tink looking around to see who they were before Regina caught wind that the girl was once again carrying stacks of books that more than likely weighed more than her. She’d also remembered that the buttons on the girl’s shirt were still not done correctly so she took a good chunk of them as she slid them from Tink’s grasp.

“Come, we’ll put these in your locker-if they can fit, then we’ll go to the restroom. I need to pee,” she smiled as genuinely as she could managed, which was pretty damn good.

“You’re weird today, Regina. But I like it,” the girl managed to grin.

“Come before I change my mind,” the brunette spoke as she tried to sound like her queenly self but even she could care no more than she honestly did for it, and that wasn’t much. The blonde smiled at her as they made their way down the halls,not noticing the pair of eyes that was so engrossed in them both as well as their conversation.

 

The pair piled what they could of Lola’s books into her locker before using a bit of force to get it to shut. Thankfully she’d already taken her needed items out and packed them so that helped, then they were off to the restroom.

 

The two stalls they could use were occupied as the other two were out of order, but Regina didn’t seem to mind and the girl had figured she’d be a bit more frantic in her need to pee.

“You didn’t come in here to use the restroom, did you,” she asked, knowingly. At that moment the two girls had emerged within moments of each other. They were friends, anyone with eyes could see that. It was all in the way they dressed and styled their hair and the one band they had in common.  _ Friendship bracelets _ .

“No.. actually,” Regina waited for the girls to leave before she continued. “ Your,” she made a motion up and down her own shirt and Tink looked on confused before she looked down at her own clothes.

“What.. Oh-OH GOD!” she groaned loudly. Tink dropped her face into her palms as she shook her head disbelievingly. Regina felt a pang of sympathy for her and softened to that of her mothering instincts.

“Let me,” she cooed before she approached the girl. She gently pried the girl’s fingers from her face before she untucked Tink’s school shirt, undid her tie as well as the buttons before she realigned them. She wrapped Tink’s tie around her own neck before she both began work on buttoning the girl’s shirt for her and speaking to her. Tink didn’t object and for Regina.. for them both, it felt… natural and normal, like they did that a lot or at least were the type of friends to keep each other grounded. Regina began at the bottom button,

“You need rest,” she managed softly as she noticed the girl’s face was still flush with embarrassment.

“I can’t, I have to go back to Storybrooke this weekend,”

“What’s one day without going back,” Regina found herself asking and she could swear she thought she saw Tink look at her like she was nuts.

“We’re not much farther than we were one universe ago, that’s what one day is like without going back.”

“You need. A break,” Regina argued along with strong enunciation of her words. “ And you’re going to rest this coming weekend, whether you want to or not; and whether you feel you need to or not. Stop pushing yourself so hard,” Regina told her. She was at the third to the last button on Tink’s shirt when the girl spoke.

“Since when did you become this caretaker of people?”

“I’d like to say Henry, but this one feels.. different. I think it’s Neal, even though I’ve only been around him for all of two days and a few hours- I have a different outlook on things. A whole new prospective,” Regina smiled as her hands dropped from the girl’s shirt.

“What happy bug bit you in the ass,” Tink teased and Regina rolled her eyes. She began to laugh lightly though and that made them both continue laughing, Tink feeling better with the passing seconds and minutes. She placed her hands back on Tink’s shirt and finished the third button.

“Loosen up for the day. Buttoning all of these will probably compress your brain,” Regina sassed.

“Ha-ha. Very funny… This made me odd but..” she trailed off.

“Eva, as it stood and still stands, we’ve been through enough odd moments to last more than a lifetime and if you feel you can’t say something to me after all we’ve been through, then you really didn’t register what we did together. We’ve had so many odd moments I’m almost positive the Addams family would reject us-,”

“-Jesus, your jokes are terrible,” she began to laugh loudly and Regina smirked.

“What is it that you were saying would be so weird?”

“Oh yeah.. could I maybe have a hug?”

“Yo-you want to hug..  _ me _ ?” Tink sighed. 

“Just forget it, Regina. You’re way too anti-social for this-”

“Oh stop! Just.. some here,” the brunette nearly barked.

“Regina, you’re turning red.. you don’t need a hug, you need air. You look like you might implode then explode if I  _ do _ hug you.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Will you just get over here and hug me,” she said a bit frustrated and the girl shook her head but grinned.

“No need to rip me a new one,” she grinned again. A very flustered Regina had managed to relax some and smile as well. Lola closed the gap and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, her hands settling to the small of the girl’s back. Regina’s own hands settled on the girl’s back, palms flat and between her shoulder blades.

“Thank you,” the blonde managed.

“For what,” Regina questioned quietly.

“For this.. for still being the hard ass mayor but this soft and cuddly little bear you claim to never be. You’re a true friend I never thought I’d have,” she admitted and they both smiled at that.

“I’m here if you need me because there were times that I needed you and you were there. There were times I didn’t even want you there, but you still came anyway.. Even when I-when I.. turned on you.. you may have hated me a bit-”

“- I never hated you,” the girl quickly corrected and Regina gulped.

“Well, that’s good to know.. but you still came. You still showed up and that’s what I’m going to do for you.” Lol had started to sniffled and Regina let out a watery laugh. “ Oh dear God, please don’t start crying,” she joked in a teary manner

“I’m not, I’m just stuffy and I think I caught Isla’s period bitch,” Tink smiled and Regina laughed again. “ It’s just nice to hear you say those words,”

“Which ones?”

“All of them,” she admitted as she buried her face into Regina’s neck, tears flowing freely from her eyes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They’d been so wrapped up in their hug that they didn’t hear when Emma, Ruby and Bell entered and were talking about how there was going to be weed at the party that coming Saturday. They halted at the doorway and Ruby cleared her throat theatrically. Tink was the first to react as she peered around Regina, a muttered,

“sorry,” coming out as she pulled herself away from the girl. Regina looked up next and that was when she caught Emma’s stare. Emma was looking on in what seemed to be.. envy? jealousy? rage? Belle couldn’t care any less than she already did because she was already to the mirror fixing her lip gloss and smacking her lips loudly.

“BELLE,”Ruby yelled at the girl and she glared at her friend in the mirror before smacking loudly once more and turning back to reapplication. Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes, Emma’s lips on the other hand, parted as if she were going to say something, but she refrained and shut her mouth. Belle continued her routine before she attempted to light a cigarette.Ruby rolled her eyes and went into the stall of the bathroom. Everyone else was mute as they watched this girl flick and flick over the lighter she held in the thigh highs she wore. She looked up in the mirror to all the eyes staring back at her, but directed her anger at Regina and Tink just because she couldn’t get it lit.

“What,” she almost snarled and Regina responded quickly.

“Secondhand smoke- smoking in general is unhealthy,” the brunette found herself saying. “ You could set off the school’s fire alarm,” she continued and Belle paused. She momentarily stopped her attempt to light the cigarette she had. She looked at Regina with a pointed glare in place.

“So,” she sassed. She turned back to her attempts to light the cigarette again and again until she became frustrated with the lighter and slammed it down on the counter. She turned back to Regina and glared at her.

“There. Happy, Princess,” she said and Regina rolled her eyes before she turne back to Tink. With her nimble and soft thumb, Regina used the pads of her fingers to stroke away the stray tears that Tink had missed, from her face. She then took the girl’s untied tied from around her neck and re-tied it around Tink’s. She smiled at her as she straightened out the tie and motioned with her head to the doorway. She heard Belle’s successful light of her cigarette and rolled her eyes once more. Triumphantly, Bell looked at her and smiled vindictively and Regina somehow could not hold her filter.

“I hope you know that will not only thin out your lips, but damage and quite possibly collapse your lungs as well as give you some sort of breathing problems or cancer, kill the blood cells that keep your skin from looking so old as well as yellow and rot your teeth, all before you can obtain your bachelor’s degree in-,” she looked perplexed, “-whatever it is you choose to become. If you’re not careful and you set off the school’s fire alarm  _ you _ will be in police custody for causing  unnecessary disturbance.”

 

Belle took a drag from the cigarette before she blew the harsh fumes into Regina’s face, but the brunette did not flinch. She did not move, she didn’t even bat an eye.

“Listen. I don’t know who you  _ think _ you are but I-,”

“Belle, just put it out,” came the familiar voice of the blonde who’d managed to turn her thoughts into letter and words and syllables and sentences… okay, maybe just one, but still.

“Seriously Em-,”

“-Belle, just put it out, would you,” Emma said, tersely and she huffed.

“Fine- okay. Jesus, won’t happen again. You have a crush on this chick for two years and you change,” Belle angrily whispered but Regina heard, Emma heard as well. They all heard Ruby laugh as well from inside the stall and Emma glared in that direction before she turned to face Belle

“Shut-Up Belle,” Emma warned.  _ So this Emma likes me too? _  Regina then looked over to see that Tink was looking at her watch constantly. They heard the toilet flush and Ruby exited in order to wash her hands. She dried her hands before she addressed everyone there.

“I see you guys still haven’t mastered the art of awkward encounters. She tossed the now damp towel in the bin as Regina leaned over to address Tink.

“I now have to pee,” she said. “ I’ll be out in a minute.

“But what if you come back missing a limb,” she whispered back. They both laughed though she could tell her friend was still weary.

“I’ll take my chances.. go,” she smiled before she nudged the girl towards the door. Tink eyed the group then turned back to Regina before she nodded and left. Soon after, Ruby and Belle left as well, leaving Regina and Emma alone. Regina eyed Emma with confusion before she went into the stall to pee. She locked herself in as Emma contemplated whether or not she should follow suit. Maybe in an alternate world she’d have found herself locked into an identical and adjacent stall and found herself rambling on and on to Regina until the girl responded. Maybe she’d laugh at the approach. Inappropriate potty humour. She liked this girl, but was also infuriated by her. She did things, in Emma’s head that were just unlike her character, then again, Emma knew absolutely jack shit about her though she thought she knew so much.  _ Denial. _ Emma had lost herself in thought until she heard the familiar click of the bathroom stall and saw Regina emerge, a bit flustered. She watched from the counter where she was leaned up as Regina smoothed out the fabric of her school uniform. Regina made quick work of washing her hands as Emma contemplated whether or not to say something in that moment. The brunette continued to skillfully avoid Emma’s eyes before she made a bee-line for the door.

“What’s your problem?” came the sudden string of words that made Regina’s hand halt over the handle of the door.

“I’m sorry,” she queried, stunned as she removed her hand from the handle of the door. Emma sighed before she shifted.

“I said. What’s your problem,” the blonde repeated a bit exasperated. Regina quirked a daring brow and Emma sighed again a bit more angrily that time.Regina folded her arms and looked the blonde up and down before regarding her.

“Am I frightening you? Do I make you uncomfortable Miss Swan-Nolan,” Regina jabbed at Emma for multiple reasons. She watched as Emma winced at the use of the name.

“Why are you being such a bitch,” she eyed Regina as she responded defensively. Regina smirked as she turned back to the door.

“This conversation is over,”she said in such an authoritative tone. She exited before she gave Emma a chance to actually respond. The blonde was left dumbfounded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

“We need to get to class. I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” Regina smiled at her tiny friend.

“At least it’s only homeroom. God! - we have mass today, don’t we,”

“Mhmmm. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday without fail. That on top of our double periods and dear old Mother superior five days a week,” Regina reminded as they turned the corridor.

“Remind me again what our schedule looks like.” Regina paused briefly before she pulled the colour coded school schedule from her bag to explain it to Tink. “Jesus, even in this one you’re organized.”

“Okay so, we have mass every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and because we’re seniors we leave at 2:30, but….,” Regina continued to explain the schedule to Tink. “ School starts at eight and all of courses are doubled. Math, english and RK are all at the exact same time everyday unless we have mass then everything gets pushed back by about an hour to and hour and a half and then they shave off time from all the classes we take that day,” Regina said as she pointed. “ So that means we get a total of 9.75 classes a day. We’re lucky on the mass days.. kind of,” she ended.

“So they take up six periods and we have just barely four more left?” Regina nodded.

“Only because we’re seniors. I looked at it yesterday. 10-12 are released half an hour early, but we’re not missing anything. They made sure of that,”

“Regina stop,” Tink commanded and the girl halted almost nervously.

“What?”

“We walked past class,”

“How did we manage-”

“Chatterbox,” she grinned. “ Come on, I don’t wanna be late. I can’t remember if this place has a bell or not,”

“It does,” Regina said as she looked at her watch. “We’re still early,”

“Doesn’t feel like it,”

“That’s because you have no recollection of time. You really do need to rest,”

“When I’m dead and this is over,”

“You need to die  _ after _ we get this sorted,” Regina joked in a deadly manner but waved it off playfully.

“I swear you’re only trying to use me as a scapegoat and sacrifice. My virginal qualities might be good but I’m not quite ready to depart with the world for some satanic conclusion here. What kind of virgin would i be if I freely offered my body up to the taboo gods?” she asked with finesse. Regina snorted a laugh before she responded.

“The kind that doesn’t exist because you’re not.” Tink gasped playfully.

“How would you know,”

“Are you telling me that your oh so fascinating stories of “romps in the sack” as you so crudely put it were nothing but fables? Fallacies?” Regina eyed her daringly.

“ _ Regina _ ,” the fairy began.

“Oh come on it was just a joke,” Regina said with a grin.

“No.. that’s not it,”

“Then what is it?”

“Just take a guess,” Tink found herself laughing. Regina looked around and noticed what the girl was referring to.

“We walked past the class again,” she concluded and Tink nodded. “ Okay, no talking until we get to class,” she finally said as she honestly wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Tink eyed her as if to say ‘you know damn well we won’t last that long’.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The girls did make their way to class and much like Tink knew, they’d begun talking again before they were even remotely close to their class.

“Finally, I need to sit down,” Tink managed as she yanked their door open.

“Ahh Lola- Regina. I’m glad you’re both here,” their homeroom teacher addressed and obviously they were confused but they didn’t make it known.  “Could you come here for a moment? I’d like to ask a favour of both of you,” he queried and they eyed each other before shrugging and making their way to his desk. “Follow me please,”he commanded and they did. He paused at a desk that just just before them and opened a hand out to the dark haired girl who was sat with her head bowed, scratching away at paper with her pencil.

“This,” he began with a smile, “ is Lily.


	25. The start of the days

“She’s.. different,” Tink whispered to Regina who just nodded.

“Girls, I would like it if you could be Lily’s escorts for the day and show her around- keep her company if it’s okay with you.. we had another last minute student a grade higher than both of you.. my son. Neal was unable to take on this job of showing Lily here, around.” He paused and they looked on at him as if they preferred he continued with his story. “ Hi-his mother and I, though we are not currently together have been trying to get him to finish high school. He would have last year but he just began to act out.. anyway- Neal could not escort Lily as I’ve told you, since he is now babysitting my son,” he sighed heavily. Regina looked sympathetic and Tink still looked tired. “So, are you two alright with showing her around, she is rather quiet and keeps to herself, but I figured you were best suited for this role.”

“Sir you said your son was coming?”

“Yes that’s true,”

“Who- I mean.. what’s his name sir?”

“Robin,” he sighed heavily.  _ Should have seen that one coming. _

“Mr Hood,” Tink called as she took a chance on his last name and it had just occurred to Regina in that moment that she honestly didn’t even know her own homeroom teacher’s last name. Robin would be at the same school as her.. she didn’t want that, not when..when. Regina shook her head as she heard Tink ask,

“Who was he named after,”

“His mother’s father. We both had running family traditions, however my family’s tradition had stopped at me as I was named after my grandfather Robert. His mother- Gayle, she figured he could use a unisex name.. punishment I suppose,”he said with a ghost of a smile there.

“Lola,”

“Sir?”

“I’m happy to share, but what does all of this have to do with Lily?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really. It’s just we don’t get new students very often and I’d like to get to know him considering he will be leaving within the next few months.” He nodded with a smile.

“Well, do be careful. My son can be.. a handful,” she rubbed the back of his neck and let out an uneasy chuckle.

“Will do sir and you can count on us, Mr. Hood. We’ll definitely show Lily around, right Regina?” Regina just nodded dumbly. She seemed to be doing a hell of a lot of that for some odd reasoning.

“Thank you girls so much for stepping in the gap,” he said with relief and they smiled back before making their way over to the desk where this beautiful and obviously shy girl sat with glasses that hid her face. Her grey eyes seemed so wide behind the lenses and her raven hair hung off the sides of her shoulders, long and straight Lily was still scribbling away at the paper that was encased and embossed between leather and spiralled wire.  _ That is one expensive sketchpad _ .

“Lily,” Tink called quietly as they approached and the girl looked up, eyes darting to them as she quickly and quietly said,

“hi,” before she turned back to her sketchpad, eyed it and looked back at the girls.

“Hi,” Tink addressed her as if she just watched the love of her life wake up. “ I’m Lola,”

“I know who you are. I’ve heard about you,” she responded as she maintained eye contact, but then her gaze shifted to her sketch paper. She began to scribble mercilessly once again.

“Well I hope it was all good things,” Tink tried to joke. Lily looked up at the girl and was surprised they were there as long as they had been, considering she never expected these two to begin with.

“Hi.. Regina,”

“Lily,” she repeated in the same manner. “ I’ve heard about you too. The accusations are wrong about you,” Lily said instantly.

“Oh.. I didn’t even know I was important enough to be the topic of conversation,” Regina said rather surprised.

“Yeah.. people have said some things,” Lily spoke quietly.

“Things like what? I don’t quite follow,” Regina eyed her with question and she shrugged uneasily.

“They said things about how you were both up your own asses or each other’s I’m not sure how that term goes… but others have said that you’re really smart.. I should know though. I tend to be a good judge of character.”  _ One’s a walking lie detector and One’s Sherlock Holmes _

“Well, Regina and I are both happy that you understand otherwise. Alos, we’re your guides for today and we’ll be showing you around so you can hang with us and meet the crew. They’ll love you- trust me and everyone is super laid back,” Tink smiled and Lily responded as best she could.

“Okay.. umm, this is for you,” she said as she averted her eyes and shoved the papers towards them after having ripped them from her sketchpad. The girls eyed each other and shrugged helplessly before retrieving the papers. They were struck damn near dumb to say the least.

“You are…. wow, Lily this is-,”

“-it’s not my best,”

“Not your best? Are you kidding me. This is beautiful- I look… beautiful, Lily. Thank you. You’ve just made my day and a new friend,” Tink smiled at the girl brightly as her hazel's lit up in awe over the photo. Tink nearly crushed the frazzled girl in a hug before she sprung from the seat and sat behind Lily. Regina sat next to the shy girl, utterly speechless.

“Do you like it,” she asked as she looked for approval.

“Lily it’s.. I.. it’s.. beautiful- but how did you do this so quickly,” Regina got out as her fingers dusted against the lead drawing. It’s fresh ash was now engraining itself into the pads of her slim fingers. Regina looked at the drawing that was looking back at her and it was so..  _ lifelike _ . There was that sense of void in her eyes that Lily had caught on to so quickly and drew so vividly just by restructuring the intensity of her orbs. Every curve to her face to the strands of hair down to the lip scar. Regina looked at Lily for a moment before she leaned over and embraced her in a hug. SHe then kissed the side of the girl’s head because what she saw was simply, mesmerizing.

“Thank you,” she whispered

“Y-you’re welcome?” she shoved her glasses up onto her face even more. Poor Lily was so dazed that she’d blanked momentarily. Regina continued to fawn over how resoundingly accurate Lily’s sketch truly was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The three girls, after the whole shock of amazingly done sketches were put aside, lost themselves in conversation, not noticing Emma’s arrival and the confused look that the blonde sported.

“Who’s the new girl?” she questioned as she eyed the three girls, her head tilting with interest.

“Lily something or another,” Ruby waved off. “ she’s the transfer, apparently. Been talking to those two for a while,”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Emma responded absently. She then solely focused on Regina and the way she sat so poised and so elegant and so- So what the hell was she thinking? Why would she care about Regina’s body and the other things she did. She barely knew her anyway. Actually if Emma counted she only knew Regina for about a handful of five minutes collectively and that wasn’t much to go on. Emma only transferred to good ole Grimsley _ -shudder _ for two reasons. She’d beat up some idiot for calling her a dyke and her mother made some amount of noise over needing to watch Emma and blah blah blah.

  
  


Tink and Regina had found out Lily’s full name in the space of that conversation. Lilith Andrea St. Germaine was her name. She’d explained that her mother named her after people of foreign countries and old fables and what not.

“Your name is insanely cool. I’d love to have a name like that. I’ve just got a first and a last. Where I’m from they don’t believe in middle names,” Tink said as she pouted.

“What is your full name,” Lily asked shyly. That damn sure wasn’t going anywhere. “ Oh, it’s.. Lola- Lola Pierce, but my family just calls me Tink-,”

“-Like Tinkerbelle?”

“Yeah, that exactly,” Tink laughed. Lily’s face scrunched into confusion. “ I know it’s far from the original, but they say I’m tiny like her so, I go with it.” Lily nodded before she turned to Regina.

“Do you have a middle name?” Regina smirked and shook her head.

“No, I don’t have a middle name,” the brunette smiled as she continued. “  I guess Lolo and I are from the same place,”she smirked. “Regina Nikols.. Doesn’t sound like it fits and trust me I wonder about that last name as well, but it’s mine and I have to live with it,” she ended as she shook her head. Lily managed a small smile that Regina could tell was genuine and she smiled back at the girl to put her at ease.

 

Before they could get any further, the bell rang and the students rose with their bags before they were shuffled out of the class.

“Okay, so let’s see this schedule of yours and figure out what’s going on with your life,” Tink said before she made a give it here motion with her hands. Lily handed over her schedule and the girls looked it over.

“Oh, cool. You have art with me and Chem with Gi. You’re in eco with us too,” Tink smiled at Lily who smiled back. She looked over at Regina and spoke up.

“You’re really quiet,”

“I could say the same thing about you,” Regina quipped lightly. In reality, Regina was genuinely a quiet child, which to her father was always a bad thing, but her mother had practically beat it into her that she need not make a “spectacle” or a “scene” about her weakness. So even when the little girl was in pain, it was a no go.  _ That _ Cora- the Cora of her real FTL, was a monster without her heart. She was a monster without love. A mother who lacked compassion. Her mind drifted to the last realm and memories flooded her like a tidal wave. 

 

She had not shown weakness when her father fell ill. She didn’t show it when he actually died even though she wanted to brake everything in sight. She didn’t show it when Cora passed after Regina graduated from college and fell in love with Emma. Regina damn sure didn’t show it when she felt so broken over the fact that Emma would have to leave her, but she did show it that day Emma said goodbye. Regina broke down and no longer gave a single fuck about who saw and what they saw. She no longer cared about containing it because that was all that Regina ever did was just conceal. She was never able to feel fully until that day and with that day, she broke and she broke so badly that she’d snapped. Her father died of heart related illness and her mother died twice. Ince of a broken heart and once in reality.

_ Mother _

_ Daddy _

 

Her breathing hitched and she began to hyperventilate. Tink wasted no time in pulling her aside as she told Lily to go ahead without them. Lily wanted to stay but was assured they would be okay, so she left with reluctance to head to Mass.

 

Tink had pulled Regina far enough away to some lockers and the girl slid down them, knees together and hands on her ears. Tink took Regina’s face in her hands and whispered to her until she stopped panicking.

“Hey- hey. I’m right here. You’re okay. You’re breathing. Breathe, Regina, you can do it. Come on, sweetie, breathe. In and out,” she cooed and coached and it took a bit, but Regina managed it and slowly  her eyes focused on Tink who was showing her how to slowly come back to reality. Her brown eyes flitted until they shut and she fell against Tink’s chest. The blonde stroked through Regina’s wild mane of curls.

“D-da-daddyyyyy,” Regina croaked as her pain came in unbearable sobs. Tink’s face fell with every passing second of watching Regina’s pain take hold of her.

“Girls.. is everything alright, Lily told me you’d fallen behind and I came to see what the issue was,” Mr Hood said as he came into view. His register was in hand along with a pen he had tucked behind his ear, head tilted in their direction. He slowly approached the teens and Tink tried to answer, but she couldn’t really swing it.

“About as fine as fine can be, sir. Regina’s not...,” she trailed off but he seemed to understand.

“It’s okay. I will mark you both in, just make sure to get to class if you can’t make it to Mass, okay,” he smiled a bit sadly. 

“Yes sir,” Tink nodded. Once they were entirely alone, she managed to get Regina up off her shaky legs and get her to the bathroom and help her wipe away her tears and straighten herself up. Regina let her head fall on Tink’s shoulder once she had managed to pull herself together enough.

“It was about your parents, wasn’t it?” The girl nodded. “ You miss them,” she said more than asked and Regina nodded again. Tink placed a hand over Regina’s cheek and rubbed a thumb beneath her eye to wipe away the remnants of stray and defiant tears. The bell rang again which signaled that Mass was to start at any minute. A final warning to get to the chapel before the nuns came with twelve inch rulers. “ Come on, Sweetie. Let’s go. We’ve got mass,” Tink smiled but Regina groaned and she laughed at the girl. “ I know, but at least we have one more friend to bare the burden of Emma’s interruptive behaviour,” she grinned and Regina managed a ghost of a smile. The little brunette sniffled before she spoke.

“Do you think that Lily is important,”

“Honestly.. No.. actually, I think she’s just here to piss off Swan,” she corrected and Regina looked at her funny. 

“I don’t quite follow,” Regina admitted.

“Lily’s attracted to you,” Tink said as if it were all that needed to be said.

“No she’s not,” Regina said defensively as she pulled out of Tink’s grasp. Regina opened the door to the bathroom and began down the hall, noticing along the way that there were stragglers much like her and Tink at the moment.

“Yes. She is,” Tink said as she caught up with the girl who seemed to be running away from that logic. “ Lily…” she paused. “ Regina, think. She’s here to piss Emma off.. to push her in your direction. She’s going to fall in love with you and you...well, you’re going to develop feelings for her,” the girl shrugged and Regina halted, her school shoes squeaking in the hollow hallway.

“Is this another one of those half-assed riddles you never entirely explain or is this your own farfetched logic?”

“Neither. This is what I can feel is actually going to happen,”

“Yes, well, it could just be bad food,” Regina muttered and Tink laughed.

“Maybe,” she shrugged again.

“You do realize that Lily has a possibility to be my daughter because of my history with Maleficent, right,”

“Yeah, but I’m a fairy. Same exact age as you were all those years, so I’m more than aware, Lily is not yours.”

“Fine, but.. I can’t,” Regina wrapped her arms around herself. “ I love, Emma,” she admitted. She could admit it to everyone else and not the blonde and that was starting to annoy her about herself.

“I get that but that doesn’t mean you can’t fall for Lily either. You will still fall in love with  _ this _ Emma-,”

“-But she’s an ass,”

“I know, trust me when I say I know, but that doesn’t mean it won’t happen, now can we go before one of those nuns levels a ruler across my hands or my ass,” she grinned and Regina rolled her eyes before she grinned and they hauled ass towards the chapel, making it in time to see Lily smiling and holding two seats for them. They quickly shuffled in and caught the stare of Emma and her crew as they got settled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mass was just as boring, drawn out and cell frying as it usually was. It felt clustered more than it usually did and Regina couldn’t place why.

After mass and the first few classes of the day it was a short break, back into stressful classes and then it was a good bit for lunch.

 

“Come on, Lily. You can sit with us, that way you’ll get to meet Regina’s brother, Neal,” Tink said as she dragged the girl towards the line. She then dragged her over to their usual table after they got their lunches. The trio sat and waited for Neal and his group of friends who came in making what was considered ‘ inappropriate sounds of happiness’.

“Hey, little lady,” he said in reference to his sister before he kissed the back of her head.

“Neaaaal,” she whined. “ I’m not a little girl anymore. My head is not one of your practice pillows,” she continued which only served to make her brother laugh at her.

“Fine. I give.. so this is…,” he made a roundabout motion with his head.

“Oh, right. Lily,  _ this _ is my annoyingly over-protective brother, Neal-,”

“Hey-,”

“-Neal. The art Prodigy-Lily St. Germaine,” Regina interrupted and Lily floundered on the spot.

“I- I-I’m not an art prodigy,” she managed to squeak out. Lily pushed her glasses up on her face a bit more,

“Oh, no, Regina’s totally right. Lily’s being modest,” Tink said before she pulled the sketch from her skirt pocket. “ Tell me that’s not serious talent,” she said as she looked at Neal. His eyes widened impressed. 

“Lily.. this is amazing. Lo’s been in art for years and she can’t even draw with this much personality,” he said.

“That’s what I said,” she agreed.

“Indeed. she’s amazing but she’s still yet to tell me how she’s managed to do these so quickly,” Regina smirked as she looked over at the girl.

“Oh- um- I-um-,”

“-Breathe, Kid,” Neal said in an easing motion. She nodded and took a breath.

“During the school tour.. it was just a general one. They were mostly showing me the classes and they said my guides were in homeroom. It was a glance but I’d already memorized your faces and… then they gave me photos just to be sure,”

“So you knew us way before we knew you,” Eva asked and Lily shook her head quickly.

“I only had the day before.. and finishing touches, today, but it really isn’t my best work.. I shouldn’t have showed you,”

“Are you kidding. I can’t even draw the way you can and you just show me these abstract works of art. I’m glad you showed us, Lily,”

“Yeah, you should be proud of your work,” Neal smiled at her as he pat her shoulder, he then took a seat next to his sister.

“So, where’s Robin Hood,” Tink asked, snickering.

“Lo- don’t start teasing him, please. He’ll be in our circle in a minute. He said something about talking to his father-,”

“- Yeah, Mr. Hood. He’s our homeroom teacher,”

“Oh, right,”

“Yeah, he’s told us about Robin’s less than acceptable behaviour,”

“Like what,” Neal asked as he leaned across his sister.

“Should I move to give you two gossiping Sallys some room to talk,” Regina asked as she raised a brow. The two practically shooed her from her spot and she got up with a roll of her eyes as she went to sit next to Lily.

“Are they always like that?”

“More than both you and I are aware of,” Regina grinned. “ Lily, if it’s okay to ask...where did you transfer from?”

“A school about fourty minutes from here.I wasn’t there long enough to remember the name or even my homeroom teacher’s name.. My mom.. she moved me when she realized this was closer to her job. I could just take the train and walk a bit and you know the rest..” she trailed off. Regina nodded. “ What about you? Were you always at Grimsley?”

“Yes, for as long as I can remember,”

“Did your parents think the same thing as my mom,”

“I don’t know, I’ve never met them,” she said sadly. Technically, she didn’t meet them, at least the parents of this realm and she couldn’t for the life of her fix her mouth to say they died or that they were abandoned. Why would someone neglect a child like that? That would just make the pain a hell of alot worse. Like, who would honestly leave a child out in the brittle, and cold air to die? Why would th-,

“I’m sorry,” Lily muttered as she looked away. “ I didn’t know. you just seemed so-,”

“-happy,” Regina offered in a whisper, not really paying attention and she nodded.

“Yeah, that. I just thought that the way you were.. with the way you’re so… so.. Smart and well kept and smiling and basically look like you bathe in mother’s milk that you had these executive and lawyers for parents.. I really shouldn’t have made any assumptions- I’m sorry,” the girl worried her bottom lip. Regina put a hand to Lily’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. Not very many people know. Everyone at this table does however, except for Robin, but you know now and that’s all that matters.. oh and our foster parents that we’ve had all of five days, one’s a teacher and the other has a business degree… so, I guess you could say you weren’t really all that far off, but that’s mostly because of Neal. If not for him I wouldn’t be as well adjusted as I am,” Regina tried to reassure Lily. Lily shook her head and in turn, Regina looked at her strangely. The girl noticed and went to clear the air.

“I’m just really surprised anyone is talking to me at all. I wasn’t very well liked at other schools,”

“Well you won’t have to worry about that at Grimsley,” the brunette managed before she visibly shuddered. Lily managed to laugh and Regina smiled at her. She  _ wanted _ to see Lily laugh and smile and all that happy crap. Without registering what was done next, Regina pulled the girl in at her side and hugged her, tightly. “ I’m glad you’re attending Grimsley,” *shudder* “ Maybe you can help me keep this one in check,” she pointed to Eva.

“What about Neal?”

“He’s got Isla for that,” Regina blurted and had no idea how she knew that, neither did she understand why she knew it. Neal had paused and looked over at his sister, mortified. The rest of the group paused as well.

“Oh, Come off it Neal, we all know you two are together,” Eva teased as she nudged him.

“LOLA,” Isla shrieked.

“What! Everyone knows- La,”

“-I didn’t,” Mulan interrupted as she held a hand up.

“That’s because you’re constantly drooling over Aurora’s rather voluptuous bust,” Killian raised his brows with a grin and Neal gave him the most disapproving look. Killian threw his hands up.

“Oh, come on. I can not be the only one who is more than fascinated by the sheer volume of this maiden’s chest.. I mean have you seen her when she runs? It does that jello dance. Jiggle jiggle- bounce bounce. Jiggle Bou-OUCH!” he yelped after Isla thumped him in the back of the head. Aurora turned red with embarrassment on that one

“Killian, no one except you and your perverted mind pays  _ that _ much attention to Aurora’s tits-”

“-did you have to call them tits,” the girl asked, red faced and even more embarrassed than before.

“Sweetie, I don’t think we can call them anything but tits,” Mulan grinned and that triggered a slap that she didn’t see coming.  _ At least it wasn’t her face _ . Aurora shot up from her spot and made some half-assed excuse about using the restroom and practically ran from the lunch hall.

“Great, now I’m in the dog house. Thanks Isla,”

“What! Killian’s the one who started with all the boob volume and Jiggle this and Bounce that-,”

“Actually love, it’s Jiggle-jiggle-”

“-Shut. It.” Isla said and the lad held his hand up in surrender.

“But it’s j-,”

“-KILLIAN!”

“OKAY! Not my fault, damn it. And Mumu, seriously how did you  _ not _ know these two were close to a romp in the sack,”

“Killian,” Neal growled. The older group went on and on as a young man stood at the table, eyebrows quirked in interest and confusion. He also had a playful smirk on his face. Regina quickly deduced it was Robin. If nothing else gave it away it was his oddly shaped jawline, too sharp for his face and the already bushed stubble on his face. Regina leaned over to talk to Lily.

“I suppose that’s our newest recruit,” she said and Lily looked him up and down.

“He kind of looks…”

“Reckless? Old?”

“Uhuh,” Lily nodded.

“Well, let’s see if he lives up to his father’s description.. which wasn’t much to go on.” As the group and Eva continued that teasing conversation of Neal and Isla, Regina stood up and walked over to the young man, confidently. She had no fear of him, almost as if what happened to her one realm ago didn’t exist. It also confused her in that moment that the only thing she could remember from that one realm ago, or rather- all, were the few points she came to find conclusions to.

“Are you just going to stand there and smile as though you’re controlling this with magic?” Robing tore his eyes away from the spectacle before him. He eyed Regina up and down, hungrily? His eyes flickered to something akin to want, but Regina quickly shot that down.

“Don’t even think about it,”

“Oh, I’m not thinking. I’m viewing,” he cackled and she looked at him weird. This also Neal to rise.

“What did you just say to my sister,”

“I told her I wasn’t thinking.. I was viewing-,”

“-Yeah, I got that. Viewing what?” Neal growled and Robin caught on to what he meant.

“Oh, God no, mate. Not like that.. I was thinking more along the lines of us all going out somewhere after we’re released from this hellhole,”

“A place like where?”

“Somewhere to loosen you all up. You’re seriously, tightly wound,”

“And this place would be,” Regina pushed as it seemed the boy avoided Neal’s question.

“A hookah club,”

“My sister and her friends are not legal enough for that. And I don’t smoke,”

“Not to worry, I’ve got friends at the door who always welcome fresh faces. They’ll get in for free if they come with me and it’s not smoking. Vape,”

“Like I said. She’s too young and I don’t do that stuff,”

“Fair enough.. correct me if I’m wrong but weren’t there two more? You know, the lesbians-”

“The  _ lesbians _ as you put it, have names,  _ mate, _ ” Regina responded sourly. Robin’s mouth shut, immediately.

“I a-pologise,”

“Save it. If you bothered to identify them some other way besides their sexuality, then you’d have half a brain to know that’s damn near demeaning, and one of the  _ lesbians _ is sitting right before you,” she spat, which forced Robin to back up. Neal put his hands on his sister’s shoulders and pushed her back a bit.

“Ok- ok. Easy, tiger,” he grinned. “ I swear, she knocks the hell out of one bully and now she’s like a damn shark out for blood,” Neal laughed and Robin gaped.

“She’s- she’s,” he sputtered. “ she’s the one who knocked  _ the _ Cassie Briggs and lived to gloat about it,”

“I don’t gloat,” Regina growled.

“Okay.. sorry. Should I be afraid of her,” Robin asked with genuine concern. Neal wasn’t sure whether to answer yes or no, so he shrugged.

“Wrong person to ask there… Just sit,” Neal said, “ but on that side,” he pointed. Robin nodded and sat. The boy didn’t have ten seconds before Eva bombarded him with questions.

“So, Robin.. where are you from,”

“South Britain,”

“And where’s that,”

“Hell if I know. I was born there and spent three years of  my life that I can’t even remember there before I came here. Been here since that,”

“What about school,”

“I went to about six different schools…” Eva went to comment but he beat her to it. “ My folks ain’t together, so I bounced. Instability after instability on their part made me unstable in school.. Then again, I can’t blame it all on them. I did willingly fuck up and let them believe it was all their faults,”

“But that caused you another year in school,”

“It actually caused me two,” he smirked proudly.

“Why are you proud to say you repeated your last year, twice. Doesn’t that make you like, nearly twenty,”

“Nah,” he grinned.

“Makes me nineteen, won’t be twenty for a bit,” he clarified and Eva rolled her eyes.

“Still makes you old,”

“Your opinion,” he said cockily.

“I’d really like to knock that smug ass look off your face-,”

“-Why? You don’t like my cheeky, young and boyish charm,”

“No,” Eva said flatly. “ Especially since that boyish charm looks predatorial.

“Alright then. Just don’t leave it too bruised. I don’t want my boy to ask why his pop came home all beat up,”

“Your boy?” Eva, Regina and Lily all asked as their heads spun to face him. He stopped mid-chew and swallowed. He took another bite and then pointed,

“This one talks,”

“Can you swallow first,” Eva scrunched up her face. He nodded, chewed and then swallowed once more.

“Now.. as I asked. This one talks,”

“Yes, I talk,” Lily defended herself though she kept that low voice that seemed to make her sound shy. 

“Oh,” Robin said before he extended his hand. “ Hi.. Robin,” He said as he held it out and she just stared at his hand.

“Lily, “she said shortly and made no motion to move and shake it.

“What, do I have the plague,” he seemed offended.

“No.. I just don’t do human physical contact,”

“Mmm, I beg to differ. Considering all of the ‘canoodling’ you were doing earlier with your girlfriend. Seemed pretty okay with it to me,” he smiled. Before Regina could formulate a response and then dumb it down so that he understood not just because she’s hugging another female makes her a lesbian, Lily already had one.

“She’s not my girlfriend… besides, she’s worth a lot more to someone else than what I can give her,” the dark haired girl said and Robin fell silent. He was silent for a good bit before he started laughing.

“Please tell me the hazing is done, Neal,” he turned to the young man who began to smile at him.

“I’d say they weren’t even hazing you. They really just did not like you,” Neal grinned. “ But.. you passed.. terribly, but you passed. The proof that Neal was right was the look on the three younger girls’ faces. “Now, if I were you, I’d show them the real me.”

“Sure.. My name’s Robin. Robin Hood. Yes, that is my father,” he pointed, “ and yes I am in my own rights a delinquent. I’m not from Britain. My mother is, however. She’s, chav? I don’t know, but she’s a Brit. My father is as American as the cracker jack box. I didn’t repeat twice. I repeated once… I don’t have a son. I’ve a little brother- Roland. My parents had him after the separation. My father is constantly around to see him, but he still doesn’t understand why they aren’t all living together.. that’s pretty much it,”

“What about some of the things your dad told us about you and your need to just disappear from school and not show up intentionally,” Eva asked.

“I wanted their attention and it didn’t work… well, it worked with my father, my mother, however, she was a different person by then. She didn’t really care, which is why she pushed me on my father. She says my attitude and lack of care or concern for my future comes from his side, but the funny thing is, my father was the one pushing her to finish school and to get herself an education even if she was going to marry him… I don’t know why they aren’t together and I pretty much don’t care, but I can tell my dad is practically over what I did. He doesn’t talk about it and he won’t push me to do it. Pretty sure he either gave up trying or realized that he’s got his own problems and concerns. I father my little brother more than he does because she won’t have him near Roland and that’s just stupid. Everything about my life is worth the reality shows,”

“What about the hookah thing,” Regina asked

“That, I do. I don’t smoke. It’s a vapourized version, little to no nicotine. Completely legal,”

“‘So, the lesbian comments and the terrible table manners are what?” Regina pushed.

“All apart of the acting. Mulan and Aurora already knew me beforehand,”

“How,” the three girls asked.

“Oh, right. I knew there was something I left out. I’m Rory’s cousin on my mother’s side.. the whole lesbian comment thing was because someone had said the same thing to her and her ex a while back. I nearly snapped his neck, but eh, she convinced me it wasn’t as bad as it seemed,”

“Oh,” Eva said, and it’s all she can say before the bell rings to end lunch and they all have to leave for their next class.

“Lo, there will be plenty of other lunches for you to question Robin until he’s pretty much talked out, but we all need to go before the nuns and the rulers are out and waiting for us,” Neal commented as he stood and gathered up some of the trays. The two other boys helped him clear the table and Neal kissed his sister’s forehead and sent her off along with her friends.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After lunch and its eventful end and more classes. They were shoved into study hall. Lily noticed that all through study hall, Emma was giving her the weirdest look. Almost as if she was trying to decipher whether to set her ass on fire or be her friend. Instead of letting that take up all her time, she chances a glance at Regina who is doing homework for another class, already. She’s not even realized she’s smiling stupidly at the girl until Eva clears her throat and makes that, straighten up look at her. Lily shifts and sits up straighter and it catcher in Regina’s peripheral. She looks up at Lily and smiles at her, gently and the girl all but melts where she’s sitting. After a while longer of Lily and her lingering eyes on watching the girls work, Regina more so than Eva, she notices the brunette is struggling in math as she scratches her head and rubs at her eyes, tiredly.

“Need help,” Lily whispered and Regina looked up and nodded. “ How about after school. I can tutor you then if, you want,” she offered and Regina thought about it before she spoke.

“I have an afterschool job… I don’t know if you’d wanna sit around and watch me wait tables until I can spare five minutes to get enough help for it.. I’ll just ask Neal,” Regina waved off but Lily didn’t think she would. She could see Regina was one who wanted to not ask those older than her for help, family or not. She didn’t seem like the type to ask for help at all, nor did she want anyone to know she needed it. “ I don’t mind,” Lily shrugged. “It’ll give me something to do until I need to get home. I usually just wait in the spare room my mother’s job has for me until she’s done.. and that’s not til really late. All I’ve ever done was wait so this isn’t anything I can’t handle, but at least it’ll give me more to be amused by,” the girl finished and Regina felt Lily was trying to escape as much as she was trying to offer help. She could respect that. She could respect the need to escape. Regina nods.

“Okay,” she says quietly and watches as the girl before he smiles. “ The way Neal used to help me study was testing me whilst I worked.. Maybe you can do the same,”

“I can, but that’s after we get the basics out of the way and figure out a way for you to remember the formulas so that you can do them out of your head.” There’s silence for a moment until Regina mentions something else.

“What about your mother,”

“I’ll just text her,” the girl shrugs it off. “ She’ll be happier knowing I’m ‘enjoying’ my life and not cooped up in her office, nearly bored out my mind, even though I have full access to internet. Besides, she’ll be over the moon once she hears I’m ‘making friends’.” Lily rolls her eyes and Regina can’t help but laugh a little at that. Lily smiles at her before they turn back to their books, Regina catching the knowing eye of Eva’s stare. She shakes her head at the girl who merely nods as if to say, ‘uhuh, right. Yup, nothing there at all. No sparks huh?’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After another torturous day of school, Lily joins the trio on their walk to the diner and observes the relationship they all have. Eva fits right in, so much so that if you just listened to them speak they all seemed like they were related and not that it was a brother and sister and their friend. They all were so cohesive it mesmerized the girl.

“Try to keep up, Lil,” Neal said as he stopped abruptly to regard her. She stumbled and looked up at him.

“Sorry,” she muttered and began to walk faster but he grabbed hold of her arm and held her back.

“You two go ahead,” he said to his sister and Eva and they nodded. “ So… what’s on your mind?”

“What? N-nothing,”

“Oh really, because I’m pretty positive you staring at us like an outsider has something to do with it,” Neal said as if that’s all that needed to be said.

“No.. it’s not that.. I was just.. admiring you guys,” Lily shrugged.

“You are one of us guys so why don’t you admire yourself too,” Neal said cheekily and if she didn’t know any better she would’ve sworn he was hitting on her.

“Smart ass much,” Lily joked, visibly relaxing and Neal laughed.

“Ahhh, now she’s at ease. Only took a joke, I see. Now if you’d just stop thinking you’re on the outside and realize you got past the hazing without having to go through the hazing, you’d realize you were already one of us,” he nudged her. “ And my sister likes you,” he added.

“Sh-she does?”

“Yeah. She barely likes anyone if she can’t trust them, but she’s obviously there with you. Well, that and she’s shy, but still.. just, come on before I divulge all her information and she breaks my neck for telling you.”

“Would she really,” Lily looked over at him with a smile on her face. Neal shrugged.

“Don’t know, don’t wanna find out,”

“You know, for someone strong enough to throw her over your shoulder, you’re this afraid of her. I don’t think Isla picked the right Nikols to fall for,”

“Ha freaking ha,” he glared but she just laughed at him. “Let’s go, smart ass,”

“Ahhh, so we’re a pair,” Lily conceded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Like clockwork, the teens get to Granny’s in good timing and go to get dressed as Lily sets up an area that would be close enough to Regina but far away enough that she’s not taking up usual tables. Lily was mid paper shift when she heard feet and voices floating through the place. The usual morning group was leaving, making room for the three teens on the afternoon shift.. Well, four but to Lily the other girl didn’t look like a teen.  _ She looks way too developed in every area to be one of us awkward creatures. _

“Granny, this is Lily,” Regina smiled as the old woman waddled out with a rolling pin in hand and glasses hung around her neck. She put her spectacles on her face and squinted before her eyes focused on the child before her. Lily was too busy drooling over Regina in her uniform to hear what words Granny was speaking as they had become mumbles in her ears. Granny snapped her fingers in the front of the girl’s face and Lily jumped.

 

“Jesus, sorry,” Lily muttered and Regina tilted her head.

“Hey.. you okay?” Regina queried but the girl seemed dazed.

“Regina... I think your friend needs a nap,” Granny shook her head. “ Or a drink,” she joked.

“No, she’s okay… just staring at something she likes,” Regina teased and put her hands on her hips as she swayed in her spot. Granny squinted again.

“She yours? or she  _ yours _ ?” the woman asked and Regina smirked.

“I honestly don’t know,” Regina began before she leaned in. “Whose am I,” Regina asked with a glint in her eyes. It garnered on predatory, almost carnal and Lily swallowed deeply. Her mouth fell open and her words pretty much muted themselves. She felt her ears turn red as well as her face and that was enough.

“Regina. Let the child breathe. She looks about ready to pass out,” Granny only somewhat scolded and the girl pouted.

“But, Granny, it’s all in good fun,” she bopped her head and grinned. Granny took the towel that hung over her shoulder and stung the girl’s thigh, which served to make her skip and laugh.

“That’s fun. What you did to that girl just now was absolute torture. She’s bout as red as a lobster,” Granny said and Regina stuck her tongue out at Lily who took it all rather well and smiled back.

“Fine,” the brunette pouted. “ I’ll get you later, Lil,” Regina joked and the girl blushed as she watched Regina sashay away.

“Flies, Lily,” both Eva and Neal teased and she looked over, confused. Eva made a motion of clamping her mouth shut and Neal just looked at her in a ‘you know what we mean’ fashion.

She watched as Regina sauntered over to the counter where the other girl stood and saw the girl’s limbs flailing a bit and a pained look on her face and then she saw Regina taking her hands to calm her and smiling at her and that look hit Lily like a freight train. The look was also not lost on either Neal or Eva. Lily continued to watch as Regina made motion with her head for the girl to come around the counter, which she did, quickly and saw how she embraced Regina so tightly she practically lifted the girl from the ground. Lily then watched them as Regina’s eyes caught hers. They were frozen in their own mist of contact before the girl’s eyes flittered shut and Lily looked away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Games aside, Regina practically dragged Tiana over to where Lily was and introduced her.

“Tiana, this is Lily. Tutor extraordinaire and friend.” Regina praised and Lily gaped.

“She speaks highly of you. You must be very important,” Tiana grinned and Lily nodded dumbly.

“I’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” Regina smiled and skipped off.  _ Still not used to the skipping, or the social plight I’ve seem to taken hold of. _

 

“Tiana,” the girl said stretching her hand out and Lily eyed it for a moment until she stretched out her own and shook it.

“Lily.. Lily St. Germaine,”

“Nice to meet another friend of Regina’s.. so, you’re her tutor huh,” Tiana queried as she sat. Lily shifted uncomfortably before she answered.

“No.. well, not really,” she tried and Tiana looked confused. “She’s just struggling in math and I offered to help her out,” Lily finished and Tiana made a noise of approval.

“Surprised. Regina never seemed like the type to ask for help. You must really be important,” the girl somewhat praised.

“H-how do you know Regina,” the girl stammered out and Tiana shrugged.  _ That was not supposed to come out that constricted.. or at all. _

“How do you know, Regina?” she fired back and Lily floundered.

“I-I’m new to Grimsley. I just transfered. Last minute sort of thing, my mom’s specialty,”

“Work. I actually just met her a few days ago, so that’s a thing,” Tiana smiled as she turned back to look at Regina. Both she and Lily had that look in their eyes. That look that bordered on wanting to protect the girl at all costs, both for very different reasons.

“S-so.. you’re not her umm-,”

“-Her what? Girlfriend?” Lily nodded and Tiana shook her head. “ Can you really smell that much bisexual on me?” she joked and Lily smiled a little. “No. No I’m not Regina’s anything, but friend. I think I’d be lucky if I even made it to the position that Lola has, besides.. I don’t think she’s interested in me,”

“But you’re attractive,” Lily said and Tiana shrugged.

“Maybe, but to me, I feel that’s not what she would be looking for in someone, you know?” Lily nodded. “Like, I feel she’s one of those girls who puts looks aside and wants to see how smart you are, or how well you can hold a conversation or how you interact with other people. Morals and values and all of that,”

“She does seem that way,” Lily found herself whispering and Tiana hummed. “But.. that’s not me. Or at least I’m not close enough and for me she’s too special for me to want anything more than her friendship because that girl is amazing. I may only know so much about her, but she’s amazing, especially when it comes to working with her. I have so much admiration for her it’s unbelievable... Why’d you ask though? Do you want to be- you know, her girlfriend?” 

“What! No!No! I mean..” the girl sighed heavily. “I just didn’t know if you were and I just saw the way you were with her earlier and I kind of thought you had an argument earlier and were making up or something. She seemed hurt and then the way you were holding hands and hugged, I just figured she was taken,”

“No.. no. Something did happen but not exactly in the way you think, but as far as I know.. Regina’s as single as single can be, and if you like her, go for it,” Tiana nudged Lily’s shoulder and the girl reddened.

“I don’t think I can,”

“And why the hell not,”

“Because.. because-because, she’s so...everything,”

“English,”

“She’s everything everyone around us isn’t. She’s sweet and shy but sassy and educated and caring and strong and I don’t know. She’s so many things a lot of girls won’t be and can’t be or refuse to be. Regina’s… her own form of perfect. Her own creation of beauty. She’s just her and that’s so perfect it’s mind numbing,”

“So you like her,” Tiana asked in a short manner, but she wanted to see if Lily would answer with what she needed her to answer with and the girl did.

“Yeah,” she whispered before slowly catching on to what she just said. “What?”

“I asked if you like her and you said ‘yeah’ all doe eyed and heart aching,” Tiana teased before she stood and Lily yanked her back by the arm. “ Don’t worry, slim. I’m not going to tell her anything,” Tiana winked before Lily released her arm with reluctance. She nodded and Tiana made her way back over to the counter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ Hey, shortstack,” she greeted Regina as she settled behind the counter again.

“ Already with the height jokes, Ti,” Regina smirked.  _ When did I begin giving nicknames _ ?

“Eh, I need something that sets me apart from everyone else- besides my skin colour,” she snickered and Regina rolled her eyes at the girl. “Anyway, I talked to Lily like you wanted me to and I gotta say. She’s pretty nice,”

“I know, but you seemed to do more than just talk,” Regina said as she folded her arms and waited for Tiana to divulge what happened.

“Oh, no. I am not spilling on what we talked about,” the girl shook her head and Regina pouted.  _ May as well use it if it works _ .

“Please,” she tried in her best childish voice and Tiana glared at her.

“Fine, but only this small piece where she thought you were my girlfriend and figured I was apologising for messing something up earlier and that was our make-up hug,”

“Wait- what? Lily thought you and I-,” Regina stammered and Tiana held a hand up.

“Yes-yes, such a shocker to be paired with the black girl. Don’t worry I set her straight.. pun not intended. I cleared the air, so she’s breathing again,” Tiana ended but Regina detected a bit of hurt behind the girl’s voice.

“Ti,” she began but the girl just shook her head.

“We have to work,” Tiana said as she bit the inside of her cheek.

“Not until I set you straight, pun not intended,” she copied the girl, hand akimbo and a straight face set. “ Now what the hell was that just now,”

“Nothing,” Tiana shrugged.

“Like hell it wasn’t… Ti, talk to me,” Regina begged and the girl sighed.

“I don’t know, guess I was just self deprecating. Like you would ever date me,” she scoffed.

“I would,” Regina said as her face scrunched up and Tiana scoffed again.

“Right,  _ you’d _ date  _ me _ ,”

“I  _ would _ ,” Regina repeated. “What makes you think I wouldn’t? Your skin colour? Age difference? Sexuality? What- what could it possibly be that would make you think I wouldn’t date you?”

“Everything you just said and so much more,”

“You’re an idiot,” Regina shook her head. “ Your skin colour doesn’t matter to me. It never did. I don’t look at skin colour when I make friends and if that’s not enough proof, go and ask Neal about all of our friends. Different places and races and religions. Even me and Neal. Your age is literally like three years more than mine and that’s literally a small child; a very young and small child that neither of us have. And if you thought me picky enough to siphon through because of sexuality, then you don’t know me as well as you think. Ti, not one single bit of that matters to me. None of it ever has and none of it ever will, okay? You’re my friend before anything else and you should be really proud for Lily to think that we were together considering I didn’t even think I was in your league enough to be considered your girlfriend,” she nudged the girl’s shoulder and smiled when she saw Tiana smile. “ Can you smile for me,” she asked and Tiana did. “ See,” she grinned. “ Just as beautiful as our fake relationship,” she joked and the girl shoved her.

“Let’s get to work before you start serenading me,” Tiana cracked.

“Yes, yes. Just let me check on Lily and then I’ll be off.. again.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey stranger,” Regina smiled as she approached the table. Lily looked up with a blush on her face and smiled.

“Hi,” she waved awkwardly.

“Sooooo, Tiana told me she had to clear the air about our.. ‘relationship’,”

“Oh.. sorry about that. I shouldn’t have assumed,” Lily looked away but Regina shook her head and sat.

“No- no. It’s fine. I’m actually impressed someone thinks that me dating a graduate is a thing, let alone someone like her… but that’s not why I came over. I just wanted to see how you were doing and ask if you needed anything,”

“No. I’m okay. Just waiting on you so that we can get started on this,”

“And we will, and I can’t thank you enough for your offer to help,”

“It’s really nothing,” Lily shifted her glasses.

“Modesty once again,” Regina teased. “ Okay.. now, what hard equations have you come up with for me,” she said as she changed the topic and Lily jumped at the opportunity to change.

“Oh, umm. I figured we’d just start with the basics and then move up. That way I can figure out where it is you may have gone wrong,”

“Okay, sounds good.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the pair had started on the session, the diner became busy and the teens were in motion with tables and orders and people and plates and money and everything and Lily just watched, awestruck and amused at how well they functioned together. As per Regina’s request, she tossed out random mathematical questions and found the girl throwing answers back. Lily, who was more of an introvert, had become less of one at this point. She never thought that shouting and talking across a massive crowd of people would be so liberating, but it was and she could see Regina smiling even if it wasn’t to her or for her. She heard the lightness that floated around the cafe as the other teens joined in on the quizzing session. Everyone was tossing answers and questions back and forth and left and right. That was something Lily never had. A sense of belonging and inclusiveness. She never had the opportunity to feel like she was important enough to a group or even just one person, besides her mother. But this, this was something she could get used to. Something she could learn to love even more as the time goes by.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As usual, the time came for Neal to take Eva to her lessons, so he changed and headed off after the girl was ready to go. Eva said her goodbyes for the day and the pair left en route to her first course of afterschool torture.Tiana and Regina quickly did the position switch and both covered the missing party’s legwork until Emma and her crew came in and Regina instantly tensed. Lily, having taken notice of the sudden rigid posture of the girl, stood and went over to her, asking her what was wrong. Regina explained why this was usually an uncomfortable timeframe for her by informing Lily of the way Emma and her friends have a tendency to stare at her or Tiana and now Lily, like they were nothing but fresh meat. She related it to the Lion King and if Lily could laugh at the accuracy of it, she would, but it was obvious that this young woman was not comfortable on the issue, nor was she okay with the fact that people felt the need to stare. Those people in kind, were Emma, Ruby and Belle. Lily visibly cringed at that. The thought of having them stare her down made her understand a little bit more why Regina hid her face, or why she herself tended to avoid stares and glares- but then she realized there was no way to change it, they just had to grin and bare it. So, they did so until the group left, all three girls giving them a look of absolute disgust, as if they had something to judge them on. Regina had cleaned the table and came across another scribbled napkin that had a few choice words on it about.. someone. She sighed, scrunched it up and continued to clear the table off. The tried to get the normalcy back into the atmosphere and worked in an almost silence until Neal returned. He’d decided to pick them up some sweets on the way back and handed them out like they were secret santa presents. He took a guess on Lily’s choice of favourites and was surprised that she did in fact like the skittles he got her. He’d figured that Tiana would be a hand made kind of candy girl, so he got her a few different fruit flavoured suckers.

“Aww, such a chivalrous young man,” Tiana teased him as she took the back of sweets and greedily shoved one into her mouth. The moan that escaped her lips and vocal chords came at the fruity taste of raspberry mixed with a citric grape flavour.

“You love me more, now,” Neal smiled proudly

“You got that right,” Tiana smirked. “ Keep bringing me these and I’ll marry you,” she continued and he rolled his eyes.

“Easy,” he teased and she gasped playfully. “ I kid. You know you’re my favourite,” he smiled.

“Already, Neal… but we just met,” Tiana sassed as she put on her best southern belle accent. 

“Miss Beaumont, I do believe I am your only suitor as of right na’. But I do declare to love you and I was hopin’ you and I could have us on of them white chapel weddins an’ a youngin before ma boys turn to stone, “

“Oh, Mister Stackhouse I don’t know if ma momma and ma daddy will agree with me marryin’ young,” Tiana put her hands on her cheeks and shook her head.

“Listen, Sally Mae and Bubba,” Regina leaned in to interrupt. “ I get that you’re having fun, but could you both spare me and Lily the terrible acting,” Regina asked as she raised one brow at them. The two others laughed and nodded before Tiana went back to work and Neal pulled his sister aside. Now, Regina was never much for candy, which was why Neal usually bought her a bag of Fox’s mints, which she adored like none other.

“Okay, I stand corrected. Bubba, you outdid yourself,” she praised.

“Awww shucks,” Neal swatted at the air as he pretended to blush. Regina rolled her eyes but maintained the smile on her face.

“Get anything for you,” Regina asked her brother and he shook his head.

“Nah, I’m good. Just wanted to make sure you guys had some sort of treat today.. It just felt like today was a bit stressful, you know?” Regina nodded before she sighed and leaned in to placed her head on her brother’s shoulder. She unwrapped a mint and shoved it into her mouth. 

“It’ll get better,” she said and she hoped to hell what she was saying was truth. Neal sighed as well but he nodded.

“You’re right- but.. you’re always right, though.. maybe I should start listening to you more often,” he grinned and she grinned.

“Maybe you should.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It came back around where Lily was still tossing questions out, but not like she normally would. These questions were a bit longer and a hell of a lot trickier than the first set she had been asking the brunette. She found that Regina took it in stride and Regina would answer, along with Neal and Tiana chiming in where they could. Then Neal told her to take a break and actually get some hands on work done as it related to her mathematics, seeing that they were close to the end of their shift and she agreed. So as Regina sat and worked on some things with Lily.

 

The pair worked like that for a while until  Emma and her crew of misfits returned for the start of their shifts. Glances were cast and looks of disapproval were shown and Lily saw the way that Regina immediately lost her smile, almost as if she forgot that other world existed. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, a group of people walked in behind them and one male in particular wore a certain cologne that triggered a memory for Regina, which in turn induced a reaction. Regina froze. Those memories hit like a wave that was waiting to crush her walls of security.

 

**_“Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon enough..”_ **

**_“You want this don’t you.”_ **

**_“That’s a good girl. Just lie still and let me enjoy you.”_ **

 

“NOOO!” the brunette screamed before her body shook. She lost her balance and lost her control all in the same second. A rattling convulsion took hold of her as her eyes rolled and fluttered intensely. Regina was mere seconds from smashing her head until Lily caught her dead weight and managed to get her to the ground. That attracted more attention than they thought it would and seeing that Granny had hearing like a wolf, she was out in seconds, shooing people from crowding Regina and delegating tasks. She got down on her knees and checked Regina’s pulse before she placed the girl’s head in her lap and left Lily to hold on to Regina’s hand. Neal already knew what he needed to get, so he was off, dashing to the back to find what he needed. Granny still needed more hands and put the rest of them to work.

“Ruby, get your ass over here,” she commanded because the trio just stared stupidly and Ruby did not realize how long her grandmother had been yelling for her to come over. Finally, the girl’s feet were moving and she managed to stumble over.

“Go in the back and help Neal get everything he needs,” she said and the girl gulped and nodded. “Belle,” she called and the girl came over quickly, scared out her wits and near pissing herself. Emma for some reason went along with her. “Tell chef to start on that mix we make for Regina,” she said as she kept her eyes trained on the young girl she’d been rocking in her lap.

“Yes ma’am,” Belle nodded randomly and ran.

“Emma,” she said but the blonde stood frozen. “ Emma,” she said again, but Emma did not move and at the same time, Neal was coming back along with Ruby and Belle just seconds behind them. “ Swan, either you help or get the hell out the way,” Granny scolded and Emma only found herself responding to that as she backed away and fell limply into a chair. Tiana came over and tried to keep the rest of the diner settled and handled what she could, around the group who functioned like a miniature hospital. Granny dipped the towel in the hot water that Neal had gathered and placed it on Regina’s forehead. She’d given Lily the task of recording the seizure and that was her best option considering how badly Lily was shaking. She then placed a warm blanket beneath her head and stroked the hairs away from Regina’s paled face.

“Come on, Regina,” she whispered before she kissed her forehead. “ Come on, sweetheart. Just come back. Come out of there. It’s all over, now. Nothing’s happening, you’re safe,” Granny whispered against the child’s head. Belle and Ruby stared on and Neal whispered a prayer to whomever would listen. Lily continued to count, she continued to shake and she continued to worry. Emma was practically nonexistent and Tiana maintained the crowd.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, they heard a whimper and a plea for Neal. They knew she was awake. They knew she was back. They knew she would be okay. Regina cried out for her brother in an almost child-like manner and he quickly went to her but didn’t make any motion for Granny to move, however the woman did move to head into the kitchen, giving Emma a shake of her head on the way there. She made Regina’s warm apple juice with cinnamon and nutmeg and brought it back out for her. Neal and Lily had managed to get her into sitting position as Granny handed him the mug and he brought it to her lips. Regina took a small sip and whimpered again. Neal cooed her and cooed her until they managed to get her okay enough to stand. The awkwardness that was the moment after with eyes on them and Granny shooing people to look at something else, inclusive of her granddaughter and her friends. She told Neal to take Regina in the back and get dressed to head home. Lily had already gotten her mother on the phone who immediately agreed to drop the teens off.

Granny came to check in on them once more before they were alerted that their ride had reached. She saw them out and kissed the young girl’s forehead and gave Lily praise for being so strong with her first experience of Regina’s seizure. Lily nodded but said she didn’t feel brave, but Granny told her that she reacted like a first responder and not a frantic friend and that was room for praise. Lily took it as such and hugged the woman before she was off towards her mother’s car.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Regina was okay enough to sit and wait with her brother and their friends on Lily’s mother to place the car in park, Maleficent got out and helped her to the car. Tiana had also come along because of the whole promise Neal made to her about making sure she would get home safe every evening and Maleficent found no reason not to give her a ride as well, considering she agreed with Neal about a girl as young as her walking such a street that time of the night.

 

Once they were all in the car and Regina drifted off to sleep, Maleficent gave her the address and they were off.

 

The ride home was a silent one, Maleficent just watched her daughter as her daughter watched Regina and Neal and Tiana. She smiled to herself as she saw the way Lily took so much interest so quickly, and the last time Lily had done that was with her father before he passed away.

 

They arrived and helped the two to their door, knocking and explaining to Katherine and David about her seizure and bidding them a good night. Neal just took Regina straight upstairs and ignored the two adults downstairs. Surprisingly enough, they didn’t bother to stress him the minute he got through the door. They waited and just checked in as a group to see if she was okay. They then asked if Neal was okay and that was shocking because no one ever seemed to realize he also needed to be asked that question. No one except Granny ever actually asked him how  _ he _ was after moments like that. That may have just been the moment his opinion of them changed, slightly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Maleficent and Lily dropped Tiana off and headed home for the night, Lily showered, ate dinner in silence with her mother and retired to her room. It was around eleven when she heard a knock to her door and her mother poked her head in, smiling at her. Lily placed the book she was reading, down and sat up.

“Hey, sweetheart.. how are you,”

“A little shaken up, but I’m fine, why?”

“Just asking.. How’s your friend?”

“I won’t know until tomorrow. I don’t wanna text her and wake her up. How was work?” Lily asked as she changed the conversation. Her mother shrugged.

“Boring,” her mother rolled her eyes. “ I don’t have much to divulge. It’s the same thing everyday.. I’m more worried about you and how you’re doing, darling,”

“Fine,” Lily muttered.

“Lily,” her mother called and she hated the way the voice sounded.

“Yes, Mom,”

“How are you, really?”

“I said I’m fine,”

“But you’re not,” her mother pushed and she sighed.

“I am,”

“You aren’t,” Maleficent said because she knew Lily was lying. “ Something’s worrying you or you’ve realised something and now you have no idea how to deal with it. So what is it?” There was silence because Lily had hope if she remained silent her mother would just quit, but that was where she was wrong, because her stubbornness was her mother’s trait through and through, so Maleficent knew how to handle her considering she was her, just older.

“Alright,” Lily sighed. “ Was daddy your first,” she asked flat out, another trait she got from her mother. Maleficent shook her head.

“No, he wasn’t my first. Your dad’s gender wasn’t even my first and I doubt his gender will be my last,” Maleficent said bluntly and Lily nodded.

“I’ve got a crush,” the girl blurted and Maleficent’s eyes brightened.

“It’s her.. your little friend. You’ve got a crush on her,” Maleficent sounded impressed and Lily groaned.

“Yes, mom. Please don’t say it like that,”

“Like what? I’m just impressed you went for a mixed girl. I figured if anything you would have gone for the darker one.. what was her name again?”

“Tiana?”

“Yes, her. She seemed more your type. God knows her wardrobe says it all,”

“MOOOOM,” Lily whined and her mother held her hands up in defense.

“Just saying. She has a unique style but you’d need to be blind to not see she’s on the other side of the rainbow,” Maleficent joked. “ No offense to you, sweetheart,” she said before she pinched her cheek.

“I hate you,” Lily laughed and her mother laughed along with her.

“I know. I hate you too… So, your little brunette friend is your crush.. plan on telling her?”

“God no1”

“So what’s the point in having a crush if you do nothing about it,”

“Umm, I get the fantasies of life with her,”

“Yes and you turn into a creepy stalker consistently drawing her in your books and zoning out when you should be focusing in your classes and that, my dear Lily, makes you sound very pathetic,”

“You’re brutal, you know that,”

“It’s either honesty or lies. I’m your mother first, friend second and personal bank account third,” Maleficent smiled. Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“I’m starting to think I need to switch mom with personal bank account and then put friend second,”

“Well, keep this up and you just might,” Maleficent rolled her eyes.

“Duly noted. Love you, mom”

“Love you too, Bug.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Neal,” Regina whispered hoarsely.

“Hey, you’re awake,” he smiled at her as  he got up from his bed and made his way over to her. He sat on the edge of her bed and checked her forehead. “ You’re much better now,” he smiled and Regina nodded. “Need something,” he asked and she nodded. “What is it, Gina?” Regina held her arms out and reached out for her brother. Neal leaned in and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  _ So much for not being a little kid, anymore _ . He picked her up and Regina’s legs wrapped around him, holding on to him, tightly. Neal wrapped his arms around her back to hold her and went downstairs.  _ If he actually knows what I need right this second, I may scream.  _

 

Turns out, Neal did know what she needed. His sister remained attached to him as he moved around the kitchen, making her some warm apple juice. He also got her a small snack and got her to let go long enough to hand her her food and drink.  _ Shit, he really did know _ .

“Thank you,” she whispered because it was really surprising that Neal.. someone who didn’t even know her in another realm, knew all the things she wanted and or needed.

“It’s my job,” he said and she thought he was answering her internal monologue with herself. Regina put the mug down and launched herself into Neal’s arms.

“Love you Neal,” she whispered and he smiled before he rubbed her back.

“Love you too, Gi.”


End file.
